Awaiting Destiny
by Alexisminamino
Summary: They were orphan friends, how would they feel now that they are all grown up and finally reunited after ten years apart from each other. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone to some of the things that goes on in my head. This is alternate universe. I just thought of it and ran with it. I hope it turns out well, at least.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and we know that, none of us do. We would wish but how can so many people own such few Titans. Anyway, I shall carry on with the story.

Awaiting Destiny

Chapter one

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a quiet, peaceful day in the orphanage. The orphanage was similar to a boarding school with the age group of eight to fourteen. Most of the children were in class and after class; some would play on the grounds whether in the garden or in the playground, others would visit the library, relax, and do extracurricular activities or just sail on the lake nearby.

There was one student, however, that wasn't eager to participate in anything with the other children, his name was Hiei. He would normally sit by himself in the cafeteria, avoid group work in the classes and just go to his room and read his manga. He was almost a typical ten year old boy, but he hated the others in his age range, well not just in his age range. He seemed to hate everyone. His reasons were that, they were too soft, lame, ignorant, obnoxious, inquisitive or just wasn't worth his time. His time was the most precious thing to him now since he was sentence here after his mother, Hina, died of heartbreak.

Who knew one could actually die from a broken heart. It was his entire father's fault that he did not have his sister now and never knew his mother. After that tragedy, he was taken in by his 'aunt', Rui and she informed him about what happened when he was old enough to understand and comprehend.

His father was betrothed to another woman and he never told Hina, until she told him she was pregnant, with twins. Her life turned up sided down ever since then. When she found out about the pregnancy she was ecstatic, hoping that the news would give him a push to finally propose to her. They had been together for five years and things seemed too good to be true. She never guessed that he would blame her for the pregnancy as if it was only her doing. He then told her that he was engaged to be married to a woman his parents chose for him, also he was in love with her and this news would have been a disgrace to his family and it would spoil the family name, also that she was a mistake that he regretted. That day he left her and never turned back. She lost all contacts with him as if he just disappeared out of her life and the world.

Hina cried throughout her whole pregnancy, and she cried more when she gave birth because she realised that her son was the splitting image of his father. Seeing her son, brought back painful memories and happy moments their once shared and she could not handle remembering it anymore, because it was a lie. When her son and daughter were born, she began to have heavy bleeding because of her sorrow. Her mental health was deteriorating and it was affecting her physical health. Rui was with her through everything but she felt helpless because she could not help. She tried but nothing worked and it pained her to see her best friend life slowly trickle away because she fell in love with a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Hina was hospitalised for five months before she died and Rui took Yukina and Hiei in as her own. Eventually she let go of her sorrow of losing her best friend and began to date. She eventually got married, but she became pregnant and then both she and her husband lost their jobs. They could not support the twins anymore so they had to place them in an orphanage. Rui made sure that the orphanage had a great reputation because she wanted them to blossom in the world for the sake of their mother. She made sure she told them why she was doing it so in the future they would not blame her but see it as a chance for them to prosper because they deserved better.

Hiei never blamed Rui for what she did but was rather grateful. She wanted the best for them but he would never forgive his father. He vowed that he would never be like him. His father was not a man but a coward that could not stand up for his own actions and take responsibility for the repercussions. He was weak and ran away but then Hiei realised that even if you trust someone they could always do something unthinkable that was one other reason he distanced himself for the other children. He didn't want to be used and they all seemed synthetic and were not worth his time, patients and precious feelings that was in short supply. Usually he would try to be nice to newcomers, but when they fully assimilate into the 'community' they would usually leave him and join various clicks and pretended that he didn't exist.

At first he never bothered because he had Yukina, but a few months after they were accepted into the orphanage, she was adopted, because couples just love cute little well mannered girls in pony tails.

"They are all worthless." He said as he passed by the playground as one of his former friend passed him almost running into him, and then just ignored him and ran to the group near the swings in the playground. Hiei continued to walk to the library to collect a book that he was required to read for class.

On his way back, he saw a car drove up to the front of the administrative building as he saw a lady with jet black hair, coercing a boy to come out of the car, and eventually the boy did. Hiei took a good look at him. He had short red hair and the saddest emerald green eyes he had ever since. The boy looked around his age, but these days you never know.

"Hn, fresh meat." He commented darkly as he continued to walk back to his room.

When he finally made it to his room, he sighed contently. His room was his sanctuary, his safe haven where he was free to do as he pleased, to have his freedom where no on judged and expected anything from him, because it was just him. His bed, nor computer and furniture could not dominate him. He was in control of everything he did without being scrutinised.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

The next day was classes as usual, so he went to his first period class, Calligraphy. At first he didn't wanted to attend because he knew how to write but their sensei taught the discipline of writing in ancient Japanese, something he learned to love. He even picked up on the extracurricular activity of paper making, with the same sensei so he could create his own scrolls, then bless it with his own calligraphy. It was something he was very proud of because it was his creation form beginning to end. He was Genkai-sensei favourite student because she saw the agility and gentleness that went into his creations, juxtapose his rough exterior. She always told him that if he chose this path in life, his work would be known for its high quality and first class craftsmanship.

On his first birthday in the Orphanage she was the only one who remembered and she gave him an ink set with different size brushes, and that became one of his prized possessions.

He sat in class, near the window in the middle of the class, where he can stare out at the peaceful lake before the rowdy students arrive and disrupt his concentration. When everyone was seated, he was happy no one sat near to him. He took pride in chasing them away, and eventually he just created an environment around him that repelled them. They gave him looks, but he would sacrifice that for his inner peace, sanity and personal space.

'If only they knew.' He thought as he looked up at Genkai-sensei when she walked in with the new redheaded boy he saw yesterday.

"Good morning class, this is our new student, Minamino Shuichi." Genkai introduced and Shuichi bowed shyly and then he just watched her.

"You can have a seat in that empty chair near Hiei, the boy with the black spiky hair near the window, he's nice." She whispered softly to him and he nodded.

Hiei saw that the boy was walking towards him, but he couldn't act mean towards him, he was new and possibly traumatised especially remembering the look on his face just the day before. Hiei watched as the boy gave him a shy smile as he slid in the seat next to him.

At the end of the day, Hiei realised that this new boy was in three out of eight classes he had and the boy insisted on sitting next to him in all three classes. Maybe because he sat with him in the first period and it didn't hurt to do it again.

During dinner time, Hiei retrieved his lunch as was on his way to the table he placed away from the other students. The first time he took the spare table from the hall way with a chair and placed it in the furthest part of the dining hall, he thought the headmaster would have scolded him but neither he nor the teachers did anything. After that he just kept eating there ever since. He believed it was because he was a good student therefore he kept that up when he realised that he could get away with more things than the delinquents.

As he sat, he looked at the food and sighed. It wasn't that it was bad, the food was good, it was just that he carved more variety. He stared at the food and poked at the fish.

"Hi...Uh may I join you?" A soft quiet voice broke him out from his stabbing. He looked up and saw that it was the redhead. It wasn't that he disliked the boy. It was that he loved his solitude. He just leaned his head over to a spare chair near the wall, hinting that he could bring it over.

"Thanks." The boy said as he placed his tray on the table and went to retrieve the chair. When he sat down on the opposite side of the square weathered table, he smiled.

"Yoroshiku, Shuichi desu. I am in your calligraphy, maths and general science class." His childish voice squeaked out.

"I know." Hiei said as he glanced at the boy then back at his meal, where he started off with his rice.

"May I have your name? Genkai-sensei told me but I forgot." He said with a shy smile.

"Hiei." He said as he went back to eating. He heard that the boy was going to say something else so he looked at him.

"Are you going to eat or talk for the whole time." Hiei snapped at the boy as the boy immediately pressed his lips together and looked down at his food.

"I'm sorry." He said in a timid voice as he continued to stare at his food. "It is just that I am scared and Genkai-sensei said that you're nice." He finished as he looked at him with his big sad green eyes.

Hiei felt bad that he snapped. He was nice, it was just to whom. "Hn, just eat. Don't worry about it." He said hoping that the boy would feel better.

"How old are you anyway." Hiei asked in the middle of dinner.

"I'm nine, and you?" he asked kindly as he looked up from his bowl of rice.

"Ten."

"Oh we are almost the same age. Do you have other friends here?" he asked hopeful.

"No, I hate all of them." He said somewhat bitterly.

"Why, they seem alright." He gestured to the crowds.

"Looks are deceiving." He warned.

"How?" Shuichi gave him a questionable look as he raised a brow.

"You'll become like them eventually, so why should I bother." He said as he finished off his vegetables.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused look.

Hiei sighed. 'I might as well.' He thought as he turned to the table nearby. "You see that table." He paused and Shuichi nodded. "When they first came here, one by one, they befriended me until they got accustom to this place, then they joined new groups and pretended they never knew me, so now I will not waste any time with any newbie's." He finished as he drank his juice.

"I will not be like that, I promise." Shuichi smiled as him.

"I doubt it." he said as he folded his arms and looked away.

"No I will. My mum always told me to keep a promise to a friend." He said as his mood saddened.

He turned sharply when he heard him. "Huh, a friend, you don't know me."

"Yes, I think you are nice so I want to be your friend." Shuichi continued sadly as he looked down as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

"Why are you here?" The shocked look Shuichi gave him made him add to his question. "I mean what happen that they put you here?" he asked gentler.

"My mum was in a car accident a few weeks ago and I really never knew my father. My mum told me a long time ago that he went away to the military and never came back. She said he found a better place, but I knew she was lying." He said with teary eyes. "They all died." He said as he sniffled and tried to keep his emotions in.

"It's not good to keep it in. If you want to cry you should." Hiei said as he handed him a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I don't like to cry in public, but she died too recent and it was so sudden." He said as if he was trying to reason with himself as he dabbed his tears with the kerchief.

"I can bring you to a place that I like to go. It helps me." Hiei said as he looked at the sad weeping redhead who just nodded and got up to put away their tray, and then he followed Hiei out.

They walked towards the library and Hiei guided him up the grand stairs to the upper most floor of the library to the clock tower.

"No one comes here because most of the children here are morons and they do not read. They rather play and stuff, rather than stay in this 'old boring building' as they put it. I have lots of hide outs here."

"That's why you talk like one of my older cousins." Shuichi said as he followed Hiei to the face of the clock as they looked down and saw the children in the dim light as the sun sets, playing and some going back to their rooms for the night.

They sat down on the piece of velvet cloth that Hiei had there that was spread out on the floor.

"So what happened to you?" Shuichi asked suddenly.

"Mother died at childbirth because father was a bastard." He said nonchalantly as he stared into the night sky.

"Really so you were here for ten years?" He asked astonished.

"No, only for two years. My mother's friend took us in but she had to give us up because she and her husband lost their job and then they found out that she was pregnant. They couldn't afford to keep us." He said in a smooth flow of words.

"Who are 'us'?" Shuichi asked as he was now resting his elbows on the duty floor which propped up his chin.

"I have a twin sister, but she was adopted a few months after we came here. The girls go fast." He said as he leaned against an old book shelf.

"Oh, so what do you do when you're not in class?" Shuichi asked nonchalantly.

"Read almost anything, especially manga, make scrolls a..." he was cut off by an excited voice.

"YOU MAKE SCROLLS, THAT'S FANTASTIC." He yelled out gleefully.

"Yea." Hiei replied sheepishly.

"I would love to learn to make my own." He informed with a smile.

"It is an extracurricular activity with Genkai-sensei. When we make the scrolls, we then use our calligraphy skills from class and finish our scrolls with ancient poems, phrases in history, parables or proverbs." He said to the ecstatic redhead.

"Can you take me there tomorrow, please." He begged with hands clasped together with pleading eyes.

"Fine you don't have to beg." Hiei said with a small laugh.

"Thank you thank you." He said happily.

"Yea yea, calm down. Just meet me after your last class in our calligraphy class room."

"Alright. " He grinned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny

Chapter two

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For the next few weeks, Shuichi proved to Hiei that he wasn't one to back out on his promise. They hung out a lot with no intention of Shuichi leaving to join any group. To prove it to Hiei, Shuichi told him he could call him by the nick name his mum used to call him, Kurama. She was the only one who ever did.

After their classes, they would go up in the clock tower of the library and do school work after borrowing the book from down stairs and would do the scroll making twice a week but the rest of the time, they would just sit in the clock tower and play games, talk or just read.

"I think it is time for dinner." Kurama said as he put down the book he was reading.

"It's that time already." He said softly as he slowly got up and stretch. "If I didn't need it to survive, I would not even eat." He said before he let out a yawn as he finished stretching.

"Yes I know. It is so peaceful up here and the view is nice. It keeps the mean children away." He said with a sad look on his face as he crawled over to the oval window and looked down at the crowd of children below.

"What do you mean; did someone do something to you?" Hiei asked as he looked concerned at his only true friend.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." He assured him with a sad smile.

"I don't believe you, but I will stop." Hiei said as they packed up to leave for dinner.

When they walked into the dinner hall, there were looks and snickering but Hiei ignored it but it affected Kurama.

"You ok." Hiei looked at him as they sat down with their dinner.

"Yes, why?" He asked with a smile as he concealed his emotions.

"Nothing." Hiei said as he noticed some of the children looking at them, and then turning around to whisper to each other. They spend the rest of dinner in silence and then retired to their separate rooms in the dorm building.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next afternoon, Hiei waited for Kurama in their calligraphy class. Genkai came in and looked around. It was usually Hiei, Kurama, and two other students. This afterschool activity was never popular among the students, but she continued to do it because the few she did have was passionate about the art and it was the quality of the students not the quantity. Also she was happy because it did not seem as if she was babysitting a whole group of brats.

"Hiei, where is Shuichi. You two are always here first." Genkai said as she took out the papers they made in the last session.

"I don't know sensei. He is never late." Hiei said as he went to look out in the hallway. He finally saw Kurama hurrying down the brick halls.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he stopped in front of Hiei as he took a minute to catch his breath. Hiei took a look at Kurama and saw his clothes were wrinkled more than normal with a small tear on the sleeve with some dirt marks.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he pointed to his clothes. Kurama stiffen as he looked down and dusted it off.

"Oh this, it's..." He was cut off by Genkai.

"Good, you're here, we can get started." She said as she poked her head out, and then went back in. Hiei looked at Kurama.

"It's nothing." Kurama said with a reassuring smile as he rubbed his arm. Hiei just continue to look at him for a while and then went inside as Genkai began to explain how to add the wooden part onto the paper and the ribbon to finish the scroll.

After their extracurricular activities, Kurama said he wasn't hungry so he went to his room. After having his dinner, Hiei roamed around the halls of the dorm building. He knew something was wrong with his new friend and he wanted to know what. Reaching in front the wooden door, he knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" A voice from within questioned.

"It's me." Hiei answered. He was the only one that ever visited Kurama, so he wondered why Kurama would question who it was.

"Hello Hiei, please come in." He said as he opened the door and gestured for Hiei to come in as he closed the door behind Hiei. The room was similar to Hiei's. There was a bed, dresser, closet, a nightstand and a laptop on a table and chair with a lamp on it. There was also a door leading to the bathroom.

"Here." Hiei said as he handed out a muffin for Kurama. He usually sneaks out muffins from breakfast and store it in his room, because he usually gets hungry at night. He was a growing boy after all.

"Thanks but I said I wasn't hungry." Kurama said with a small smile on his face. A minute after his stomach growled and Hiei gave him a look.

"Fine, I'll take it." Kurama said embarrassed as he began to nibble on it as Hiei sat on the chair near the laptop as he spun it around to face Kurama who was now sitting on the bed. He swung his legs as he watched Kurama.

When Kurama was done, Hiei gave him a serious look.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" He asked with concern in his childish voice as he leaned forward and grabbed the dirty shirt sleeve.

"It's nothing. " He said again.

"Stop lying." He pulled the sleeve causing Kurama to jerk towards him.

He sighed as he looked at Hiei. He turned his eyes to his now swinging feet as he knitted his hands in his lap. He knew Hiei would keep asking him because he realised that Hiei was stubborn but he did care. He moved some of the longer stands of hair of his bangs from his face.

"Some of the boys, you know, the ones in the group you told me about. In my last class, all of them are in it and they always pick on me. Today, the pushed me to the floor and say that I was a reject that's why I am your only friend. I got up but they pushed me down again and it was hard to stand up because there were all pushing me back down. The leader, I can't remember his name." He looked at Hiei when Hiei said his name.

"Goki." Hiei said out but it more of a grumble.

"Yes, he was going to kick me when I was down so I kicked his feet and he fell. I got up and ran away before they could grab me. That's why I was late and that's why I didn't want to go for dinner." He sighed as he turned to watch Hiei again.

"They don't allow violence here, so I don't think they would have done anything to you in the dining hall. The headmaster and teachers are always in there. But that explained why they were looking at me so hard when I went for dinner." Hiei informed.

"I don't think I can have dinner ever again." He said sadly as he began to fidget again.

"Don't let them control you. They cannot do anything when the adults are around." Hiei reasoned as he stood up and stand next to Kurama.

"But I am afraid." He said timidly.

"Well, I could come and get you in your last class so you would not be alone. They would not bully you if I am there. They all know I did martial arts back in my old school. That's why they pick on you when I wasn't there." Hiei said.

"Really? Will you be able to teach me some moves? I would like to know how to defend myself." His face beamed up at Hiei.

"The orphanage has a strict code of conduct." He said as he looked at Kurama who was giving him puppy eyes.

"Please." He begged with his hands clasped in front of his chest and Kurama feel for it again.

"Fine, we can do it in my room." He said and smiled as Kurama's expression lit up.

"Oh you are the best friend ever." He said happily.

"Yea yea. " He said smiling as he sat back on the chair as he swung his legs idly. "Do you have any manga or anything here?" Hiei asked as he looked around.

"You like manga too?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yea, I thought you knew, I know I told you?" Hiei watched him as he began to spin on the chair as he kicked his small feet up in the air.

"Maybe you did, but I don't remember. Which one do you like?" he asked curiously.

"Shonen, of course." Hiei grinned at him.

"I know that. I would be worried if you said Shojo." Kurama teased and Hiei's mouth dropped.

"Hell no! Right now I am reading Samurai Deeper Kyo." He said as he looked at Kurama. "What about you?"

"I read some of the older ones because I can never get tired of them like Rurouni Kenshin and I like Shaman King too and Prince of Tennis." He beamed.

"Oh I read those already. Want me to tell you how it ends."He gave him a mischievous grin.

"NO!" He shouted and Hiei laughed.

"I wouldn't spoil it for you." He laughed. "Anyway I'm going now. If you want I can walk you to your classes tomorrow." He offered as he jumped off the chair and headed for the door.

"Yes that will be great thanks." Kurama smiled.

"You know, very soon we will have to tell someone." Hiei turned and looked at him.

"Will they believe me?" he asked worriedly.

"I only trust Genkai-sensei and I know she will. She can tell if you're lying. I think she is some kind of psychic." He said seriously.

"Oh, wow. Well if it happens a lot. I promise I will tell her." Kurama promised with a smile.

"Knowing these boys, all they are good for is making everyone's life bad, so I doubt they will stop soon. I will still teach you a little about what I remember from my martial arts class." He said as he opened the door to leave.

"Thank you Hiei. Good night." Kurama waved as Hiei started to walk away.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." Hiei turned and said and then turned and walked back to his room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day Hiei went to get Kurama in his room as they both walked to get breakfast. Hiei sneaked in muffins in his bag as usual but took more because Kurama wanted and he was afraid to get it himself.

"I will have to teach you how to do it without getting caught. You would think that they would give us extra." Hiei said as they both sat down on their table.

"Yea, adults are stupid sometimes. We are growing boys, we need sufficient nourishment. If we don't we will suffer from the lack of developmental psychology." Kurama said as he tried to mimic their General Science teacher as he held one figure in the air with his eyes closed.

"Yea, that's what happened to them." Hiei said as he gestured to the table of bullies and Kurama watched him, and they both burst out laughing. They were so loud that the headmaster came up to them.

"Hello boys, I see that you're having fun." He said as he looked down at them.

"Yes Enki-sama. I apologise if we were too loud." Kurama stood up and bowed slightly.

"Nonsense. It's good to see the two of you getting along and having fun. Just keep it down a tiny bit." He smiled as he gestured with his fingers.

"Yes sir." They both said as Kurama sat back down and the head master left.

"He was nice." Kurama said as he watched as the headmaster walk to the other table with the boys and ring one of their ears because of a crude remark.

"Yea, but he doesn't interact with us much." Hiei said as he ate his rice.

"Oh we have to hurry because calligraphy is about to begin." Kurama said as they both hurried and dashed out to their first class.

The day was uneventful. Hiei walked Kurama to all his classes and he was lucky he made in on time to all of his as well. He was now on his way to walk Kurama back from his last class.

He reached in the classroom just in time. Kurama was in a corner while the boys trapped him there.

"Get the hell away from him." His childish voice said a bit deeper with anger and rage.

They turned and saw it was Hiei. Goki stepped forward as he walked towards Hiei. Kurama saw that as a getaway opportunity so he tired to escape but one of them held him back. He took a book from the window sill and hit him hard over the head with it.

"Let me go." He said as he ran behind Hiei as he and Goki was in a staring contest.

"We don't want any trouble Goki, stop bullying Shuichi and I would not have to tell the headmaster." Hiei threatened.

"And what you're going to do about it." He taunted.

Hiei just stared at him with a serious glare as he stood there rigid with Kurama behind him holding unto his shoulders.

"You see and know you can't do anything about it. The two of you are sissies. Reading and making paper." He laughed but Hiei did not budge. He just continued to give him a dead glare.

"What's the matter Hiei, are you playing hero for your new friend?" he taunted as he walked closer to Hiei.

"Hiei, let's go." Kurama whispered as he tugged on his shirt.

"Wait." He said stoically as he continued to look at Goki.

"Well Hiei, what are you going to do. I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me." He grinned.

"Try me." He said coldly.

"Awe the little boy playing a tough guy." Goki said as he pushed Hiei.

Hiei just moved a little and restored his balance again. "So you have tricks. Oh yea you took defence whatever in your old school." He said bitterly as he pushed Hiei again. "Let me see you bust out a move Hiei." He taunted but Hiei just kept looking at him with his glare. Kurama was just looking in shock wondering why Hiei didn't do anything to protect himself.

"Well reject." Goki said as he tried to push Hiei one more time. Hiei snatched his hands out of the air and squeezed his knuckles hard until he heard the sound of it cracking filled the room along with Goki's screams. He dropped his hands as Goki bend down and cradled his hands.

"Next time I'll make you bleed." Hiei said as he pulled Kurama quickly out of the classroom.

"Hiei, what did you do to him." Kurama said as they ran. He was following Hiei.

"Nothing." Hiei said as he led Kurama to his room.

"But I heard his bones crack." Kurama said as he ran besides Hiei.

"I like that technique because it is painful but it is easier to hide it from people. If I punched him, the teachers would have seen the outcome." Hiei said as he unlocked his door and ushered Kurama in. He locked it back and leaned against the door and let out a long sigh.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked as he saw Kurama sitting on his bed.

"Yes, they didn't have time to do anything to me." He said gratefully. "You came just in time." He smiled.

"Good, so instead of going to our place in the clock tower, we'll start your practise today." He said.

"Sugoi!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the bed excitedly.

"Alright, first I will teach you the basics. We have to stretch first. Then I will teach you some techniques to improve your balance." He started as he went into a stretching position, waiting for Kurama to follow.

"Oh that's why you could have stood up against Goki even when he pushed you." Kurama noted and Hiei nodded.

"Also I will teach you how to recover, like from a slip or a surprised attack." He finished.

"Alright, but when will you teach me how to kick and stuff." Kurama asked impatiently.

"It is critical to learn and master the basics. It is the foundation of all the others. It will cause you to be more...Um...what's that word sensei use to use." He paused as he was in deep thought. "Oh yea, to be more agile and stealth."

"Oh really, alright I'm ready then." He jumped up from the bed as he stood with a grin waiting for his first lesson.

"So what rank were you anyway?" Kurama asked as he tried to stretch to his toes without bending his knees like Hiei.

"First degree black belt." He said nonchalantly as he got up and tried to push Kurama down a bit more to reach his toes.

"What, wow." He said surprised as he flew up and looked at Hiei in his eyes.

"Yes. It was something I loved. That was the only thing I excelled in back then. It helped me get rid of the rage after learning about my parents. I did better in school because of it too." He said as he coached Kurama to stretch properly. "Go slowly; you don't want to tear something." He scolded softly.

Hiei taught him until it was dinner time. Kurama forced Hiei to hurry so they could get back to training. They trained until late the night and Hiei walked Kurama to his room around after eleven.

For the next few weeks, on the days they didn't have their scroll making class. They would go to Hiei's room and train. Then Hiei moved the strength part to the clock tower, so as they studied, Kurama would lift books as weights. The good thing was that Hiei was doing it with him so it was fun and it gave Hiei training as well. They would run up and down the back staircase to build up endurance and speed.

One day when Hiei was bored one night, he went out for a walk, and he found some loose slate on the grounds especially around the lake, so he collected them and made leg weights, so everyday both of them wore their leg weights under their pants.

Even though Kurama began to build his confidence, he didn't feel he was ready for Hiei to stop walking him to and from class because he was still a bit nervous about messing up or getting caught if he had to resort to actually hitting. Hiei told him that it is a discipline, not to purposely inflict pain on the opponent, but to defend against attacks. Hiei also taught him how to use the opponent against them self. Things like their weight, height, and overall posture can aid in one's defence if used correctly.

One winter's night, as Hiei opened his door as both of them collapsed on the rug beneath their feet as Hiei kicked the door closed.

"I can't move, so sore." Kurama panted out as he rolled on his back.

"Me too, and I'm so hungry." He said as he looked at Kurama where he lay next to him.

"Me too, will we be taking a break tomorrow?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, we can take the whole weekend off. You've improved a lot." He smiled as he pulled the chair towards him as he grabbed onto it as an anchor as he got up and went to the window. He stored water there because it was cooler. He tossed a bottle to Kurama who caught it as he dragged himself to the bed and climbed on as he rolled himself over to lie on his back. He sighed before he sat up and took a sip of the water.

Hiei was now sitting on his chair with his legs stiff, as he gulped down all his water.

"I think we need to get a water bottle and keep refilling it. It is winter; they would get suspicious because not much of the bottled water is used this time of year." Hiei said and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Yea." He sighed as he allowed himself to fall back on the bed. Hiei just sat there as he watched Kurama on his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" Kurama asked suddenly.

"Don't know. We finished all our assignments, so what else is there to do?" Hiei asked half expecting an answer.

"We can read manga tomorrow or watch movies on the laptop. We can sneak out food again." Kurama grinned as he propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Hiei who had an equal grin on his face.

"Yea." He agreed.

"Yup, anyway let me go. I stink. I have to take a bath. Very soon I may have to start using deodorant." Kurama said as he stood up and smelled himself and made a face.

"As if. I will be the first. I'm older than you." Hiei said proudly.

"If you think so." Kurama teased as he walked to the door.

"I know so, anyway, you'll be fine right?" Hiei asked.

"Yea, it's too late for anyone to be up. I'll see you before breakfast." Kurama bid him goodnight and Hiei locked his door and went to take a hot relaxing shower and after, as he hit his bed, he was gone.

The next day, during breakfast and lunch, Hiei and Kurama sneaked out as much food, juice and bottled water that can fit in their bag and stored then on the windowsill in Hiei's room. Kurama stored some in his room as well because Hiei ran out of space.

When they were finished, Hiei put on his laptop and began searching for a good ninja movie.

"Do you know any good movies?" Hiei asked over his shoulders. Kurama who was lining out the food and drinks looked up.

"I heard that Shinobi is good. I never saw it but I always wanted to." He answered.

"Alright. I found it." Hiei said as got up and pulled his night stand more to the centre of the bed as he placed the laptop on it. He sat on the bed alongside Kurama with both of their backs against the wall as they stretched out and began watching the movie.

After that movie, they continued to watch more. They didn't go for dinner because they had plenty to eat as they continued to watch the movies. This was their fifth and it was getting late but they didn't mind because the next day was going to be Sunday.

"Ewww." They both said suddenly as they turned away from the laptop when they saw the leading star kissing the girl.

"I would never understand why adults do that." Hiei said as he peek a bit to see if the scene changed. It did so he nudged Kurama and he turned back to the movie.

"I don't know either, but they don't make it seem as if it gross. Some of them seem to like it."Kurama said as it happened again.

"See." He said as he pointed to their facial expressions.

"Why, I wonder how it feels. " Hiei said inquisitively as he moved closer to the screen.

"Well, it has to be good because I see a lot of people doing it." Kurama noted.

"Yea, I remember aunty Rui use to do it with her husband and then she would grin and pull him to their bedroom. I never get it." He said somewhat confused as he shook his head.

"You want to try it?" Kurama asked as he turned and looked at Hiei.

"Um." That took Hiei of guard as he blinked at him. "What if something happens." He asked.

"Like what?" Kurama asked genuinely curious and confused.

"I don't know." Hiei shrugged. "But it's just a try." He said as he watched Kurama.

"So how do you do it anyway? Just put our lips together or something?" Kurama asked.

"That's what it looks like. Oh let me get a manga. I remember seeing it in one of them." Hiei said as he pause the movie and grabbed a book under his bed. He began to flip though the pages.

"Oh here." He said as he pointed. "Hn, doesn't look too hard."

"Really, let me see." Kurama said as Hiei showed him the picture, and then he rested it down.

"Ready?" he asked a bit shyly and Kurama looked timid as he nodded. "Wait doesn't the people who do it likes each other?" Hiei asked as he hesitated.

"I think so." He pondered for a while. "But I like you that is why you're my friend. You're nice to me. My other friends back home didn't like me. They used me so I could do their homework for them." He sighed sadly.

"Oh." He paused as he looked uncertain. "You ready." He said as he stared at Kurama and he nodded.

Kurama sat there still as Hiei came closer and he closed his eyes when Hiei was a few inches away. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut when he was almost there as he just leaned in and pressed his lips on Kurama's. As fast as he felt it, he pulled away and they both opened their eyes and stared at one another, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Not bad." Hiei finally said.

"I know I thought it would be different. It was a bit weird but not bad." Kurama said.

"Yea, well I'll press play, alright." Hiei said as he leaned forward and continued the movie. He leaned back and they both continued to watch the movies until they both fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next few weeks, they continued their training and Hiei was really proud of Kurama. The redheaded boy was absorbing it like a sponge. After one of his classes, Hiei was held back because his teacher wanted to talk to him about some books he thought Hiei would like since he was the only one who did his literature assignments. When he was finally let go, he went to meet Kurama in front of his class so they could walk over to their place in the library's clock tower.

When he almost reached Kurama's class he heard loud tainting. He peaked through the glass of the closed wooded door and saw Goki and his gang tormenting Kurama again. The difference now was that Kurama was standing up confidently against the bullies. They called him names but he just gave them a stoic look. He tried moving to get to the door, but someone always blocked him. He just kept calm and Goki realised he would not get a reaction out of him that way.

Hiei smirked when he saw how frustrated they were becoming. Goki tried to punch Kurama really hard. He pulled back his hand so far back; Hiei thought he would tumble over backwards. When Hiei saw the hand coming down on Kurama he rushed in. He was indeed very happy with the outcome. Kurama stepped aside and the force of his punch pulled him to the ground and giving him a broken nose due to the sudden impact of falling face first on the concrete floor. He turned as looked up at Kurama and Hiei came and stood next to him looking down and Goki, ignoring the looks from the other weaklings. They never did anything when Goki was down because they were being his puppet and now they were afraid.

"Hey man, you broke my nose." He said as he wiped his hands over his bloody face.

"I did no such thing. You did that all by yourself." Kurama said as he gave him a disgusted look.

"Aren't you proud that you could do something by yourself?" Hiei joked with a grin.

"You. Are. Dead." He threatened.

"No they aren't." Came a new voice behind them. Hiei and Kurama turned around and saw that it was Genkai-sensei.

"I've been watching you boy, and you deserve it. I am taking you, all of you." She paused and gestured to his whole group. "To the head master's office." She said as she dragged him up and pushed him forward to lead the way with the others. Then she turned and looked at Hiei and Kurama.

"Good job guys." She said and left them. They thought they would have been called in too. Goki was bleeding after all.

When everyone was gone, Kurama let out a long sigh of relief.

"I think it's over now." Hiei said.

"Yes, and I am happy now." He answered as he gave Hiei a smile as they both slipped on their jackets and headed to the clock tower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of chapter 2. Review People! Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny chapter three

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After that incident in the classroom, every time the group saw Kurama in his class or Hiei and Kurama in the dining hall, they would turn away or if they were talking, would just hush everyone and wait for them to pass. Kurama and Hiei loved it, now there was no one to hurt any of them, life was good.

One night after having movie night, Hiei walked Kurama to his room, but this time, it was out of habit. As they opened the door, they saw a letter under the door. They watched each other as Kurama picked it up and opened it. As he read, he face lost its lustre and he stared at Hiei.

"What, what is it." He asked wondering what could cause such a response in his friend.

"I've been adopted. They tried to reach me today, but couldn't so the couple will be coming back this weekend." He said sadly as he went and sat on his bed.

"WHAT, BUT YOU CAN'T GO, IT'S TOO SOON." Hiei's child like voice yelled.

"I know, but we have no control over it." He said defeated as he looked as if he was about to cry.

"I knew you would leave me too." Hiei said as he sat next to him.

"It is not me Hiei. They are taking me away." He said angrily as he pushed the paper in front of Hiei.

"I know and I knew that day would come, I just never thought it would be so soon." He sighed as he looked down.

"It has been a little over a year now and I would love to say that I am glad on my first day Genkai-sensei told me to sit next to you." He smiled at Hiei.

"Yea, me too. I remembered when I first saw it. It was when you just came and an old lady, I don't know who she was, but she was forcing you out of the car." Hiei told him.

"Really, how did you know it was me?" Kurama asked somewhat shocked that Hiei remembered and saw him first.

"Duh."He said as he pointed to his hair.

"Oh yea." He gave a small smile. "We have two more days before they come back." He said hoping to cheer him up.

"Would you need help packing?" he asked suddenly.

"No, I don't think I would need all these uniforms. Thanks anyway." He watched Hiei tenderly. "I wish they were taking you too." He sighed.

"Yea well, its fine Kurama. I have to go to bed now. We only have one full day together again so we should use all of it." Hiei said.

"You know we never did a sleepover, you want to stay?" Kurama asked shyly.

"You don't have room for me." Hiei said as he looked around.

"We can make a tent on the ground and pretend to camp out." He informed happily.

"Alright." Hiei said as his face lit up. "Come with me so we can bring some of the food and I think I have a flashlight somewhere in the room." He beamed and Kurama happily nodded as they ran back to his room to gather the things for their 'camp out.'

The next evening after they had dinner, Kurama went back to his room to pack, and Hiei went to his room. When he opened the door, he heard footsteps behind him. He cautiously turned around and saw that it was Genkai-sensei. She just walked up to him and hugged him. Hiei stiffened because she never hugged him before. When she pulled away she watched him.

"Goodbye Hiei, it was a pleasure meeting you. You made my job here fulfilling." He was confused beyond words.

"It is Shuichi that has been adopted sensei." He said sadly. "My only friend in the world is going away." He whispered as he bowed his head to hide his sorrow.

"Oh, me and my bad memory." She said as he reached in her jacket searching for something and Hiei just stood there watching her like a crazy woman.

"You've been adopted too, and they will be picking you up tomorrow." She said happily as she handed him his adoption acceptance letter. He was dumbfounded, so he looked it over. She wasn't lying.

"But I will miss you Genkai-sensei." He said as he looked up at her, his childish features expressing hurt and sadness.

"But now you will have a life out there, and you never know, you may be able to find Yukina." She encouraged and he beamed.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you sensei." He said as he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Please come back to visit. This orphanage is losing two of the most brilliant boys in its history." She said as she hugged him back. "Now go pack." She shooed him in and left him.

He wanted to tell Kurama but he wanted to pack first. He was so excited. As he was putting away his scrolls, he saw one that he made with a really nice proverb written in it, it was his favourite. He took it with the letter and left his room.

Looking at his alarm clock from where he sat on the floor, Kurama wondered who would be pounding down his door at this hour. Opening it, he saw it was Hiei.

"Hiei!" He smiled with an air of comfort and adoration.

"Kurama I've been adopted too. Genkai-sensei just told me, look." He said as he gave Kurama the letter.

"Yah, that's great, so we will still be able to see each other." As he said that, his smile dropped as he rushed his desk to take up his own paper and stared at both of them together.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Hiei asked concerned walking over to him.

"We will be far away from each other." He sighed sadly as he dropped the papers as he sat down on the bed and looked up to Hiei.

"What, where?" He asked as he went to look at the paper.

"You would be in Kanazawa and I would be in Sendai?" Hiei read and Kurama nodded. 'I'm going back to Sendai.' Hiei sighed. 'Bittersweet home.'

Hiei folded back the papers and handed Kurama his. They just sat there not knowing what else to do, and then Hiei remembered.

"Here." He handed Kurama the scroll. "Take it, so you will remember me." He said sadly.

"Hiei, I would never forget you." Kurama accepted it as he was ready to cry. He turned and went to get one of his scrolls.

"Here, this is one of my favourite poems as well, but you can have it. At least we would still have each other." He smiled sadly as he wiped away one tear.

"Thanks Kurama. Do you think we will see before they take us away?" Hiei asked hoping that they would.

"I hope so." Kurama responded sadly.

"I... I have to go back to get ready. At least I would be able to contact Yukina, hopefully." Hiei said dryly as he tried to cheer both of them up.

"It would be really great if you do." Kurama said defeated.

"Yea, well I will see you tomorrow, promise." Hiei said as he went back to his room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Hiei woke up late. He almost missed when the couple came to take Kurama away. In just his pyjamas, he looked out his window and then rushed out before they ushered Kurama in the car.

As Kurama was about to go into the car Hiei yelled for him.

"Kurama." He yelled as he ran towards the car. He smiled a little when Kurama turned and looked at him. He got back out of the car and tried to run, but the lady who would soon be is mother held him back.

"I have to say goodbye to my friend." He said as he wringed himself loose and ran to Hiei.

"Sorry I overslept." Hiei said as he finally reached, panting.

"Hiei, I'll miss you." Kurama said with said green eyes, just like Hiei saw when Kurama first came.

"I'll miss you too Kurama." He said as he stood up completely. Kurama launched forward and squeezed him in a hug and Hiei gladly returned it. "Don't ever forget me." He whispered sadly.

"I would never." Kurama said not wanting to let go.

"Now now, I am sorry Shuichi, but you will have to let your friend go. We have a long way to drive until we reach to your new home." The lady quietly spoke.

"She seems nice." Hiei said as he pulled away. "I'll be fine." Hiei said with sadness on his face.

"I know. When will you be leaving?" Kurama looked sadly into Hiei's red eyes.

"Later in the day." Hiei said as the lady guided Kurama to the car. When she closed the door, Kurama pulled down the glass and he began to cry as he waved a final goodbye to Hiei.

"Don't cry." Hiei said as he began to tear up.

"Bye Hiei, friends forever." Kurama yelled as the car drove away.

Hiei ran behind the car. "KURAMA." He yelled as the headmaster came and stopped him.

"Hiei, you need to go get ready. Your new family will be here soon. I will really miss you Hiei." He rested his hands on the boy's shoulder as he walked the sobbing boy back to his room.

When he was finished cleaning up, he wheeled out his suitcase and went to the administrative office to wait for all the transaction to be completed. He saw his new family. They seemed nice from the first appearance, but looks are deceiving. When he was leaving, Genkai-sensei went to give him a final goodbye hug and Enki-sama was there as well.

"Make something of yourself son, and come back to visit." Enki-sama said as he waved goodbye to the retreating car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of chapter three

Thank you for reading, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny chapter four

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten Years Later

Hiei was on his way to school when he heard a familiar sound behind him.

"Yo, wait up man." His friend known as Urameshi Yusuke yelled as he finally reached Hiei's side. They met in Hiei's first year of Meikai University. He wanted a change of scenery, so after high school, he applied to most colleges away from Miyagi providence. He was accepted in many but finally chose this one here in Urayasu Chiba and now he was a third year student studying engineering. He chose Chiba because here was were the location of the orphanage and he wanted to start visiting Genkai-sensei and Enki-sama.

"You see you, if I keep waiting for you, you'll make me late." Hiei's deep smooth voice snapped at the new comer.

"Man, relax; it's the first day of school. You know they don't do anything, just hand out syllabus and say a whole bunch of crap about not plagiarising and absence lead to failure." Yusuke said as he tried to ruffle Hiei's spiky hair but Hiei dodged it.

"Let's hurry, Koenma is waiting for us, remember." Hiei said as he watched his friend. Every semester he wondered how Yusuke kept up his grade to stay in their major.

"Fine, so did you check out the Professors yet?" Yusuke asked and Hiei shook his head.

"So they could be mean this semester." He clarified and Hiei nodded.

"Awe man." Yusuke whined while pouting.

"You should at least try asking Botan for help." Hiei suggested.

"NO, I can't stand to hear her talk about how great Koenma is." Yusuke yelled as he made a face. "No guy wants to hear that." He finished.

"Hush, Koenma is coming." Hiei said as he nudged Yusuke.

"Yo." Was all Koenma said.

"Why don't you take out that damn lollipop, don't you think you're too big to be sucking on that." Hiei said. It was degrading when he was around them with that thing in his mouth.

"No." He said childishly. "It comforts me, that's why I am doing better than Yusuke." Koenma informed.

"It is because of your bubbly and annoying female." Hiei interjected before Yusuke could give a crude rebuttal.

When they reached their class, this class room was in an amphitheatre style, so they had to walk up a few steps to get to a seat as they sat down and looked down onto the board.

"IT IS SO FAR!" Yusuke said as he squinted his eyes trying to see the white board.

"Open your damn eyes." Hiei said as he took out his binder.

"I am, I think I need glasses." He said still squinting.

"Let's go closer." Hiei said as he took his stuff and went down two stairs to the third row of the class.

"Man, it's too close now." Yusuke whined and Koenma sighed.

"Shut up." Hiei snapped as he put him seated on the chair next to him. "You should be disciplined." He added.

"Oh, I would gladly accepted it if you do the honours." Yusuke said in a playful seductive tone as he pushed his rare in the air and Koenma just turned around embarrassed to see if anyone saw Yusuke's crude behaviour. Luckily it was only them in the class so far.

Hiei looked at the butt in his face and gave it a really hard slap, it echoed loudly in the classroom.

"Gosh! Man that was **hard**." Yusuke said as he rubbed his butt to prevent himself from feeling the stinging sensation.

"Serves you right, Yusuke. Never put your butt in Hiei's face, and I thought you were smarter than you let on." Koenma said amused as the other students filed in one by one.

"Man, this is not funny. I would not be able to sit for the whole day." He whined

"Shut up now Yusuke, people are around now." Hiei said as he made sure he had his pen out with the binder that was full with clean file papers ready for notes.

"Hey, man. Can I have a clean sheet of paper? I forgot mine home." Yusuke said sheepishly and Koenma sighed.

"NO." Hiei bluntly said.

"Fine. I'll ask someone else." He informed as he turned to the table behind him.

"Hi, can I..." he was cut off but the beauty that graced his vision.

"Yes?" The girl asked kindly as she turned and looked at him with a radiant smile.

'I think I'm in love.' He thought as he kept staring dumbfounded at the brown haired classmate.

"Idiot, the girl is talking to you." Hiei's deep voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper please, uh.." He paused.

"Yoroshiku, Yukimura Keiko desu." She stood and bow. 'His awkwardness is kind of cute.' She said inwardly as she handed him a paper.

"Hajimemashite, Urameshi Yusuke desu." He stood and bowed before accepting the paper. "Arigatou gozaimasu." He finished as he turned sharply and she settled next to Hiei breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Koenma asked as he saw a flushed look on Yusuke's face.

"I think I'm in love." He sighed out softly and that caught Hiei's attention, who was ignoring him up until this point.

"I doubt you have a chance with Yukimura." He said seriously.

"Wait you know her?" Yusuke jumped on him.

"No, she was in one of my classes a few semesters ago." He said nonchalantly.

"Set me up, nah." He whined as he shook Hiei vigorously. "Please."

"I don't know her like that, but if you want her attention, you better focus in class. She doesn't seem as the type to go after guys like you." Hiei said truthfully.

"Great, well now I have found my Muse. I shall excel." Yusuke said confidently.

"Let's hope so because we engineers major cannot have a grade point average below 2.5." Koenma informed.

"Wait, so that means she is one of us." Yusuke said happily.

"Not really. This class is open to all majors." Hiei informed.

"AWE man." He sighed defeated.

"But you will get to see her twice a week in this class." Koenma added.

"Can you two hush now, the professor is here." Hiei said as they began to pay attention. When Koenma and Hiei looked at Yusuke, they realised that he was serious. He was actually taking notes on the first day of class. The only time he would do that is about a week or so before an exam. They watched each other with disbelief as they turned back to pay attention.

After two classes, they decide to have lunch on the green lawn behind the engineering building. You can always assume what major someone was by seeing which building they hung out in and the location of the classes.

"Man, we should have invited her." Yusuke said. For the whole morning, he was acting like a love struck puppy.

"I think he really has it bad." Koenma pointed out and Hiei nodded. They were all sitting on the grass with their lunch in front of them.

"She's an angel." He sighed out dreamingly with the gentlest look on his face and Hiei and Koenma watched each other for a while then burst out laughing.

"What! What's so funny?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing, let's just eat we have one more class today." Koenma said.

"I am so glad we all have the same schedule so if I forget you guys can help me." Yusuke said in an almost serious note.

"Let's eat please." Hiei said as he began eating.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The second day of school, they only had one class that day and the teacher cancelled it for the week because he was sick. Yusuke wanted to throw a feast in celebration of this momentous occasion. For all their years in college, they professors were the ones to show up for class even in the most difficult weather.

For the whole week they only had five out of their six scheduled classes and Yusuke couldn't wait for Monday so he could see the Yukimura girl again. This time Yusuke worked up the courage to ask her to have lunch with them. When she said yes, he fainted, and of course Hiei kicked him awake. When Keiko saw that, Koenma reassured her that he will be fine.

"I can't wait to see my beautiful brunette." He chirped as they sat down on the grass.

"Well here she comes." Koenma said. "But she is not alone; I think that is her boyfriend." He said and Hiei and Yusuke looked behind them to see.

"How you know that. It could be a girl with all that long hair." Yusuke defended.

"I saw his face, very nice, but definitely a guy, no chest." Koenma said as he took some yakitori and put it in his mouth.

Hiei was still looking at the long haired boy who walked away from Keiko. 'There was only person with that colour hair.' He thought about his childhood friend. 'What's wrong with me, there must be so many people with that colour hair nowadays.' He reasoned as he turned away.

"Hello guys." Keiko greeted as she sat next to Yusuke and took out her lunch.

"Hey, Keiko was that your boyfriend? Maybe he can come have lunch with us sometime." Koenma said hoping to help Yusuke a bit.

She almost choked when she heard him. "Oh no Koenma, that's my brother and I did invite him but he had to go do something in the research centre." She paused and she shook her head. "I wish that boy could come out once in a while from that cold place and hang out sometimes. Could you believe he forced our parents to buy him an electron microscope for his birthday?" She said as she shook his head smiling.

"Wow, that thing is expensive." Hiei said with mild surprise.

"Really?" Yusuke and Koenma asked oblivious to what it really was.

"Yes, it can run well into the million yen easily." Hiei informed.

"WOW."

"Yea, but he took a full time job a few times to help pay for it." She smiled gently at the thought of her brother. "Anyway I know you didn't invite me here to talk about my brother." She changed the subject.

"So what do you do for fun?" Yusuke asked gently. "What's your major?"

"Oh well I am doing Human Resources and management with a minor in hospitality, very easy." She giggled.

"WHAT, THEY HAVE A HOSPITALITY MAJOR." Yusuke shrieked. "Why didn't I know this?" He said throwing daggers at his two friends.

"You'd fail that too Yusuke." Hiei said seriously with a hint of smile.

"Keiko giggled. "It is tedious, easy but tedious. What's your major anyway?"

"We are all engineering majors." Yusuke announced happily.

"Wow, a difficult major. I don't know how you do it. My brother has a difficult major too." She informed smiling.

"Oh really?" Yusuke asked loving the fact that he was talking to her.

"Yes, Biotechnology with a minor in Biomechanics. I didn't even know what that was before, or if that major ever exixted." She giggled.

"Wow." They all said in unison.

"Yes" She said as she began to eat her food. "Guys, eat before the food gets cold." She scolded lightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Tuesday, they were not lucky as last week to have their class cancelled. They went to their class and groaned. The teacher was late though and Yusuke was not eager to start this Theoretical Physics class, mechanical was bad enough.

"I'm going outside for a while." Hiei said as he left his folder there to claim his seat as Yusuke and Koenma followed.

"Why did you leave?" Yusuke asked. "I was going to do that."

"I want to stand for a while. My butt is sore from sitting so long in mechanics this morning. That class wasn't even schedule for today. These Physics professors are too much." Hiei informed as he leaned against the wall by the door and jabbed his hands in his black baggy pants.

"Yea, that man never knows how to keep time. Luckily we didn't have this class right after." Koenma sighed as he leaned his shoulder on the wall adjacent from Hiei.

"Yea, I mean in every class we had, that dude goes over. Remember last semester in advance physics he almost made us late for our calculus three class." Yusuke said who was standing in front of Hiei.

"And it is not as if he is lively. He drags on so much. He should retire." Hiei said exasperatedly.

As he said that someone came up to them and Yusuke turned to see who it was.

"Sumimasan, is this Theoretical Physics?" The soft voice asked timidly.

The newcomer looked at all three of them but stopped on Hiei and stared a bit with a creased brow as if in thought. Hiei looked at the redhead in front of him and stared with a bit of shock but composed himself and did not say anything.

"Yes." Koenma said and the redhead browed went into the class still watching Hiei with a strange look. They all looked at him enter the class as a light breeze delayed his long hair from entering as fast as the body did.

"Hiei, you act as if you've seen a ghost or something." Koenma pointed out.

"It's nothing, he's here." Hiei said as he leaned his head over to the fast approaching professor.

"Let's go and get over this boring class." They groaned as they followed the Professor in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny chapter five

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Due to where Hiei was sitting, he could not get a look at the redhead in the class, but he reminded him so much of his friend back in the orphanage.

'If it is really him, should I say something? Does he still remember me?' Hiei thought as he tried to focus to the lecture, but this thought was bothering him.

The redhead on the other hand was in a good position to look at Hiei.

'He reminds me so much of my friend? Could that really be him, after all this time I tried searching for him? Did I finally find him?' The redhead questioned as he squeezed the rabbit foot he had on his bag. It was his good luck charm.

When the class was over, they packed up and when Hiei came out of the aisle, where he was sitting with the guys, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said as he saw it was the redhead. He looked at him in the eyes carefully. 'Those green eyes.'

"It's fine." The redhead said as he waited for Hiei to pass. When Hiei was outside, Yusuke and Koenma watched Hiei.

"Man you ok." Yusuke asked as he slapped him on the shoulder as he draped his arm over him. "What was all that about."

"I don't really know." He answered unsure.

"You sure. Ever since that redhead talked to us before class, you seemed out of it." Koenma informed.

Hiei sighed as they walked out of the building. "Remember my friend I told you two about, some years ago?" Hiei started.

"Yea, the one you met in the orphanage." Yusuke asked.

"Yea, he reminds me of him. He had the same features." Hiei reasoned.

"It could be him. It was, how long, ten years ago?" Koenma asked as they exited the building.

"Yea, but all the time I tried looking for him, I never found him. How can it be so easy now? It is as if he just landed when I wasn't looking." Hiei said as he looked at them.

"Man just accept your blessing." Yusuke said with a hint of annoyance.

"So will you talk to him?" Koenma inquired.

"NO." Hiei said quickly and stubbornly. He was a bit afraid to but he will never let anyone know. What if he didn't remember him, or care as before?

"Why."

"Dude." They said simultaneously.

"Yea, man you should. What if it is really him?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea, the only way you'll know is if you talk to him. You spoke really fondly of him every time you did talk about him." Koenma said.

"Yea," Hiei sighed they stopped walking. "We did have a lot of first together." He said as he looked up to the sky,

"Oooo." They both said.

"Not that you perverts. He was just my first kiss." Hiei said heatedly and regretted his slip of tongue but the damage was already done.

"What, you actually kissed him. I didn't know you were like that, Hiei." Yusuke teased and Koenma grinned.

"IDIOT, I WAS TEN AND WE WERE CURIOUS AFTER WATCHING IT IN A MOVIE." He defended angrily.

"I have to say he is kind of cute, too cute for a guy," Koenma confessed. "I would date him." He turned and looked at them for any objections. "I would like to think I can be honest with you two." He confessed sheepishly.

"Don't let Botan here you talk like that." Hiei said as they began to walk again. They were going back to their apartment. They were all sharing it.

"Anyway, besides Koenma's gay fascination," Yusuke paused as Koenma tried to hit him. "Hey man I agree with you, he _**is **_a hot looker. He could easily pass as a flat chest girl." Yusuke grinned as Koenma chased him around. These were the times when Hiei felt like their parent.

When Hiei went between them, he gave them an authoritative look. "You're talking about my friend here." He defended and Yusuke continued.

"You should really talk to him then if you don't want us talking about your 'friend'." Yusuke teased.

"What if he doesn't remember, if it really is him?" He asked somewhat worried.

"You wouldn't know until you try." Koenma said and Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Fine. If Yusuke could work up the courage to talk to that girl then I could talk to an old friend." He said finally giving in.

"Good, now everyone will be happy." Yusuke said happily. "You'll have your childhood boyfriend..." He paused and dodged a hit from Hiei.

"WE WERE CURIOUS, YOU IDIOT." Hiei snapped again.

"Yes, that's what you say. I was curious too but you didn't see me doing that." Yusuke said defending.

"True, because you had girls to grope instead of kissing." Koenma interjected. "Do you know how many sexual harassment counts you could have had if they told on you?"

"Hehe, yea." He sighed out. "Anyway, Hiei, you'll have him, Koenma is finally taking Botan out on their first day this weekend and I will have my fair maiden, Keiko." He finished with stars in his eyes.

"Fine, but don't expect me to do that anytime soon." He said as they walked into their apartment. They all had their own room but everything else they share it.

"That's all I ask." Yusuke grinned.

"Yea, I think I will ask him to lunch if you take too long." Koenma said.

"Hiei, you better hurry, Koenma is ready to take him away from you and you never know, maybe me too." Yusuke joked and they just watched him.

"What!" Yusuke said.

"We all see why you joke so much. Are you frustrated underneath all that?" Koenma asked with a grin on his face and Hiei just smirked as they all sat on the couch in the living room. Hiei and Koenma sat next to each other and Yusuke sat in the love seat on the adjacent side.

"What you mean by frustrated? Of school, hell yea, who wouldn't." He said with a bit of frustration.

"No Yusuke, think." Hiei said very amused as he tapped his temple.

"Uh, I do... hey. I resent that." He finally said and Koenma and Hiei burst out laughing. "As if you guys do anything, anyway. We are in the same apartment so I would know if anyone of you brought anybody home." He defended.

"It could have been somewhere else." Hiei said as he watched Yusuke seriously and gave Koenma a nudge.

"Hiei, you did it? Where? Tell me how was it? Was she hot? Is it better than doing it yourself?" Yusuke said in a rush.

"No comment." Hiei said. Of course he was just pulling Yusuke along. Koenma knew but Yusuke was too easy to fool when it came to Hiei. Hiei was too good.

"Yea, so did I. Well not in the same place, but yea. It was good." Koenma played along and Yusuke's mouth dropped open.

"What you too?" he said flabbergasted.

"I bet even Kuwabara did it too and I don't know about it." Yusuke groaned.

"Yusuke, never joke about that." Hiei said seriously.

"Oh yea I forget, if he did it, it would be with Yu..."

"Don't even finish that sentence or your family jewels will get it." Hiei said as he was ready to squeeze the life out of him down there.

"OK, OK, relax." Yusuke said as Hiei relaxed back into his seat and Yusuke breathe a sigh of relief.

"But think logically Hiei. They both are away in the same college. They have been dating for four years now. Don't you think something would happen?" Koenma asked carefully as he inched away from Hiei with every word that passed out of his mouth, due to the murderous looking Hiei was throwing at him.

"Out of sight out of mind, until you two idiots brought it up." He scolded.

"Sorry but it is true." Yusuke reasoned.

"Not necessarily. After all the girl pursuits, you're still a virgin." Hiei pointed out as he leaned back on the couch with one of his hands spread out on the back.

"That was a choice." Yusuke defended.

"No Yusuke, when the girls found out what you were up to, they dumped you." Koenma said with a grin.

"Said the guy who was afraid to ask a girl out." Yusuke said sourly.

"So what about Botan, what are we, huh." Koenma said defended.

"Took you way too long." Hiei said as he turned and looked at him.

"At least I did it, and look at Yusuke; he fainted when he just asked a girl to have lunch with us. I doubt he would have the guts to ask her out." Koenma laughed. "I am better than both of you." He pointed out in triumph.

"Yea, Hiei, you giving me talk. You can't even talk to a guy that was your friend, much less a girl. Why am I even listening to you anyway? Your words have no sting to me anymore." Yusuke said grinning.

"My words don't but my hand does." Hiei said as he was ready to back hand Yusuke in the face.

"No wonder you wouldn't get a girl, you're abusive." Yusuke whined as he jumped on the chair to get away from Hiei.

"If she turns out like you." He said relaxing a bit.

"There is no way you're going to hit a female, whether she turns out like Yusuke, Kuwabara, me or anybody else." Koenma said seriously.

"I wouldn't be with one that reminds me of either one of you in the first place; unlike you two I am not desperate. There are more things to life than a nagging woman." Hiei defended.

"You can say that now but you're only twenty for so long. Wait until you get older." Koenma informed as he was in serious thought.

"I'll still look good." Hiei said boldly.

"Cockiness will not lead you places." Yusuke finally said.

"It's confidence not cockiness. It's something you know nothing of." Hiei insulted.

"Tell me that when I have my woman on my arm and you have air." Yusuke boosted.

"Yea, I will, when you have her with ten children and I have a successful business with all the money I can handle with freedom to date." Hiei smirked.

"Hmph." Yusuke shut up and Hiei smirked.

"Anyway I am going to study." Hiei said as he stood up to go to his room.

"What so soon, school just started." Koenma said.

"The work will pile up and I want this year to go smoothly, with no fussing and stress because I lagged." Hiei said as he went into his room.

"He does have a point. I'm going to do some work too." Koenma said as he left Yusuke in the living room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next few weeks, Keiko had lunch with the guys seeing that she was part of the crew now. Hiei could not talk to the redhead. It wasn't as if he didn't want to. The boy seemed to be rushing in and out of class too fast for him to catch him and there was one time when Hiei attempted to sit next to him. That didn't happen because some random girl knocked him out of the seat because she wanted to sit near the gorgeous redhead. The redhead was not there to witness the little brawl because he barely made it in time for the class but the girl did save him the seat that Hiei wanted, to his dismay. Even though he didn't get to talk to the redhead, he was certain that was his friend. He still had the soft and kind mannerism.

They were out on the lawn behind the engineering building having lunch on a cool Thursday afternoon.

"So Keiko, what do you do for fun?" Koenma asked while Yusuke was sitting between them with a grateful look on. The guys did treat him right when they needed to.

"Well I love going to the movies, reading, sometimes, oh I love music and I like to dance, but only with myself in my room." She said happily as she ate.

"Do you do the brush in the mirror thing like other girls?" Hiei asked as he sipped on his drink hoping Yusuke was taking notes.

"Oh that, yea. I have a full length mirror so I usually blast my music and dance in the mirror while singing. Sometimes I use my brush. If Shuichi isn't home, I would put on the karaoke machine and sing out. It is so fun especially if I am listening to Tamaki Nami. Her music is so high energy that I can yell in it and no one would know. They might just think I suck." She said grinning.

Hiei stiffen when he heard the name of her brother. "Who is Shuichi?" He asked as uninterested as possible.

"Oh I talk about him so much but never said his name, how rude of me." She said with a slight blush on her face. "Shuichi is my brother. I think he said he has a class with you guys." She said smiling.

"Oh are you sure it's our class? How can he be sure?" Yusuke finally spoke after studying her for that long time.

"Well." She paused and blushed. "I talk about you guys to him." She said shyly.

"Oh what did you say about me?" Yusuke asked curiously and Keiko turned crimson.

"Um... just... um stuff you know." She said nervously. Hiei and Koenma watched both of them with a knowing smile until Keiko reached for her drink and accidently spilled it on Hiei.

"Oh Hiei I am so sorry." She said sitting up ready to help.

"Don't bother." He snapped as he batting her hand away from his lap. It would seem wrong if she did help. "I'll be back." He said and headed to the bathroom, all the while thinking about the new data he acquired from Keiko.

He went to the bathroom and dried himself under the hand dryer. When he was heading out he saw a redhead walk into a class room following a professor. Hiei went up close to the classroom and stood outside the door and leaned on the wall with one of his foot against the wall as he bowed his head, waiting. He stood in that position for about seven minutes until he heard footsteps and only said something when red flashed in his vision.

"Hello Kurama." Was all he said.

End of chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny chapter Six

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello Kurama." Was all he said as he slowly looked up at the figure.

Kurama turned around in shock as he looked at the person who spoke that name. He just stared at Hiei in shock with his eyes and mouth wide open. Hiei was wearing a smirk as he saw the expression on his old friend's face.

"It's been a long time." Hiei said, his deep voice echoed in the empty hall way.

"Hiei!" Kurama finally found his voice and then smiled. "So it was you." He said with a small laugh.

"Yea you too." He said as he eased away from the wall. "So are you a Yukimura now?"

"Suppose to but I couldn't legally change my name. I still kept it." He said with a smile.

"Yea me too. Well they knew better than to even bring up the subject."He said nonchalantly.

"Still as abrasive as ever." Kurama laughed. "I don't know if I should hug you or just bow." He joked.

"Whatever you want." Hiei said as he looked at the amused redhead who gave him a bow.

"Hajimemashite." He said grinning knowing it wasn't their first time. Hiei played along and gave a small bow.

"Yoroshiku." Hiei said curtly as he too smiled.

"Where are you off to if you don't mind me asking?" Kurama asked just realising they were both in the hall way.

"I have to go back to lunch. I just came to dry myself. Your clumsy sister spilled her drink on me, you want to come." When Kurama gave him an unsure look, he added "Your sister is there still." He said.

"Oh, you guys are still out there, Keiko left me a while now." He asked as he followed Hiei out.

"Yea, my friend likes your sister." Hiei said amused.

"Oh which one?" He asked as he took a good look at Hiei.

"The gelled haired one." Hiei said as he watched Kurama.

"You haven't really changed much, you know." Kurama said as he continued to observe Hiei who was just two inches shorter, but it was barely noticeable with that hair. Hiei stopped and turned to Kurama.

"Well you have. Why the hair?" he said as he attempted to touch it. When he saw that Kurama had no intention to hit his hand away, he went in and felt the long silky red tresses.

"Well, I wanted a change, and it was my rebelling period, it just stuck. I cannot part with it now." He confessed.

"I never thought you would have a rebellion stage." He joked and Kurama gave him an eye. "Fine. I had one too. I smoked." He said as he turned away and continued walking.

"You're joking, right?" Kurama asked shocked as he ran up to meet him.

"Yea, I cut myself." He said and Kurama thought he was serious.

"It's too easy to fool you. I actually wanted to join a gang, but they rejected me." He said honestly.

"Really, why?" he was taken aback by the confession of being rejected.

"It was because I beat all of them up, including their leader. He was shamed so he didn't accept me. I stuck with martial arts and loud music. The guys and I use to sneak out at night, just to get out of the house." He said.

"Oh, that's interesting." He said as they both made it to the group.

"Hey Shuichi, I see you met Hiei." Keiko said happily as they sat next to her and each other on the circle. "Yea, see I told you they were in my class." Keiko poked her brother.

"Yea, you were right." Kurama said as he looked them over. "You're Koenma, right?" Koenma nodded and Kurama paused on Yusuke. "And, you, I forgot your name, can you tell me?"

"Yusuke. Urameshi Yusuke." He introduced with a bow and Hiei and Koenma raised a brow at that.

"He's trying to impress his sister." Koenma whispered to Hiei as he leaned towards him.

"Yea, wait until she knows the real Yusuke." Hiei whispered back as they looked at the show Yusuke was putting on.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to do something." Kurama said as he stood up.

"What! You're going back to that research centre, aren't you?" Keiko whined.

"Yes, because I have to. I just left for five minutes to catch up with a professor, but I met Hiei and here I am and I really need to get back." He finished as he dusted the loose grass blades off his dark jeans. "I will try to have lunch with you all next week." He said with a smile towards Hiei.

"I'll hold you to that." Hiei said with a smirk before anyone had a chance to answer back.

"Well, bye guys" he said and left.

"Yea, I should get going too. I have a class later as well." Keiko said as she too got up and left the group. When she was gone, with no intention of hearing them anymore, Koenma looked at Yusuke with a grin.

"So Yusuke, did you get some good information?" Koenma asked curiously.

"Yea, but I think Hiei is the big winner today. He talked to his childhood boyfriend." Yusuke grinned and Hiei threw an empty paper cup at him.

"Yea, you're smiling now. Isn't it a good feeling?" Koenma turned and looked at Hiei.

"Shut up, both of you." Hiei said as he got up and grabbed his stuff.

"Where're you going?" Yusuke asked behind him.

"Home, where else." He said walking away.

"Wait for us." Koenma said as he gathered the garbage and dropped it in the trash as he followed Yusuke and Hiei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The following Tuesday in Theoretical Physics, Kurama actually went and sat next to Hiei who was sitting next to Yusuke who sat next to Koenma. When Hiei saw Kurama walk into class a minute before the class officially started, he didn't expect Kurama to sit next to him. They were still technically semi-strangers. When Kurama did sit next to him, Hiei turned around to the girl who he had the brawl with the previous week and gave her the finger and turned back to the front. She 'hmph' and turned away.

After class they all went to Keiko's class to wait for her.

"Shuichi, you're not in the centre, what a surprise." She greeted her brother with the crew.

"Yea, he decided to come with us for lunch today." Yusuke chirped, and yes he did chirp. Keiko was here to brighten his day after all.

"Sugoi, iku zo." She said as Yusuke quickly followed her as they all headed to the cafeteria.

"See, I told you he has the hots for her." Hiei leaned to Kurama and whispered.

"I have to agree that they will make a cute couple." He smiled softly in thought of the blooming romance.

"What, no. She is too innocent for Yusuke." Koenma interjected.

"She has her moments." Kurama chuckled. "If Yusuke is as bad as you two make it seems to believe, then she might be able to straighten him out." He looked at them and they gave him a disbelief look. "Well, if she likes him, let's see what happens. She may be too much for him to handle." He grinned.

"But it's only fair to let their love blossom." Koenma finished.

"Hn, it's just a chance, but a man in love mistakes a harelip for a dimple." Hiei said quoting a famous proverb.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Koenma said, but Kurama understood.

"From Genkai-sensei." Kurama whispered to himself but Hiei heard and nodded slightly. Kurama smiled at that.

"Wait, what. Tell me, I don't understand." Koenma whined and they just laughed.

When they arrived in the cafeteria, they ordered their food and went back to their regular place behind the engineering building to eat. They sat in a circle. Obviously Yusuke sat next to Keiko and she was sitting next to Kurama who was sitting close to Hiei and Koenma between Hiei and Yusuke.

"So do you guys do this every day?" Kurama asked as they were settled.

"Yup." Yusuke said not looking away from Keiko, and she blushed when she realised he was staring.

"So the three of you are engineering majors, huh, impressive." He said as he looked at all of them.

"As if. You outdid everyone here, Shuichi." Keiko said as she elbowed him.

"No, I'm just doing my passion." He defended with a smile. "Anyway let's eat. I do have things to do this afternoon." Kurama informed as he opened his lunchbox.

"Oh you finally asked that girl out in your centre. I see the way she looks at you." Keiko joked.

"Um no."He said and then he saw pairs of eyes watching him. "What." He asked defensively.

"Who's the girl?" Yusuke asked boldly.

"She is just a friend." He said defensively.

"Right, that's what they all say." Koenma said grinning and nudging Yusuke.

"Fine, if that's how you would like to think. Who am I to change your minds." He said softly as he began eating.

Hiei just observed without saying anything. What could he say? He was getting to know Kurama all over again. Unlike the others, he doesn't jump to conclusions.

"So what do you do besides school or school related work?" Hiei asked.

"What , are you kidding me. That is all he does." Keiko jumped in.

"Keiko, I think I can answer on my own." He said as he sighed. "I like to draw." He answered.

"Really, that's unexpected." Hiei said.

"Yea that's why I don't tell much people, and I write poetry sometimes. Most are just nature stuff."

"Maybe you can show me one day." Hiei said and Kurama offered a smile.

"I would love to." He said as his reflexes stopped Keiko form stealing something from his lunch box.

"How did you know? How come you never get caught but I do. I could never seem to steal right." She whined as she pulled her chopsticks away.

Hiei and Kurama burst out laughing.

"What's so funny you too."She pouted and the other two stared in confusion.

"I taught him that." Hiei said as they continued.

"Wait how, and you two just met a few days now." She asked puzzled.

"Well Hiei..." Kurama said and then it dawned on her.

"Hiei, you mean THE HIEI that you've been going on about all these years." Her comment made him blush as he tried to explain, but never got the chance. "I finally made the connection." She said intending for no one to hear.

"I wasn't going on about him. I was just telling you about him." He said trying to cool his face as he crouched away from them.

"You were. I mean there was a time when all you talked about was how great your friend Hiei was, and that he was sad that they couldn't stay together." When Yusuke and Koenma heard the last part they started snickering.

"Shut up you fools." Hiei said as he hit both of them on the head, hard.

"Ow man." Koenma rubbed his head.

"Yea dude, what's wrong." Yusuke said rubbing his head feeling embarrassed he was hit in front of his crush.

"Well, did your brother tell you anything else about them?" Koenma said venturing into dangerous waters.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked as she saw Hiei inched closer to Kurama and his eyes got wide due to whatever Hiei told him.

"Um Yusuke." Kurama said softly as he pulled away from Hiei.

"Uh." Yusuke looked at him and Kurama beckon him to come near with his figure, all the while Hiei had Koenma in an innocent looking hold on his shoulder, but in reality, he was almost paralysed with pain.

"Don't say a word." Hiei said dangerously to him and Koenma tried to contain a smile, but it was hard. Whatever Hiei was doing to his shoulder was extremely painful.

When Yusuke reached him, Kurama smiled at him a little and whispered to him. "If you intend to get any further with Keiko, I advise you to keep your mouth shut or else you'll start missing body parts, and I am not talking about a finger." He said so innocently, it shocked Yusuke. He just nodded and went back to sit next to Keiko on the other side.

"Guys, what's wrong, tell me." She said.

"Nah it's nothing." Yusuke said and Kurama smiled sweetly at Yusuke. "Um Keiko, would you like to do something on Friday? I mean that um... would..."

"Of course Yusuke I would love to. I was hoping you would ask me instead of me asking you." She said with a blush not noticing the change of subject and the sigh coming from Hiei and Kurama.

"Huh... wahhh... you wanted to ask me out?" He asked shocked but happy.

"Yea, for a while now." She said timidly with a crimson face now.

"Oh, well um where should I pick you up then?" He said giddily.

"Oh my house, here is my address." She said as she quickly took out a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote down her information for him. She even gave him a smiley face and a heart.

He blushed when he got the paper but nodded his thanks. "Well it's time for me to get going. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." She said as she packed up and left.

When she was gone, there was a bit of silence. "You idiots." Hiei finally snapped.

"WHAT MAN. You're messing up my mood." Yusuke jumped as he watched Hiei.

"I should hit you again." Hiei threatened. "That is not something you go around telling people." Hiei said and Kurama continued.

"Even if it is my sister. What if she told our parents? They would never understand. We were young, alright. That's when you're innocent and unadulterated. It is not as if it will ever happen again." Kurama said as he looked at both of Hiei's friends and Hiei was backing him up with a glare towards Yusuke and Koenma.

"Fine, we get it. We wouldn't let that happen again." Koenma said feeling like a child that was scolded.

"Pretend I never said anything. You two are so infuriating, things just slip out." Hiei said bitterly.

"Like Goki? He was something." Kurama said as he turned to Hiei, and they shared a snicker.

"Not enough food." Hiei said and Kurama laughed harder.

"You see, now that you two found each other, it's like we're not here anymore, and these things don't make sense to us." Yusuke said feeling left out as he pointed to both of them, indicating their chemistry. "We don't get this...thing." He gestured.

"Well, we have a history." Kurama informed curtly.

"Yea, but at least you can let us in on some things." Koenma added.

"With your mind, hell no." Hiei snapped and Kurama nodded.

"So Hiei do you want to do something to catch up? I am actually free this weekend, maybe we can spar or something, like old times." Kurama offered.

"Sounds good." Hiei smiled.

"Awe, so Hiei how does it feels to finally have your childhood boyfriend back." Yusuke slipped but Hiei was convinced he did that purposely. There was one thing he realised about Hiei. Yes he was abusive but getting out words before Hiei hit him was worth it.

Kurama mouth gaped opened in shocked as Hiei looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Anyway, let's ignore Yusuke and his short circuit brain. So Kurama after you left the orphanage, did you ever try searching for Hiei? You guys seemed close, it's only natural." Koenma asked seriously.

"Well of course, he was my only friend and he helped me a lot. I did try for years, but I couldn't. I think even up to this month I was still hoping. 'A friendship like what we had should have never been messed with.' That's what Genkai-sensei whispered to me the last time I saw her and that never left me." He paused as he looked at Hiei and then he continued.

"He was the only one to leave that much of an impression on me. I could have never forgotten him." Kurama said as he was now looking down at his hands where he was fidgeting with his rabbit foot from his bag.

"Awe that is so sweet." Yusuke said with sparkles in his eyes and Koenma and Hiei watched him with a raised brow.

"Yea, Hiei searched for you too." Koenma said and Kurama's head snapped up.

"Honto ni!" He exclaimed and Hiei nodded shyly.

"I did but I couldn't find you. I found Yukina a few years of trying to look for you. It seemed that when I gave up on her and searched for you was when I found her. Then now I gave up on you and here you are." He said quietly with a scoff.

"Awe Hiei, I knew you had a heart under all that layers." Yusuke grinned at Hiei and he glared at him.

"Don't fool yourself, it's just unmyleinated nerves." He said seriously with a blank look and the utterly confused Yusuke who lacked the ability to grasp his reference.

"I can only stay about ten minutes more before I have to leave." Kurama informed as he looked at his cell phone.

"Oh the girl." Koenma said. "How is she like?" He inquired.

"Her name is Maya, she is a friend and she hasn't been discrete about her intentions. She is nice, and she has very good qualities I admire in a woman." He said as he watched then with a blank expression.

"So what's the problem? Why aren't you dating then?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, it's just that there is something missing. I don't just date people just to date. I would like a relationship because I don't have time and patience for juvenile escapades and meaninglessness. We did hang out once, but there was something missing. I don't know what it is but I can feel something is off. She is not right for me." He finished looking confused as if he was trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say. "It is as if I had it already, but I can't place it." He said looking more confused at them.

"Past life?" Hiei asked.

"Possibly." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei.

"That's deep." Yusuke said. "I hope me and Keiko has something like that so I can say that about her." He said as he glowed at the thought of her.

"No you idiot." Hiei said looking at him. "It's about missing something not found but once had."

"Oh... well I hope we were destined to be, you know, past life, other dimension, something , something, I don't care. I'm in love." Yusuke said as he fell back on the grass with his hands sprawled out.

Hiei just watched Yusuke as he shook his head, Kurama smiled and Koenma was poking him.

"Well sorry to cut this short, but I have to go now." Kurama said as he gathered his things and got up. "Ano, Hiei do you have a cell phone?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded.

"Can I see it?" He asked stretching out his hand as Hiei took it out from the clip on case on his belt and handed it to him. Kurama just started typing and meddling with it. Hiei just sat there watching, wondering why Kurama wanted his phone and he had his own. When Kurama was finished, he handed it back to Hiei and he bit them farewell until tomorrow. Waving from where they were, Hiei looked at his phone and pressed the called button. He smiled when he saw that Kurama added his number and he saw that it was called, so he possibly saved Hiei's number as well.

"Hiei, what are you smiling for? What did he do?" Yusuke said as he crawled over to Hiei and Koenma was poking his head trying to see.

"Nothing, mind your own business." He said but there was no sting in his words. He was actually smiling.

"Wa... Hiei, you're smiling." Koenma said in shock.

"Get your eyes checked." Hiei said relapsing into his former self as he grabbed things and got up. "You two can stay here and enjoy a romantic picnic, I don't care, but I'm out." He said as he gave a peace sign and left them. He smiled as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

When Hiei reached into the apartment, he went to the kitchen to get out ingredients to make dinner. It was his turn to cook. He took out the fish to thaw and then he went to his room to take a shower. Coming out of the shower, he walked across the living room dripping wet from his well built physique, with only a towel around his waist. As he was about to enter his room, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hiei, open the door I forgot my key." Yusuke yelled from behind the door as he pounded it. Hiei sighed and went to it without opening.

"Why should I? Where is Koenma?" Hiei said as he passed his hands through his wet hair.

"That idiot left his too. He's here too." Yusuke informed urgently.

Hiei sighed and opened the door. "Next time you two will be staying outside." He said as they thanked him and came in, but behind them was a girl who was just passing and glimpsed inside after hearing the yelling back and forth. She fainted when she saw Hiei in just a towel, muscles showing, dripping wet from head to toe standing there by the door.

"Wow, Hiei you do have affects on girls." Koenma giggled as Hiei slammed the door.

"Idiots." He mumbled as he went into his room. He sat down on his bed and watched his cell phone which he left on the nightstand. He opened the draw in the nightstand and passed the only photo album he had of his mother, Yukina, his aunty Rui and her family. When she gave them up, she made two albums with various family pictures. She gave him one and Yukina the other. But this time that was not what he went in there for. Behind the album was one of his most treasured items.

He never told anyone about it. Only two people knew of its existence. He took out the scroll that Kurama gave him so long ago and carefully rested it on the bed as he untied it and rolled it out carefully.

"I wonder if he kept the one I gave him." He mumbled as he passed his hands over the carefully written calligraphy. "What would he do if he knew I kept this so close to me?" He sighed as he looked over the poem but not really reading it. He rolled it up and placed it back carefully behind the photo album.

"Hiei, I'm hungry and the fish is still in the sink." Yusuke yelled as he knocked hard on Hiei's door.

He wasn't in the mood anymore to yell at Yusuke, so he got dressed and went out to prepare dinner.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Awaiting Destiny Chapter Seven

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Thank you all for reviewing. I'm glad every agrees with the girl's reaction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night Kurama was in his bed with his hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. The thoughts of the day ran through his mind. He smiled when he thought of his new group of friends and Hiei. Hiei didn't change much. He has become bolder with his words and actions, but the friend he knew was still there and he liked that. He did look similar, well now Kurama saw the outcome of so much martial arts training. He blushed at the thought as he went on the think of something else.

And then there was Maya. She tried, no she did ask him out again and this time he had a real reason not to go out with her. He had an arrangement with Hiei and he would never pass that up for anything. He hoped they can get back to how things were. Hiei was his white knight in a dark time in his life. He sighed as he bend over the bed and retrieve a wooden box. He reached for the key in his nightstand, under all the papers and opened the box. There was only one thing in there, the scroll.

He carefully pulled the ties open carefully as if it would disintegrate right there. He slowly rolled it open and looked at it as if it was the first time he saw it, but in actuality, it was so many times he couldn't count. He read the proverb again that was written in Hiei's hand. He never fully understood the proverb, but he didn't care. He loved it.

Locking it back and putting it under the bed, he went over to his desk to mope over his Theoretical Physics homework.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Hiei was actually looking forward to lunch and he was a bit disappointed when Kurama didn't join them that day. He felt like a child again, missing his friend. When Kurama came back into his life, he brought back all the memories letting him know that it was real, not pretend or worlds away. It was his history, his past and Kurama was his first friend. The only one he fully trusted and even now he would give him all his trust again, and that thought scared Hiei today, because they were getting to know each other all over again, but it wasn't work, it was natural. He liked it and he couldn't wait to see Kurama tomorrow in class and over the weekend for their sparring match.

"It would be like old times." He said out loud.

"Hiei, did you say something?" Koenma said as he looked at Hiei in a confused expression. Hiei who was just staring at his lunch in deep thought looked up.

"Nothing." He said as they continued their conversations. Keiko and Yusuke were making detailed plans and Koenma was giving his input and things he and Botan likes to do when they go on dates. This was the first time Hiei felt left out among his friends.

He just sat there and stared up at the passing clouds, tuning out the conversations nearby. He heard his name a few times but it sounded like it was in a dream daze, muffled, and then it became clearer and more urgent.

"Hiei!"

"What. Why the hell are you yelling?" Hiei said as he turned and saw Yusuke, holding hands with Keiko, and Koenma.

"We were calling you for some time now. Hiei is something wrong. This is unlike you." Yusuke said and Koenma nodded with concern married on their faces.

"I'm fine." He said as he picked himself up and just watched them as he left then behind.

"Isn't his behaviour weird these days?" Keiko asked not knowing if she was right or not. She didn't know Hiei that well but he did seem off.

"I don't know but we can't force him to tell us. He is stubborn. He will talk when he feels like it." Yusuke said as they turn to the other direction to go spend quality time with their special girls.

Hiei went to library to pick up a book he had on hold for his engineering class. This was a book he was really interested in, Architectural Engineering, it was his field after all. When he opened the book, a small smile formed on his face as he flipped through the book as he walked out of the library. Bumping into someone he looked up from the book.

"Sumimasen." The girl said as she just stand there watching him. He watched her wondering why she would not get out of his way.

"Uh, aren't you in one of my classes?" She asked sweetly, looking at him up and down.

"No, move." He said as he tried to move but she kept blocking him by walking in front of him. He wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to pitch her aside like a rag doll.

"No, I know you from somewhere, I'm sure of it." She insisted and Hiei wanted to hit her in the head with his three inches think hard cover book.

"Look, I don't care. Move." He said but the annoying girl was persistent.

"You're cute." She said with a slight blush. Hiei looked annoyed.

"I know, now move." He said irritated but she was stubborn and wasn't in a rush. He was losing his patience. As he opened his mouth and was going to let her have it, someone interrupt them.

"There you are darling." Hiei turned and saw Kurama walking up to them with a smile and went and kissed Hiei on his cheeks.

"Play along." He whispered and Hiei nodded grinning.

"Yes, just came from the library." Hiei said as he put his hands around Kurama's waist pulling him closer.

"Oh, and who is your friend here." Kurama said as he rested his hand on Hiei's shoulder snuggling closer as he watched the girl who was just watching them.

"She is not a friend, she was hitting on me." He said as he watched the girl. She gulped when Kurama gave her a dangerous look as he left Hiei's side and went up closer to her.

"He's mine so back off." Kurama said seriously as she squeaked and ran away. He smiled as he turned to Hiei who was very impressed.

"You're really a girl magnet." He said as he smiled at Hiei.

"Hn, I don't have time for them." He said as he started walking. "Thanks for helping me."

"Not a problem. It is helpful to have a friend to do those things for you. It does get annoying." Kurama informed.

"So it happens to you as well." He asked and Kurama nodded as he walked with Hiei. "Who helped you?"

"A friend, but he graduated already." Kurama said happily.

"A girl?" His curiosity peaking.

"No, it's a guy. He was nice. And his girlfriend always found it amusing. Kuronue use to do all kinds of things." He said with a small laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"The teacher let us out early, and I saw you. I just had to come over and help." He grinned.

"Lucky you. I am going home to read this. It's fun, but I need a break sometimes." Hiei sighed.

"Well take a break. I have to study too." Gesturing to his big backpack, "but I am taking a break for about two hours before studying, it has proven to be very effective."

"I wish I could do that." He sighed.

"Yes you can, come on." Kurama dragged him out of the campus.

"Kurama, where are you taking me?" He asked as he was being pulled.

"Well, we can go get ice-cream and then take a walk by the beach or something. It is very relaxing." Kurama responded enthusiastically.

"Fine." They began walking again as they walked to the bus stop and took a bus to go to the ice cream parlour.

Getting off, Kurama pulled Hiei excitedly to the front of the shop.

"Welcome, may I take your order." The friendly cashier asked.

"Yes, I would like double chocolate chucks with lots of whipped cream." Kurama said pointing and gesturing to the amount of whipped cream he wanted. "Hiei, place your order." He said pushing Hiei to the front.

"Um... that one, the strawberry chucks in chocolate, no toppings." He said as he went to the side.

"Oh so you're secretly romantic? I don't know that side of you." Kurama teased.

"It's all in your head. I like it because the strawberry looks like bloody chucks." He said nonchalantly.

"Keeping up your image I see." Kurama grinned.

"Always." Hiei smirked.

"Our order is ready." Kurama went to the counter and took the two containers of ice-cream.

The both paid for their respective item and went outside and walked down on the boardwalk, and then on to the grassy hill.

Kurama started to jiggle the whip cream and Hiei watched him as if he was crazy.

"Your ice cream is melting and all you're doing is playing with whipped eggs and milk." Hiei watched him.

"I like making the most of my food. When I blow on it, I can create designs, like the wind with fresh fallen snow." He said as he blew on the whipped cream, but he blew too hard and all the whipped cream ended up on Hiei's face.

"Oh." He said surprised as he slowly looked at Hiei. Hiei's facial expression went from stoic to shock to blank, and then mischievous.

He carefully wiped some off his face; it was a lot, so he flicked some on Kurama, getting it in the red hair and all over his face.

"Hiei!" He said shocked that Hiei dirtied him. He flicked some back at Hiei and ran when Hiei was going to retaliate.

"Come back here Kurama." Hiei yelled smiling as he held his ice cream in his hands as he ran behind Kurama, dropping his bag and book in the grass.

"NO." Kurama yelled as he kept running, throwing off his bag as well. He was getting tired quickly because he was laughing too much. He stopped abruptly and turned but Hiei couldn't stop in time.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled as they both collided and rolled down the grassy hill. They stopped where the grassed thinned out into the sand, laughing. When they stopped, they realised their position, Hiei was on top of Kurama with both their ice cream crushed between them. They just blinked at each other. Hearing children's joy in play broke them out of their staring. Hiei jumped up and helped Kurama up, and they dusted themselves of and peeled away the ice cream container.

"There goes my beloved ice- cream." Kurama groaned as he took Hiei's container and dumped it on the bin.

Hiei wiped the ice cream off with his hands and wiped it on the grass.

"Hiei, that's not nice." Kurama scolded.

"What, the rain will wash it away." He defended.

"I have tissue in my bag, wait here." He said as he ran up to get their bags.

"I could have gotten mine." Hiei said as he accepted his bag from Kurama when he came back.

"No it's fine." He said as he took out some tissue and dabbed Hiei's clothes with it. "Stay still." Kurama said as he wiped off as much ice cream as possible, but ice cream melts, so his clothes were wet and it stuck to him.

"You should clean your hair, I can clean myself." He said as he held Kurama's hand preventing him from wiping anymore.

"But I caused this, let me do it." Kurama said bending to wipe Hiei's clothes.

Hiei held Kurama by the chin and tilted his head up. "Kurama, it's fine. I'll just take shower with my clothes on, if that helps." He smiled at him. Kurama looked up as the setting sun caressed his face making him look angelic. 'Huh, wow.' Hiei thought as he released his face gently.

"Fine, you win." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei. 'Did he always looked so...peaceful?' he thought as he got up and handed Hiei a tissue to finish wipe the whipped cream off his face as he did it as well.

"Well since we lost our ice cream, do you want to go back?" Kurama asked as he threw the tissues in the garbage bin nearby.

"The beach is still there." Hiei said looking into the crystal clear waters feet away from them.

"Alright, we can walk back a few so we can take the bus at another stop." Kurama said as he picked up his bag and put it on. Hiei put the book in his bag and put on the bag.

"Damn that's heavy." He said as he adjusted the bag.

"Need help?" Kurama asked looking at him.

"Really, it might break you." Hiei said somewhat serious.

"I am stronger than I look." Kurama defended as they walked on the sandy beach.

"Really, are you sure?" Hiei asked as he playfully touched Kurama's arm. "I only feel skin and bone, a little muscle but not much." He teased.

"Hey! Not everyone can have nice big muscles like you." Kurama said as he playfully hit the rippling biceps. 'Ooh.' He thought as he released his hands from Hiei's arm.

"I know that everyone cannot be me." Hiei grinned at Kurama.

"Who would want to anyway? I am content being me." Kurama smiled as he watched him.

"So you don't want this?" He gestured to his muscles as he flexed it a bit.

"Mine is as functional as yours. It serves it purpose well." Kurama counteracted with ease.

"Fine then. You want to test it?" He smirked at Kurama.

"No, no I'm fine. I don't need you to break my arm so you could feel better about yourself." Kurama teased as he pushed him a little with his hip.

"I am perfectly content with myself inside and out." He grinned when Kurama just stuck out his tongue at him. "Very nice" Hiei commented sarcastically and Kurama grinned.

"So, do you still read manga and stuff?" Kurama asked seriously.

"Sometimes, but school is my first priority. I don't want to slack off now and then spend extra years in school if I don't need to." He informed. "You?"

"Of course I do. I still do all those things. I just budget my time, once a month, sometimes twice. I get so busy sometimes I forget, but I use it as a release from stress due to classes." He smiled at Hiei.

"Make sense." They kept walking as Kurama picked up seashells and shoved it in his pocket.

"What do you do with that?" Hiei asked genuinely wanting to know gesturing to the sea shells. "I've only seen children and girls doing that."

"What? Did you just call me a girl?" Kurama stood up and watched Hiei seriously.

"Well, there was Koenma's comment, and now look at what you're doing. But if you're twisting my words, then I called you a child as well." Hiei grinned. He knew when he was pissing someone off and he liked it.

"How dare y...what was Koenma's comment?" He looked at Hiei with a cryptic look.

"Why should I tell you when you're angry?" Hiei said teasing as he kept walking.

Kurama ran up to meet him. "No I'm not angry, what did he say?" he looked expectantly at Hiei.

"Why do you need to know?" Hiei said as they were being cooled by the salty sea breeze.

"I don't need to know b..." Hiei cut him off.

"Good then because I'm not saying anything." He grinned. "I must say I agree with him now." He let out a small laugh and Kurama pouted.

"Fine." Kurama said as he folded his arms and walked faster leaving Hiei behind.

"Kurama are you angry?" he asked as he walked up to meet him.

"Maybe. You are entitled to your opinion on things and Koenma is your friend so why would you tell me what he said even if it is about me." He said sadly as he looked over the rushing waves.

"You're my first friend Kurama, you're different than them. I wouldn't even compare you with them." He said as he turned to Kurama.

"I feel a bit out of place." He finally confessed.

"They feel out of place because we have a history that they don't know about. They get frustrated when something happens and we're the only two that gets it and not them." Hiei said with reason.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I just feel like I am imposing on your group." He turned away from the beautiful scenery and looked at Hiei.

"It's fine. Our group is expanding and it is not a bad thing. Yusuke and Koenma are not 'bachelors' anymore, and what is the point of having a group with no girls." He smirked. "Kurama it's fine. The more the better and I am tired of just seeing their faces the first moment I wake up, in class and before I sleep." He groaned.

"What?" Kurama looked confused.

"We share an apartment." He filled in.

"Oh, wow, so you can't get a break." Kurama smiled.

"No break. I am a bit grateful to Keiko and Botan for that." He said as he kicked some sand.

"Botan, wait you know Botan?" He asked happily.

"Yea, that's Koenma's woman." He said dryly.

"Really? Botan and I are close. She told me about finally getting this guy she had her eye one, but she didn't want to tell me who it was because she thought I would jink it." He grinned. "Wow it is such a small world."

"Yes, and that makes me wonder why we haven't met again until now. I took classes with Keiko and you know Botan." He thought out loud.

"I know, it is weird that we never crossed paths before." He paused. "I'm glad we met again. Things have been different since they separated us. I had to confess that I actually cried but I never cried ever since then." He said shyly as he continued to pick up shells.

"Hn, I didn't, much but I did felt lost. Was the world against us not to meet again?" he asked in wonder as he stared off into space.

"It seemed so. It was really difficult, or maybe the world was saying to just relax and let me handle it." Kurama informed seriously.

"Yea, destiny." Hiei mumbled.

"Oh there is the bus stop. We can make it before the bus comes." Kurama pointed as he began to walk in that direction. Hiei followed.

When they reached in the bus, they sat together and Hiei took out his book to read.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" Kurama asked suddenly as he looked at Hiei.

"Yes, I'll always make time for you." Hiei said hoping to reassure Kurama as he remembered the conversation they recently had. He would never have guessed that Kurama would feel out of place in anything.

"Great, so you have my number, right?" he asked expectantly.

"Of course I do, you put it in my phone." Hiei smiled. "I'll call you. This is my stop. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said and they said goodbye. Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei get off and began walking before the bus took off.

-End of chapter seven-


	8. Chapter 8

Awaiting Destiny chapter eight

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

The next day they all went to class and luckily that night Hiei forced Yusuke and Koenma to study because they had a pop quiz the next day. When they were finished they had lecture as usual.

"Man Hiei, how did you know we had a quiz today?" Yusuke asked in awe.

"Just a hunch. Good thing you listen to me." He said as they waited for Kurama.

"So I see you guys are catching up?" Koenma said as he looked at Kurama who was talking to the professor.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Hiei asked as he glared at both of them.

"No man, I realised that we will be busy with our _ladies _so it will be good that you will have him to keep you company, just leave the apartment when I need privacy." Yusuke grinned.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He sighed out.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting but you could have carried on without me." Kurama apologised as he walked up to them.

"Nonsense you're part of our group now, even though you threatened me but it is better to have you as a friend than an enemy." Yusuke grinned as he went and put his hands around his shoulder.

"Oh really? Well thank you for accepting me in your exclusive group." He smiled.

"Hey no problem." With that he left Kurama and went to Keiko.

They began walking out the building when Kurama walked up to Hiei.

"Hey." He said as he walked in step with Hiei.

"Did you just see me?" Hiei asked plainly.

"No, but I do have to tell you something." Kurama fidgeted.

"What." Hiei stopped as he looked at Kurama.

"I feel really bad for this but I have to cancel our sparring engagement." He said as he looked at Hiei.

"Hn, it's fine." Hiei said as he turned and began walking again.

"Really, so you're not vexed?" Kurama asked hopeful.

"Why should I be, something important came up that you have to take care of." He said indifferently.

"Thanks for understanding, but it is not as if this wasn't important. It is and if I had to choose I would go with you anytime, but this I have to do." Kurama explained.

"It's fine Kurama." Hiei reassured as he stayed a few paces behind Yusuke, Keiko and Koenma.

"Are you sure, it's just that I have to go do this thing for my professor and..."

"Kurama, really it's fine." Hiei said as he rested his hands on Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama sighed "Thank you, but I really don't want to go." He sighed as he looked down. "I am being forced to."

"Why?" Hiei stopped at watched Kurama.

"Do you remember that girl, Maya?" Hiei nodded. "Well our Professor needed volunteers to do this thing and she volunteered both of us, even when I told her I had plans, she insisted to our professor and now I am stuck because our professor thinks highly of me and I don't want to let her down." Kurama finished with a frustrated groan.

"Well, it looks like you need to step up and be stern with them." Hiei said seriously.

"I know, but I just don't like to let her or anyone down." He sighed as he looked down. Hiei put his hands under his chin and lifted his head up.

"Look at me." He demanded gently. Kurama turned his eyes to him. "You do what you need to. You cancelled on me, so you should be able to do it to others." Kurama eyes widen.

"Hiei, I'm sorry. This doesn't mean I don't value our friendship, I hold it very close to my heart, it's just that I know you wouldn't think ill of me but my professor, I have to show professionalism." He sighed.

Hiei dropped his hand when Kurama looked at him. "Your professor should know that you have a life, so tell her that you cannot do certain things, especially on weekends. Standing up for yourself doesn't mean you're not professional, it just shows that you're not going to be pushed around." Hiei offered his advice in a calming voice hoping Kurama would relax a bit.

"It would not be the end of the world." Hiei finished.

"You're right." He paused. "Even now, you're still coming to my rescue." He smiled.

"Hn, it's good to have help once in a while." Hiei gave a half smile as he moved away some red strands from Kurama's face and tucked it behind his ears.

"Hey guys, are you going to stand there for the whole lunch break?" Koenma yelled out.

"Hn." Hiei dropped his hands and began walking to the rest of the group with Kurama besides him.

"Thanks Hiei." Kurama smiled at him.

"Hn." But Hiei was smiling as well.

"What was that about? Are you two alright?" Keiko asked as she looked over her brother.

"Yes, we're fine. We just had to talk about something." Kurama said warmly.

"Alright then, you know mother is worried about you working yourself so hard." Keiko scolded.

"I know, but I will take breaks." He assured.

"Good." She said as he held on to Yusuke's arm, who was proudly wearing a huge grin on his face.

Oi minna, chotto matte." Came a high pitch voice that caused Hiei to cringe.

"What the hell is that annoying sound." He groaned with a displeased look on his face. Turning to the sound, he saw a bubbly blue haired girl running towards them.

"Oh that's Botan." Kurama said and Hiei groaned again. "What, you don't like her?" Kurama asked when he heard the displeased sound.

"It's not that, she is just annoyingly loud and preppy." He sighed out his annoyance.

"Are you sure it's not a liking you're developing for her." As Kurama said that he regretted it because of the dangerous look Hiei gave him.

"Don't even think and joke about that. This is almost deep hatred, it's very close. The only reason I don't fully hate her is because she is dating Koenma." He walked to the other side of Kurama so he could be away from the group when Botan finally arrived.

"Oh Kurama, you're here too, how do you know these guys?" Botan asked happily.

"Hiei and I are friends." Kurama beamed.

"Oh really? That's great, but I never heard either of you spoke of the other." She said in wonder.

"Why would we." Hiei mumbled as he walked away from the group. "Lunch is waiting." He said and everyone began to walk and talk about how small the world is that everyone knows someone that another person knows without knowing and such. Hiei ignored them all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the end of the semester and everyone was ready to rejoice ad party in celebration of no school. Yusuke and Koenma planned an outing in one of the hottest clubs and obviously they dragged everyone there so now Hiei was leaning against a wall in a room with about one hundred strangers with flashing laser lights and eardrum bursting music. Kurama came and stood next to him giving him a drink.

"What's this?" He asked as he looked at it.

"Ramune. I thought it was too early to start with the strong stuff and I am not twenty yet so I can't get any alcoholic drinks even if I wanted to." Kurama informed as he handed Hiei is soft drink.

"Hn, I forgot you were a year younger than I am." Hiei smirked.

"Well who wants to be old?" Kurama defended and Hiei smirked.

"It does have its perks." He reasoned as he sipped on his drink as he leaned against the wall again to watch the two new couples dance.

Kurama was having fun watching them; they were good characters that made him laugh.

Hiei smiled at the scene of Yusuke and Koenma trying to keep up with the two energetically hip girls. He felt a vibration from his pocket so he took out his phone and saw that he received a text.

"Excuse me for a minute." He told Kurama as he finished his drink and tossed the bottle in the bottle bin a few feet away.

"Oh alright." Kurama said as he watched Hiei leave to go near the door as he texted. The next thing he saw was a girl, a very pretty girl with lovely aqua hair come through the door and crushed Hiei in a hug.

"Oh who is that?" Kurama asked himself sadly. "She's pretty; he didn't say that he had a girlfriend." He said dryly to himself as he thought that they were close enough to talk about that. He put on a smile as he saw Hiei walking over to him. The girl went back outside.

"Was she your girlfriend? She is pretty, why didn't you tell me you had one." He asked a bit disappointed in Hiei.

"What. Who said I had a girlfriend?" Hiei asked heatedly.

"The girl who hugged you." Kurama explained.

"Oh her, I've always wanted you to meet her." Hiei said smiling gently.

"I would rather not." He said softly but it was either he spoke too soft or Hiei just ignored him and Hiei pulled him to the door again.

When the girl came back in, Kurama stepped behind him. 'I don't want to meet his girlfriend. She will take him away from me.' He thought as he watched her walk to them.

"Hiei, sorry about that, Kazuma was having problems finding a parking spot." She said gently as she watched both of them.

"It's fine, we all know he lacks the skills to think on his own." Hiei insulted.

"Oh Hiei please be nice." She said as she hit him playfully. "Oh so who is this?" She asked referring to Kurama.

"Sorry." He paused as he pulled Kurama by the arm to come stand next to him, holding his hand. "Yukina this is Kurama, Kurama, this is Yukina my sister." Hiei introduced and relief flooded Kurama.

'I can still keep my friend.' He thought happily. "Yukina, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard lovely things about you." He greeted with a bow.

"Likewise, Hiei spoke fondly of you. It is great to finally meet you as well." She bowed and smiled.

"Oh really?" Kurama blushed slightly, a bit embarrassed.

"Yes." She smiled at Hiei but he turned away pulling his hand from Kurama's and folded them over his chest.

"Yukina-san, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Kurama looked to the voice and saw a tall, broad, somewhat handsome orange haired male walking towards them.

"Oh it's alright dear." She smiled as he kissed her cheek and Hiei growled. Kurama watched Hiei.

"Hiei?" he asked.

"What." He snapped.

"Oh sorry, but Hiei doesn't like to see us like this. I forgot brother." She apologised.

"Hn."

"Well, let's dance." Yukina was dragged to the dance floor where they met up with Yusuke and Koenma.

They watched as the taller male play fight with Yusuke before hugging him and punching Koenma as they were reunited.

"The big idiot name is Kuwabara Kazuma, He has been dating Yukina for about three or four years now and God knows how much I hate it." Hiei said as he watched them.

"it's fine Hiei, you're just over protective. But they seem to be really in love and they make a cute couple." Kurama sighed happily as he and Hiei walked back to where they were standing previously.

"Hn." Hiei just watched them. "This is the perfect time for a real drink." He said as he left Kurama. A few minutes later he came back with a small bottle of sake.

"Want to try it?" Hiei asked as he held it out to Kurama, but Kurama shook his head. "It would not kill you." Hiei cooed.

"Fine." Kurama took the bottle and tasted it. A sudden tremor passed through him as he tasted it. "Eh, I don't like it." Kurama said as he handed Hiei back the bottle.

"So you don't like dry. I think I know what you'll like, but I'll get it for you when you're done with your child's drink." Hiei teased as he sipped on his drink.

"It is not a child's drink." Kurama defended. "Anyway, does Yukina go to school?"

"Yes, after high school, she and Kuwabara planned to go away to the same school. They just started dating and didn't want to part, so they are now in Kobe University. I like it this way so I wouldn't have to see him all over my sister." He said bitterly.

"Hiei, don't worry, you'll be like that with someone's sister too and the brother will be just like you." Kurama said hoping that Hiei would see that it's not a bad thing.

"I doubt that."

"Why?" Kurama watched him as he finished his soft drink.

"Because I haven't seen any girl that attracts me yet for me to be serious. They all seemed to superficial and I am not even going to waste my precious time dating to see if they have substance under all that layers. I have better things to do with my time." He thought out loud.

"Well when you do become attracted to someone, remember she is a sister and is a daughter just like Yukina." Kurama said as he watched Hiei gulped down the last drop if the sake.

"I'll deal with this the best way I know how." He said and left. Kurama shook his head at Hiei. Hiei came back with two bottles this time.

"Here, you'll like this one." He said as he handed Kurama the green bottle.

"Hiei I shouldn't. I'm underage." Kurama reasoned fearfully.

"They don't check and besides you're just a few months off." Hiei counteracted. "Just drink the damn thing." He pushed.

"Fine." Kurama gave in to the pressure and tasted it. "Oh this one is really nice. What is this one?" he asked Hiei with a pleased expression.

"Read the bottle." Hiei stated dryly as he watched Kuwabara dance with Yukina.

"Tonyu no sake." He read. "How did you know I would like this one?"

"It has low alcohol content, sweet and made with soy milk. It is mostly popular among females." He watched Kurama with a smirk. "Am I right?"

"I like it but that doesn't mean anything." He huffed.

"Men drink it as well; it is just that most men like stronger manlier drinks like shochu." Hiei grinned.

"Hmph. You like insulting me, don't you." Kurama glared but it was more playful.

"You make it too easy." Hiei smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't like you." Kurama said and turned away.

"Of course you don't." Hiei watched Kurama who was pretending to be angry with him while sipping on the drink. He smiled and turned back to surveillance the dance floor.

"So do you dance?" Kurama asked as he saw Hiei turn away when Kuwabara kissed Yukina.

"No." Was the plain answer.

"Do you go out much?" Kurama asked again.

"No, don't like socialising."

"Why?"

"People annoy me." He watched Kurama. "Why all the questions?"

"Just curious." Kurama shrugged as he looked from Hiei to the dance floor. "I'm going to ask Keiko what time she wants to leave." He said as he walked over, pushing himself through the crowd to get to his sister.

"What time do you want to leave?" He yelled over the music.

"Huh?" Keiko said as she strained to hear him.

"What time do you want to leave?" He asked again.

"OH I don't know, maybe when Yusuke is ready to leave." She grinned.

"Alright. I'll be over there with Hiei." Kurama said pointing to the direction and she nodded.

When he was on his way back, a guy came up to him.

"Hello Shuichi, I didn't know you come to places like this. You always seemed so school focused." The new voice said. When Kurama turned around he saw that it was one of classmate from a few previous classes. That's a name and face he would never forget, as he tried to walk faster to get the Hiei.

"Oh where are you going in such a hurry? How rude it is to treat your friend this way." The voiced continued as he grabbed Kurama's hand.

Kurama fling his hand away from the male's grip. "Don't you dare touch me Karasu." He snapped as he glared at him.

"Oh, snappy are we." Karasu grinned. "So you're here with your sister. I see that she has a boyfriend now." He said as Kurama tried walking away again.

"So, it's none of your business." Kurama grumbled as he kept walking. 'Just a little more to Hiei.' He though.

"It is my business, once you're involved somehow, that makes it my business." He said walking besides Kurama.

'How the hell did he hear me, this music is deafening.' He glanced up at Karasu. "Who told you that?" Kurama snapped angrily.

All the while Hiei was watching, he saw when the taller guy came up to Kurama, Kurama seemed annoyed by him, but he didn't seem to need assistance. Hiei just stayed where he was as he kept his eye on this new guy. There are strange people who come to these places. He had to make sure none of them wanted to take his friend home.

"Shuichi, I made it clear to you what my intentions are." He grinned. "So I see you still don't have a girlfriend. Are you waiting for me?" He purred.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN." He yelled out his frustration.

"Oh are you sure, I could change your mind easily." He said seductively closer to Kurama as he pulled him closer.

"Don't you dare touch me again." Kurama said as he stepped away roughly and pushed Karasu.

"Oh, so that's the game you want to play then, well so be it." He said losing his patience.

As he took a step closer to Kurama, there was a hand to his neck, squeezing his throat. "Don't you dare take another step." Hiei said dangerously as he glared up at the taller male.

"Who...who the hell are you." He choked out and Hiei released his grip by pushing him away.

"Hn, none of your business." Hiei said as he looked at Kurama to make sure he was alright.

"Oh so Shuichi you have a boyfriend, what so I wasn't good enough for you?" Karasu said as he rubbed his throat.

"He is not my boyfriend." Kurama stepped forward. "But even he would have a better chance than you would ever have." Kurama started.

"And if you ever come anywhere near my friend again, I will not hesitate to snap your throat." Hiei finished as he pulled Kurama away from the lunatic.

"Thanks Hiei." Kurama said as they reached to a safe distance.

"What the hell was that, who is he?" Hiei asked seriously as he gave Kurama a hard look. Kurama flinched under the glare. That look was never targeted towards him before.

"What do you mean Hiei?" He asked timidly. 'I am actually afraid of Hiei.' He though as he took a step back.

"Don't play dumb." He said menacingly.

"We had a few classes together and he used to bother me." Kurama stopped because he didn't want Hiei to be disgusted with him if he knew that Karasu always made romantic advances on him.

"It seemed as if there was something more. Why did he ask if I was your boyfriend?" Hiei did not look as if he was playing.

"Um..."

"Well." Hiei said impatiently. "If I need to help you again I need to know why you attract such dangerous attention." He said.

"Um... well I don't want you to be disgusted." He confessed.

"Why would I be?" Hiei said somewhat surprised.

"Because Karasu never hid his agenda from me." Kurama said slowly.

"And what is his agenda?"He asked as he looked around to see if Karasu was still around. He was and Hiei unconsciously stepped closer to Kurama who was forced to hit the wall. Kurama saw both of them glaring back and forth at each other and he sighed.

"Well, I'm listening." Hiei pressed on as he turned to look at Kurama.

"He um...how to put it. He is attracted to me." Kurama finally said out and Hiei just looked at him.

"Yea so, I am attracted to you too, that's why we're friends." Hiei watched him and Kurama looked shocked for a bit, but understood how Hiei interpreted it.

"No, not like that, he is romantically and sexually attracted to me." He said softly.

"WHAT." Hiei said loudly that it caused Kurama to wince. Hiei was always very protective of him ever since they were younger, but now Hiei was an adult and Kurama feared that it can cause him to get into real trouble. Kurama did know how to handle himself thanks to Hiei, but he still was too nice to actually stand up and take the first step.

After hearing what Kurama said, he turned again to sort out Karasu and he saw him there in the middle of the dance floor watching them smirking as if he knew the contents of the conversation. Hiei glared and then he turned back to Kurama trying to block his body from the sight of Karasu. It was almost like a battle, with Karasu scooping out the prize and Hiei protecting it, which was basically what he was doing.

"How do you feel about him?" Hiei asked suddenly and Kurama almost passed out from shocked.

"I think what I feel for him comes really close to hate more than anything. I was taught it is not good to hate people and to treat people as I would like to be treated, but it is really a deep despicable emotion I have towards him."Kurama said as he saw Hiei glancing back at Karasu who disappeared from his former location.

"Hn, good, then next time stand up for yourself, I will not always be there to shoo everyone away." He said as he took another look in the crowd.

"I know that and I am trying, but it was not how I was raised both by my birth mother and my adopted mother." Kurama sighed.

Hiei stood in front of Kurama as protection and rested his elbow against the wall by Kurama's head as he placed his palm on his forehead rubbing it. All this was giving him a headache especially with the bad loud music.

"Kurama, you have to realise that parents lie to children when they are young. You learn these things when you have to deal with it yourself. Experience produces wisdom." He sighed as he looked at Kurama.

"I know." Kurama said as he looked down, somehow feeling embarrassed about the situation he allowed himself to be in. Hiei forced him to look at him by tipping his chin up.

"You have to show boldness when people approach you and be assertive. You can do it. You just need a push." Hiei grinned.

"Maybe you're right." Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei, who he just realised was really close to him.

"I am, just remember what you did to Yusuke." Hiei grinned.

"Yea, that was easy." Kurama smiled back.

"How is it easy to do that with a friend, someone you like and not a stranger you detest?" Hiei asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I really don't know." He said somewhat surprised by the truthful revelation.

"Well then, if it takes you threatening Yusuke, Koenma, please do Kuwabara and Botan." He paused as they both laughed. "If you must practice on them, do it so it can help you overall." He finished.

"Alright I will. I know I can do it. I do stand up for myself but the other person is always more persistent." He said.

"Don't make excuses for the other person. Make them back down before they get the upper hand." He instructed.

"Fine. I will do it. I hope I would get a chance to though." He sighed and smiled when he saw Keiko and the others coming towards them.

"Hey did you have fun dancing." Kurama addressed his sister but she was just looking and him and Hiei with an amused look, but it wasn't only her, everyone was looking at them. "What, why the face?" He asked oblivious.

"Is there something going on here?" Yusuke asked grinning too wide for Hiei's taste.

"No you fool." Hiei snapped.

"They why are you over Kurama like that, you're quite close." Koenma added with the same grin Yusuke had.

"What!" he said as he realised they were right. He looked at Kurama whom he realised was inches from his face and he saw Kurama flushed. He quickly pulled himself away from Kurama as he straightened up and glared at them.

"We were just talking. Some guy was hitting on Kurama." He said seriously.

"Really? Was that guy you, Hiei?" Yusuke teased.

"No it was Karasu." Kurama answered for Hiei. Keiko gasped when she heard the name and everyone else looked at her.

"Shuichi are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, thanks to Hiei." He said with a smile.

"Oh that's good then, thanks Hiei." She said.

"Hn." He said as he turned to scan the club.

"Wait so who is this Karasu guy anyway?" Kuwabara asked and the others nodded.

"He's a guy we had problems with. He used to harass Shuichi into dating him. Even when Shuichi said he wasn't interested, he was very persistent. I don't know if Shuichi told Hiei this, but he went to our high school." She finished and the hard look Hiei gave Kurama indicated that Kurama left that out.

"What else didn't you tell me?" Hiei said dangerously and Kurama felt like a child that has done something wrong.

"Well, he was the reason we moved." Kurama said sadly.

"What? It was that bad?" Hiei yelled and Kurama winced again.

"Yes, he used to stalk me on my way home. Eventually we moved here, but he followed. We don't know how he found us, but he did, and now he's back." Kurama said defeated.

"Not if we have anything to do with it. Once you're a member of our group, no one get to mess with you." Yusuke said boldly as he punched his hands and the others grinned in agreement.

"I am behind Urameshi in this." Kuwabara said.

"Thanks." Kurama smiled.

"But knowing Hiei, he might be your personal bodyguard." Koenma said.

"Well that will make twice that he would have to do that." Kurama said with a soft smile.

"Hn." Hiei said turning away.

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked as she looked at her brother then at Kurama.

"When we were in the orphanage, there was a gang that use to pick on me and Hiei was always there to rescue me. Eventually he began walking me to and from classes and to my room." He paused when he heard some 'ohs.'

"Shut up you fools." Hiei snapped.

"As I was saying, he was my bodyguard then, until he got tired of my weakness and started teaching me martial arts so I could defend myself." Kurama finished.

"So that's where you learned that." Keiko smiled.

"Yes." Kurama admitted.

"Hiei, you don't know how you've influenced Shuichi. Now that I hear your history I've realised you were behind it. He used to beat up students who were mean to him and me as well, but then mother cut it out of him, now he's too soft, in my opinion." She grinned and Kurama blushed.

"Oh go Hiei." Koenma and Yusuke cheered.

"Shut up." He turned away but there was a very slight tint on red on his cheeks, very slight, almost nonexistent.

"Well I am ready to leave before he decides to show up again." Kurama started off to the door.

"Hn, I should start charging." Hiei mumbled as he walked behind Kurama.

"Yes that's a good idea. You are offering a service and one look at you and people know to back off." Botan said and Hiei would have ignored her but he liked that idea.

"Yes, Kurama. I think I agree with the girl." Hiei said grinning when Kurama looked back at him.

"What, really? You would do it for money and not friendship?" Kurama pouted as they stepped outside the club.

"Yes, or else you wouldn't learn. You would keep relying on me." Hiei informed.

"True, true." Keiko said. "I agree."

"You too?" Kurama looked at her. "But I don't have money to pay you."

"You might have something else that I might want." Hiei said really loving the idea.

"What do I have that you could possibly want?" Kurama asked flabbergasted.

"Shuichi don't you cook and bake?" Botan asked and Kurama wished she'd just shut up.

"Hn, not a bad idea. You can make my lunch for me instead of me buying. I will save a small fortune." Hiei grinned.

"Oh thanks Botan." Kurama said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She chirped and the guys just laughed.

"Man Hiei, I wish I was you, but Keiko said she doesn't cook." Yusuke pointed out.

"Of course she does." Kurama grinned.

"Mother taught both of us. She said that Keiko should learn to cook because it will help her keep a man, and I should learn to cook so I wouldn't have to rely on a woman and starve if I don't have a girlfriend." Kurama said as he ducked from a blow Keiko tried to give him. They laughed.

"So Keiko dear, I just want to taste your cooking. I don't need it all the time like how Kurama will need to because Hiei eats a lot." Yusuke said.

"Oh you don't have to tell me that. I have witnessed it." Kurama said tiredly.

"You ok." Hiei asked as he looked at Kurama.

"Yea, just a bit drained." He answered.

"Well, we can go home. Uh, Shuichi, I'm going to spend the night with Yusuke alright." Keiko said.

"What no." He snapped.

"Why? I am old enough to make my own decision." She snapped back.

"I am too tired to fight with you. Yusuke you better know what not to do." He threatened. "My treat is still valid."

"Huh wah... I thought that was just for that...Thing." He said somewhat afraid.

"I can change my mind. I only have one sister." He smirked.

"Why don't you come then and you'll see you can trust me." Yusuke offered.

"Yea, it can be like a big slumber party." Kuwabara said excitedly.

"Hn."

"Good it has been decided, slumber party by the guys." Botan squealed.

They all took their respected transportation back to the apartment.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Awaiting Destiny chapter nine

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They all took their respected transportation back to the apartment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they reached in the apartment, they all sat down on the floor and watched a movie while Yusuke and Keiko get popcorn.

When the movie was finished, they had to decide the sleeping arrangements.

"So who's sleeping with whom?" Kuwabara asked from his post.

"Girls in one room and boys in one room." Kurama said hastily.

"NO."

"Hey."

"We are not children." Came the opposing replies.

"And besides there are three rooms." Koenma pointed out.

"Fine do what you want." Kurama said defeated.

"I am not giving up my room or bed." Hiei said firmly.

"We know, Yukina and I can take the living room. We can put down a futon." Kuwabara said thoughtfully with a smile.

"That leaves the rest of us." Botan said.

"Keiko can sleep with me in my room." Yusuke grinned too happy and Keiko blushed.

"Don't worry Shuichi, I am a good girl and Yusuke hasn't proven himself worthy yet." She grinned as they left.

"What, really?" They heard Yusuke said.

"I'm with Koenma, duh." Botan chirped as she dragged Koenma to his room.

"So this is how your room look." They heard as she slammed the door shut.

"So it's just you and me." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei said getting up.

"This will be our second one." Kurama smiled as he got up.

"Don't let them hear that, they have perverted minds." He said as he walked to his room and Kurama followed.

"To them it seemed fine because back then you were my childhood boyfriend as they put it." Kurama grinned.

"Don't ever say that again." Hiei growled.

"Fine." Kurama pouted. "So this is your room, huh." He said taking in everything as Hiei closed the door.

"Yes." Hiei said as he took out some extra blankets.

"I like it." Kurama said and he was secretly looking around to see if Hiei kept the scroll he gave him so long ago. 'I guess he didn't keep it.' he thought sadly.

"What." Hiei asked as he saw the look on Kurama's face.

"Betsuni." He said as he covered up his hurt. 'Why does it bother me if he didn't keep it, anyway?' He thought as he saw Hiei making a bed on the floor.

"Hn. I'm going to change." He said but Kurama stopped him.

"Do you have anything I can borrow? My clothes are too fitted for me to sleep in." He asked shyly.

Hiei went to his closet and pulled out a night shirt. He was never into sleeping with it. To him that was a dress even though he know this one was for males, but no matter if Yusuke and Koenma wore it, that will never go on him again."Sorry I have to do laundry tomorrow. All I have clean is a pyjama pants and that's mine to wear." He said as he held up the night shirt.

"That's fine. I think this night shirt is long enough." Kurama inspected.

"Hn." With that Hiei left the room to change.

When he came back Kurama was on the bed Hiei made on the floor as he passed his hands through his long hair, loosening it, so he can sleep comfortably.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Hiei looked down at him.

"What, this one is yours?" Kurama looked up slightly confused.

"I don't keep futons because I don't have or expect company over like Yusuke and Koenma." He said as he watched Kurama.

"Ok. So." Kurama stilled looked confused.

"Get on the bed." He demanded, but it was a bit playful.

"OK fine." Kurama got up and Hiei saw it was just his oversize night shirt Kurama was wearing and no pants. He tried not to look but who wouldn't. 'That was always too big for me but he drowns in it because he is so skinny.' He thought as he saw Kurama climbed into the bed and he saw a flash of thigh and hip. He smirked when he saw all that skin, but composed himself when Kurama watched him.

"You're alright?" Hiei asked him and Kurama nodded as strands of hair fall around him as a cascade of bloody waterfall. He was slightly mesmerized by the long silky tresses but did not show it. 'I can't believe I'm checking him out.' He thought annoyed by his behaviour.

"Good." He said as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Goodnight Hiei." Kurama said as he looked down at him, his hair hanging off the bed.

"Goodnight Kurama." he said as he turned the other direction and went to sleep.

Kurama lay there for a while as he stared up at the ceiling. 'I really thought he would keep it. I kept his.' He thought before he finally fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Next morning

They were all having breakfast in the living room. Botan, Yukina and Keiko got up early and treated everyone to breakfast.

"Keiko this breakfast tastes really good." Yusuke said as he ate hungrily.

"It's not all that, Shuichi can do better than me. He was always better at cooking because he has the patience and he is much more creative that I am." She said.

"Really?" Hiei said optimistically as he turned and gave Kurama a sinister smile.

"Humph." Kurama turned away.

"I will have fun next semester." Hiei voiced out.

"Hey Kurama, your hair look good out like that, you should wear it out more often." Koenma said and he stared at Kurama.

"Um, thanks." Kurama said not knowing what else to say.

"Yea, Koenma said he would totally date you." Yusuke said suddenly and Kurama looked shocked and Koenma turned red.

"No one told you to say that, it was between the three of us. You can't even keep your mouth shut." Koenma tried to hit him.

"Guys, please leave Kurama alone. He has enough people hitting on him. Brother you suppose to be doing something." Yukina said as she watched him.

"He is in no danger, just around fools." He murmured and continued to eat.

"Thanks Hiei." Kurama smiled at him.

"I will enjoy next semester especially if you can cook better than this." Hiei grinned.

"You're really making me do that?" Kurama asked him.

"Yes, because this is serious business." Hiei said firmly. "This is not something I take lightly." He said as he watched Kurama.

"Thanks Hiei. It really means a lot to me." Kurama said with a sweet smile and Hiei smiled back. Everyone was watching them smiling. All they knew and cared about was the fact that the creep Karasu was going to get it if he ever meddled with Kurama.

"And food means a lot to me too." Hiei smirked.

"Alright now, what's the plan for today?" Botan asked excitedly. Someone slept well.

"I need to go home and take a shower." Kurama said. "And you have to wash, right." He said to Hiei and Hiei nodded. "Need help?" Kurama offered.

"Why do you want to help me with my dirty clothes?" Hiei asked. No one has ever offered to help him.

"Look at it as a thank you for giving me the bed and lending me your t-shirt to sleep in." Kurama smiled.

"Fine." Hiei said as he continued eating.

"Hiei, you gave him your clothes to wear?" Kuwabara asked.

"I asked for it. I don't like sleeping with fitted clothes because sometimes I get restless." Kurama answered shyly.

"Hiei, you're such a gentleman to give Shuichi the bed, where did you sleep?" Keiko asked.

"Floor." He said coolly.

"You're such a gentleman. I wished I had you instead. Yusuke made it seem as if he didn't have a futon so we shared the bed." Keiko shared.

Hiei almost choked. "What the hell! I don't want you." He stated disgusted. "Yusuke can keep you." He said boldly.

"Yea, you're too good for Hiei, anyway. I feel sorry for the girl that ends up with him. He's so cold." Yusuke said and Kuwabara and Koenma agreed.

"That's not true. Men like Hiei can be the most passionate ones." Keiko said. "They are quiet and reserved but have a fire inside them that they just need the right person to catch on fire, to spread the passion to." Keiko said in a dream daze. "I want to feel a fiery passion that will render me speechless." She said with her hands clasped to her chest.

"Yea, niisan will make any girl weak in the knees. I have to admit that." Yukina said shyly.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Hiei interjected.

"Yea none of us wants to hear how great Hiei is or can be." Koenma said with a hint of jealousy.

They laughed but changed the subject. After a while, Kurama was helping Hiei with his laundry. Hiei took the t-shirt Kurama wore and folded it and put it aside, under his pillow. It just wore once and it wasn't dirty.

When they gathered the clothes they walked to the end of the hall with the laundry bags. One reason they chose that apartment building was because they had a washer and drier at the end of every floor, so no need to own one or go outside to wash.

Kurama separated the loads and Hiei just, well he just added it in the machine with the detergents and fabric softener. Kurama went home to take a shower and change and came back in time to help Hiei fold his clothes and put it away. He wasn't shocked that Hiei was the only one of the three that was neat and organised.

When they were finished, he sat on the bed and sigh in relief.

"Is everything done?" Kurama asked as he looked at Hiei who was putting away his clothes.

"Yea, thanks for your help." Hiei said as he turned and looked at Kurama who smiled.

"It's nothing. Oh can you show me where the bus stop is again. I need to get home." He asked as he stood up.

"Yea." He said as he finished packing the clothes away. "Let's go." He said as he walked out the door, holding it for Kurama to exit as well.

When they were on the bus stop, they waited. "You can go; you don't have to wait with me." Kurama said with a smile as he looked at Hiei.

"I'll wait. I don't have to rush back." Hiei answered as he looked out for the bus.

"Oh alright then." Kurama said and wiped his cheek. Then he felt another drop of water. Before he had a chance to say anything else, it began to rain heavy.

"Crap, and there is nowhere to go." Hiei said as he looked around.

"It's fine, it's just water." Kurama said as he held out his hands to catch the droplets.

"Freaky biology nature lover." Hiei grumbled and Kurama laughed.

"It sustains life and it feels nice." Kurama smiled as he closed his eyes and turned his face up to the sky. The rain fell harder, matting their hair down, sticking it on their faces. Hiei past his hands over Kurama's face, putting some of the red strands aside which were stuck on his cheek.

"The bus is coming." He said softly as Kurama slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hiei with a smile.

"Thanks for waiting with me even though you didn't need to." He smiled sweetly as they just stood there looking at each other.

"Do you have money for the bus?" Hiei asked gently as he stepped closer to Kurama.

"Yes, thanks." He answered as he smiled at Hiei again.

"Take care of yourself and call if anything." Hiei said as Kurama hugged him and he hugged back. Pulling away just inches away from each other; Kurama rested his forehead on Hiei's and sighed with his eyes closed, enjoying the rain as it pounded down on them. Pulling away, he opened his eyes and looked at Hiei seriously.

"If anything happens, you'll be the first to know, bodyguard." He smiled as he began to walk away.

"Alright good then."He said as he watched Kurama board the bus and left only when the bus was out of sight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next semester, Kurama began to go on edge because it seemed as if Karasu was following him. Over the break, there was no sign of him, possibly because Karasu did not know where he lived and now he was hanging out with Hiei, Yusuke and the rest. Picking up his mobile phone, he called Hiei.

"Hiei, I think he is following me." Kurama whispered as he heard Hiei on the other line.

"What! Where are you?" Hiei asked and Kurama heard Yusuke in the background.

"I'm in my lab class, I just glimpsed out the door and I saw him." Kurama said as he pressed himself against the lab door.

"Alright just stay there, Yusuke and I are coming. Oh did you bring my lunch?" Hiei asked seriously.

"What! Is that all you're thinking about?"Kurama asked bewildered.

"I have to make sure I'm going to get pay, that's all." Hiei said with amusement.

"Yes I have it, now hurry." He said as he hung up and peaked outside the door again.

A few minutes later, Kurama heard a loud knock on the door and a few of his fellow students, looked at him. He grinned shyly and went to answer it.

"Where is he?" Yusuke yelled as he entered the classroom causing the rest of the class to look at him.

"Yusuke, quiet down, class is still in session. "Kurama said as he ushered them outside.

"Where did you see him Kurama?" Hiei asked as he looked down the hall not seeing anybody.

"He was down there. When I saw him, he grinned and then disappeared." Kurama informed as he turned to watch them.

"Well, he's gone now." Hiei said as he looked at Kurama expectantly.

"Oh, um wait here." Kurama said as he went back into the classroom and then came back out with a cloth draw string bag. "Here. I hope you like it." Kurama said handing Hiei the bento box. Hiei grinned and took it.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Hiei grinned.

"Do I have to do this every day of the week?" Kurama asked hoping Hiei wouldn't put him through all that trouble to wake up early and cook for him, but it did have its advantage. He was saving money as well because he cooks for the two of them instead of buying food as he used to.

"Yes. We'll see you later." Hiei grinned as he and Yusuke walked away.

"Wait, aren't we all suppose to have lunch together." Kurama asked quickly as he saw the professor looking at him.

"Alright, we can just hurry with you class then. Your professor is ready to kill us. See ya Kurama." Yusuke said as he and Hiei grinned as they both fled.

"Minamino-san, I believe your friends have held you up long enough, please get back to your station." The professor ordered.

"Yes sir." Kurama said as he went back to his work.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone was in their usual spot as they waited for Kurama.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Kurama said as he sat down next to Hiei.

"Glad you finally joined us." Keiko said as he looked him over.

"Yea, I had to stay back a bit to finish up." He sighed and took out his bento box.

"Awe so sweet. You and Hiei have matching bento boxes." Botan chirped.

"Oh, it's because it was on sale, two for one." Kurama informed as he uncovered his food and began to eat.

"Are you sure it wasn't done on purpose." Yusuke looked at him and grinned.

"You caught me Yusuke." Kurama grinned and Hiei watched him. "I did purposely chose the same for both of us because I knew pink wasn't in the question. Black with the white lid was the best they had." He said as he began eating and then he looked at Hiei. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you, to make sure it's not poisoned or drugged." He grinned at Kurama's shocked expression.

"Hiei, how dare you." Kurama said as he hit Hiei playfully on his shoulder.

"Oh wow, that actually hurt. Since when did you get so strong?" Hiei joked as he rubbed his arm.

"Awe, are you really hurt? Let me see the arm of the big baby." Kurama playfully cooed as he rubbed Hiei's arm. By now everyone was looking on and laughing hard.

"Be gentle, I think it's sore." Hiei added as he smirked.

"Alright does that feel better?" Kurama continue to rub his arm gently as he smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh, yea thanks." He said as he looked at Kurama.

"Wow, you two are so comical." Koenma said as they all kept laughing.

"Hn." Hiei voiced out as he began to eat. "You really can cook." Hiei said as he ate enthusiastically and turned back to Kurama.

"Oh thanks." Kurama said with a slight blush.

"No I really mean it. This is good." Hiei said between bites.

"Hiei, remember to breath as you inhale the food." Koenma joked and Hiei shot him a glare but continued to ravish the food.

When they all finished eating, they were just talking about their new classes.

"Yusuke, Koenma we still have to find internships for the summer. We're graduating this semester." Hiei said as he looked seriously at them.

"Why can't we do it at the end of the semester then?" Yusuke whined.

"Idiot, because the earlier the better." Hiei watched him.

"Yea and if we do it now we wouldn't have to worry and we will have an advantage over the other applicants." Koenma added.

"Alright fine. We'll do it today." Yusuke sighed.

"Good." Koenma said.

"Lazy bum." Hiei added and that made Kurama smile.

The next few weeks were hectic. School was in full swing and the guys were all about applying for internship to get experience and later a job. They were also studying for exams and trying to get involved in volunteering and other things that can improve their chances for jobs in the Architectural Engineering field. Kurama did make time to give Hiei his lunch and luckily he did not have any Karasu sightings. They finally scheduled a lunch date and were now in their usual spot having lunch and just talking and laughing.

"Oh wow, wait I have to tell you all something. I can't believe it and I never would have if I didn't see it with my own eyes." Yusuke started and Koenma grinned.

"What is it Yusuke." Keiko asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't know why you're lying Yusuke." Hiei said dryly as he ate and Kurama watched him for answers but he just shrugged.

"Hiei was flirting with this girl in the career building department." He grinned and Hiei groaned.

"I was being _nice_, because you two told me to." He snapped accusingly at Yusuke and Koenma. Kurama just listened on silently.

"Well then if it was our fault, how come you have a date with her?" Koenma added with a grin.

"Hn." Hiei frowned as he folded his hands to his chest and turned away.

"See, can't say nothing now because you know we're telling the truth." Yusuke teased.

"Just shut up. I want to finish eating in peace." Hiei groaned as he continued to eat.

"So when will the rest of us meet this girl that was worthy enough to capture your attention." Kurama asked as he nudged Hiei.

"Tomorrow probably." He said as he continued to eat.

"Alright then I can't wait to meet her. She must be very special." Kurama smiled.

"If you want to call it that, then yea whatever." Hiei said unenthusiastically.

Great, I can't wait to meet her." Kurama smiled. "Oh sorry but I have to go now. I have to do a group presentation and I have to meet them. I'll see you guys later." Kurama said as he left.

"So where will you two go for your first date?" Keiko asked curiously.

"I don't know. I want to go to a cemetery but not everyone gets that." He sighed disappointed.

"What."

"Really."

"You can't be serious." Came the replies, all at once.

"That's what I would like. I know already that she is wrong for me." Hiei said as he packed up and glared at Koenma. 'Blithering idiots putting me in trouble.'

"You promised that you will give her a chance. Just go on the first date and see how things are. Don't jump to conclusions. She might surprise you and you might actually fall in love with her." Koenma said seriously.

"I don't know why I made you two talk me into doing this." He sighed.

"Because you were staring at her." Yusuke grinned.

'Yea not because I wanted to date her, that's the last time I let my mind drift.' He sighed and got up.

"Are you going to see her now?" Keiko asked.

"No. Kurama forgot to take back the bento lunch box, so I'm going to give it to him." He informed.

"Its fine, you can give it to me and I'll give him." Keiko offered.

"No, I'll do it. The walk is good for me." With that he left. He went to look for Kurama. Looking at the clock on his phone, he realised that Kurama was at his Biotech lab. Going to it, he knocked and soon after a brown haired girl opened the door.

"May I help you." She smiled as he looked at Hiei.

"Where's Shuichi." Hiei said as he glared at her.

"Oh. Come in, I'll get him." She smiled and went to get Kurama.

"Hey Hiei. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Kurama smiled as he showed Hiei to his desk.

"You forgot the lunch box. I thought I'd bring it to you." He explained as he looked around.

"Oh you could have just give Keiko." He smiled sweetly as he looked at the planner to see the schedule for the week.

"I wanted to come see you." Hiei said as he turned back to Kurama. As Kurama looked up from the planner, the brown haired girl interrupted them.

"Shuichi, we are needed in the office for a while. I think it has to do with the Science fair." He giggled and jumped excitedly.

"Alright Maya, I'll be right there." He smiled at her.

"That's Maya." He said, his voice coming out harsher than expected.

"Yea, she calmed down. It's hard to believe right? Well Just give me a few minutes." Kurama said as he left.

Sanding there idle, Hiei spotted Kurama's planner and decided to look in to find out what his 'lunch menu' will be like for the rest of the week. Flipping through the pages, he saw that Kurama documented things that he did and felt on different days. Stopping on one day Hiei read and began to smirk. It was like reading Kurama's diary.

"Hiei!" Kurama rushed and grabbed the planner from him. "I can't believe you read that." He said somewhat hurt.

"I was just checking to see what my menu is like since you decide to surprise me." Hiei defended.

"But you read other things. What did you see?" Kurama asked cautiously not giving away anything but wanting information to flow from Hiei to him.

"I didn't know you were capable of actually crushing on someone." Hiei smirked and Kurama blushed and turned away.

"Is that all you saw?" He looked at Hiei expectantly.

"Yea, I didn't have time to read much, but I would like to." Hiei smirked as he reached for the planner and Kurama hid it under his shirt. "You know I don't mind reaching in for it." His smirk widened when Kurama turned red and turned away as he batted Hiei's hand away from him.

"Hiei, I'm sorry but I have to continue my stuff. Thanks for dropping it by and I'll see you tomorrow, oh and don't forget to bring your girlfriend." Kurama ended with a teasing voice and laughed when Hiei glared at him. "What's her name by the way?"

"Natsumi and she is not my girlfriend." Was his monotone answer.

"Are you in love?" Kurama teased again.

"Hell no. I can tolerate her. That's fine for now according to Koenma and Yusuke." Hiei voiced out.

"Well that's good, because we all know that's hard to find." Kurama said somewhat seriously.

"Yea yea. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiei smiled a little at Kurama before he left. Kurama smiled but it faded as he watched Hiei leave. "Maybe I should tell him it was Maya's planner he read. Nah." Kurama smiled again as he went back to his work.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

End of chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

Awaiting Destiny Chapter Ten

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Natsumi joined the group for lunch. They all talked and tried to get to know her better. When no one was looking she tried to touch Hiei but he flinched like a vampire who came in contact with holy water, but they did notice the reaction. It was his reflects so he didn't apologise for her hurt feelings. The rest pretended they didn't see so she would not feel embarrassed. Other than that little incident, the introductory meeting went well. When she left for class, he waited expectantly.

"She's nice." Keiko said hesitantly as she looked at them.

"We would not have agreed to Hiei doing this if she wasn't." Koenma said and Yusuke nodded.

"Yea, she is very friendly and sweet. She might turn out to be a nice catch Hiei." Kurama grinned at him as Hiei glared at him and then Kurama frowned a bit.

"Stay still; there is something on your hair." Kurama said as he went closer to Hiei. "Oh a spider, look even cute insects like you Hiei." Kurama teased as he tried to get it out.

"Ew! A spider, how is that cute Shuichi." Keiko jumped. "And how did a spider get in his hair." She streaked and jumped behind Yusuke who did not mind being her saviour.

"Oh, there is a spider web nearby so it just decided to pay Hiei a visit. Who wouldn't want to walk on that body anyway?" Kurama grinned as the spider walked down to Hiei's neck.

"Are you playing with the damn thing." Hiei said as he looked at Kurama who seemed to be having too much fun.

"Wait, they are beneficial to our ecosystem. I don't want to harm it and besides, it's cute." Kurama grinned at him as he touched Hiei's neck, resting his palm flat on the junction between his neck and shoulders waiting for the spider to crawl on him. Yusuke watched on as the wheels in his head began to turn when he saw no reaction from Hiei when Kurama touched him.

"Oh, here is your insect Hiei." Kurama smiled as the spider crawled on his hand and then showed it to Hiei who looked at it with a smirk.

"Ah! Get rid of it Shuichi." Keiko screamed and Kurama went and rested it on the nearby tree truck and came back to sit next to Hiei again.

"Are you alright now sis?" Kurama grinned at her.

"Yea. I think I'm fine now." She said as she sat back next to Yusuke.

"What about you Hiei. Luckily your girlfriend did not see it or else." He chuckled when Hiei gave him death glares that usually froze people into a fear trance.

"You know I am not afraid of your threatening eyes." Kurama laughed and the other three, Botan was not there, looked a bit shocked but laughed. Kurama seemed to be the only one immune to Hiei's threats and such, well when he is not in real trouble.

"Well, this has been fun, but we need to go get ready for class. Can you believe we have homework to hand in?" Yusuke said as he got up.

"Alright guys, same place same time next week." Kurama got up also and grabbed his bag ready to leave as well.

"And Hiei, if you ever need to clear your mind, we can always take a walk in the park or a necropolis if you like. I remember you told me you like cemeteries and walking always calms me from having my personal space invaded by a girl or spider." Kurama laughed and the rest just watched Hiei as he tried to hold himself back from strangling the redhead. This was too funny. "Bye guys, bye Hiei." Kurama said as he gave him a half hug and left with an amused smile on his face.

"Wow, your brother really has guts." Koenma said as he watched Hiei and laughed. "Hiei you fell for it too easy. I can't believe it is so easy to make fun of you." He laughed harder.

"Shut up." Hiei snapped at him with one of his glares.

"Alright." He said hastily as he bowed his head in apology.

"Well we have stuff to do. Keiko, I'll see you on our date tonight, right." Yusuke grinned happily.

"Yup." She blushed and kissed him then left.

"Yo Hiei, you ok." Yusuke asked as he stood in front of Hiei preventing him from moving.

"Why the question." Hiei asked not really caring.

"Maybe you should talk to Kurama." He said with a smile.

"Talk to him about what." Hiei raised a brow at him.

"Ah never mind, let's go do this thing." Yusuke said. 'Maybe it was just me.' The thought as he disregarded what he was thinking.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama was roaming the library as he looked for the group he had to work with. They told him they got a study room so it will be better since they usually discuss a lot. As he was roaming the halls, he peaked into the study rooms to make sure he found the right room. After seeing one in particular, he stopped and hid a bit.

'Why am I hiding?' He thought as he glimpsed in again as he watched Hiei and Natsumi. He didn't know what they were talking about but Hiei seemed happy and somehow that bothered him a bit, more than he expected. As he was about to walk away, they Hiei looked up and saw Kurama. Kurama put on a smile as Hiei got up and went to open the door.

"Hey." Hiei said casually towards Kurama. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... I...I was looking for my group to do that project with." Kurama stammered out as he collected himself and fidgeted with his bag.

"Alright, um, Natsumi is talking an elective. It is Biology and she needs a bit of help. Can you look over it? I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be back."Hiei informed as he gently touched Kurama's shoulder and smiled before he left.

Kurama unconsciously rested his hands on his shoulder where Hiei's hand were and smiled softly.

"Um Shuichi." Natsumi called out to him.

"Oh yes, let me see what you're having problems with." Kurama said good-heartedly as he sat on the chair next to her.

"This. The DNA replication process with the repair mechanisms with all the different molecules and proteins." She said pointing in her book.

"Alright, let's see." He said looking it over, trying to find a way to explain it to a non biology major.

"Oh and um... I see you have been bring lunch for Hiei. I want you to stop." She said boldly.

"Excuse me?" he looked at her seriously as he drew back a bit and looked at her.

"You heard me. I want to be the one to feed my boyfriend, not his 'pretty boy' friend." She continued as she glared at him.

"I was here before you so you cannot tell me what to do and how to treat Hiei. He was mine before he became yours." Kurama glared as he felt his anger began to rise.

"But now he is mine, so back off, if you know what's good for you." She continued as she glared.

"I may not know what's good for me, but I know you're not good for Hiei." He snapped as he stood up. "May you choke on your own words among other things." He said as he picked up his things and was about to leave but Hiei came back.

"Oh dear, you're back so soon." Natsumi greeted him and Kurama glared at her.

'Dear, has she lost her mind.' Hiei thought as he looked at Kurama who was avoiding his look.

"I have to go now Hiei. I'll see you whenever." Kurama said in a subdued manner as he bowed his head down as he pushed past Hiei.

"Kurama wait." Hiei said as he turned to follow Kurama. Around the corner of the study room, Hiei grabbed his arm. "Kurama, what's wrong? Did you help her?" Hiei looked at Kurama who was still avoiding him.

"She didn't need my help." Kurama responded. Hiei reached out and tipped Kurama's chin up so he looked at him.

"Then why are you acting this way. Did something happen?" Hiei asked concerned.

"I really have to go Hiei. I'm already late." Kurama said as he held onto Hiei's hand and pulled it from his face and looked at Hiei and he saw Natsumi standing boldly in the hall watching them and glaring at Kurama.

"Just make sure you call me to get you after your late class." Hiei said as Kurama held onto his hand. He saw that Natsumi was fuming. He knew she could hear them.

"Yes I will." Kurama smiled tenderly.

"I'll be here all night waiting. The other two are on dates." Hiei said.

"Well it seems as if you're on one as well and she is waiting for you." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei as he tried to crack a smile.

"Not a date, just studying. Be careful. I am itching to beat the crap out of that guy." Hiei grinned.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Kurama smiled and then tried to let his hand go but Hiei held onto it for a while. "Um, I need my hand to leave." Kurama smiled in amusement.

"Of course." Hiei grinned and let it go as he watched Kurama leave.

"Well, can we get back to studying, darling." Natsumi said as Hiei turned around.

"What the hell are you doing calling me that, didn't I tell you on our 'first date' as you call it, that we will just stay friends." He glared at her.

"You should give me more chance to prove myself." She said as he walked back into the study room.

"I make my decisions fast. You just didn't make the cut." He said as he followed her to the room.

"Why?"

"Because you made out with Koenma. That's a wrong way to start a relationship, don't you think?"He watched her accusingly.

"How... how did you know about that?" She looked at him shocked.

"I have spies." He said as he picked up his things and was ready to leave.

"Then why are you still seeing me like this?" She asked somewhat confused.

"No idea." He said dryly.

"You like me that much?" She giggled.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't have a choice or else you'll retract my applications for the internship. I will get you for that." He warned.

"Really? You know I cannot do that. Just admit you actually like me." She grinned and he glared at her.

"Think whatever you want." He said as he walked out of the room. 'Yea why am I with her still?' he thought disgusted with his actions.

"Hiei wait." She called as he ran and fell in step with him. "Where are we going now?"

"'_**We**_ are not going anywhere. I am going to switch rooms and you go home or get lost." He said as he went to exchange rooms.

"I see you tomorrow darling." She giggled and left.

"Abazureon'na." He spat as he left to his new room. On his way his phone rang.

"What." He snapped into the mobile.

"Hiei, man, I need you to do me a favour." Yusuke whispered loudly into the phone.

"What." He sighed.

"Get some condoms for me." He continued to whisper.

"WHAT!" Hiei quieted down when some people looked at him. "Are you crazy? Ask Koenma." Hiei said as he walked to the study room.

"He's with Botan. I think something happened between them because she seems really angry." Yusuke noted.

'She knows then, good.' "Fine, but Kurama wouldn't like what you have planned with it." He said in an amused voice.

"That's why I want you to get it, and hide it for me. Can you please, it's not as if we will use it soon, it's just for precautions in case it happens. It almost did tonight but we behave well." He said and Hiei could hear the excitement and frustration in his voice.

"Fine I'll do it, what time does the store close?" He asked suddenly.

"I think at 8." Yusuke answered in deep thought.

"Damn, then I'll have to go now, bye." Hiei said as he turned around to go buy the thing for Yusuke. He sighed as he went into the store, a few blocks from the campus.

'Crap, I hope I don't see anyone I know here.' He though as he grabbed a box and went to cash it. The cashier looked at him and smiled.

"Will that be all?" She asked gently and he nodded.

"A guy like you should need more than one box." She said to herself as she stared hungrily at him. He pretended not to hear and just grabbed the paper bag and left to get back on campus.

Two hours later, Kurama called him. Taking out his phone, he answered.

"Hey Hiei I'm done." Kurama said tiredly.

"So soon, we will have to come back here, because I am finally getting my stuff done and I'm on a roll." He said as he pushed the chair away from the books that littered the table.

"It's not a problem. I can do my work as well."

"Alright I'll see you in five minutes." He hung up and left his things there and went to pick up Kurama.

"How was class?" He asked as he looked at Kurama who seemed off, distracted. He was looking all over the place as if in search for someone.

"Kurama." He called again because didn't hear him the first time.

"Uh... Sorry. It just that Karasu cornered me in the bathroom when I took a break from class." He said and his voice was shaking as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"WHAT, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" Hiei yelled and it startled Kurama.

"You were with Natsumi and I didn't think that you'd leave her to come for me." He answered timidly.

"WHAT I WILL CHOOSE YOU OVER HER ANY DAY, WHAT DID THAT THING DID TO YOU." Oh he was pissed as he looked over at Kurama.

"Um...he..." Kurama stopped as he looked to his feet.

"He what." Hiei said as he calmed his voice for Kurama's sake as he rested his hands on his shoulder.

"He groped me and tried to rape me but someone came in and he fled." Kurama said defeated.

"WHAT." Hiei was beyond angry. "I am going to kill him." And Kurama shot his head up and looked at Hiei.

"Hiei no, you'll go to jail if you do." Kurama said as he tried to reason with him.

"Why didn't you do something Kurama?" Hiei glared, and Kurama began to yell, hurt apparent in his voice.

"I was in shock ok. It's not as if I wanted this to happen. I hate when that happens. I never expected him to do anything because it's a public place, I hate it because that cripples me but I did give him a good black eye, but that fuelled him and he got rougher and that's why he tried to force himself on me." Kurama stopped again and looked up at Hiei with sad eyes. "Please don't tell anyone." He pleaded.

Hiei's voice softened. "I wouldn't tell a soul but I can't guarantee that I wouldn't go in jail for you."

"Hiei." Kurama looked at him tenderly. "I don't want you to, if you are locked up, who will be my knight?"

"Knight huh?" Hiei smirked for the first time since Kurama told him about the incident.

"Ever since we were younger, you protected me and I liked it. It made me feel safe and not abandoned. I had someone who cared and would not leave me. You were that someone who spent time with me and listened to my nonsense. You were my knight in shining armour in the dark time in my life, and you were never too busy for me. As an only child in my young age, I was spoiled and then I became attached to you when I was in the orphanage, thanks to Genkai-sensei. You spoiled me more. Even now I don't think I out grew that comfort you gave to me." He said with a sigh red tint on his face. Hiei touched his cheeks.

"I'm glad you feel safe with me and I will always be there. That creep needs to die or to go to jail, which ever I feel like doing. No one touches you and get away with it." Hiei said seriously as he put down his hands and guided Kurama to his study room.

"We'll be here a while, do you need anything to eat." He asked as he walked to the door.

"Anything is fine, thanks." Kurama smiled as he took out his laptop.

"Alright." He said and he was ready to leave.

"Oh do you have white out?" Kurama asked suddenly.

"Yea, in my bag. I'll be back." Hiei said and left.

Kurama smiled. He was happy to have Hiei with him. Looking through his bag, he saw a brown bag. He moved it aside but something fell out of it as he fell sideways.

"He has condoms?" Kurama looked at it shocked and a bit hurt. "Of course he does, he has a girlfriend. Why do I feel so bad? I should be happy for him." he said as he grabbed his chest hoping the aching would stop. He just reached for the white out and closed the bag and sat done as he edited his notes and started up his laptop, pretending he didn't see anything. When Hiei came back, he handed Kurama ice cream and they went to work. Kurama didn't say anything and Hiei didn't think about asking Kurama anything.

A little over an hour, then decided to wrap up in their studies. They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"You look really tired." Hiei noted with fatigue in his voice.

"Yea, this day has been emotionally draining. I'm sorry to drag you into my mess." He said sadly.

"Your mess is my mess. I wouldn't want it any other way, now stop apologising." Hiei said but there was no sting in his voice.

"Alright." Kurama smiled as he held on to Hiei's upper arm as they walked to the bus stop. They took the same bus, but Hiei stop came first.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright." Kurama smiled.

"Of course." He said and Kurama hugged him and then he left.

When he reached the apartment, he stormed into Yusuke's room.

"Wake up." Hiei yelled. It was almost twelve am.

"Huh wha." Yusuke said as he turned and almost fell off the bed.

"Here is your stuff." Hiei said as he pitched the box at him. You owe me ¥810." He said.

"Fine. I'll give you tomorrow, you interrupted my nice dream." He said as he rolled back to sleep. Hiei just stared at him then just shook his head as he left the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama was tired when he arrived home. He took a shower and in his pyjamas, he lay down on the bed, waiting or sleep. He couldn't sleep, after all the things that happened to him that day, good and bad, mostly bad. He sighed as he took out the scroll that Hiei gave him a decade ago and read it.

"Now it makes sense." He said shocked that he could interpret the proverb now of all times. He read slowly, 'Who travels for love finds a thousand miles not longer than one.' He smiled and then bolted up. "Does that mean I'm in love?" he asked himself shocked. "It can't be." He sighed sadly. "I will not allow it. It can't be Hiei. He has Natsumi, that shrew." He said as he laid back and tried to fall asleep. 'It's my mind playing tricks on me. It's using the feel of comfort and making into something it's not.' He reasoned as he finally fell asleep.

The next day Hiei almost did not leave his side. He was eager to find Karasu to beat him to a pulp but the coward did not show himself. At lunch time, they all sat in the cafeteria because it was raining. Natsumi spotted them and came over to join them. Kurama glared at her but that did not stop the persistent girl.

"Isn't today wonderful." She chirped and Kurama glared at her thinking about a way to make her suffer, using household items, which were dull so it will have maximum pain satisfaction for him. A sinister smile graced his face and Koenma took note.

"Hey, what's wrong with you. You look scary." Koenma said as he pulled away from the table. Kurama caught himself.

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about something that can really be fun." Kurama said as he glared at Natsumi with that same almost insane look.

"Oh the Student government announced that they just finalised the end of semester party. Everyone here is going, right?" Botan asked excitedly.

"If I am finished with finals, I'll go." Kurama said as he smiled at Botan.

"Me too." Hiei said. "I have to make sure I graduate and leave this hell hole before celebrating." He added and Kurama watched him with an amused look.

'Hmmm the feeling is gone, so it was because of my vulnerability.' He thought as he turned away and ate his food.

"Hey do you all want to have a study group date at our place this weekend?" Yusuke asked happily and Natsumi was the first to respond.

"Oh wow that will be great." She said ecstatic.

"Not you." Botan snapped angrily. "Anyway Hiei, why is she still tagging along with us, she might move in on Yusuke next." She demanded roughly as she stared at Hiei.

"It's a free world, sadly." He shrugged.

"Well I don't want her here anymore." She continued.

"Neither do I." Hiei said calmly as he ate his food.

"You are all just jealous." Natsumi snapped.

"Ha! Jealous of you? You're got to be freaking kidding me." Kurama snapped as he stood up and stared at her shocking everyone with his outburst. "My gosh, you're such a nuisance." He said frustrated as he through his hands in the air and he continued. "Ever since you came, man I can't stand to be around you or in the same vicinity. And how dare you tell me I have no right bringing lunch for Hiei. And yes, I might be his 'pretty boy' friend as you put it, but at least I don't use my natural beauty to _promote __promiscuity." He yelled at her. Luckily the cafeteria was not busy and they sat away so no one was really hearing them._

_"Really? So you're making everyone here think that you're a good little boy. I saw you in the bathroom with that guy. And you call me promiscuous, you're a whore." As she finished that Hiei back handed her._

_"Watch your mouth you vile woman." Hiei snapped and she along with everyone was shocked that Hiei openly hit her._

_"How dare you hit me?" She looked at him shocked._

_"You better leave if you don't want to get hit again." He warned as he lifted his hands ready._

_"I'm your girl.."_

_"Cut the crap. I never said that. I told you if you were desperate enough you can be a friend. Who would date a used and dried up thing as you anyway." When he finished, she looked as if she was about to cry. "You're still here." He glared at her. "Leave and I never want to see you anywhere near any of us." He snapped as he turned to Kurama who was now seated with his hand cradling his head._

_Hiei just sat back next to Kurama and rested a hand on his shoulder._

_"Shuichi, what did she just say, is that true?" Keiko asked as he switched places with Yusuke on the bench so she would be opposite of him over the table. _

_"Shuichi." She called again and Kurama slowly lifted his head and stared at her and then turned to Hiei as he sat up fully. Hiei pulled him closer so he was leaning on him._

_"Karasu showed up last night." He said and looked at Hiei wondering if he should tell them everything._

_"What! Did he do anything to you?" She asked shocked and so was everyone else on the table. _

_"You might as well tell them." Hiei said softly to him._

_"He ..." he paused and sighed. "He tried to rape me in the bathroom." He bowed his head as he turned and hid in Hiei's chest. Hiei just held him trying to comfort him. "Someone came in and that caused him to leave. All I saw was two people but I couldn't make out who they were. Now we know it was her."_

_"What! And Hiei where the hell were you?" Keiko snapped._

_"Don't yell at me." He glared at her. "He didn't call me." He said angrily. "Because he thought I was with that thing as if I would put her over his safety." _

_Kurama pulled away and composed himself. "I didn't have my phone on me either. I was going to the bathroom after all. During a break from class" He sighed out as he picked on his food, not really in the mood to eat anymore. "I'm going." He said as he began packing and stood up to leave._

_"Not without me." Hiei said seriously._

_"No. I am not going to be the timid victim that always need saving." He said as he began to walk away._

_"I said no. I can't even trust you to call if he shows up." Hiei snapped angrily._

_"Damn it. I have to handle this on my own. I have to stand up for myself someday and that day is today. I do not want to hide behind anyone or keep this in any longer." He snapped back at Hiei._

_"When you prove you can do it, then you'll be on your own." Hiei stood up as he glared at Kurama. The others just looked on, not knowing which side to take._

_"How will I be able to prove myself if I am never given the chance to do so." Kurama yelled as he stormed out._

_"That idiot." Hiei sighed as looked at the others. "I'm going to follow him. This is getting out of hand." He said as he grabbed his things and followed Kurama with stealth._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny chapter 11

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiei followed Kurama as he went to his class, and then hovered nearby when he went into an empty class room to meet his group as they put together their final group presentation. He sat in the other empty classroom across the hall, as he did some studying as he waited for Kurama to finish. When he heard Kurama bid them farewell, he got up and shadowed Kurama. As they entered the stair case, Karasu showed up and he took Kurama by surprised as he moved swiftly and pinning him against the wall. Hiei wanted to move in on him, but he decided not to, not yet. An ingenious idea struck him as he stayed out of sight. He took out his phone and began to record what he was hearing.

"Hello there Kurama. We have to stop meeting like this." He cooed seductively.

"Get away from me." Kurama growled as he tried to push Karasu away, but Kurama was tried, and with that heavy bag pack on his shoulders, he didn't have much strength to push forceful enough.

"Where is your little boyfriend." He grinned as he inched closer to Kurama and he moved his face aside, away for Karasu.

"He is not my boyfriend." Kurama defended hastily.

"Well then lucky me." Karasu grinned. "Then I WILL be the first to touch this divine body of yours. Too bad you were too busy to date anyone for that matter. Oh wait you did, but too bad they had 'accidents'." He grinned evilly.

"Get away from me, you deserve to go to hell." Kurama pushed him and tried to run, but Karasu grabbed his bag and yanked him back almost causing him to fall. He then forcefully slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever do that again, or I'll start torturing your friends as well." He said with a sinister grin.

"No, don't touch them." Kurama yelled with as much energy he could muster in his tiresome and exhausted state.

"Shh... Keep your voice down, we don't want anyone rushing and spoiling this for us before it starts." He grinned. Hiei was trying so hard not to jump in but he didn't want Karasu to hurt Kurama by flinging him down the stairs. He had to find the right timing, but the wait was killing him.

"Now give me a kiss." He said as he leaned in and Kurama turned his head to the other side. Luckily Karasu did not see the shocked look on his face when he spotted Hiei there. Hiei pressed his index finger to his lips indicating to Kurama to be quiet and not say anything. Kurama nodded curtly as he pushed Karasu away.

"What the hell, be a good play thing and stay still." He yelled angrily.

'Great, he's getting mad, wait don't they usually have fire extinguishers here?' Hiei thought as he looked around. He spotted it on the platform between the floors as he rested the phone as it continued to record and ran to get it. Detaching it from the wall, he hurried when he heard Kurama yell for him, but he didn't attack yet because of what Karasu said next.

"You don't want to have an accident like your boyfriend Kuronue now would you?" Karasu cooed.

"What did...It were you? I knew it wasn't just a mere accident." Kurama said as the truth was dawning on him. Hiei stood there as he listened not knowing what to think about the confessions. 'What did he do?'

"Yes, it was no accident and Yomi too. He was fun to blind. I just love to hear blood curdling screams don't you?" He grinned sinisterly.

"You demon get away from me?" He punched him hard causing Karasu to heave back but he caught his balance before he fell down the stairs.

"You infuriating... Damn it just behave. No wonder everyone rather die than to have you. Not even you mother wanted to live with you so she killed herself." He spat bitterly as he slammed Kurama against the wall again.

Hiei had enough as he ran down the rest of the stairs and swing the fire extinguisher onto Karasu, as a distraction to grab Kurama. Pushing Kurama out of the stair well, Hiei went back to Karasu.

"So you decided to show up." Karasu grinned as Hiei walked to him.

"You will pay for touching Kurama." Hiei threatened coldy.

"What can you do." He looked at Hiei as if he wasn't expecting much.

Not even deciding to waste his breath on him, Hiei threw the first punch, but Karasu blocked it. As Karasu blocked it, Hiei pivoted and slammed his heel on the side of Karasu's face, causing him to step back a bit. Looking a Hiei, he spitted out blood as he grinned.

"So you have tricks." He grinned and Hiei stoned his expression as he moved as if he was going punch again but instead he grinded his knee into his abdomen. Folding over in pain, Hiei did an upper cut and slammed his fist into his chin as he topple over and roll down the stairs, knocking him out. Walking up the stairs to get his phone, he saved the recording and called the police. He went back down and grabbed Karasu by his long dark hair and dragged him up the stairs. Opening the door to the floor, he purposely let the door hit Karasu's head as he dragged up out and looked at Kurama sternly.

"The police are on their way; let's go to the main entrance of this building." He said dryly as he dragged Karasu and Kurama hugged himself as he followed silently. When they reached the entrance, they sat outside the building on the bench and Hiei pulled Karasu under the bench and used him as a foot stool. When he was coming out of consciousness, Hiei kicked back to darkness. A few minutes of silence passed and then the police showed up and then Hiei flagged them down. Everyone that were outside in campus, stared in awe as they watched the scene.

"He has been stalking my friend for years and he confessed to killing and blinding some friends, also he tried raping my friend here twice." Hiei informed them as he indicated to Kurama, who was still sitting on the bench with his head in hand.

"Before you dismiss this as you all always do, here." He spat bitterly as he tossed his phone to them. "I recorded it as evidence in case you pull some lame excuse as in this is not enough evidence or some other ridiculous nonsense." He said as he left and Karasu groaned when the pressure of Hiei's foot left his chest cavity. The police just looked at Hiei in awe, mouth agape as he walked away.

Hiei went and leaned next to a tree as he watched to make sure the police didn't free him. He watched as they listened to the recording and interviewed Kurama as they jotted down notes. Finally they cuffed Karasu and pushed him into the car. He turned to walk away as he jabbed his hands in his pocket. Kurama ran up to him.

"Uh, thanks Hiei for following me even though I was a jerk about it." Kurama started with his voice shaking as he looked at Hiei. He thought that Hiei didn't hear him but then he just shrugged and then stopped.

"When were you going to tell me you were into guys and that you had past boyfriends?" He asked his voice condemning and angry.

"Huh, Hiei..." Kurama was shocked as he stared at Hiei with wide eyes.

"Hn, I see." He turned and left. Kurama finally got himself together and walked up to meet Hiei.

"That's not..." He started timidly.

"What Kurama. You didn't think I deserved to know." He glared.

"It's not that Hiei." Kurama reasoned.

"Then what is it. You were trying to protect yourself from me. You thought I would hate you if I knew?" Hiei snapped.

"It's not that Hiei. Just listen please." Kurama pleaded and touched Hiei who flung his hand away from Kurama's touch. Kurama tried not to show his hurt.

"Well... I'm waiting." Hiei crossed his arm around his chest and watched Kurama stoically.

"Kuronue was a friend. We had no romantic interest with each other and neither were Yomi. We were just good friends, that's all. We all had girlfriends although my relationships never lasted. I never knew why that was and eventually I stopped trying especially when I became too busy to sustain one. My life was less stressful without one. One day Kuronue had a messy break up and he came to me for comfort. He cried in my arms for the whole night because he really loved that girl and she betrayed him. That was the first time I ever saw him cry, it was heartbreaking. We were in high school, in an empty classroom because that evening we had extracurricular activities so we knew it would have been empty. We fell asleep and Karasu walked in on us. The next day, I got news that Kuronue was in a deadly accident and we didn't know what really happened." Kurama said as he became emotional. "Hiei he killed my friend because he assumed and he was jealous." Kurama said as tears began to fall. "Kuronue didn't deserve it, and there was nothing to be jealous of, we barely knew Karasu." He said as he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Kurama." Hiei sighed as he embraced him and Kurama cried on his shoulder. He held Kurama for a while but then pulled away.

"It's getting late." Hiei said softly, his entire wrath dissipated as he wiped some tears away from Kurama's face. Kurama nodded as they walked out of the campus.

"Um, Hiei." Kurama called as he watched Hiei as if he was afraid.

"What is it?" he asked gently as he turned to Kurama.

"I don't want to go home tonight. I don't want to have to answer questions when the police call home." He said as he looked down.

"I don't mind you staying with me. I'll get a taxi." Hiei said as he easily flagged down a taxi and ushered Kurama in.

When they arrived in the apartment, no one else was there; after all it was a Friday night. He offered Kurama some clothes so he could take a shower and Hiei ordered dinner. When Kurama came out, Hiei went in the shower. When he was finished the food just arrived. Peaking out the bedroom door with only his towel on, he called out to Kurama.

"The money is on the counter." He said and closed the door to change. The delivery guy looked at Hiei and then to Kurama and grinned with assumption.

"Um, it's not what you think." He said quickly as he handed him the money and took the food.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me." He grinned and left. Kurama sighed as rested the food on the centre table in the living room as he sat down and turned on the television. Hiei finally came out.

"Did the clothes fit well?" he asked as he looked at Kurama.

"Yea, they feel good." He said as he looked down at the red pyjamas he was borrowing. Hiei was wearing a black pyjama bottom with a fitted black jersey. He opened up the bag and handed Kurama his dinner. He ordered Miso Ramen for Kurama and he had the Curry Ramen. He order came with gyoza, so they shared it. The watched a movie as they ate. Suddenly the door busted opened and they saw Yusuke and Keiko making out passionately while they try to get in the bedroom. Kurama stared in shock at his little sister and Hiei just pretended he didn't see that.

"Hiei... shouldn't we interrupt them?" Kurama looked at him.

"Don't bother. Yusuke was planning this for a while. Don't worry; he made me buy condoms for him." Hiei shrugged as he continued watching the movie. When they were finished eating, they hurried into the bedroom, because noises could have been heard and it was becoming rather awkward.

'So it was for Yusuke.' Kurama thought as he looked at Hiei.

"Take the bed." Hiei said as he disrupted Kurama's thought.

"Alright." Kurama accepted as Hiei left and just barged into Koenma's room and took his futon. He didn't care to ask, as if he'd miss it. He carried it back and placed a blanket on it as he lie down. Kurama was already covered on the bed and they both just lay there not sleeping.

"Are you alright now?" Hiei asked in the dark as he rested his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I think so." Kurama said softly.

"You want to talk about it?" Hiei offered.

"You witnessed the whole thing. Did that bother you?" Kurama turned as looked down at Hiei as he passed his hand through his hair, loosening it so he can be more comfortable.

"It was but I knew I had to stay back a bit longer. I was recording it after all. Cases like this, you have to have concrete evidence. If I interrupted earlier, I would not have gotten his confession of your friend's murder." He said and he looked at Kurama who he can now see in the dark. Kurama face saddened when Hiei said that.

"Yea, thanks Hiei. Now Kuronue can rest in peace." He said sadly as he lay back on the bed.

"You want to talk about it?" Hiei asked again.

"If I talk about it I'll cry and don't want to seem weak." Kurama said softly.

"You wouldn't. It is better to let it out, rather than keeping in it because that can cripple you." Hiei reasoned. Kurama stayed quiet for a while and Hiei thought he would not say anything.

"Well, I told you about Kuronue. We were closer than Yomi was to me. I don't know why Karasu blinded Yomi. I don't want to know." He said as he was choking up.

"You can stop." Hiei said as he felt sorry for Kurama having to relive such painful memories.

"No you're right. I should let out." He sighed as he continued. "They both use to warn me about Karasu, saying that they never had a good feeling about him, but me being me, I was nice to him, and he was our classmate as well. He began following us everywhere we went and he would spontaneously pop up when I was alone. He took all the classes I took and followed me home. That's when it began to get worse. Then..." He paused as he wiped some overflowing tears. "That's when Kuronue had the accident that killed him and a few days after that, Yomi was blinded. I found it strange that my two closest friends were harmed within a few days of each other, but I didn't have any proof of sabotage. Things were getting out of hand so my parents decided that we should move." He stopped as he sniffled and wiped his tears.

Hiei got up and went to the bathroom for some toilet paper, since he had no tissues, why would he have that anyway. He walked back to the room and sitting on the bed as he handed Kurama the soft paper. Kurama sat up as took it as he wiped his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama said with his head down as his bangs hid his face.

"Stop saying you're sorry. You were a victim and you have every right to behave as you wish, cry, and scream, whatever, just let it out." Hiei said as he looked at Kurama who slowly looked at Hiei as his tears fell easily. Hiei went and sat next to him as Kurama buried his face in his chest letting all his sorrow from years past to finally flow out of him. Hiei just made himself comfortable against the headboard as he held Kurama in a comforting embrace. He just rubbed calming circles on his back and eventually Kurama fell asleep. Realising that if he moved he wake Kurama, he just pulled the cover over them and drifted off to sleep.

Deep in the night, Hiei felt movement, opening his eyes; he saw Kurama fidgeting as he was mumbling. Eventually it became worse and Kurama started screaming out loud.

"NO DON'T." He screamed as Hiei tried waking him. He shock Kurama's shoulders vigorously.

"Kurama wake up, it's not real." He said as he kept shaking him. Eventually Kurama jolted awake and stared at Hiei. A few moments past and he finally relaxed as if he just recognised him.

"Hiei." He said uncertain and Hiei nodded.

"It was not real, get back to sleep, you need your rest." He said as he pulled Kurama back down on his chest, holding him to console him, and then was when he realised that Kurama was shaking.

"Calm down now, it's all over." Hiei comforted as he petted Kurama to sleep which took a while to come, but eventually Kurama's fatigue and stress of the day took over and allowed him to sleep. Making sure Kurama was sleeping, Hiei followed suit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, someone stormed into Hiei's room, rudely awakening Hiei.

"Hiei, what did I tell you about taking..." Koenma stopped when he saw Hiei and Kurama on the bed together, with his futon on the ground, forsaken.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes and glared sharply at him.

"Shut up, he's trying to sleep." He said as he continued to glare at him. "Get out." He snapped and Koenma fled but Kurama did wake up. Hearing the door closed, he fidgeted a bit and looked up at Hiei. Noticing that Kurama was awake, he looked down and gave a small smile and Kurama smiled back.

"Thank you Hiei." He said groggily as he rested his head on Hiei's chest again.

"It's nothing." Hiei said and kissed the top of his head. "Get up, let's go and see who else is up." He said as Kurama pulled away making space for Hiei to get up and he followed. Hiei picked up and dropped the blanket that was on the futon, onto the bed and dragged out the futon and barged into Koenma's room, rudely of course.

"Take your damn thing. I didn't use it anyway."He said as he dropped it on the floor and left.

"Hey man, so are we going to pretend I didn't see that?" He yelled atrociously as he followed Hiei out of his room. As he stepped into the living room, he saw Kurama standing there.

"Kurama." Koenma halted and stared.

"Uh yea, morning." Kurama said monotone as Hiei pulled him in the kitchen leaving Koenma behind just staring.

Yusuke emerged from his room, which was on the same side of the apartment as Koenma's; Hiei's was on the opposite side with the kitchen adjacent to it.

"Man, what's with the yelling." Yusuke asked as he walked into the kitchen as he rubbed his head and stretched. "Oh." He looked startled as he saw Kurama standing next to Hiei as they obtained their breakfast. "Kurama? Wha... what are you doing here?" He asked bewildered and shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be here. My friends stay here." He said curtly as Hiei poured the milk into his cereal.

"But... but... were you here since last night?" he asked worriedly as he began to inch away due to the cold look Kurama was giving him.

"Hey, Yusuke, what's for breakfast." Keiko chirped as she skipped into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her brother and boyfriend in an intense staring contest.

"Shuichi!" She looked shocked. "Um it's not what it looked like." She started as she tried to come up with a lie.

"Cut the crap, we both heard you two last night." Hiei intercepted as he led Kurama out into the living room as they watched the television while having their breakfast.

Yusuke and Keiko walked out and sat on the loveseat with their breakfast, waiting for something, anything, other than the silence as Hiei flipped through the channels.

"So Shuichi, did you sleep over too?" She asked and then realised that obviously he did. "Of course you did."

Hiei continued to flip through the channels until Koenma stopped him.

"Hiei go back." He said as he sat down on the recliner. Hiei watched him but Koenma insisted that he flip it back, so he did. What they saw shocked everyone except Hiei and Kurama.

The news caster started. "Yesterday a young man, by the name of Akuma Karasu was arrested on charges of murder, attempted murder, double counts of attempted rape, harassment, stalking manslaughter and robbery. He was arrested yesterday in Meikai University after a Good Samaritan rescued the victim which was the target for years. This Samaritan released the recorded attack to police custody but did not leave a name with authorities. .." Then everyone, except Hiei turned and looked at Kurama.

"They caught him?" Keiko asked in utter shock and relief. Kurama nodded.

"What happened yesterday?" Koenma asked as he inched forward.

"Nothing that concerns you. It is finish so let it rest. He doesn't need to relive any of that again." Hiei snapped and glared at them as Kurama looked down into his bowl to prevent himself from looking at anyone. Hiei sensed Kurama's discomfort and took away his bowl and rested it on the table in front of them.

"Yusuke, its' your turn to clean up." He said as he led Kurama back to the room and locked the door.

"That was interesting? Why wouldn't they say what happened?" Keiko asked confused with their behaviour.

"Maybe they slept together too." Yusuke said with a grin trying to improve the ambience.

"No, it's not that. I walked in on them this morning, and they had their clothes on." Koenma said in thought finally making sense of what he saw.

"Maybe they put it on after they did it." Yusuke said grinning.

"My brother stopped trying to get into a relationship a long time ago." Keiko said to them as she ate.

"Yea and the way they looked, it more seemed as if Hiei was comforting him and according to what we heard in the news, Hiei was probably the Good Samaritan. Remember he ran after Kurama after lunch when they had that little brawl. We didn't hear from them and when we tried calling Hiei, he wasn't answering his phone. What if Hiei followed Kurama and saw something? What if Karasu did something really bad? Kurama did look shaken up a bit." He finished as he looked at the others.

"Yea, but no one is talking." Yusuke said.

"At least that creep is in jail where he belongs. I don't even think Hell would want him." Keiko said bitterly. "Shuichi needs some happiness. How he spoke to us the past, it seemed as if he was only happy when his mother, Shiori-san, was alive and when he met Hiei. Could you imagine losing both parents, his father at age six and his mother at age nine, then losing a best friend, then being adopted by strangers and then because an obsession by a creepy guy that stalks and made a shrine of you. He didn't have the best life. Why do bad things happen to good people? He was a blessing to us, but it seemed as if he attracted the curses." She said getting emotional. "He is the last person all this should be happening to, now I feel bad for yesterday and last night." She said as she wiped a tear away.

"Wait why?" Yusuke asked selfishly.

"I was having fun whereas my brother was in distress. It's not fair. I can't even comfort him. We could not do anything when bad things happened, with Karasu, or when his friend died, and when his other friend had a cryptic fatality that resulted in him being blinded permanently. His girlfriends use to take advantage of his good manners and decorum because he didn't fit in at school, especially after his only two friends were harmed, he studied a lot more than he ever did and being the school's top student didn't help his reputation. We thought moving would help him with a fresh start. It seemed to work but he went back into his protective habit, he studied a lot. He didn't make any friends in his last year in high school here and he didn't really make friends in college either. He met Botan through me. The other people he associates with are just acquaintance because he never liked to be rude to people." She sighed and stopped as she looked at them.

"The first time I saw him truly happy was when he met you guys and Hiei again. Since Karasu is gone now. I hope it comes back. He deserves better. Luckily he has a friend like Hiei." She smiled.

"But if Hiei ever hit him. Oh he will regret it." She said boldly with an evil gleam in her eyes and Yusuke and Koenma did not doubt that if she must, she could hold up against Hiei.

"Eh, I don't think Hiei would, well I hope not. But let's be honest, didn't you want to punch her?" Koenma asked knowing that Keiko referred to the annoying Natsumi.

"Hehe yea. She was really getting on my nerve. I can't believe Hiei was actually attracted to her." Keiko said. "I don't know his type but I do know that she was off."

"Well blame that on Koenma here. The idiot tried to play cupid." Yusuke said as he went over and hit him on the head.

"Itai! See, he is who you have to watch out for. No, wait both of them are abusive."Koenma whined as he held his head and they laughed.

"I'm glad my suffering causes laughter." He said sarcastically.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Hiei was getting Kurama's clothes for him.

"Thanks." Kurama said as he handed him the clothes.

"I'll change in the bathroom." Hiei said and left. Walking outside he saw the other three laughing and he didn't care to know the subject of their conversation. He was just relieved that this whole Karasu thing was over and that Kurama can move on now without him having to constantly hovering around.

'I don't want him to stop needing me.' He thought as he sighed and changed his clothes into a black sweat pants and a deep blue jersey. He didn't know when he began wanting to just carelessly protect Kurama but now he doesn't want Kurama to stop needing his help. He feared if that day ever came, he would lose him. He took a deep breath and went back to the room. He knocked before he entered, hearing Kurama on the other end, he opened the door and went in.

"Do you want to stay for lunch before you leave?" Hiei asked as he sat next to Kurama who was on the bed.

"If you want we can have it on our way." Kurama said as he turned and looked at Hiei, giving him a small smile. "Thanks for everything. You're the best friend I can ever ask for." He said as he quickly hugged Hiei. Hiei smiled and hugged back.

"Let's go." Hiei said as he broke the hug and stood up. "Your parents don't know you're here. Shouldn't you call them?" He asked.

"I texted them when you were taking a shower yesterday." He answered. "I told them I would come home today and I will answer any questions they have." Kurama said.

"Do you want me to be there with you?" Hiei asked as he opened the door for Kurama as they exited the apartment.

"No, this is not the way I would want you to meet my parents." Kurama said as he looked down, shifting his bag on his back.

"Alright." Hiei said as he gently slide the bag pack of Kurama's shoulders and swing it over his back. "Better." He asked as he looked at Kurama and he nodded.

"My back is a bit sore due to the constant jab to the wall with my bag on it." he sighed as he rubbed his shoulder blade.

"You should have said that before. Let's go back; I have something to rub on it." Hiei informed as he turned back insisting that Kurama follow.

Back in the apartment, they saw the other three lounging watching the television. They ignored them and went back to Hiei's room.

"Sit, I'll get it." he said as he bend down and reached for his first aid kit under the bed. Putting it on the bed, he took out the cream.

"You'll have to take that off." He said referring to the shirt.

Kurama blushed a bit and took it off. Hiei raised his brow at that but did not say anything. "Your undershirt." Hiei said pointing at it.

"Just raise the back of it and I'll hold it in place as you do it." Kurama said as he held up the shirt. Hiei sat down behind him as he squeezed out some of the medicated cream onto his hands.

"The bastard bruised you." He mumbled bitterly as he gently rubbed the cream onto each black and blue bruise.

"Ow." Kurama winced as one eye closed.

"Sorry." Hiei said as he rubbed gentler. Kurama sighed a bit and Hiei cracked a smile as he continued to rub on each bruise, gentle at first and then goes into, massaging deeper.

"Mmmhmm." Kurama moaned out as he pulled all his hair to the side on one shoulder as Hiei went up to his shoulder blades.

When he was finished, Kurama fixed himself and Hiei put away the ointment away. He walked Kurama to the bus stop and waited with him.

"You're going to be fine." Hiei comforted.

"Thanks." Kurama smiled at him.

"This doesn't mean you should stop bring lunch for me." He joked.

"I wouldn't think of it." Kurama smiled at him again.

"Maybe I'll take you out with all the money I saved." He smirked in amusement. Kurama could only smile.

"Well there is your bus." He said as he touched the small of Kurama's back as Kurama looked sadly at the bus.

"It came quick." He turned back to Hiei.

"I'll see you soon. I can't call because your phone is with the police." Kurama said as he walked up to then bus and waved.

"See ya." Hiei said and waited for the bus to leave.

He turned and left to go to the apartment. He ignored everyone as he went to do his work. Yusuke may not care to graduate and get into a good internship in the summer but he did. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life under his parents care. He was just very blessed to be graduating on time with good grades, a 3.7 GPA and a place he can lock people out of. He began to study, but he couldn't. He went into his night stand draw and took out the scroll Kurama gave him so long ago.

He gave a small amused smiled as he read it.

"Though I go to you  
>ceaselessly along dream paths,<br>the sum of those trysts  
>is less than a single glimpse<br>granted in the waking world."

"It seems as if it was a must to meet you again." He smirked as he rolled it up and rested it on the night stand, not bothering to put it in the draw. He mentally prepared himself for his studying time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny Chapter 12

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The semester was coming to a close, Hiei received his phone from the police and things were getting hectic, as a result, they decided to have a one night of fun, to distress their brains. Everything was back to normal now. They were now in the living room, with all the furniture pushed back against the wall as to create more room. They all sat in a circle, even Yukina and Kazuma was there because their school had finals early so they were on break, but in return, they will go back to school before the others.

"Alright, alright, let's play another game." Keiko said after they tried a game but it wasn't working for them.

"Oh how about spin the bottle." Botan suggested with a grin as she winked at Koenma.

"Yes, let's do that." Yukina said happily. It seemed as if all the girl and Yusuke were up for it. The rest just went along with it.

"This one is different. It's a spin the bottle with questions. Whoever the bottle lands on, they get to ask a question to everyone. Understand?" Botan instructed with a grin.

"I never fancied games such as this, always prying into the undercover secrets." Kurama said with a sigh. He was sitting between Kuwabara and Yukina. It was Hiei's decision to separate them because of their touchy feely behaviour than he strongly disapproves of.

"Let's start spinning." Yusuke grinned as he took the bottle that Koenma just came with and spun it. It landed on Kurama and he sighed in relief.

"Hm, let's see. What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" Kurama asked as he smiles at them.

"I was caught touching myself by my mother." Yusuke said instantly with a huge grin on his face.

"Typical guy response." Keiko muttered wearily.

"Don't put us in the same category as that creature." Hiei retaliated venomously.

"Well then you tell us something then." She challenged.

"I never had an embarrassing moment." He said dryly as he looked at her as to say 'I'm not joking.'

"Oh wow, are you serious?" Koenma asked astonished.

"I am careful with things I do. I think ahead. I have a brain therefore; I put it to good use." He said as he looked at them as if accusing them of doing the exact opposite.

"Well, as opposed to Mr Perfect there, I have done a few embarrassing things." Kuwabara started and Hiei made a disgusted sound. "Humph." Kuwabara vocalised with attitude not looking at Hiei as he continued. "I once fell right in front of a girl I had the biggest crush on. I was running to her to give her some thing she dropped. I saw it as a great opportunity to talk to her. As I called out to her and she turned, I fell, and it wasn't graceful either. I tripped on my shoe lace and jerked forward then slipped a bit, skidding for a while with my hands flopping like if I was flying and then I flopped down hard on my face, right near her feet." He sighed with a red tint on his face.

"Don't worry Kazuma, I had one as well. My embarrassing moment was when I went to the bathroom and I didn't feel that my skirt was stuck in my underwear. I walked around for a long time with my butt out for all to see and on top of that, I was trailing some toilet paper on my shoe." She looked up and smiled weakly with embarrassment on her face.

"It is my turn now." Keiko started. "I had braces and I was eating nori." She paused. "That was not wise." She shook her head. "Anyway, a cute guy, he was just _**so **_cute. He was the most popular in school and he came to talk to me. He has never done that before. As he opened his mouth, I smiled and all he saw was green. Then he pretended he was talking to the girl behind me and left. I couldn't wait to get my braces off." She shared embarrassed.

"I remembered that time." Kurama smiled at her. "My most embarrassing moments are when I am being referred as a female and I have to correct them. It is very annoying as well. When they find out I'm a guy, they ask if I'm a drag queen or a cross dresser." Kurama said a bit frustrated.

"Botan, it's you and Koenma's turn." Yukina said as she turned to watch them.

"Alright, mine was when my pants fell and that time I was wearing pink hearts and yellow ducky boxers. My whole class laughed at me and some punk almost pulled down my boxers." Koenma said and Yusuke laughed.

"That was me. I remembered that day. That was so classic." Yusuke said laughing hysterically.

"Hey, you guys. I can't think of anything. I always make fun of everything anyway; it's not embarrassing to me anymore." Botan pondered out loud.

"Fine, we'll move on." Keiko said and Kurama spin the bottle. It landed on Yusuke and they all groaned.

"I will get all of you. Let's see. Who's a virgin here?" As he asked Hiei's phone rang.

Hiei took out his phone and looked at it. He wrinkled his brow at the number but got up to answer it. "Go on. I have to take this." He said.

"Who is it?" Yusuke asked inquisitively.

"My ex." Was he plan answer as he thought about why she would be calling him.

"Natsumi?" Yukina asked as he watched him. Well everyone was looking at him especially Kurama.

"No, Susune." With that he rest down his drink and went to his room.

"Alright hands up people." Yusuke grinned as he looked around. Kurama timidly raised his hands and was surprised he was the only one who lifted it.

"Am I really the only one?" Kurama asked in astonishment.

"Oh no so am I." Botan raised her hands and then Koenma did. "Yup we are waiting for the right time." She grinned and Kurama looked at Yukina who blushed.

"Luckily Hiei had that call." Kurama said as he watched Kuwabara as well. 'How many girlfriends did he have?' Kurama thought.

"Yea, or else someone would be dead by now." Yusuke grinned.

"Who would be dead?" They heard Hiei ask as he came back.

"Oh no nothing, let's move on." Botan hurried and spin the bottle for Yusuke. Hiei looked at Kurama for answered but Kurama wasn't watching him. He knew something happened, or more accurately, someone confessed to something that they knew he would not approve of. They played a few times until they went on to truth or dare. Everyone was being difficult with that one, so eventually they just ordered food, then eat and drink. Later in the night, Koenma and Yusuke brought out the alcohol.

"Let's party." They both yelled as they put down the bottles on the floor and sat down.

"Do you drink that?" Hiei asked as he sat next to Kurama.

"I will try it. I don't want you making fun of me again." Kurama said but he was smiling.

"Don't say I forced you now." Hiei grinned.

"I am doing this out of my own free will. I want to try it, out of curiosity." He said as he took a glass and poured out some of the peach liqueur.

"Is that all you're curious about?" Hiei asked but then took note of Yukina. No matter what, he would keep his eyes on her even if Kuwabara was around.

"He takes good care of her, you are aware." Kurama leaned closer to him.

"That's why I hate him. I hate sharing." He sighed and Kurama touched him gently.

"It's not a bad thing." Kurama gave him an encouraging smile.

"Come, I have to show you something." Hiei said as he took his cup of the drink and led Kurama to his room.

"Oooo." Botan said when she saw that and that drew everyone else attention.

"Shut up." Hiei snapped with derision as he pulled Kurama into his room and slammed the door purposely.

"I really don't know how you can befriend her." He shook his head as if trying to comprehend.

"She is quite nice. She has her eccentric moments, but that makes her uniquely Botan." Kurama said as he sat on the bed. "What is it that you have to show me?" He asked as he waited expectantly.

Hiei went into his night stand draw and took out the scroll, showing it to Kurama.

"Remember this." Hiei smirked as he held it into view.

Kurama looked at him with a wide smile. "You kept it?" He asked happily. He was beyond happy, he was over joyous.

"Why wouldn't I." Hiei smirked as he sat next to him and handed him the scroll. Kurama took it and opened it. It was just as it was when he gave it to Hiei. The paper was not as white as it was before due to age, but everything else was the same. Kurama leaned against him as they both hold it open reading it.

"I kept yours. It is one of most precious possession. I always look at it." He smiled fondly as he ran his hands over the scroll.

"I always kept this in my nightstand, next to my family photo album. It's the one that my aunt gave me, the only one I have with my mother." He said still looking down.

"It is still one of my favourite poems and I love the proverb you gave me." He smiled as they both said it simultaneously.

"Who travels for love finds a thousand miles not longer than one."

"I never knew why I was drawn to it." Hiei said as he finally turned and looked at Kurama.

"It is because you like nice things and appreciate wise sayings. It is to be expected." Kurama looked up and smiled and flushed when he realised how physically close they were. No one knew who started to move first, all they knew was that they were getting closer, but before they could touch, they heard a yell.

"Do I have to get Hiei!" Someone yelled and they both pulled away hastily. Hiei was pissed as he stomped out his room leaving Kurama behind.

"What." He said in much anger that caused everyone to hush.

"Uh, nothing." Yusuke said as he sat down from towering over a sitting Kuwabara. Hiei went back in and rolled up the scroll, and putting it on the nightstand.

"Something's fishy out there." Hiei said as he grabbed his drink and left the room. Kurama just sat there for a while.

'Was I the only one in here just now?' he thought sadly as he saw that Hiei did not even seem to acknowledge what almost happened. He just took up his cup and left with a deep sigh. The room was tense for a bit. Kurama sat next to Hiei as no one spoke for a while. Something was definitely wrong.

"When did it happen." Hiei's voice was cold as he glared at Kuwabara.

"Hiei please, It is nothing. I consented." Yukina pleaded as she shielded Kuwabara from her brother's glares.

"Yukina I was not talking to you." Hiei said coldly but calm. He was too composed about it, well except his voice. His face was emotionless with a cold voice. No one knew what he was feeling or what he would do. Everyone was expecting him to beat up Kuwabara.

"Yukina and I love each other." Kuwabara started with a shaky voice. He then turned to Yusuke and glared at him and Botan. It was because of them he was in this.

"Like I care if you say you love her. Let me leave before I disfigure you." He glared as he got up and left the apartment after he raised his fist at Kuwabara, but decided not to. He didn't want Yukina hating him for beating up the love of her life.

"Sorry man." Yusuke was the first to talk when Hiei left.

"Don't. I don't want to hear you right now." Kuwabara said as he got up and went into Yusuke's room.

"That's my room!" he yelled out.

"Shut up. It's all your fault." Kuwabara yelled back as he slammed the door.

"Did I miss something?" Kurama asked as he looked at Keiko.

"Yusuke blurted out that Yukina and Kuwabara was intimate." Keiko said.

"How did this come up? We played that game hours ago." Kurama said as he watched Yusuke.

"Well, we were talking and then Yusuke yelled and Hiei came out. Then Yusuke muttered something trying to cover up what we were talking about and Hiei heard that." She said and then caught what she said. "Opps." She said with a nervous laugh.

"What were you covering up." He looked at them suspiciously.

"Oh um nothing." She laughed and then stopped as she looked at Yukina for help.

"Maybe you should go check on my brother. You're the only one he might want to see right now." Yukina said and it made sense to Kurama.

"Alright." He watched them suspiciously as he left, going to look for Hiei. He stepped out and looked for the staircase. He took it down and went in the back of the apartment building, scanning the whole area. He eventually spotted Hiei in the garden. He quietly walked up to him.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he stopped right next to him looking out in the same direction Hiei was. He didn't see anything as it was night, but he did what Hiei did. He just turned to Kurama briefly and looked back.

"He violated her." Was all he said.

"She um... He didn't do anything bad. That happens when you're in a relationship with someone, you should know that." Kurama said out loud without thinking. He didn't know what to think when it came to Hiei now.

"He forced her somehow. My Yukina is too unadulterated." He sighed.

"She is still your Yukina; she is just a woman, not the little girl anymore." Kurama said as he hesitantly reached for him and touched him briefly on the arm.

"She wasn't supposed to grow up." He watched Kurama.

"It was inevitable." Kurama reasoned.

"Then I don't want to know what she does. I want her to stay as my sweet Yukina in my mind." He sighed again as he turned to Kurama.

"She can, just don't think about what was said. Don't see her as that. See her as what she really is to you." Kurama reasoned as he stepped closer to Hiei.

He was silence for some time.

"Are you ready to go back?" Kurama asked as he looked around in the garden loving it.

"No." Was his plain answer.

"Alright well I'll take my leave." Kurama started.

"Stay." He said without turning and Kurama stayed beside him as long as he needed him to.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They have become busy with finals and the next time they would be seeing each other was in the student government end of semester bash. Kurama met Hiei briefly every day to give him his prepared lunch, but that was it only during regular class time not finals week where the schedule differed.

Hiei saw Yusuke and Koenma just because they had classes together and live with each other. Sometimes they would study together resulting in Hiei eventually dumping them, or they would just study individually. The last two weeks of school were finals week and it was crunch time.

One day Kurama was walking with a friend, his name was Seiji. Seiji was a really nice and sensible fellow, tall, with dark short hair and brown eyes and well defined bone structure with chiselled features. They were finished with one of the exams and were going to study for the second one. Then he spotted Hiei who was walking towards them with his head down looking at a paper.

"Hiei" Kurama called out happily as he walked faster to his direction pulling Seiji along.

"Kurama." Hiei looked up when he heard his name being called and smirked a bit and Kurama stood in front of him smiling widely.

"Going to a final exam?" Kurama asked as he looked at Hiei and the paper.

"Going to the gym." Hiei said as he put down the paper and looked at the other being in the midst.

"Oh, this is Seiji one of my classmates, and Seiji, this is Hiei." Kurama grinned widely.

"Hi." Seiji smiled at Hiei and Hiei just nodded in his direction.

"Well, we are off to study for our next exam. Do you know if you are finalised for graduation?" Kurama asked knowing it was something that was on top of Hiei's list.

"Yes, I just need to pass my finals and I am done with this wretched place." He said and Kurama laughed.

"Alright, that's good to hear. Well I shall let you get on your merry way." Kurama smiled as he was about to hug Hiei but he had other ideas. Hiei stepped to the side, blocking Kurama and then Kurama moved again and Hiei blocked him again grinning.

"Awe man." Kurama whined playfully making Hiei grin more.

"Fine." He smirked and Kurama hugged him briefly and Hiei pulled away. "I'll see you after finals." Hiei vowed.

"Yes, the end of semester bash." Seiji commented with a huge smile.

"Hn." Hiei made a disapproved noise barely acknowledging him. "Bye."

"Bye Hiei." Kurama smiled as Hiei left.

Seiji waited a while as they began walking again until he said something. "He's uh interesting." He voiced out hesitantly.

"He's nice." Kurama smiled as they went into the library to study.

"Yea, I think he likes you." Seiji voiced out frankly.

"What, no." Kurama defended heatedly.

"Yes he does." He grinned.

"No, what makes you think that he does?" Kurama stopped and Seiji turned and looked at him but Kurama folded his arms across his chest, waiting patiently for the answer.

"Fine." He gave in. "It's just how he associated with you that's all. Like how he was blocking you playfully. I don't know, I just get the feeling. The way that he looked at me kind of gave it away too." He grinned when Kurama looked puzzled.

"How did he look at you?" Kurama unfolded his arm as they went into a study room.

"As if I shouldn't be there, as if I was interrupting. I don't know maybe it's me. Just forget I said anything." He said as he sat down and took out the books.

"Alright then. Let's start shall we." Kurama said but he was thinking back to the moment. 'There was nothing unusual. That's how we always behave towards each other. Well except that one time in the bedroom, but still nothing happened.' He ceased his thoughts for a while and glanced at Seiji. 'It's his fault that I am thinking about this now.' Kurama sighed.

"Are you alright?" Seiji asked as he looked up from his book and looked at Kurama.

"Oh yes, I'm alright." Kurama said as he focused on his work instead of what someone else thought of Hiei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all of my lovely readers and reviewers. You all make me so happy. ^_^. Really you all do, you are all extra special, that's why I update fast, just for you. Well Enjoy.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny Chapter 13

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The end of semester party was here and Botan and Keiko were part of the Students that were making sure the decorations and food were right and ready; no one knew they were part of the student government, but it was Botan that initially told them about the bash way in advance than the entire campus. The place was primped and proper by the time students started arriving. The bash was being held in the student centre where everything about student life was held throughout the school year.

"We did well, Keiko." Botan sighed delightfully as she leaned against the walls as they both sipped on a soft drink as they stared at the club like decor.

"Yup, that deserves a toast." Keiko grinned as she tapped her bottle against Botan's.

"Yup." Botan said as she toasted and drank. The room was dressed in white linings on the walls with a white lounge area with leather white plush couches. The lighting was mainly black light with various colours of laser lights dancing about with the techno, rock or high energy pop music that was being shuffled to please the diverse student body.

"Hey guys, you like?" Botan grinned when Koenma and Hiei walked up to them.

"You did a really good job." Koenma said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where is Yusuke?" Keiko asked seeing that a musketeer was missing.

"Oh he'll be late." Koenma informed as he stood next to his girlfriend hugging her slightly.

"Why, is he alright?" Keiko asked worriedly.

"Ask Hiei." Was the reply and they looked at Hiei who shrugged.

"Payback." Was all Hiei said as he leaned against the wall watching the fools who were trying to dance.

"For what?" Keiko asked wondering what horrible thing Hiei did to Yusuke.

"Oh there is Shuichi." Botan said as she saw the redhead enter the room.

"So he came after all. I was forcing him to but he kept saying no that he had to hand in a final paper today. Even mother was forcing him to come. I'm glad he did." Keiko smiled fondly at Kurama.

"Hn." Hiei smirked when he saw Kurama but began glaring when he noticed Seiji was with him.

"Oh who is that cute guy with him?" Botan said with hearts in her eyes.

"Eh hmm, I'm right here." Koenma said feeling very much offended with Botan's openly admiring another guy in his presence.

"Seiji." Hiei spat venomously.

"Wow, someone has issues." Botan said as she looked at him and in return he glared at her.

"Yes, a dermatologist can help you." Hiei said just before he walked away from them.

"What was that about?" Keiko was taken aback at Hiei's not so pleasant statement as they all watch him walk away.

"Hey guys." Kurama greeted happily as he walked to them with Seiji. "This is a friend from a class I took, Seiji." Kurama introduced.

"Hey," Seiji smiled and waved at them.

"Hello." Botan purred as she stepped in front of him. "I'm Botan; it is a great pleasure to meet a really good looking guy such as you." She grinned and Seiji blushed a bit.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and looked at the others.

"Yes, and I am Koenma, her _boyfriend_. "He said very pronounced as he glared at Botan who in return just grinned at him.

"Oh." Seiji paled a bit. "I'm quite sorry, I didn't know." He said apologetically.

"It's alright, she loves making me jealous." He sighed and pulled Botan close to him.

"I'm Keiko, Shuichi's sister." Keiko smiled and bowed slightly.

"Oh, you're Keiko, your brother speaks very fondly about you." Seiji smiled.

"Oh is that so." Keiko smiled as she looked at Kurama who was looking elsewhere. He then turned to them, oblivious .

"Didn't I see Hiei here just a few minutes ago?" He asked confused that Hiei is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh well, he left to go that way but with this crowd, it is hard to see him." Keiko said they stared out in the sea of people.

"Oh Hiei is the guy we saw a few days ago, right?" Seiji asked as he turned to Kurama, but before Kurama could answer, Yusuke showed up.

"Finally, what happened?" Keiko went to him and inspected him.

"YOUR FRIEND!" Yusuke started as he pointed menacingly at Kurama. "HE HOT GLUED ME TO THE TOILET SEAT." He said angrily as if he was accusing Kurama.

"Why are you taking it out on me? He probably has a good reason for doing it." Kurama said with his hands up in front of him as a defence.

"WHAT GOOD REASON COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE?" Yusuke yelled, face redden in anger.

"Well you did break into his room for one." Koenma said coolly.

"SO HE HOT GLUED ME TO THE DAMN SEAT FOR THAT!" Yusuke was fuming and Kurama and Seiji was trying to find the right time to slip out of their presence.

"Yusuke, you did more than break in his room. Do you remember you tried to mark his face when he was sleeping and put toothpaste on him?" Koenma added.

"I tried, as in attempted. I didn't actually do it." he sighed.

"It's not our fault Hiei is better at doing things than you are." Koenma added and Yusuke shot a glare at him.

"Well, I just came here to introduce you to Seiji; we'll be on our way now." Kurama said and pulled Seiji away quickly.

"So is Hiei a mean guy?" Seiji asked as they walked thought the dancing crowds.

"No he is really nice." Kurama smiled tenderly at the thought of Hiei.

"You like him don't you." He started teasing.

"Of course not." He denied but he was blushing.

"Yes you do. I saw when I spoke of him earlier how your face brightened up, like if you're glowing or something." He said as he grinned at Kurama who turned away trying to hide his expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurama turned and looked at him seriously. "Are you alright, I believe you're delusional." Kurama said as he reached for Seiji pretending to check his temperature.

"Shuichi, stop." He laughed and batted Kurama's hand away and Kurama laughed.

"Well what do you want to do now? We can see if some girls want to dance with us." Seiji grinned suggestively.

"You can, I'll just stand in a corner. I'm not big with parties and social gatherings such as this." Kurama said as he looked around.

"Are you sure?" Seiji asked as he saw a brunette that caught his attention. She waved at him and he grinned.

"Yea, oh and there is Hiei. You can go dance with her. I'll see you later." Kurama reassured with a smile.

"I hope not." He grinned when Kurama gave him a puzzled look.

"Why not?" He asked as he turned from looking at Hiei to him.

"Well, I hope at least one of us get lucky tonight and go home with company." He grinned.

"That person, my friend, will be you. For me, I have no intention for that to happen." Kurama smiled as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll see you later." He said as he went over to the girl. Kurama shook his head in amusement and then turned to look for Hiei again but he was gone. He sighed disappointedly.

"Who are you looking for." Came a deep rich voice from behind him. Kurama abruptly turned and gave Hiei a wide grin.

"You! Who else!" Kurama grinned when he saw Hiei. "I thought you left."

"I want to." He said as he looked around and sipped on his soft drink. "So bad." He stressed.

"You're drinking that?" Kurama raised a brow at the glass bottle of blue carbonated drink.

"It's a school function; there is no alcohol, such a shame." He said nonchalantly as he continued to drink.

"You sound like an alcoholic." Kurama laughed.

"What do you sound like?" Hiei questioned with a smirk as he took another sip.

"I sound like a respectable young adult." Kurama answered proudly.

"Is that what you call yourself?" Hiei smirked wider and Kurama pouted.

"Why did you hot glue Yusuke to the toilet seat?" Kurama asked suddenly changing the topic.

"You think I would tell you?" Hiei watched him and averted his eyes to the faceless people on the dance floor.

"Well, um..." Kurama looked down fidgeting.

"He _**tried**_ to prank me. He should know better, but then again it's Yusuke we're talking about." He said as he looked at Kurama in a side glance. "Why are you acting so shy?"

"Huh?" Kurama looked up shocked at him. "Me, I'm not acting shy. Crowds are not my thing, you know that." Kurama said as he tried not to show any emotions.

"Well, let's get out of here then." Hiei suggested as he finished the bottle.

"What about the others?" Kurama turned to the direction of Koenma and the others.

"They don't need us babysitting them." He said and he was about to turn and leave but a girl blocked him.

"Hiei!" She looked up at him.

"What the hell, who are you." He glared down at her.

"What, you don't remember me!" She yelled with hurt painted on her face.

"Why, should I." He said not really caring as he tried to pass but she was blocking his every move.

"We dated a while back." She said as she looked at him.

"I don't remember you. Nor do I want to." He said coldly for she was getting on his nerves.

"You're just as mean as you were back then. You dated my roommate and just dropped her and then you dated me for a week and when I called you, they said your number was disconnected. How dare you do that to me?" She yelled angrily.

"Why shouldn't I do it to you." He spat as he grabbed Kurama's arm, ready to push his way out.

"Oh and this is your next victim? Lady, I feel sorry for you, falling for his charms, like the rest of us. He will play with you." She said towards Kurama and left.

"Let's go." Hiei grumbled as he pulled Kurama across the room and outside into the twilight night.

"Now I remember why I stop going out." He mumbled as he leaned against the wall near the entrance of the student building.

"Who was she?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Don't remember her name." He said idly as he jumped up on the wall, sitting on it.

"She seems to remember you all too well. What did you do to her?" Kurama asked as he walked to him and looked up.

"For them, it's what I didn't do. For a while I dated a lot but I never saw the same girl twice." He said as he looked up into the night sky. "My reasons are good."

"Why not?" Kurama asked as he jumped up on the wall sitting next to him as he idly swayed his legs.

"They seemed too interest me. I was bored really easy. None of them seemed right, or real." He said as he watched Kurama. "What."

"Nothing, I just never thought you dated, that's all." Kurama answered as he looked out in the distance.

"Why shouldn't I?" He didn't care for the answer but he asked anyway.

"You should." Kurama sighed.

"What's wrong and don't say nothing. I know you better than that." Hiei said as he looked at Kurama.

"Yes, you know me, but I don't know how well I know you." Kurama confessed as he quickly looked at him then out in the distance.

"What the hell do you mean by that? What it is about me that you have no idea about." He snapped and Kurama jumped from his tone.

"Pretend I didn't say anything." Kurama said quickly as he jumped off and went back inside.

"What did I do now?" Hiei sighed as he rubbed his head. He jumped down and followed Kurama into the crowded room. He hurried and caught up with him. He grabbed Kurama's arm and Kurama turned swiftly and looked at him.

"What is your problem, Hiei?" Kurama said as he glanced at Hiei and averted his eyes to the crowd of people.

"Why are you angry?" Hiei said as he studied Kurama's face.

"I am not angry." Kurama responded as he tried to pull his arm away from Hiei's grip. Hiei stepped closer to Kurama still holding on to his wrist.

"You're angry." Hiei said as he continued to look at Kurama.

"What if I am." Kurama wasn't looking at him as he bowed his head a bit.

"Are you sure you want to spend some of our last time being angry at me and I don't know why?" Hiei asked with thought.

"What do you mean by 'our last time.'?" Kurama finally looked at him with a sadden expression.

"If I don't get an internship here in Urayasu or anywhere here in Chiba, I'll have to go back to Sendai. I only moved here for school." Hiei informed and Kurama looked almost depressed.

"Really, how long do you have again until you'll know if you have an internship?" Kurama asked with deep sorrow. He is going to lose him again.

"About a month or so." Hiei informed.

"That's not long." Kurama stated matter-of-factly.

"So will you tell me why you're angry?" He asked as he pulled Kurama outside where it was more peaceful.

"It's nothing. It is just me being silly." Kurama said laughing it off but Hiei's expression insisted that he tell him.

"Fine." Kurama gave in. "it's just that I thought I'd know about your past relationships, that's all. Silly isn't it?" Kurama said as he laughed a bit that's the only thing he could do without feeling bad.

"It's not silly. What do you want to know." Hiei said as he leaned against the wall, releasing Kurama's wrist.

"Well, umm... Nothing in particular." Kurama started hesitantly.

"I think I had about nine so called girlfriends that I dumped within a week or so." He said suddenly.

"Oh, wow nine?" Kurama wasn't expecting an actual number.

"I think. It was never important for me to keep track of. They were all a waste of time." He said as he watched Kurama.

"I see." Kurama nodded as he took it in.

"Well now you know. Are you still vexed?" Hiei asked as he leaned forward and captured Kurama's hand in his as he leaned back against the wall, pulling Kurama closer to him by a bit.

"No." Kurama shook his head shyly as watched as Hiei played idly with his figures, intertwining them together.

"Then stop looking as if you're ready to kill yourself." He pulled him closer. "Come on smile." Hiei released on hand and tried to tickle Kurama.

"Nah uh." Kurama rejected as he tried not to laugh.

"I can make you laugh." Hiei said as he gently tickled his ribcage and Kurama jumped.

"Alright, alright, I'm smiling." Kurama said with a happy grin.

"That's much better." Hiei smirked.

"I want to thank you for everything. I may not see you again, so I just want to tell you while I can." Kurama said as he became fascinated with Hiei's hair. He used his figure tips to just brush his hands over the spikes.

"Didn't you play enough with it when you were taking out the spider?" Hiei smirked.

"No, I like your hair. It is spiky but soft. Do you use a mousse or a hold conditioner or something?" Kurama asked as he continued to play in it, mesmerised.

"I'll never tell." Hiei grinned as he rested his free hand on Kurama's hip, at the hem of his shirt.

"Awe, why not." Kurama whined as traced Hiei's hair line as his figure tips rested on his sideburn.

"Because I don't want to." He smirked at Kurama.

"Please, I'm just curious, it could be something I could use too." Kurama said as pouted.

"I'll tickle you again." Hiei said as he put his hand under Kurama's shirt and undershirt, resting his hand on his naked waist.

"You will not get the gratification of seeing me laugh due to that action." Kurama smirked.

"Really, you really think so." Hiei grinned as he looked at Kurama who moved his hands back to his hair. Hiei on the other hand held Kurama's waist firmly.

"Yup." Kurama snickered and squirmed a bit when Hiei used his middle finger and lightly trailed it up Kurama's side under his clothing. Then they heard a brawl stirring. Hiei quickly pulled Kurama close to him, pressing his body against him as he held Kurama near as they watched two boys passed quickly and extremely close to them, engaging in a fist fight. A few seconds after, a girl came rushing out, close to tears yelling for them to stop.

"What is that about?" Kurama looked on as Hiei shrugged as he too watched the scene that was mere metres away from them.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Hiei asked as he finally turned to watch Kurama, who was a breath away from him now. Kurama turned and realise their closeness as he blinked a few times.

"Yea, I think it is time." He whispered as he was now more aware of Hiei's hand under his clothes.

"Alright." Hiei said as he gently detached his hand from Kurama's and pulled out his hands from under his shirt. 'This doesn't look good.' He thought as he saw Seiji peeped at them and when back inside. 'Who cares what he thinks.' He glared at the spot Seiji once stood.

"Ok." Kurama said as he too pulled away and followed Hiei inside before that fight get really out of hand.

Inside they went up to Botan and the others. Yusuke was not there but Koenma was hugging Botan from behind swaying slowly with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Where were you guys?" Keiko asked as he stood in front of them.

"We went out for air." Kurama smiled.

"Oh alright. Where is your friend, Seiji?" She asked again.

"He wanted to dance with a girl. He is probably around here somewhere." Kurama smiled as he searched.

"Oh alright. I'm staying with Yusuke for the night, alright. I already called mother and told her. They said it was fine because Botan was going to be there as well." She grinned and Yusuke came and handed her a drink.

"I have no say in what you do anymore. I on the other hand am ready to head home." Kurama said as he stifled a yawn.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and Kurama turned to Hiei. "Do you want to leave as well, or will you stay with Yusuke and Koenma?"

"I'll go." Was his plain response.

"Alright, let me just find Seiji and tell him I'm leaving." Kurama said as he left the group in search of his friend. He found him dancing with the same girl that captured his attention hours ago. He waved at him and Seiji stopped dancing, saying something to the girl, then walked over to Kurama.

"Hey, I'm leaving now. It's getting late and I'm tired." Kurama smiled with a lazy smile.

"Oh alright, had fun outside?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Outside? What happened outside?" Kurama asked in utter confusion.

"I saw you and you friend, getting _**really**_ close. I knew you two had a thing for each other." He grinned wider as he raised his brows repeatedly.

"Oh that, no. He pulled me because two guys past really close to us and was fighting; we could have been caught up in the brawl." Kurama reasoned.

"So are you saying it was just that and you don't have at least an ounce of feeling for him?" He questioned and Kurama was a bit taken back, but sighed when he realised it better to just come out with the truth.

"Well, I kind of do." He finally confessed.

"That's all I want to know. Confession is good for the soul." He grinned and pinched Kurama's cheeks. "Well goodnight. We on the other hand are hitting it off really well." He said gesturing to the brunette.

"Oh that's good, what's her name?" Kurama smiled.

"Chiasa." He grinned wider.

"Well good luck my dear friend. I have to go now. Hiei is waiting." Kurama smiled again.

"I knew one of us would not go home alone." He grinned cheekily.

"It's not what you're thinking. You know what. I don't have to explain myself. Goodnight Seiji." He huffed and Seiji laughed.

"Bye Shuichi." He said and went back to the girl and Kurama walked back to the group.

"Ready?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, thanks for waiting. Bye everyone." Kurama waved to them before they left.

They both walked to the bus stop.

"Do you want me to take you all the way home?" Hiei asked as they waited on the deserted bus stop for the bus.

"No, its fine." Kurama smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Don't fool yourself." Hiei said but he gave a smirk.

"But you are?" Kurama said veraciously.

"Then I will give you diabetes." Hiei reasoned and Kurama shook his head amused and then looked out in the street.

"Oh the bus is here already." Kurama sighed happily as they both entered the bus and just sat at the back of the empty bus.

"Will I know if you'll be staying here?" Kurama asked all of a sudden.

"I will make sure to tell you." Hiei said as he looked out the window.

"Why would you have to move again?" Kurama asked not liking this one bit.

"My parents will not pay for me to just stay here if I am not doing anything. If I get a good internship, it is almost a promise that I will eventually get hired and they would not have to support me." Hiei clarified.

"Oh I see. So they turned out to be good people." Kurama stated.

"You can say so. I want to visit the Orphanage maybe in a few days or so, before I may have to move back." He explained as he turned to Kurama. "Want to come with me?"

"Of course I will." Kurama smiled.

"My stop is coming up." Hiei said as he stood up and held on to the handle bar.

"Oh, alright." Kurama stood up as well as he moved in for a hug. He hugged Hiei as if it was the absolute last time he was going to see him.

"Kurama, you can let go." He said as he patted his hip a bit.

"Sorry." Kurama whispered sadly as he pulled away, looking at Hiei only mere inches away from him.

"It's fine." Hiei voiced out as he pressed Kurama's body closer to him and kissed him on his cheek. Kurama instantly melted into the kiss as he guided his free hand to Hiei's shoulder as the kiss lingered a bit on his skin. Then he pulled away and rested their forehead together with their eyes closed.

"I'll call you later." Hiei whispered close to his lips, not exactly touching and he felt Kurama nod.

"Goodnight Hiei." Kurama whispered back as the bus came to a stop.

Hiei caressed his face a bit. "Goodnight Kurama." With that he left the bus, leaving Kurama standing there with more mixed feelings.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Chapter Thirteen:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny Chapter 14

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the day before they planned to visit the Orphanage, so Kurama decided to pay Hiei a visit, knowing that his time may be limited with them. He knocked on the door and waiting patiently and smiled when he heard Hiei.

"Damn it Urameshi, next time you forget you key, I'll..." He opened it and saw it was Kurama.

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" Hiei asked as he moved aside for Kurama to enter.

"I just decided to pass by. I was bored at home." Kurama said as he took off his shoes.

"Well you can entertain yourself however you want. I'm a bit busy in the bedroom." He explained as he went back into his room. Kurama looked around. There was nothing to do but to watch television and if he wanted to watch it, he would have stayed home. He went and knocked on Hiei's door.

"Hiei." He called as he knocked. "May I come in?" He asked kindly.

"Yea." Was the dry answer from the other side of the door. Kurama turned the knob and opened the door to the sight of Hiei on the bed with his laptop, playing a game.

"Oh what game are you playing?" Kurama asked as he sat next to him.

"Racing." He said as his eyes were glued to the screen with his external controller tightly clenched in his hand as he moved the small joystick.

"Can I play?" Kurama asked as he looked on.

"In a minute." Hiei said as he focused on the game as he was currently in first place. Kurama sat there on the bed being ignored for a good fifteen minutes or more until Hiei looked up at him.

"I finished whole the game." He sighed satisfied.

"Wow, do you have one that I can play?" Kurama asked as he looked at the games Hiei had on his computer.

"Look for one you want to play. Let me get another controller." He said as he sat on the floor and pulled out a box, retrieving a controller with a joystick that was compatible with the laptop. He got up and plugged it in the usb port.

"Did you choose one yet?" he asked as he sat back next to him.

"Yep, a racing one, Cruising the World." Kurama smiled.

"Where do you want to race first?" Hiei asked as he started the game.

"Hmmm, let's try Moscow." Kurama smiled as Hiei set up the game, choose the destination and they both began playing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah Yusuke that was really fun. I love when you take me out in places like that." Keiko said as she walked in the apartment followed my Yusuke.

"Awee thanks Keiko. I like it when you're happy, because you're horrible when you're angry." He said with a laugh.

"What!" She glared as she was about to attack him but they heard something.

"Uh." Was the sound.

"Yusuke, did you hear that?" Keiko whispered as she came closer to Yusuke.

"Yea, but no one else is in here. I only left... Hiei!" he said in remembrance. "Do you think it is him?"

"Well let's go closer to his room and find out." She grinned mischievously.

"Uh, Hiei." Was the soft voice from behind the door.

"That sounds like Shuichi." Keiko whispered as they both pressed their ears to the bedroom door.

"Kurama, come on, hurry." Hiei said and Yusuke eyes widen.

"Hiei's in there too!" He whispered loudly in astonishment.

"Shhh, you're too loud." Keiko said quickly and quietly.

"Hiei, you have to go faster." Kurama said and it seemed as if he was breathless.

"I am, Kurama, you're so needy." Hiei responded with mild exhaust.

"Faster, Hiei, we're almost there." Yusuke and Keiko were in shock of what they were hearing.

"Well you did say you thought something was going on between them." Yusuke responded with a grin.

"Yea but that was after _**you**_ said they were always touching each other and stuff and that they always seemed to be flirting." Keiko whispered harshly.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted as if he was agitated.

"Kurama, if I go faster I'll damage my thing." Hiei said and Keiko turned red.

"Gosh Hiei!" Kurama yelled out in a strong emotional outburst.

"Wait Kurama." Hiei said in the air of agitation.

"I can't listen to this anymore." She said as she quickly barged into the room, startling Hiei and Kurama.

Looking up from the computer screen, they both glared at Keiko and Yusuke.

"So you're not engaging in coitus?" She asked in wonder and confusion.

"WHAT!" Hiei snapped and Kurama turned red.

"Eh? Having what?" Yusuke looked lost as he scratched his head.

"Why the hell would you think we would be." Hiei snapped glaring at both of them.

"Well from the living room, your vocal outbursts send that message." She said sheepishly as she backed away.

"Keiko, we're playing a racing game." Kurama said as he got over the initial bombardment of her narrow minded interpretation of what was happening in the room.

"Alright, well um... Sorry for bothering both of you." She said quickly as she pulled Yusuke out of the room.

"Keiko what did you say, what is coi... I don't even know how to pronounce it." They heard Yusuke say as the door was slammed shut.

'That was awkward.' Hiei thought as he continued the game with Kurama.

'Was that how we were sounding?' Kurama blushed at the thought.

"Kurama you're going to get in an accident." Hiei said as Kurama shook away his thoughts and concentrated on the game.

"Oh thanks" he said as the continued to play. They continued playing games after game trying not to think about what happened. They gamed until it was really late.

"It's getting late, you should go." Hiei said as the ended the last game.

"Yes, it is rather late." Kurama said as he put down the controller.

"Do you want to go to the Orphanage tomorrow?" Hiei asked as he shut down his computer.

"Of course, I was about to ask when you wanted to go."Kurama said with a smile as he brushed back some wayward strands of hair to hook behind his ear.

"What time?" Hiei asked as he put back the controllers in the box and then looked at Kurama.

"What about noon, or one o' clock, so we can have a good few hours to spend there." Kurama suggested as he stood up and straightened his clothing as he fixed Hiei with a patient look.

"Alright, I'll come to your residence. I want to start organising my stuff now, if ever I have to leave in a few days." Hiei said with finality and Kurama facial expression soured.

"Why so soon?" Kurama looked at him with sadness and a hint of hurt.

"Well for one, I was accepted in an architectural firm but they want to transfer my application back home. If I don't give them an answer soon, they'll discard my application. The next thing is that if I don't hear from anyone else in this area, I have no reason to stay." He said firmly with a no emotions as he looked around his room as if making mental notes of his future actions.

"Are you sure that you don't have anything that would keep you here not even a bit longer?" Kurama asked hoping that he would stay for him, but there was no obligation for him to. He was Hiei's past, and this internship was his future.

"Did you not hear what I said before, and besides, everything I came with is here in this room. This is all I need to pack. I would know if I needed something else from this place. I came here for one thing, and that is shown on a piece of paper." He clarified sternly as he was deep in thought about the things he has to do later.

"Alright Hiei, well I wish you luck and favour in whatever you decide to do and your future prospects. I will see you tomorrow." Kurama commented genuinely in which sadness was woven in with the finishing touches of hurt and sorrow. He watched Hiei for a minute and walked towards the door.

"I'll see myself out. Goodnight." With that he opened the door and left.

Hiei looked at Kurama's retreating form as he left the room.

"What did I do this time?" he asked to no one in particular as he sensed that Kurama was not entirely happy about what might happen. "Maybe it's just him." he thought with a shrug being too occupied thinking about the things he has to do and deciding whether or not he wanted to ask his _brother_ for help with his moving.

"God knows I don't want to, that pompous creature of a brother." He sat bitterly as he thought more and more. He decided to call home to see what his parents thought about him coming home or staying here at least a month more, if they will be willing to pay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, with the sun blazing down on him, as he was being comforted by the cool crisp air, Hiei walked up to Kurama's abode, taking in the quaint tidy little suburban community as a breath of fresh air that he desperately needed. Very soon, he too, will be back in his humble and peaceful town in Sendai, if things go as he envisioned it to.

Walking up to the front door, he firmly knocked on the think wooden door and waited patiently as he heard footsteps running towards the door, with the after sound of house slippers beating against the sole of the runner's feet. Idly fixing himself, he looked up as the door opened revealing Keiko.

"Hiei? Oh right you and Shuichi is going to the Orphanage today, right?" She asked as he stepped aside ushering him in and watched as he toed out his shoes and gave her a stoic look.

"Where is Kurama." Was all he said as he waited impatiently for the response, not making it obvious that he was looking around hoping not to see their parents.

"He's in his room, upstairs, second door on the left." She said with a grumble as she just walked away fretting about his manner less behaviour.

Ignoring the girl, he made his way up the stairs and walked to Kurama's bedroom door and knocked. He smiled when he heard Kurama from the other side of the door.

"It's open, you can come in." Kurama said as he was fixing his hair as he stood in front of his dresser. Hiei slowly turned the knob of the door and walked in.

"Hiei!" Kurama turned at looked at Hiei with an astonished look.

"I did say I was coming to get you." Hiei informed nonchalantly as he strolled over to Kurama's bed and made himself comfortable on it as he continued to look at Kurama.

"That you did. I am ready." Kurama brushed his bangs back a bit and looked at his ponytail. It was midway up on his head and tied with something that resembles a shoelace.

"Well let's go." Hiei said as he stood up but then spotted the scroll on Kurama's desk. He looked at Kurama who turned away when he noticed that Hiei saw it.

"I... uh... I was busy last night and forgot it out." He rushed to tie it back and closed his journal, before Hiei got a chance to glimpse at it.

When he arrived at home last night, he couldn't help but to look at the scroll and wondered what was happening again. He realised that indeed he did developed some feelings for Hiei, and he was trying to make more sense of it by writing down his thoughts. Recalling, there were some moments where he would believe that Hiei might, as well, have more than platonic feelings towards him, but it switches, therefore he is confused as to where Hiei stood in this relationship, as if he is the only one in this back and forth relationship.

'How am I to feel and think when he is touching me like that?' Kurama thought sadly as he put away the scroll in the desk draw with his journal and looked up at Hiei.

"Alright, let's go." Kurama put on a smile as he followed Hiei out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Forgetting about his prior thoughts and personal issues, Kurama looked up at the Orphanage, as memories came rushing back to him. He smiled contently as he stared at the surroundings, noticing that there were just a few minor changes.

"It has been about two years since I've been back." Kurama sighed out in remembrance as they both walked to the dormitory.

"It's been about that with me as well. I got too caught up with school." Hiei voiced out with no true feelings.

"Hiei, Shuichi, is that you two?" Came a ragged voice. When their turned to see the face of the voice they smiled.

"Genkai-sensei." They said and bowed in greeting towards her.

"It's good to see two again." She smiled up at them. "You two finally come to see me together. I didn't tell any of you this, but as one of you visited, about half an hour later the other one comes. I always wondered when I asked you both if you've seen the other that you always says no. It was very strange." She said as an afterthought as she shrugged.

"Really?" Kurama asked shocked with how close they were for years but never once crossed paths until now, and as he solemnly reminded himself, when he was going to say bye to Hiei again. Saying good bye to him once, was bad enough, but now with his feelings getting the best of him, it will not be a simple task.

"Yes. Well I was heading to the head masters office." She said and walked on, indicating that they should follow along, and that they did, silently.

In the head master's office, the new teachers had no idea who they were; one actually came up to them smiling.

"Hello there, what are you looking for?" She asked kind heartedly with a warm smile.

"We are just waiting for now." Kurama said to her with a pleasant smile.

"Alright, well let me see if I can help you the mean time. Are you and your husband interested in adopting a boy or a girl?" She said with good intentions, how was she to know.

Hiei turned sharply at her and glared. "Do we look like we're married?" he growled in a dangerous low voice and Kurama got over his initial shock.

"Oh um, I'm sorry, but my question still stands." She pressed on with a smile that did not wavered.

"What he meant is." Kurama started as he pushed Hiei away from them. "That we are here to visit. We were once Orphans here. We are not together, married or looking to adopt." Kurama smiled understandingly at her as her face dropped.

"I am terribly sorry. I just assumed..." She was rudely cut off by Hiei.

"Take your 'assuming' ass away from us, before you really cause trouble that you will not be able to handle." He snapped and then the headmaster came up and touched her shoulders.

"I'll take it from here." The headmaster told her and she left quickly.

"Hiei, I see that you are still as abrasive as ever." He paused and then turned to Kurama. "Shuichi, I always wondered." He said not wanting to finish his thought out loud.

"Good after noon Enki-sama." He bowed with respect.

"Still well mannered as ever, don't ever lose it, it is a great asset." He said towards Kurama but was looking at Hiei who snorted and turned away mumbling under his breath.

"Well then, I am very happy to see you two as always, but I do need to get back to my duties. I'll allow Genkai-sensei to take you about so you can all catch up." He bowed at both of them.

"Thank you so much." Kurama smiled and bowed, then nudged Hiei as he too bowed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They spend the rest of the afternoon just strolling around the Orphanage grounds. This time talking did not come easy, and they did not even attempt to say anything. They went by the lake and just stared at the scenic view as a few children came up to them. Kurama talked to them but Hiei didn't, he just mumbled and left him alone when more crowded Kurama excited to talk to him. Kurama watched Hiei sadly as he walked away from the forming crowd of enthusiastic children, but Kurama could have done nothing but to turn and smile at the now ten orphans that wanted his attention, the oldest looked about ten or eleven. They called after Hiei excitedly but he kept walking away.

Kurama sat by the lake, talking to his audience about his experience in the Orphanage and how life became different when he was adopted. He talked about how different he felt being raised by strangers but he came to love them. He made it clear to them that they did not have to forget their birth family to accept this one but rather think that they are so special, God gave them two families at different point in their lives to make them extra special, to get more out of this life and to be thankful for it. He answered questions they had also.

"Do you ever miss your birth parents?" A girl with brown hair asked.

"I always do. I will never stop missing them, but there is nothing I can do to bring them back and it is easier on yourself to think positively rather than crying or getting angry because that tears you up inside, especially if one of the emotions you're feeling is guilt. Just remember, what is in the past, is in the past. Learn from the past to make a better future. Live in the present with thoughts and hopes for the future." He smiled radiantly at all of them and took another question.

"If you would choose, which family is better?" A boy with innocent eyes asked in a very timid voice.

"I would not choose. They both gave me something priceless, and without them, I would not be who I am today. I do miss my birth parents but I cannot change those events so I use it to empower myself and put a positive outlook on it." He finished with a smile. "Anymore questions?"

"Who was the guy that was here with you? Why did he leave? Doesn't he like us?" A little girl, who looked like the youngest, with sad eyes walked up to Kurama as stood by him with unshed tears.

"Of course he does. His name is Hiei and well, it is his story to tell, but this I will tell you. He doesn't hate any of you. He just doesn't fancy crowds as much as we do." Kurama smiled at her and he lifted her up and sat her down on his lap and she began to smile a bit and pulled on his hair a bit.

"You have nice hair. It is so soft. I wish mine was as long and nice as yours. Does your friend like to play with your hair too?" She asked as he played with some of the strands that framed Kurama's face and then reached for his ponytail.

"He does sometimes. A lot of people have complimented me on it, but I like your hair as well. You are very adorable. All of you are." He said as he turned and gestured to all of them, not even spending an ounce of his feelings on Hiei right now.

"So are you two married? I mean did you come here to adopt one of us, since you were one of us, right?" She asked in the sweetest voice that Kurama wasn't even shock again. He actually wanted to adopt her and all of them if he could. He knew he could help them emotionally but he was not financially able, and it saddened him greatly. What if they did get adopted, but to a bad family? Yes he told them that the families are nice but there are some that is not fit to even have pets, much less children. How would he feel if any of them was adopted into a toxic family?

"I wish I can adopt all of you, but I am still in school and am not able to do so financially as yet." He said a bit depressed when he looked at their face as their happy expression dropped. These children were not like the ones he was associated with when he was here. These children were the sweetest, most genuine and kind hearted children he has ever met, and his heart ached for them, to help them but he could not.

"But we like you." One of them yelled out. "You're nice to us and you do not treat us differently just because we are unwanted." He said tearing up a bit and Kurama's heart ached more.

"Don't ever say you're unwanted anymore. You were too good for them that's why the send you away, if they send you here without a logical reason. When someone is very special, other people don't know how to deal with that. They get threatened so they rather get rid of you, because you make them feel insecure. It is not any of your faults that you are here." Kurama almost yelled out, a bit hurt that they thought that way about themselves.

"I would want to stay here forever if you can come back and visit us. Will you come back?" The girl on his lap turned to him and said and the audience agreed.

"Yea, you're really nice to us and you make us feel special. It is always us together. The other children do not play with us." Another girl from the crowd said.

"Really?" Kurama scanned all of them and they nodded.

"Will you come?" The girl on his lap asked again and Kurama turned to her and gave her a smile.

"I will." As he said that, they erupted in cheers. "It is getting late; you all have to go to dinner." He said as reality settled in for them and they groaned displeased.

"I will come again. I promise." He said standing up and lifting the girl with him. She hugged him and then the whole crowd of them rushed forward, hugging him, holding onto their friends as well.

"Now go off to dinner, and eat well." He said as he rested her on the ground as the other children rushed to the dining hall.

"Don't you want to eat?" he asked her.

"Yes but I want to know your name. I will tell them too." She smiled up at him.

"My name is Shuichi." He smiled down at her.

"I like your name. Well now I can go. My name is Shiori." She said with a huge grin as she bowed as ran after the other children. Kurama stood there in shock, but then smiled as he went to look for Hiei. It was not hard to think of where to look. He walked into the library and took the stairs up to the clock tower. He opened the door and quietly walked in. He spotted Hiei looking out the tall window so he walked up to him and saw that Hiei was looking out to the lake, where he was just a few minutes ago.

"Were you watching?" Kurama asked in a low voice as he stood close to him.

"Yes." Hiei said as he continued to look out.

"They asked for you. You left as they crowded around us." Kurama turned to watch him. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I wanted to. When I feel to do something, I do it." Hiei glanced at Kurama, then back out on the lake.

"You knew you could have impacted them. You know how they would look up to. You had wisdom to share with them, why didn't you?" Kurama questioned with concerned.

"Aren't you happy that you had their undivided attention?" He asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Hiei, it is not about me. It is about them. I told them I will visit again. They want me to. Will you come along with me next time?" He asked but he knew Hiei might say no.

"I will not be here to come back anytime soon." He finally watched Kurama for a moment and then turned his back to him as he walked across the room.

"It will be beneficial if they can hear things from you. They need to know by others, that they matter, that they are loved, and wanted." Kurama tried to reason.

"Is this the excuse you're using to make me stay?" He said as he studied Kurama's expression.

"What! No, is that what you think? That I would use those precious children to make you stay? You already made it perfectly clear that there is nothing to keep you here. Why would I even try?" Kurama was shocked at this revelation.

"If I answer you, it is only fair for you to do the same. Yes, that's what I think. And yes, I will not put anything past you." Hiei watched Kurama waiting, expecting. Kurama sighed as he glanced away from Hiei.

"I am not using them to keep you here. You're your own man. Why would I even think of doing that anyway? That would be stupid." Kurama finished and inwardly cheered that he made it sound as neutral as possible, but his cheering spirit died as fast as it was ignited.

"Good then, because I called home. They will be coming soon to get me. I hate taking public transport so I'll drive up." He informed as he walked past Kurama to go stare out the window again, but this time turning towards the other side of the orphanage campus.

"Do you know that when you leave, you will not see any of us again?" Kurama walked towards him.

"I am aware." Was the flat answer.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Kurama was trying not to make it sound personal as he kept Hiei away from his vision.

"Why should it."

"Really? I thought our friendship mattered. You spend so much time looking for me, then all that time looking after me, and that's all you can say? I thought you had a heart for your friends." Kurama was about to turn away but Hiei grabbed his arm.

"As you said before, you can take care of yourself. You don't need me, no one here does." He confessed as he let go of Kurama's arm.

"Is that a reason why you would not stay?" He watched Hiei intently.

"Do you want me to make this about you? If you want I will." He glared as he voiced slowly began to rise. This topic was getting irritating. Why does he have to explain his actions to anyone?

"I want to know the truth Hiei. Are you afraid to let someone in? For the past few weeks, you've been up and down. One minute you're really nice to me and the next, you're indifferent. What is the matter Hiei? I am at least a friend so you should tell me. It concerns me." Kurama fixed him with a determined looked, as he folded his arms waiting for a reply.

"I know what I was doing to you. I thought that I leaving again might not change anything. We found each other once, it will happen again, if it must. It is because I know you will always be here Kurama." Kurama wasn't expecting such a calm tone from Hiei with such raw words.

"No Hiei. I will not always be here. I have my life to live as well." Kurama unfolded his arms as his expression softened.

"So you do understand why I am doing this then if you know you have your life to live. I will be living mine as well." He sighed as he watched Kurama who was not watching him.

"I understand, but I have one last question, before I don't see you again." He paused and looked at Hiei. "What did you mean when you said you knew what you were doing to me?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Awaiting Destiny

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 15

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I understand, but I have one last question, before I don't see you again." He paused and looked at Hiei. "What did you mean when you said you knew what you were doing to me?"

"I know what I was doing. I was conscious. I was aware as anyone would." He stated with the safest answer.

"Well then it is good that you're leaving." Kurama turned away to prevent Hiei from seeing his expressing.

"What does that mean? One minute you want me to stay, and now you're saying this?" He was confused. Why can't people get to the point?

"Yes, because you will not be able to touch me again." Kurama snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Every time you touch me, it's like you're touching my soul as well as my body and you make me feel so much, then the next day it's as if it never happened. Maybe it's my fault to like when you touch me that way. Maybe it's my fault that I allowed you to treat me that way, but no more, because you're leaving. After all we have different paths in life. Call me when you get there _**if**_ you decide to keep my number." Kurama finished and did not hesitate to rush out the door before Hiei could do anything. He didn't know what Hiei was thinking. It was easier to keep his eyes closed during that little speech.

Hiei stood there motionless, trying to grasp exactly what Kurama just said. He was getting over being snapped at from the ever calm and always nice to him Kurama, and then he analysed what was said to him. He didn't know what to do with the news and he knew letting Kurama go was the best thing to do. He left the Orphanage and began to roam, instead of going straight to the apartment.

Kurama on the other hand went straight home. His parents asked how the visit was. All he said was that he will be going back because the orphans requested it. He wasn't in the mood to eat dinner. He just drank a glass of milk and went to his room. They all thought it was because he visited, and that he was going through an emotional flashback. He took a shower and dressed for bed as he lay there staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. There was so much he was feeling, none was dominating enough for it to be portrayed on his face. Hiei will be gone in a matter of days, and he will just have to move on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The gray clouds hovered as the sky darkened. The wind became chillier as the day progressed. He was sitting in his room, looking out the window watching the wind vigorously tossed the branches of the tress from side to side, causing to it lose most of its leaves. He glanced down at the phone he was holding onto, so tight that that his knuckles became white. About an hour ago, there was a text received. He almost did not notice the phone vibrating. He walked to his desk and looked at the message. Ever since then, he was sitting on the bed, staring blankly outside at the dark weather.

Sighing again he read the text.

'I'm leaving today – Hiei'

He clutched the phone as he debated whether or not he should go see him one last time. Keiko left already only because Yusuke will be there; it is his home after all. Kurama continued to sit there gazing into the outside world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiei pulled out his last bag, and dumped it in the hallway for his brother.

"Man, Hiei, can't you at least be nice to me. I didn't have to come; you should be a least a bit grateful." He whined as he walked to pick it up. Keiko and Botan was there watching just because Hiei's brother was there. When they first saw him, their mouth dropped at the sight of the bad boy in the red leather jacket. They loved him more when they found out that the bike that was tied on the sports car was his, that he was a biker. He had the black gelled hair, the leather jacket and the attitude to go with it and of course finger less leather gloves with metal studs.

They sighed in appreciation as he picked up the bag and glanced at them.

"How is he so hot?" Keiko asked as she stared dreamily at him and they both snapped a picture of him with their phone.

"I don't know, but if he has to choose one of us. I want it to be me." Botan said and Keiko glared at her.

"No, why would he choose a ditsy airhead like you?" Keiko stepped away from her.

"Why would he want someone that was used by Yusuke, of all people." Botan rebutted venomously as a fight began to brew.

"Typical girls." Hiei murmured as he pushed past them.

"Kaname just do what you're here to do." Hiei ordered as he saw his brother standing there with the bags, looking as the two girls fought over him.

"It's not my fault I have girls gawking over me where ever I go. Don't be jealous you can't get that kind of attention." Kaname said as he watched Hiei with a cocky smile.

"Is that's why they call you sniper?" He said with utter sarcasm more than a question. "Just do what you're here for so I can get out of here." Hiei said as he went to his black sports car to take down his brother bike from the top so he wouldn't have to ride with him. It would be a long way to share a ride with a guy like him.

When he was done, he began to pack his bags in the truck of the car, and some in the back seat. He looked up when Kaname walked out of the building with his bag.

"You finally decide to show up." Hiei watched him as he strolled towards him.

"I'm a girl magnet, what am I suppose to do. They wanted me to take off my jacket, so I did. Who am I to starve my fans from looking at all this glory?" He said as he gestured to his abs as he flashed it at Hiei.

"Damn it. Keep your clothes on. No one needs to see that biscuit you call abs." Hiei snapped as he grabbed the bag from him and threw it in the trunk.

"Why are you so testy? Since when you care what I do?" he watched Hiei.

"Since you're flashing me." He said and then Kaname eyes widen when he saw something behind Hiei.

"Oh who is THIS vision of loveliness?" He cooed as he stared behind Hiei.

"What are you talking about now." He said exasperated as he turned around to see why his brother's mouth was hanging open.

"Kurama." he sighed with a small smile.

"What! You know that angel? How can you when you're such a devil. Heaven and hell isn't in the same realm you know." He said as he walked past Hiei and towards Kurama and stopped in front of him.

Kurama watched Hiei and then looked at the person blocking him.

"Excuse me please." He said always polite but there was some sadness in his voice.

"May I at least have a chance to introduce myself." He smiled trying to get Kurama to yield to him.

"Kaname, move." Hiei growled behind him.

"Hey Hiei." Kurama said shyly as he gave Hiei a small smile.

"I didn't know if I'd see you before I leave." Hiei said as he stepped in front of his brother and pushed him away harshly to the side.

"Hiei, can't you at least introduce me to your special friend?" He said as he looked as both of them just stared at each other.

"Hiei." Kaname called childishly as he hit his shoulder.

"Damn, you're so desperate. Kurama, my brother. Happy." He glared at him and Kaname grinned.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He teased and looked at Kurama.

"So you came to tell him bye, that's so sweet but it's a pity he's leaving **you** behind." Kaname made his thoughts known, even if no one wanted him to talk.

"Shut up." Hiei snapped at him. "Kurama come." Hiei held onto Kurama's wrist pulling him away from his brother ignoring him.

"Hey wait now, are you two together or something? Because Hiei you know they have that girl home waiting for you still." With that Hiei turned around and fixed him with a death glare.

"Shut the hell up." He threatened and pulled Kurama as far away as possible until Kurama stopped and pulled his hands away.

"Do you have a betrothal?" Kurama asked as he rubbed his wrist.

"No." He said glaring at his brother. 'Why can't he keep his damn mouth shut.'

"Then who is the girl waiting for you?" Kurama asked as he folded his arms and turned away.

"No one, just someone my parents chose." He said dryly as if it was nothing.

"You are betrothing. You should have told me that a long time ago. It would have save me from all this." Kurama said sadly as he turned to walk away.

"That would not have changed anything." He said as Kurama stopped and turned to look at him.

"It changes everything, or maybe it was just only me in this back and forth semi platonic relationship. I came to see you one last time before you leave, to say bye. Hiei, this is me saying, goodbye and good luck with your internship, soon to be job and your wife." He said as he started to walk away.

"Kurama." Hiei called as he walked up to him.

"No, Hiei. This is goodbye. Here is where our lives separate again. I will miss you." Kurama said and looked at him, and then he stopped.

"I'll miss you too Kurama." He confessed and Kurama lunged forward and hugged him. Hiei wrapped his hands around his waist tight as if not wanting to let go. Luckily they were hidden from the prying eyes of Kaname.

"This is not fair Hiei." Kurama said in his shoulders feeling like he was nine all over again.

"We have the ability to make it fair." Hiei informed as he tightened his hold.

"But you would not want to. I don't want you to go, but it seems as if you have everything waiting for you back in Sendai."

"No I don't." He pulled away and held Kurama close. "They may think I would do what they say but they are wrong. It is my decision and I do what I please. You should know by now that no one can force me to do anything I don't want to. I date and marry who ever I want. They're the traditional ones not me. " He lectured louring.

"Will you at least keep in touch with me? It is not fair we are saying good bye again." Kurama looked at him with sad eyes.

"Your eyes look the same when I first saw you. I can't believe I'm the one that is causing it this time." Hiei sighed.

"Just don't go away for a long time." Kurama gave him a small smile.

"Deal." Hiei smiled and then his phone rang. He checked it and saw it was Kaname. "Let's get back." He said and Kurama nodded as he followed Hiei to the car. Yusuke and the others were outside now.

"I'm curious to know why this is turning out the way it has." Kurama started and then they heard Yusuke's loud mouth.

"The unfairness of life." Hiei said as they reached by the others.

"Oi, Hiei you didn't tell us you had a hot girl waiting for you. Your brother showed us her picture on his phone, man she is hot." Yusuke declared and Keiko wasn't paying attention to him. He can talk about how hot he found the girl was but Keiko was getting a good look at a real good looking being in her presence.

"You can have her if you want." Hiei said as he put the last bag in the truck ad closed it. "Give me my keys." He directed it towards Kaname who searched for it in his pocket and threw it to him. Catching it effortlessly he walked to the front.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Koenma said as he walked up to him.

"Believe it. See you all when I see you." He said and turned to his brother. "Let's go."

Kaname grumbled something and went on his bike. Keiko and Botan gazed at him as he straddled the bike and put on his helmet. He flashed a smile at them as he adjusted his gloves and leaned forward and held onto the bike's handle, as he started the engine.

"Too bad we have to take that one extra class this summer or this would have been a road trip." Yusuke said.

"Maybe next time." Hiei said as he waved at them, got into his car and sped off. Kaname was left behind since he was too busy entertaining the girls.

"Impatient." He mumbled referring to Hiei. He waved to them and sped off. The last thing they heard was his bike speeding of into the distant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter 15

Thank you all for such wonderful reviews and I had a few surprises too. Thank you to everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Awaiting Destiny Chapter Sixteen

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Hiei left, no one expected it to be as if he was never there. It has been over a month and no one has heard from him. They even called but apparently his phone was disconnected or something was very wrong with it. They didn't have his address, or else, as Yusuke said, two weeks after Hiei left, that they would have hunted him down, beat him up and demand answers. Of course it was only talk, for Yusuke could never hold up against Hiei without resorting to a dirty trick that would usually make him look foolish because Hiei still never fell for them.

Yusuke and Koenma finish that last requirement, and found an internship near the school so they never moved. It would have been easier on them financially to look for another roommate but they just couldn't. Things were not the same, with only the two musketeers, a third of them were missing and they could have felt it, especially with the food. Hiei was the best cook among the three of them. Their girlfriends saw the change, but they didn't say anything about it. They were not their usual playful self. Who would have thought Hiei would have impacted them so much, with all the bickering their use to partake in. The girls told them it was love but they refuse to agree or acknowledge that they actually missed him. Actions speak louder than words, they always told the boys.

Kurama on the other hand, was busy with his purposely created distractions. He was going to the Orphanage very often. The children were proven to be a great diversion as they all benefited. Kurama found himself going more often and eventually began volunteering there when the headmaster and Genkai thought he was doing better than some of the agency's volunteers. His passion ran deep and it showed. He was also taking extra classes during the break and things appeared well for him.

He never thought Hiei leaving would affect him as much as it did. He then found out that he fell very hard for him. It couldn't be a mediocre love or else he would not have felt so bad, right? It was one of the worse feelings seeing Hiei sped off in his car on that day, but there was nothing he could have done. Hiei seemed happy to leave, so why bother put feelings in the mix to make things complicated. Although he thought that he had made it clear to Hiei that he felt something more, with the talk in the clock tower of the orphanage, but now he realised that he should have just been blunt about it instead of treating the matter as an ancient rotten bridge, or maybe this was just the way it had to be.

He sighed as he opened the door to his room. Usually when he leaves the orphanage he was happy and content, but today, the children asked about Hiei. They wanted to know why he didn't come to see them when Kurama said that he would the first time he met them a long time ago. He dropped his bag and turned on his laptop. He took out his pyjamas and went to the bathroom to shower while the laptop started up and the windows load. When he was finished and dressed, he went to get something to eat and walked back into his room and locked the door. This was the time he really wanted to be alone to wallow in his own sadness and regret.

Sitting in front his laptop with just the glass of milk, as his dinner, he saw a pop out message on his screen. He was sceptical about it because he always gets those messages from people who wanted to befriend him. He closed it down and then another came up that says 'answer me' and whoever it was send a video chat request.

"This person has some nerve." He said out loud not in the mood to deal with people. His civility was leaving him. Something told him to accept the video chat and tell that person off, that way he could get rid of some of his bottled up emotions. He clicked the accept link and his webcam started up. What he saw, he wasn't expecting.

"It's about time." Hiei smirked on the other side of the connection.

"HIEI!" Kurama was in shock; luckily he wasn't holding his glass of milk. He composed himself and smiled at Hiei. "Wha... how...what happened?" Kurama started as he found his voice and tried to control the fervour that erupted in him at the sight of Hiei.

"What do you mean by 'what happened'." Hiei looked at him and saw that something wasn't right with Kurama. "Are you alright?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Kurama said weakly as he rested his elbow on the desk to prop up his head. His head was spinning and he felt lightheaded and heated all of a sudden. He took a deep breath and drank some of the milk and fixed his attention on Hiei.

"Why didn't any of us heard from you?" He started as he tried to make it more of a general than a personal thing. "Yusuke wanted to hunt you down because no one knew if you arrived safely or anything. We haven't heard from you in, what, six weeks?"

"I was busy. I wasn't home for four years, you know. There were important matters to attend to." He explained and wondered why he had to explain his actions but found himself explaining himself regardless.

"Oh, I see, and one call a week after was too much. I see, it's alright, we all thought that you forgot about us. Yusuke and Koenma didn't get a new roommate because they can't see themselves living with someone else. They said it would seem as if the person would be taking your place, and that was not going to make them get another person. It is hard on them financially, but they rather have it that way than letting someone in "your room" as they still call it." Kurama explained as he continued to drink his milk. His emotions were under control quite a bit now, only because he was rambling and he knew he was.

"I didn't call you to talk about them." Was the only comment Hiei had or cared to say in response to all that Kurama just confessed.

"Then why did you call _**now**_ of all times." Kurama asked revoltingly.

"To see you." Was the uncharacteristically calm voice of Hiei.

"Huh" was Kurama's less than graceful answer as his face was slowly but surely increasing in temperature.

"I wanted to see you. That is not a crime, is it?" He smirked a bit.

"No it's not." He paused and looked away thinking as he breathed in to calm himself. "There is something I should have told you before you left." He took a deep breath and turned back to Hiei.

"Don't." Hiei cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't?" Kurama looked hurt and confused.

"You gave me so many clues and you tired to say it without actually saying it. It just took me really long to finally get it. Now I understood why you were angry." Hiei started and Kurama just sat there listening and watched him as Hiei couldn't look at him as he spoke.

"You knew?" Kurama looked at him unbelievably.

"I'm grateful you didn't say it out bluntly because I wasn't ready to hear it. Or maybe I needed to get away to finally realised you were practically screaming it at me all the while but I was too dumb and stupid to notice. It took me loosing you to realise it." He sighed and finally looked at him.

"You didn't lose me Hiei. I'm still here." Kurama gave him a reassuring smile.

"We are hundreds of kilometres away, or have you forgotten." He reminded lucidly.

"I am aware, but we are talking now right? And I can see you." Kurama smiled.

"Point taken." He said with a small grin.

"We tried calling you, but we were not getting through." Kurama informed as he finished his milk.

"That brother of mine caused my phone to fall in the fish pond. He's almost as much of a blithering idiot as Yukina's boyfriend." He growled with a lour and Kurama laughed at him. "What's so funny." He glared.

"Nothing, it's just you." He continued to laugh.

"I don't appreciate being laughed at." He continued to glare.

"Laughing is innocuous. Besides I am laughing at how easy it is for you to affront others, especially the ones close to you." Kurama replied with a pleasant smile on his face.

"I repudiate that." Was all he said.

"What exactly?" Kurama said still with that smile on his face. He felt happy now, and it was about time.

"He is not close to me, and never will. She is just going through a phase." He said as he turned away from the screen. "I have to go. I have something I need to do." He turned back and told Kurama.

"Oh, um, alright. When again will I be able to talk to you?" Kurama asked a bit timidly.

"What about tomorrow, around this time." Hiei suggested.

"Sounds great, it's a date." Kurama smiled happily.

"Really, is it now?" Hiei smirked with he saw Kurama face reddened.

"Uh, I didn't mean..." His voiced died as he turned away.

"Its fine, a date it is." Hiei responded blithely.

"Really?" Kurama turned to him stunned.

"Yes, will that be a problem, me wanting to date you?" Hiei asked amused.

"Uh..." Kurama was thoroughly red. 'Is this really happening?' He thought as he felt lightheaded. "No, no it's not; I just thought that, never mind." Kurama finished with a huge smile.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." He said to Kurama with a genuine smile.

"See you tomorrow." Kurama smiled back excitedly.

"Don't tell anyone I called you." He said quickly.

"Oh alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." Kurama smiled warmly.

"Goodnight Kurama." Hiei smiled as he disconnected the call.

Kurama sat there looking at his screen with a huge smile on his face. He was excited and couldn't wait for tomorrow when he will see Hiei again. That night, it took him longer than usual to fall asleep but this time it wasn't a result of his sorrow and regret. He was too energized to sleep, but eventually he fell into a sweet slumber.

The next day he was in a good mood, doing everything he had to do with a smile. Keiko saw the difference but she just thought it was something else. No one else heard from Hiei so she would never think of that being the cause of her brother's mood change. That evening he ate with them instead of just taking milk and going to his room.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking." He smiled at her and she looked at him then at her husband and Keiko who just shrugged and continued eating, but was still looking on.

"Are you sure, it has been a long time since you've eaten supper with us, or frankly eaten more than just a meagre meal." She clarified.

"I am aware of my behaviour. My appetite came back and I am feeling better. It was expected, wasn't it?" he looked at her and she smiled.

"Well we're glad to have you back to your normal self again." She smiled happily.

"Thanks mother." He said and continued eating.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

After dinner he took a shower and then went to his room, locked the door and turned on his laptop. He looked in the mirror to make sure he looked good. Primping his hair a bit, he smiled at himself in the mirror. He then sat on the bed waiting patiently for Hiei to call. Half an hour after their scheduled date, he became worrisome and wondered if Hiei had forgotten, or that it wasn't important enough that he remembered. He was beginning to doubt Hiei when he heard the sound of a video chat request. He made haste to the desk and answered it. He gave Hiei a brilliant smile when they established the webcam connection.

"I thought you have forgotten about me." Kurama tried to say with as little hurt as possible.

"I would never. Something just came up that took longer than expected to take care of." He replied as he lolled in the chair.

"Oh I see. Well how was your day?" Kurama smiled at how relaxed Hiei was where he was just worrying himself for nothing.

"Tedious and boring, glad it's over." He took a deep breath and exhaled out slowly.

"Well that's good. Mine was busy. I'm taking classes and I am now officially a volunteer in the Orphanage." Kurama said proudly.

"That's good. I just knew you'd do that." He grinned.

"What, are you saying I'm predictable?" Kurama asked with playfulness.

"In most instances, yes you are." He laughed when Kurama pretended to be hurt.

"You know, I was really looking forward to seeing to tonight." Hiei said out of the blue in such a blithe manner.

"Really?" Kurama asked excited, but dialled it down a bit. "So was I." He finished quietly as he smiled at Hiei who just sat there quietly smiling back at him in silence.

"What does this make us?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence.

"Whatever it makes other people who date, I presume." He said nonchalantly as he slouched a bit and looked at the ceiling.

"Really? I've never been in a long distance relationship. What if it doesn't work?" Kurama said voicing out his uncertainty.

"Are you willing to try before you shoot it down?" Hiei asked as he fixed his gaze on Kurama.

"Of course I am." He said hastily.

"Good then, there is no need to worry then." Hiei gave him a reassuring smile and Kurama melted. "Also let this be sub-rosa."

"Oh, alright." Kurama answered hesitantly. "May I ask why?"

"We wouldn't have to explain ourselves and I am still trying to get out of this mess they put me in." He said referring to his parents and Kurama expression saddened.

"Oh I see." Kurama said as reality set in. "Was it arranged?"

"Yes. They're very traditional and foolish in my opinion. I don't know what part of me they see as traditional for them to curse me with this." He said vehemently.

"What would happen if you just reject the whole idea?" Kurama asked very curious and is not grateful that this will never happen to him.

"I don't know and I don't care. I told them before and they didn't listen, but I have my ways of making them listen and to take me seriously, just waiting for the right time." He said, the latter part coming out in a more sinister tone as he rubbed his palms together.

"You scare me, you know that?" Kurama smiled at him tenderly.

"Then why are you smiling instead of running." He smirked.

"Because I know you can't get me. You can't jump through the internet." He taunted as if he was a child again.

"Are you sure about that? I have many skills you know nothing about." He smirked.

"Really, so do I and besides, if you try anything, I will just have to beat you up, you meanie." Kurama pouted.

"I can't wait to see you try." Hiei responded with a grin.

"Humph, you'll see." Kurama said and started to laugh and Hiei followed.

"Hey." Hiei breathe out when he was calm enough to speak. "I want a picture of you."

"Oh a picture? Why?" Kurama asked a bit confused with the request.

"What, so now I can't have a picture of you." Hiei looked at him playfully.

"Yes, of course. Hold on, let me get a good one." Kurama smiled happily as he searched through his pictures folder for a really good picture of himself. 'I can't believe he wants a picture of just me.' He thought happily.

Hiei was watching how happy Kurama looked as he was searching for a picture. He wanted it so he could have something good to look at and to look at someone who wasn't his family or that girl they cursed him with. Well that was just one of the many reasons.

"Yatta." Kurama said triumphantly as he looked at Hiei. "I think this will suffice. I hope you like it. It's the only one of me that I actually like." Kurama told him as he sent it to Hiei.

"I believe you look great in all of your pictures." Hiei complemented.

"You're just saying that to be nice and I appreciate your effort." Kurama smiled at him and watched as Hiei smirked signalling that he has received the picture.

"You look really good." Hiei grinned at the picture of Kurama under a Sakura tree wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans, smiling sweetly at the camera as the wind blew some pink petals around him as he tucked some wandering strands of hair behind his ear so the camera could see his smiling face.

"Do you really like it, or are you just trying to make me feel good." Kurama asked hoping he genuinely like it. That was the only picture of himself that he wasn't dissecting for flaws.

"It's going in my phone so I can look at it whenever I want." Hiei said looking down as he sent the image from his laptop to his phone, ignoring Kurama for a bit. "Done." He smirked and looked at Kurama and showed him the picture on his phone.

"Hiei, what if someone saw it on your phone, what would they think?" Kurama asked a bit apprehensive.

"Like I care what people think. I want a picture of you on my phone, and that's that. No one has to know anyway." He said dully and matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see, but what makes me so special to be having such a prestigious honour?" Kurama asked gleefully.

"Can't your boyfriend have a picture of you?" Hiei smirked when Kurama's face turned crimson as he shyly turned away from the screen.

"Well... yea I suppose." Kurama whispered as he looked down as he felt his face getting hot. 'Boyfriend?' He thought ecstatically.

"Are you blushing?" Hiei asked as he inched closer to the screen to take a better look at Kurama whose head snapped up to look at him wide eyed.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed surprised as he was blushing more.

"Yes you are, you're face is red like a beet." Hiei observed without sensitivity.

"It is not!" Kurama almost yelled as he held his face with his cool hands to calm down his heated cheeks.

"And now you're trying to cool yourself. Do you have a fever, you should go to a doctor." He smirked as he leaned back on his chair.

"I do not, why do you like teasing me." Kurama said as he turned away.

"I'm not teasing; I'm just making a witty observation." Hiei said as he folded his arm smirking.

"Witty? What is so amusing about what just happened?" Kurama asked a little surprised.

"Nothing, just forget about it." He grinned. "You didn't look bad, it was kind of adorable." He smirked when Kurama blushed again.

"Wha! I am not adorable!" he declared with a heated face.

"I thought people like it when they are being complemented. That's the last time I ever complement you." Hiei said to himself but out loud for Kurama to hear as he stared off in random spots in his room.

"Wait Hiei, let's not get carried away now. I like complements, well if it is coming from the right person that is not creepy or a nasty old pervert, but I like complements if it's the right thing that is being said or just a fact." Kurama said in thought of what he was saying as he tapped his index figure to his chin. "I wouldn't mind if I get little positive things said to me. It does help with confidence and self esteem. Hmm, but I wonder what else someone would say to me, other than something that has to do with my looks. Gosh! I loathe those comments. I do have substance underneath this bishounen exterior of mine." He sighed and then realised he was talking nonstop. "Oh um, sorry." He said grinning sheepishly.

"No, no, go on. I don't mind. I'm taking notes." Hiei grinned as he showed Kurama a piece of paper he had in front of him.

"Notes? What kind of notes?" Kurama asked curiously as he instinctively tried to ease up from the chair to peak, but seeing Hiei on a computer screen prevented him from seeing anything beyond the camera's peripheral view.

"Just some notes that I think is important to remember. Don't mind me, just keep talking." Hiei said as he continued to write.

"It's about me isn't it?" Kurama sat back on the chair and looked at Hiei.

"Yes." He said nonchalantly.

"Then I have a right to know." Kurama debated.

"No you don't. It is just like my thoughts about what you're saying. I just choose to write it down." He looked at Kurama and smirked.

"Please." Kurama begged with puppy eyes, and Hiei lucidly remembered that Kurama use to do that when they were younger, in order to get his way.

"No, you can't make me with those puppy eyes of yours. It does not work on me anymore." Hiei smirked and Kurama pouted.

"Whatever do you mean?" He started sweetly. "I don't use puppy eyes at you. I don't even know how to." Kurama finished.

"Yea, I don't believe you, and no I am not letting you see what I wrote." Hiei said sternly.

"You're such a meanie. Please, can I see it?" Kurama asked making puppy eyes again.

"Can I read your journal-diary thing?" Hiei counterattacked.

"I do not have a diary. I resent that comment." He defended quickly.

"Well then your journal. What do you write in it that it has to be such a well guarded secret?" He smirked.

"I write my inner thoughts and feelings about various and specific events that occurred during the day." Kurama started a lecture. As he was about to continue, Hiei cut him off.

"Well think of this piece of paper as my secret thoughts and feelings about what you just said. It is not 'cute' like your notebook journal but it's something." He grinned when Kurama gave him an exasperated look.

"Fine you stubborn mule." Kurama sighed.

"Now, you're resorted to name calling, again." Hiei shook his head disappointed at Kurama. "For that, I'm saying goodnight."

"What you can't be serious! I was joking." Kurama almost stood up from his seat and Hiei smirked.

"That's not the real reason. I have to go now, that's all. We'll talk tomorrow, same time." He assured with a small smile.

"Oh." He calmed himself. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama smiled back at him.

"Bye Kurama, thanks for the picture." He grinned and disconnected before Kurama could say anything else.

Kurama just sat there smiling before he shut down his laptop and prepared for bed. He lay awake staring out the window and sighed as the cool breeze blew in, stirring his hair and part of the sheets. He sighed again with a smile as he fell into a deep sweet slumber.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of chapter 16:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	17. Chapter 17

Awaiting Destiny Chapter Seventeen

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It has been a few weeks since they began their long distance relationship and every time Kurama think of Hiei as a boyfriend and not just a friend, it made his heart flutter with such an abundance of fervour emotions. However, it was beginning to make him feel a bit left out with the other because Keiko had Yusuke with her; he could hug her and take her out on dates. Koenma and Botan the same thing, but he just had himself. Periodically Kazuma and Yukina would visit and they all would go out as a group and Kurama would feel like the extra. He couldn't even talk about Hiei because no one knew they were talking because he didn't call them and Kurama wanted to express his happiness of having Hiei as more than a friend but their relationship was undisclosed to anyone else but the two.

They were all in the apartment having a movie night and they began talking and drinking after the movie.

"Hey, you guys know Hiei called me this afternoon. Man, I blew up on him, I wasn't expecting to. I mean, none of us heard anything from him for over two months." Yusuke started off shocking the others with his statement.

"But, Yusuke don't you think he had a good reason why he didn't call? I mean was your outburst justified?" Kurama asked as neutral as possible.

"So you're taking his side? He had us all worried!" Yusuke responded with hurt. "I thought we were close." He whispered.

"Don't let him bother you, you know how he gets." Kuwabara said hoping to make him feel better.

"But a call would not have killed him." Koenma chimed in.

"Well at least we heard from him." Keiko said.

"I agree. How is he?" Kurama asked as he sipped on his drink as he looked at Yusuke.

"He says he is alright. Things are getting back to normal for him at home and he will try to call again, after I forced him to say he will." He grinned and everyone had a feeling it wasn't a clean threat.

"Oh well next time when he calls, we should all be here." Botan suggested and everyone nodded.

"Kurama, I'm surprised you're taking this well. I mean you were really affected when Hiei left. I thought you'd be happier to hear he called and that he was alive and well?" Yusuke said as he studied Kurama.

"Well." Kurama started. 'Gosh! What to say?' He thought frantically as all eyes were on him. "Sometimes things are out of our hands and we just had to trust Hiei to do things his way. If I haven't learned anything from our friendship, I did learn that Hiei does things his way and somehow it works out fine in the end. There is no use trying to make yourself feel bad for someone else's actions or lack thereof." Kurama smiled reassuringly as he was finished. 'If only I listen to myself.' He thought somewhat amused.

"True, Kurama has a point." Keiko said as she rubbed Yusuke's arm affectionately.

"Yea, I guess you're right, but hey, I have one question though." Yusuke paused when everyone fixed their eyes on him as they waited for the question.

"Yes Yusuke, what is it?" Kurama asked kind heartedly as he sipped on his drink, waiting.

"Were you two together when he was here?" He said so casually that Kurama almost choked on his drink.

Letting out a small cough he put down his cup and looked at Yusuke. It seemed as if everyone was thinking the same thing according to the look they were giving him. "It looks as if you were thinking that for a while." He started.

"Yea, well we had our suspicions you know. I mean I am close to Koenma and Hiei but I don't do the things you two do. I mean we are comfortable with each other but we don't behave the way you two do." Yusuke said shyly as he looked down while rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh I see. Does everyone think the same way?" Kurama asked as he looked around and they nodded. Yukina was grinning widely and that made him flushed a bit and making him nervous as if he was being observed under a microscope.

"Well no. I don't know what we did to give you all such an impression. We were just really close ever since we first met. I thought it was natural because that's the way we behaved when we were in the Orphanage. We are just comfortable with each other maybe because we did know each other longer and we just click." Kurama said as he tried to explain without revealing anything Hiei would disapprove of.

"Oh well that can explain it. So did you two kiss then since you did it when you were younger?" Yusuke asked unaware that the majority of the audience did not know that fact.

"WHAT! YOU GUYS KISSED?"Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara yelled out simultaneously and Kurama turned red as he scooted away from them.

"Thanks Yusuke." He said sarcastically with his head down.

"Oh no I mean, guys, they did that when they were young, it's not what you think." Yusuke said trying to rectify what he just did.

"We didn't kiss Yusuke. Our relationship was never like that." he said, it wasn't a lie. It wasn't then, but now, if Hiei was here, they probably would. He tried not to think of the thought.

"Sorry Kurama." He sighed.

"It's fine." Kurama smiled at him.

"So Shuichi, tell us how that happened." Keiko grinned.

"Nothing, I was nine, he was ten, we saw it in a movie and were curious. End of story." He sighed as he rubbed his head all the time Yusuke was looking at him apologetically.

"Nothing happened and now I'm here and Hiei is there, so can we drop this and enjoy the rest of the night. I have a full hectic day tomorrow." He said hoping to get the attention of him and it worked.

The rest of the evening was spent just talking and catching up with recent events in each other's lives. Kurama remained silent and only spoke when someone asked about the Orphanage, which was happy about. He didn't want to lie to his friends if they asked anymore questions so he was content with just acting mute for rest of the night.

The next evening, Hiei called him on the computer. They haven't used the phone to talk yet because seeing each other was much better. Kurama smiled when Hiei came into view.

"Hey, I heard you finally called Yusuke." Kurama grinned.

"I just knew he would say something." He shook his head.

"Yea, what happened that he had to blow up on you?" Kurama asked inquisitively.

"What? Blow up on me?" He was taken aback.

"Yes you know as in yell or shout at you for something you probably did, or in this case, what you didn't do." Kurama explained.

"The only 'blow up' he did was cry. The boy cried Kurama." Hiei said dumbfound. "I still can't believe it."

"He cried? Awe how nice, he really missed you and was worried. How sweet." Kurama smiled.

"What's nice and sweet about that? It's weird having a guy cry over you, especially if the guy is Yusuke." He said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Oh so how did he make you promise to call again." Kurama pressed on.

"I agreed to call again if he's shut up with the crying and whining. Damn boy acted like my girlfriend or something." He sighed and rubbed his head and then looked at Kurama.

"What." He said exasperatedly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kurama sighed and Hiei fixed him with a look. "Fine." He sighed defeated. "It would be nice if you were here, I miss you but I know better." Kurama explained.

"I could stop calling." He threatened. He had to make Kurama see he was doing what he could, all things considered.

"No don't. It's all we could do, but I would like to go out on a date or something, and tell our friends so I wouldn't feel left out when we all go out and I'm by myself. It's just it would be really nice to have you here, that's all." He paused.

"Hn." Hiei just sat there listening.

"Yesterday they asked me if we were together when you were here." He gave Hiei a glance.

"WHAT." That took him by surprise

"Well I said no, because we were not. I was very happy they didn't ask about now, or even asked if I've personally heard from you, because I don't like to lie so I don't know what I would have done if they did ask." Kurama sighed as he leaned back and watched Hiei.

"I see." Was all Hiei said.

"Yea, so how was your day?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"That wretched girl was following me all day. They invited her over to piss the hell out of me." He said venomously.

"The girl, is she there now?" Kurama asked a bit jealous. This girl gets to see Hiei and be with him as he just gets Hiei for less than an hour every evening sometimes less.

"Don't know. I left all of them downstairs." He shrugged.

"So they are still there? As in her parents too?" Kurama asked with sad eyes and Hiei looked at him.

"Yes, but I came here, I choose to be here with you now. There is no need to feel sad." As he said that his bedroom door was flung open with his brother grinning at him and the girl next to him. Kurama could not see due to the angle of the laptop. Hiei looked at them and cursed out his frustration.

"What the hell are you two doing here." He glared at both of them.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Oi, Hiei, who are you talking to?" Kaname smirked as he walked up to Hiei and peaked at the screen. "Oh it's that hot girl you left back in Urayasu." He grinned and the betroth girl frowned. Hiei glared at them and stood up.

"What the hell are you two doing here. Get out of my room now." Hiei glared at both of them.

"Hiei, are you cheating on me with her?" The girl asked calmly.

"I cannot cheat on someone I am not with." He glared and Kaname smirked.

"Hiei, how are you so lucky, you have two smoking hot girls to choose from." He sighed dramatically.

"If you like her so much you can have her." He glared at both of them and sat down in front of the screen to see Kurama who wasn't looking at him, he just had his hands folded as he looked away.

'Just great, he's vexed.' He sighed and got up again.

"I want you two out in three seconds or I will resort to force and violence." He said as he stood up.

"Awe man, you can't do that." Kaname said as he watched Hiei.

"Try me." He challenged as he glared at them both.

"Tell your cute friend I say hey." He said grinning.

"Time's up." Hiei snapped as he pushed both of them roughly towards the direction of the door.

"Hiei, you can't do this to me." She almost yelled.

"I can and I did, go tell them I abuse you so I can get out of this damn thing. I don't like you so deal with it." He glared as she almost trip over herself as he pushed her out.

"Hiei, you can't treat her that way." Kaname yelled.

"Then you treat her better. I don't know how these people could be so blind. Sniper, just tell them you're in love with her and save both of us from all this trouble." He glared and his brother turned red.

"Wha, how did you know?" He asked flabbergasted as he tried not to look at the girl.

"I have my ways, besides why would you have a picture of her on your phone. Now leave me in peace." He said as he slammed the door and locked it. When he went back to the computer, Kurama was gone and he saw that he left an offline message for him.

"Something came up. Call me when you make up your mind and when things are straightened out. I love you but I cannot do this forever." Hiei eyes widen as he read it over.

"Love?" he murmured. He didn't know what Kurama felt for him was that strong. He didn't know what to do or think about what just happened. There was nothing he could do but to give Kurama his space for now, although he did try calling Kurama back but there was no answer. He actually called his mobile phone as well but no answer. He sighed as he decided to let Kurama do things on his time although none of them had forever. This was why he never liked relationships, something bad always happen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of chapter 17::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	18. Chapter 18

Awaiting Destiny Chapter 18

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's note: To clarify things, Kurama did not hear the conversation in its entirety. He choose not to listen anymore, as a result, he left. Secondly, I want to thank you all, my reviewers and readers for writing. I will give you all a wonderful gift for reading, so check my profile in the next day or two, or those of you who have me on Author Alert, no need to worry. Anyway, let's carry on with the story...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He tried calling Kurama the next day and the day after but still Kurama did not answer. He knew now not to play the fool and just get over with all the things he should be doing, or else he'd lose Kurama. The danger was real. On that weekend he wrote a proposal as to why he will not be in the ridiculous tradition and he made it clear that he didn't care and if they disowned him, he'll be happy with that. It will give him the liberty to do as he pleased. He already had an established career even though it was just interning but it was very promising. He didn't need them and he would gladly trade them if they force him any further into this preposterous notion of marriage. He made sure to make it lucid to all of them and he was a bit surprised they were shocked by his revelation, but then again, not all of them are on his level of thinking. All the time he had been telling them, where have they been? What were they thinking when he kept turning them down and putting it off. Did they think he was just trying to get use to the idea? Or did they actually think he was going to please them by doing such ludicrous thing. They were fools to belief that, and to think he was going to live a cookie cutter life where things were decided for him. By all means, Hiei is not a puppet, cannot and will not be controlled by anything or anyone. Anyone who tries will learn the hard way to never ever attempt that. There are things never to be done, and that's one of it.

He sighed happily as he left them gawking like fishes out of water with incredulity. He went into his room and locked to door. He didn't need his mother coming in to guilt him into doing anything. Suddenly he heard his mobile phone ring.

"Who is this, what do you want, make it quick." He said hastily and a bit harsh with little patience.

"Hey Hiei." Was the soft calm voice of Kurama.

"Hn." He muttered stubbornly.

"I'm sorry for ignoring your calls. I am not aware of what you're going through, and what you must feel while in your predicament and it was selfish of me." Kurama started. "It's just that," he paused and took a deep breath, "that I just don't like the fact that she gets to see you and have you there and I don't. It is emotionally draining not having you here and wanting you here. I knew this long distance relationship was hard, but I didn't know it would be this difficult. I know I am a bit insecure, but can you blame me." Kurama finished and he was grateful they were not having a video call.

Hiei didn't know what to say. Kurama, being or confessing insecurity, was not something one hears every day. "Kurama, you have nothing to worry about." That was all he could come up with. He was never the motivational speaker with a soft side. Well, he somewhat give others motivational advice, but it was the brutal kind and sometimes it had a serving or two of forceful actions.

"I know, but I can't help it. It's not as if I am purposely making myself feel miserable." He sighed into the phone.

"Don't; just be content with what you have. Happiness is being content with what you have and not the things you don't." Hiei explained wisely.

"I know but..."

"Stop with the buts and just do it if you know." Hiei said with low tolerance.

"Hiei." Kurama said with a faded voice. "Is this how it will be. Will we have to be this distant forever?" Sadness was eminent.

"Can we just not think so far ahead? What if one of us dies tomorrow?" Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Hiei don't say that." Kurama whispered. "I don't want to think of that." he sighed and there was a pause.

"What did you do today?" Hiei asked mindlessly changing the topic as he lay idly on his bed as he stared in random spots in his room.

"I went to class, and the usual things happened. I went to the Orphanage and I brought them canoeing in the lake. They loved it. I told them about you. They're always happy to hear about you for some reason. Maybe it was because you seemed interesting but did not stay with them." Kurama said as he smiled in remembrance of the orphans.

"I don't know." Hiei voiced out.

"There is a little girl name Shiori. She is such an angel. She is just three years old and she seemed so fascinated with everything. I like her spirit." Kurama smiled.

"I bet." Was the voice on the other end.

"Yes she is. She is always the first to ask about you. They are happy you're alright and they still hope to see you because they think you hate them, but I reassured that you don't. You just like your space." Kurama began to feel better.

"Uh huh." He responded.

"Hiei, are you even listening?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Yes, I asked you a question didn't I, and I was commenting in-between." He said as he sat up from the bed. Lying on the bed like that, feeling utterly lazy and comfortable almost made him fall sleep. He didn't lie to Kurama, he was listening, but he was just losing the battle with sleep and some things that Kurama said did not stay with him. Kurama's voice was sweet but that mixed with the lack of sleep was like a siren singing sweetly to him.

"Alright." Kurama told him.

"I need to go now. I'm tired and I almost fell asleep." He confessed.

"Oh I see." Kurama replied.

"It was just me having a long day. It wasn't you. I'll talk to you tomorrow or so." He said with a yawn.

"Alright, I should tell you. On Friday, I wouldn't be able to answer you when you call at our usual time." He informed.

"Why?" Was an exhausted question.

"My parents and Keiko are going out, so I will have dinner with them before they leave." Kurama explained.

"Why aren't you going with them." He asked blithely.

"They're going to visit their family's graves. I told them I would be fine on my own. They're leaving Friday evening and will be back Saturday morning." He finished.

"I see. I'll just call you later, it's nothing. I'll talk to you soon." Hiei said yawning again.

"Alright, sleep well Hiei." Kurama smiled.

"Bye." And Hiei put down the phone and flopped back on the bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama sighed as he looked at the four corners of his room. He was utterly bored and did not know what to do. It was Friday and he was alone in the house and he chose to lock himself in his room. He ate a large dinner with them before their left and now he wasn't in the mood to watch the television. His laptop was on but he had no one to talk to. He wanted to talk to Hiei so badly but he wasn't online. He was not able to speak to Hiei yesterday because he came home too late and he was busy because he had finals. He took an exam today and he was happy that he had only one more to take and then he will get a break until the fiscal school year starts again. He didn't want to study for his other class yet, it was easy for him but he didn't want to be over confident. He sighed as he flopped back on the bed, his red hair fanned out over the forest green sheets. When he heard something he jumped until he realised it was his mobile.

"Moshi moshi." He answered as he flopped back on the bed with a sigh.

"Kurama." Hiei answered on the other end.

"Hiei! How are you?" Kurama responded happily as he sat up quickly on the bed.

"Good. What happened yesterday." His indifferent deep voice was a wave through the phone to Kurama's ear.

"I was tarrying all day, sorry and I was also preparing for my exams as well. I have one more next week, but I want to take a rest now since I have the house to myself." Kurama said a bit exhausted.

"I see, so what are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing, I'm bored, just lying around." Kurama sighed out and he suddenly heard the door bell. "Oh there's someone at the door." Kurama said getting up with the phone in his ear.

"Yes, I heard it." Hiei sighed as he waited as he heard Kurama run down the stairs when the person seemed to be persistently ringing the door bell.

"Be careful, don't fall now." Hiei said somewhat amused and Kurama stood in front of the closed door.

"I am very careful, I do that a lot. It helps to be familiar with the stairs as well." He said as he opened the door to see who it was. He almost dropped the phone when he saw who it was.

"HIEI!" Kurama's jaw dropped as the phone slipped from his hand and bounced as it hit the mat.

"Kurama." Hiei smirked as he hung up the phone call and grinned at Kurama.

"But, I was... I was just talking to you on the phone." He stammered as he realised he wasn't holding the phone anymore. He bent down to pick it up quickly and stood up again and grinned at Hiei then lunged forward, capturing him in a crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here." Kurama said excitedly as Hiei hugged him back holding him tighter.

"I actually missed you too. I don't know how that happened." Hiei smirked when Kurama pulled away.

"You did, well, you have to." Kurama smiled and pulled him in and closed the door. "Let's go to my room. You can bring your shoes with you." Kurama smiled as he led Hiei to his room. When they were in he closed the door and Hiei made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I can't believe you're back." Kurama was still grinning and acting hyper. "How are you back, it's not that I am not happy, I'm ecstatic but when we spoke it seems as if you were always going to be away." Kurama started hastily as he sat on the chair near his desk and rolled it towards Hiei.

"Can you just buy that I missed you and I came back." Hiei said as he watched the ground and then at Kurama.

"I would love to, but you're visiting, right?" Kurama asked, now thinking that he may not actually be here to live.

"No."

"NO! REALLY!" Kurama exclaimed blissfully.

"Yes." Was the simple reply, as he was amused with Kurama's enthusiastic outbursts.

"I love that you're here, but I am curious as to why." Kurama leaned forward and propped his chin up with his hand as he rested his elbow on his thigh.

"I was offered a transfer and I accepted. I have nothing in Sendai, but here it's a bit different." He smirked when Kurama gave him a warm sweet smile and 'awed.'

"So you're back for good, right?" Kurama asked hopeful.

"As it seems now, yes." Hiei was barely finished with that statement when Kurama toppled Hiei on the bed hugging him.

"Really, so I get to keep you?" Kurama pulled away and looked down at Hiei who was smirking up at him.

"You speak as if I'm a toy." He grinned up at Kurama as he tucked some strands of red hair behind Kurama's ears because he was falling over both of them.

"Oh, well I am very happy you're back, you can't imagine." He smiled.

"I might be able to if you'll stop crushing me, you're heavy as lead." Hiei smirked when Kurama pretended to be offended.

"You think I'm heavy?" Kurama pouted as he got up and sat on the bed next to Hiei.

"It's not what I think, it's about you." He smirked more. He knew how someone could interpret that statement.

"I can't believe this." Kurama said pretending to be hurt.

"You're as svelte as ever. I wonder how you stay so scrawny." He thought in mild amusement.

"I'm not scrawny. It's not easy for me to gain weight. I have lean muscles mass and low fat percentage. It's not my fault, it's genetics." Kurama lectured.

"Alright sensei." Hiei grinned and Kurama hit him playfully on his shoulder. Then it occurred to him.

"You drove down here? Did you eat as yet?" Kurama asked as he looked Hiei over.

"Yes I did." He smirked at Kurama and pushed him. "Mother." He grinned.

"How dare you!" He glared playfully at Hiei.

"Dare me what." He continued smirking as he scooted back on the bed until he reached the wall where he lolled blithely as he glanced at Kurama.

Kurama turned fully towards Hiei as he bent one foot on the bed and allowed the other to hang of the edge and smiled. "If I'm your mother, then you have to do as you are told, right?"

"I don't do what I am told, not even if the order comes from my mother." He smirked. "I am insubordinate but veracious."

"Well at least something good comes out of your mouth then."Kurama laughed truly content as he went and sat next to Hiei, leaning on him a tad bit.

"I always speak the truth, for instance, your room is very interesting." He smirked as he looked around.

"Interesting, is that a good thing?" Kurama asked as he rested his head on Hiei's shoulder as he too looked around as if he wasn't aware of the room in question.

"Interpret that however you see fit." He said as he leaned his head against Kurama's.

"Hiei." Kurama said after a short pause.

"Hn." He vocalised lazily as Kurama held onto his hand, interlacing it together and playing with his figures.

"How is the situation in Sendai." He asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm surprised no one noticed I was gone." He smirked as Kurama looked up at him.

"Really? You didn't inform anyone of your departure?" He asked as he turned his eyes to their hands again.

"I left a note." He said and his mobile rang. He watched Kurama with a smirk and put it on speaker.

"HIEI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kaname voice rang out in the tranquil room as it reverberated.

"Urayasu." He said nonchalantly and Kurama looked up at him.

"WHAT? What the hell are you doing down there. Don't you remember what day it is today." Kaname said with venom.

"Don't you think I did the right thing, now I'm out of the way so you can go ahead." Hiei said not really caring and Kurama looked a bit confused.

"But Hiei, she walked down the aisle to just me." He sighed.

"They you should have married her there instead of calling me to complain." When Kurama heard that he was about to get off the bed but Hiei pulled him back and held his hand tighter to prevent him from going anywhere. Kurama just sighed as sat back next to him.

"I can't believe you did this to us, Hiei." He said with little hurt but mostly anger in his voice.

"What did you call for?" He asked impatiently his deep voice as thunder in the room.

"We just saw your note. Mother didn't believe you would actually leave so she checked your room, and your things were gone." He said.

"If ever there is a next time, you will all learn to listen to me." He snapped.

"Hiei, at least you should have personally told your parents bye." Kurama finally said as he looked at Hiei.

"They were too busy, as always, planning the wedding. It was schedule for today. I'm surprised they noticed I was gone." He said with a lour.

"Oh so you left for that beauty down there, oh well I do believe if you told them, they would understand." Kaname said somewhat amused when he heard Kurama's voice.

"I don't need an excuse to get out of that. Besides, yes, I would rather be here with my beauty as you put it." Hiei said with a smirk as he purposely gazed at Kurama who blushed a bit.

"What should I tell them Hiei." Kaname asked with realisation that most likely they may not see Hiei again.

"Tell them what you must." As the words left his mouth, he shut of the phone still looking at Kurama.

"Kurama." he said seriously as he continued to look at Kurama.

"Hiei, I can't believe you did that." Kurama sighed. "Where would you stay now that you're here?"

"The same place I would if I never left." He said frankly.

"Really? But I thought you said that they will not pay for you?" Kurama was a bit confused.

"I do have my own bank account you know, also my internship transferred me here because I'm the best they have and now they decided to hire me. My internship counts as experience so the pay is above average of their regular starters." He said and smirked when Kurama eyes widen.

"Really, wow that's wonderful." Kurama smiled.

"It is and it's a really good bonus that I had you to come back to." He smirked again when Kurama's face turned red as he looked down at their interlocked hands.

"I'm really glad you did come back." Kurama said softly as he slowly looked up at Hiei.

"Kaname was right." He said affectionately as he gazed into Kurama's beautiful green eyes.

"Huh, about what." Kurama found himself whispering as he couldn't look away, inching closer to Hiei.

"How could I have left you behind." He voiced out as he leaned in and captured Kurama in a kiss. Kurama melted into the kiss as he disentangled their hand as he rested it on Hiei's shoulder and pressed further into the kiss when he felt Hiei's hand on his waist. The kiss was sweet but short lived. They pulled away and Kurama bashfully turned away, so did Hiei. It was their real first kiss after all, a first kiss that spoke volumes.

Without looking at one another they became lost in their own world.

'Wow, I didn't know it could be like this.' Kurama thought with a smile as he gently touched his lips.

'Hn, that was really different.' Hiei actually smiled showing no one in particular that he had real feelings and deep ones for that matter towards his red headed beauty. Turning back to face Kurama, Kurama too looked at him with a shy smile.

"Uh Hiei..." Kurama started hesitantly, but was delightfully cut off when Hiei leaned in and kissed him, this time more passionate, less unadulterated and with more fervour. Kurama was astonished at first but then responded by wrapping his arms around Hiei's neck pulling him closer. Hiei gently pushed him down on the bed as they both adjusted themselves with Hiei lying on top of Kurama as they deepened the kiss. Eventually they broke the kiss and Hiei stared down at Kurama tenderly as he caressed his cheeks.

"Can you stay the night?" As Kurama said that, he realised how it sounded and as a result of that his face matched his hair. Hiei smirked.

"If you really want me to, who am I to deny." He smirked and Kurama smiled. Hiei moved to the side of the bed, taking the corner against the wall. Kurama snuggled up against him and rested his head on Hiei's chest as he pulled a sheet over them. Hiei pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his waist and Kurama smiled.

They just lay there enjoying each other's company and physical contact after so long of being deprived of it. They talked about nothing in particular and somehow it led into another make out session. It seemed as if they were making up for the time they were absent from each other. Kurama was getting use to the idea of actually having Hiei there, being more intimately physical than just the touching from months past. Eventually they rested and fell into deep slumber together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning they were sound asleep until they were rudely awakened.

"Shuichi, we're home are you here?" Kurama heard as he quickly sat up and looked at Hiei who didn't seem as if he wanted to wake up.

"Hiei, get up." Kurama whispered as he shook him a bit roughly and urgently.

"Hmm, I really need to sleep." Hiei growled out groggily but quickly got up.

"My parents are coming up, they'll catch you." Kurama quickly got up and fixed his clothes as Hiei jumped out of bed to see if he was missing anything and to fix himself as well.

"Shuichi are you up?" He heard his mother behind the door as he was about to turn the knob.

"Uh, yes, mother, I'll be with you soon." He said and prayed that she would retreat. Hiei quickly grabbed his stuff and Kurama went to open the window for him.

"Hiei, do you have everything, your shoes, and car keys?" Kurama asked hastily as he helped Hiei.

"Yea, I think so." He said as he quickly climbed out the window.

"I'll see you soon Kurama." he said half way out and kissed Kurama before he jumped. Kurama peaked out to make sure he landed safely and he did.

"Shuichi, what's with the hurly-burly?" She said as he finally opened the door and Kurama turned around abruptly to face her.

"Hi, mother." He said a bit breathless. "It's nothing." He smiled at her.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit flushed, are you coming down with something?" She asked genuinely worried and Kurama tried not to think as to why he looked the way he did.

"Mother, I'm fine." He assured with a smile.

"Alright, I don't want you getting sick now." She said as she looked around his room, in a motherly fashion, in translation, she was looking to see if anything unusual took place while she was gone. Being satisfied with what she saw, she turned towards Kurama and smiled. "How was your night?"

"It was good. I slept well, thanks for asking." He paused and thought of a way to divert the conversation from him. "How was the visit?" he asked as he walked to his bed and sat down.

"It was alright, very relieving." She sighed. "I'm going to prepare breakfast." She said and turned to leave.

When she closed the door Kurama allowed himself to fall back on the bed with a loud sigh. "That was too close for comfort." He said with a smile as he thought of Hiei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: End of Chapter 18 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	19. Chapter 19

Awaiting Destiny chapter 19

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That evening, Kurama received a call from Yusuke saying that they were going to throw a party in the honour of Hiei's return. Unfortunately Kazuma and Yukina were absent. Kurama acted the way he would if he didn't know anything prior. He decided to accompany Keiko to the apartment. When they arrived, they sat down on the couch and Yusuke and Koenma was talking and making jokes and laughing obnoxiously. They were always the zany ones and now they were zanier than even due to the return of their third musketeer. Kurama looked around but did not see Hiei; he waited a while before making his thoughts known.

"Where's Hiei?" he asked as he looked at them in their laughing frenzy.

"Oh he's taking a shower." Koenma said and Keiko smiled as he touched Yusuke gently to get his attention because she wanted something to drink. Kurama sighed happily when he heard that. Hiei was here, even though their relationship was still sub-rosa, he was happy to have him here instead of hundreds of kilometres away. They all heard a door open, which was the bathroom door and they saw Hiei as he emerged with his towel around his waist still dripping of water. When Kurama saw that he flushed deeply. He had never seen Hiei in less than a t-shirt, now he was here shirtless, with well defined muscles, dripping wet. He quickly diverted his eyes to a safer object.

"Shuichi are you alright, you're all red." Keiko asked innocently and that caught Hiei's attention as he stopped and looked at Kurama very amused. "Mother said you seemed sick this morning, you should get that checked out." She said oblivious to the real cause of his symptom.

"Yes Kurama, you _**should**_ get that checked out." Hiei smirked as he went into his bedroom.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'll be fine with a glass of water. Please excuse me." He said as he headed to the kitchen where he quickly gulped down a full glass of water.

'Oh I hate him for doing that to me.' Kurama thought with a sigh as he finished the water.

He took a deep breath and returned to the living room where Hiei was now sitting in the single chair. Kurama was a bit disappointed when he saw that but he knew Hiei was being as discrete as possible and to just acknowledge their amity in the presence of the others. He sighed and sat athwart from Hiei on the couch where Koenma was seated. Suddenly the door flew open revealing a very zippy and annoying blue headed girl.

"Konbanwa minna-san." She shrieked and Hiei cringed visibly. With a smile she sat down in the middle of Kurama and Koenma and attacked him with a kiss as she tried to sit on him.

"Damn you vile woman, no one wants to see that." Hiei spat maliciously at her.

"Ah shut up Hiei, who cares what you think, you're just speaking out of jealousy." She defended as she glared at him.

"Jealous of you? I have much higher standards than that to be considered that of all things comparing to the likes of you." He rebutted bitterly.

"Anyway guys, doesn't anyone want to hear what happened when Hiei was furloughed?" Yusuke intercepted before things escalated.

"Yes, Hiei, how did it feel when you went back home after so long?" Keiko asked with a smile as she hugged Yusuke's arm and Yusuke grinned proudly as he looked at her.

Hiei really wanted to ignore and pretended she didn't exist, but she was Kurama's sister so he decided that tolerating her a bit more than Botan would not prove to be fatal. They never really spoke before and he didn't want to start now but seeing that he is now involved with Kurama in terms of a promise to something much more than amity, he would need to make an effort. Also, she wasn't bad, he just had a neutral feeling towards her, and she would not deserve it if he decided to affront or to act atrociously towards her. He was not mean, and he would not start now. He was though, the reality check that most people desperately needed.

"It was fine, the usual, nothing to be finicky about." He said curtly.

"Oh but what about the girl your brother showed us on his phone?" Yusuke said smirking as he waved a hand at Koenma to get his attention, which in return grinned and looked at Hiei.

"She's his, not mine." He said without a second thought as he glanced at Kurama.

"Really, but he said that she was yours, hmm that's interesting." Koenma said as he cogitated a bit.

"It was most likely a mistake on his part." Kurama said with little emotion as he crossed his arm across his chest.

He did not fancy that topic and he would not want to dwell on it any longer than he actually needs to. It was in the past and now Hiei was here with him and a good promise to the future, and that's how he wanted it to stay, but he was reluctant to believe that. With their relationship a secret, it will come up again, and maybe Koenma might want to dabble in the cupid game again with Hiei as his victim and some random girl his target.

"Oh well that's too bad for Hiei. He would never understand what it means to be in love and to have someone as his everything. I feel sorry for you." Yusuke started and Hiei scoffed.

"Is that so? Don't waste your emotions on me. I don't need your damn sympathy or pity." He said menacingly as he glared a Yusuke.

"Sheesh, fine. Be a shrew-man, no one will care about you in the way my lovely maiden Keiko does." Yusuke grinned.

"All idiots sound alike, no individuality." Hiei murmured audaciously as he shook his head in disgust.

"Don't compare me to Kuwabara, because I know that's what you're doing. I'm not the one that is dating Yukina, and the reason you're so bitter is because you see all of us moving on with our lives and you're still the same. I will have my lovely Keiko and that one over there has that blue thing, and what you have. You know you will never be like me, so just deal with the harsh facts of reality, Hiei. You're too much of a bachelor. There comes a time when you have to grow up, to be mature and to think more long term like me. I should be your role model but knowing you, you might misinterpret me." Yusuke said in such a poignant way that Hiei didn't think to answer. How to tell a fool he is being foolish since he doesn't know his own self, you don't.

"A man all wrapped up in himself makes up a small package." Was all Hiei said assiduously and gracefully, and Koenma laughed.

"A small package, with such a big ego." Koenma said as he continued to laugh and Yusuke just glared at him to make him hush but that didn't stop him.

"Yusuke, you were just waiting for him to come back so you can pick on him. You did miss him, just say you did, it's alright." Koenma continued. "Besides, leave him alone. You're too nosy." He added.

"Let him. When someone attacks someone that way, they are masking something within they own self. The empty barrel always makes the most noise." Hiei said as he got up.

"Leaving so soon?" Keiko asked as she rubbed Yusuke's arm telling him to just relax.

"I need to unpack." Was all he said as he walked to his door.

"Would you like help?" Kurama turned towards him and smiled.

"Hn, it wouldn't kill me." He shrugged and went in.

"Excuse me." Kurama said as he followed him.

"Well, at least things are back to normal, anyway, Yusuke you said it was going to be a party and all I got to drink was water." Keiko said as she turned towards him.

"Oh uh, he he." He laughed. "We are kind of low on funds, so that will have to do for now." He grinned and she sighed.

In the room, they were silent as Kurama took one of Hiei's bag and started unpacking his clothes and placing it on the bed so Hiei can put it where he wanted it to be.

"Will we ever be able to let them know about us?" Kurama asked as he sat on the bed folding the clothes and handing it to Hiei.

"No." Was the plain and simple answer.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be better if they knew?" Kurama tried to reason.

"They know too much of me. They don't need to know this, well not yet." He said as he took the clothes and packed it in the draw.

"But as my friends I would like them to share in our happiness." Kurama said trying to reason.

"Let them continue to assume. I just don't want them to know yet." He said firmly.

"What if they decide to set you up or something? I don't want to see you with someone else, or to have to hide from them." Kurama sighed.

"No one is ever doing that again." He snapped and Kurama looked at him a bit shocked. "Also, you don't have to hide, just behave the way you did before I left. We're friends first and foremost." He said as he turned his attention back to the task.

"Oh, um, alright." Kurama answered a bit disappointed. Hiei looked at him and sighed as Kurama wringed his fingers in the clothes not paying attention to Hiei.

"Kurama." he called and Kurama was still looking down on his hands. He moved to lock the door then went back to Kurama and stood directly in front of him.

"Look at me." He said as he grabbed Kurama's hands by the wrist and pulled him up in a standing position. "Look at me." He said again and Kurama dropped the clothes and looked into his eyes.

"Times like this is when we can do want we want. I just am not the type to exhibit my relationships the way they do and I tend to keep things that are important to me a secret." He said looking directly at Kurama. "That's why no one else knows about my album, well only Yukina because she has one as well, and no one knows about the scroll you gave me. I don't feel that the things near and dear to me should be publicised." He smirked when Kurama eye widen and then smiled when he was being referred to something 'near and dear'.

"Really? But don't you think that even if we don't say anything, they'll suspect. Remember they questioned us back then." Kurama said as he thought back.

"If they happen to find out on their own, well, congratulations to them." He smirked and Kurama laughed. "Feel better now?" he asked as he brushed some strands of hair from Kurama's face, who in returned closed his eyes to savour the feel of Hiei's hand on his smooth skin.

Kurama opened his eyes and gave Hiei a sweet smile before he moved in and kissed him. The kiss lingered until Hiei pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Kurama could never get enough of that feeling as he always overwhelms him, leaving his head spinning, skin tingling, heart beat racing and stomach doing flips. Hiei on the other hand felt warm and fuzzy all over, but no one should dare know that about him. He slowly broke the kiss and pulled away slightly.

"I love how you kiss me." Kurama sighed happily.

"So do I." Hiei said and leaned in for another kiss, and deepens it as he pulled Kurama closer to him who wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck, trying to get more out of the kiss. As the second past by it began passionate and very fervour as it seemed their body was crushed against each other. Even thought they kissed with such intensity, they both knew that's all they would ever do for now considering how young their relationship was. There was no need to rush, just to take in all the perks of being in a promising relationship with the other. Then Kurama's phone rang. He hesitantly pulled away and smiled sweetly at Hiei, then pulled out his phone.

"It's Seiji." Kurama said still smiling and Hiei loured. "Is something the matter?" Kurama asked concerned.

"No, answer it." Hiei said as he went back to his unpacking.

"Moshi moshi." Kurama greeted.

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing this evening, want to go to the movies. Chiasa cancelled on me." He sighed into the phone.

"Oh sorry I can't, not today." Kurama apologised affectionately. It was really nice to see that girl he danced with in the bash, liked him so much, she was willing to date him. Now they were an official couple.

"Oh I see." Seiji answered sadly.

"Hiei came back, so I want to spend the day with him." Kurama blushed at the thought of Hiei.

"Oh, that makes sense. It's about time that bone head decide to come back and claim you." He laughed and Kurama flushed crimson.

"SEIJI!" Kurama yelled out in utter shock.

"You know you should thank me for pushing you into admitting your feelings." He said and Kurama knew he was grinning.

"Me admitting that had nothing to do with anything, ah never mind. Thank you Seiji, you're an awesome friend." Kurama chuckled a bit.

"Thank you Shuichi, you're awesome yourself." He said laughing. "Well I'll let you get back to your teddy bear, don't hug him too tight now." He laughed.

"Seiji!" Kurama yelled and Hiei watched him and he chuckled nervously.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. I'll talk to you later. Bye Shu-kun." He laughed and hung up. Kurama shook his head amused at his friend, then turned to look at Hiei.

"Oh you're finished." Kurama smiled as he went and sat down n Hiei's bed as he put away his bags.

"Yea. I don't like Seiji." He said bluntly.

"Huh, why. He's really nice and very friendly." Kurama knitted his brow at Hiei.

"Exactly." He said with a sigh as he looked at Kurama.

"Are you... Are you jealous?" Kurama asked with a grin of realisation on his face.

"What is there to be jealous about." Hiei glared.

"You tell me." Kurama continue to grin.

"I'm the one that have you so there is nothing to be jealous about. I have no idea where you concocted that ridiculous thought from." He said and sat next to Kurama and it finally dawned on him.

"Oh, so you thought... No Hiei, that's just wrong."Kurama turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I never thought you'd get jealous of anything."

"I didn't say I were." Hiei defended.

"Don't worry Hiei, no one will ever take me away from you. Ever." Kurama gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm not worried." He said as he got up. "Let's go before they began to let their bad mind wander." He said as he unlocked the door and waited for Kurama to leave before he followed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few weeks later, they decided to have a group hang out before school started for Kurama, Keiko and Botan, therefore they were just hanging out in the park near the beach. When they were all walking on the board walk, they took that time to get ice cream even though it was a bit chilly out. Suddenly a girl, a rather beautiful young woman in a bikini passed and well, being guys they all looked, even Keiko and Botan, but for other reasons the others did, but Hiei did a double look.

'Hn, that's interesting.' He thought with a smirk as he continued to stare.

"Hiei, did you just stare at that girl twice?" Yusuke yelled out purposely pointing him out but he didn't need to be that loud because Kurama saw it as well, although he didn't let it appear that he was affected by it.

"Mind your own damn business." He snapped at Yusuke. 'Crap.' He thought because he knew Kurama saw him. Kurama who was standing next to him suddenly walked over to Koenma.

"Hey, what flavour are you having?" Kurama asked Koenma who was happily licking away.

"Oh it's a peach and lychee flavour, very refreshing, you should try it next time." He smiled as he continued to lick away.

"Sounds delicious, I will try it next time and what about you Botan?" He smiled as he wilfully ignored Hiei's eye contact or anything else he tried doing in subtlety to get his attention.

'Fine, be that way.' Hiei snapped in his head as he bickered with Yusuke.

Luckily no one noticed the little tension between the two, or else it would have certainly been the talk of the moment considering no one knows about the true nature of their relationship.

"Well guys, Botan and I have a movie date, so I'll see you guys later." Koenma grinned.

"Wait, what about us, can we double date or something?" Yusuke quickly asked before they departed.

"Fine, but we can't leave Kurama and Hiei alone, you guys want to join us?" Koenma asked with an inviting smile.

"No, it's fine. It's a date and with us tagging along would be rather awkward." Kurama smiled as he rejected them.

"Alright then, well Shuichi I'll see you later. Please let mother know about my whereabouts." She smiled and ran off with Yusuke who was yelling for Koenma and Botan to wait. Kurama chuckled a bit as he turned back to watch as the sun began setting, still ignoring Hiei. He sighed at the pleasant view of the amber waters as the waves crashed on the shore, with the sun giving everything one last golden kiss.

Hiei watched Kurama contently and reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me." Kurama snapped as he glared at Hiei then turned back to the setting sun as that expression melting into an almost angelic one, and Hiei almost fell into the trap of touching him again, but he couldn't help it. Kurama looked serene, a beautiful divine being with his hair glowing in the golden setting sunlight with the cool salty zephyr playing with the loose strands of hair around his angelic face. Like a moth to a flame, he reached out to touch Kurama again. Kurama flinched as he hustled his hand away and glared at him once more.

"What part of 'don't touch me' don't you understand, Hiei." Kurama glared with a repulsive look.

"Why are you carrying on like that." Hiei snapped. "Who do you want me to touch." He glared back full force.

"The girl you were staring at. Now leave me alone if you know what's good for you." Kurama said as he turned back to the nature scene.

"What, so I can't look at anyone because we're together? That's preposterous." He said as he stepped closer to Kurama.

"No it's not Hiei. You should respect me enough not to look. I don't look at anyone since we got together. I am always tempted but I know you would not like it and I don't even want to entertain the thought of watching someone else the way I should be looking at you. But maybe the girl was right, that I should have not gotten involved with you." Kurama sighed.

"You're acting as if I cheated on you. Damn it Kurama I just looked, everyone did. Why the hell am I even explaining myself to you? If you can't trust that I will not do anything to hurt you, then this is a waste of time like all the rest." He snapped and Kurama sighed.

"I do trust you Hiei, but we all get weak at times." Kurama looked out at sea. "That's how Kuronue's girlfriend started drifting away from him. She insisted that it was harmless to their relationship. He told me that it is the sign and he hopes that never happen to me when I meet the right one." Kurama continued to look out, not daring to look at Hiei.

"If it means so much to you, I will try not to look, it will not happen overnight, but you have my word." He said as he stepped closer to Kurama and rested a hand in the small of his back.

"Maybe I overreacted, maybe it's because we still have to hide and I can't do anything to you and then I see you looking elsewhere. It doesn't help, Hiei." Kurama looked at Hiei as if he was embarrassed about his confession.

"That's how I feel about you and Seiji." Hiei said softly and Kurama smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about." Kurama reassured.

"So do you." Hiei said as he went behind Kurama and hugged him from behind as he watch the final sun set over Kurama's shoulder. Kurama smiled and placed his hands over Hiei's on his stomach.

"Anyway don't you want to know what I was thinking about when I was looking at the girl?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"I'd rather not Hiei. Can we forget about it?" Kurama asked as he leaned his head back a bit next to Hiei's.

"No." When Kurama was about to say something, he continued. "The first thing was, 'that's interesting.' I was thinking about how you would look with that little amount clothes on." He grinned when Kurama turned sharply at him with a beet face.

"HIEI!"

"See, my mind was in the right place, it just looked wrong, but really, I am curious." He smirked wider.

"Well, too bad for your curiosity because I am not going to satisfy it anytime soon." Kurama said getting his facial heat under control.

"Why am I not surprised. You saw me half naked so it's fine. You had your fix." He grinned again when Kurama's face heated up again.

"You walked in front of all of us that way. It's not my fault I saw you that way!" Kurama defended as he turned back towards the sea.

"Fine, so you don't mind me doing again, in a more private setting?" Hiei instigated in a perverted way.

"Where are you going with this?" Kurama asked trying not to let his mind wander the way he knew Hiei's were.

"Where do you think?" He grinned as he began to kiss Kurama's neck, still embracing him from behind.

"HIEI! Yamero. Someone might see us." Kurama said hastily as he tried to pull away.

"Look around, no one is here. It's too cold to be at the beach at night this time of year. The weaklings are probably in places like Koenma and Yusuke. You're at my mercy." He grinned against Kurama's neck and he felt and heard Kurama sigh.

"You just want to have things your way don't you." Kurama said amusingly but gasped when Hiei sucked his neck a bit. "Mmhmm." He moaned as he leaned into Hiei's ministrations. Kurama pulled away slightly and turned towards him and kissed him.

Hiei returned the kiss passionately as Kurama backed against the railing of the boardwalk with his hands wrapped around Hiei's neck. Pulling away he smiled at Hiei.

"We need a cold dip. Shall we?" Kurama smiled and Hiei groaned. He loved where it was going though. He followed Kurama down to the shore and went under a tree where a large rock was just waiting to be used. Kurama took off his light jacket and sweater, leaving on his black jersey, then toed off his sneakers and took off his socks. Hiei stood there waiting patiently as he looked at Kurama.

"Stop looking, nothing else is coming off." Kurama said with a grin.

"Fine." Hiei grumbled and took off his jacket and his only jersey he wore. "Look who's the lucky one." He smirked when he saw Kurama staring at him with his mouth ajar staring at him in awe and great appreciation.

"Humph." Kurama turned away red faced and began to walk on the wet sand, slowly making his way in the path of the crashing waves, now rising tide in the silver light of the full moon. "Oh, cold." Kurama murmured as he pressed on, walking further into the water then turned back only to see nothing.

"You're slow Kurama." Hiei grinned as he was a feet further in the water as it now reached his knee.

"What, how? Isn't it a bit cold?" Kurama asked as he walked further in.

"I bathe in cold water. I'm always hot." He grinned.

"You're too full of yourself." Kurama said as he tried to walk faster in the water to catch Hiei before he reached the deeper part of the water. Suddenly a stronger wave came and caught him off balances as he plummeted into the cold water.

"Need help?" Hiei snickered as he stretched out his hands for Kurama, who sat there in the water, his hair dripping wet. Kurama grumbled something but accepted the outstretched hand and Hiei pulled him up.

"Now you're all wet. We need to get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold." He grinned.

"In your dreams." Kurama smiled as he turned about to get out of the water.

"How did you know? You should visit it sometime in the near future for real this time." He grinned when Kurama stopped and turned towards him.

"You dream about me like that?" Kurama didn't know what to think of this. 'Should I be flattered?'

"Well yea, who else do you want me to dream about. My brain is idle since I don't have school anymore so what better way to entertain it and myself than with you." He grinned as he walked towards Kurama.

"Oh." He said as he turned back and head for the shore. Hiei ran and caught up with him.

"I'm serious, you could catch a cold with the wet clothes. Since I live the closest, let's go." He said as he wringed out his pants foot and put on his jersey and jacket, then his socks and shoes.

"Fine." Kurama sighed and winced at the feeling of his wet clothes being covered with is dry ones.

"You do know I still have that picture of you, right?" Hiei grinned.

"Really, I hope you don't, uh, um, never mind, let's hurry so I can get out of my wet clothes." He made a face while he pinches his clothes a bit away from his body.

-In the apartment-

"I think I'll take a shower and then change." Kurama said as he looked through Hiei's clothes for something to change into.

"Would you need help scrubbing your back?" He offered nonchalantly and Kurama shockingly just looked at him and then threw a shirt in his face. "What, did I say something bad?" he looked at Kurama innocently.

"No, I'll be back." Kurama sighed as he shook his head amused and then left the room and headed for the bathroom. 'I'm not ready yet. I don't want to force it.' He thought as he closed and locked the bathroom door and began stripping. 'It's not as if I never thought of it, but, isn't it still too soon. We have just been dating a little over two months.' Kurama sighed as he shook his head aggressively to rid himself of his thoughts as he turned on the shower and stepped in directly under the shower head. 'Is this his way of letting me know what he wants?' Kurama went in his cogitate mode again.

Hiei was lounging on his bed when Kurama walked in. Sitting up and looking at him, he smirked.

"It fit you well." He said referring to the t-shirt and black long baggy cargo pants Kurama was borrowing.

"Thanks, I'll wash it and get it back to you as soon as I can." Kurama smiled and sat on the bed.

"No, hold it; you never know when I might need it when I visit you." He smirked as he flopped back on the pillow and Kurama crawled over him and grinned down at him.

"Vulnerable position, isn't it?" Kurama smirked and Hiei cocked up a brow.

"Are you sure I'm the vulnerable one?" he grinned and as Kurama was going to say something, Hiei pulled him down in a kiss and rolled him over. He pulled away and grinned and Kurama pouted a bit. Hiei went back down and kissed him passionately. He broke it and began kissing down Kurama's jaw and sucking at the base of his neck.

"Hiei." Kurama groaned out as his hands made it in Hiei's hair. "We can't"

Hiei pulled away and looked at him. "We're not."

"Huh? I thought that's what you want?" Kurama was confused.

"I would never force you, and besides, we have time and when that special time comes it will be worth it, but for now..." He stopped and went back to Kurama's neck sucking and leaving kissing trails all over. His hands began to roam across Kurama's chest and down to his hip as he kissed his way to the other side of Kurama's neck.

"Mmhmm." Kurama moaned out as he unconsciously raised his knee up and hooked his right leg over Hiei's body pulling him closer.

Hiei smirked at the reaction. 'It still wouldn't happen. I will not do that to you knowing your standards.' He thought as he went back to his assault on his beautifully flushed redhead. 'It doesn't mean we can't play.' He smirked against Kurama's neck as he shifted up a bit to kiss Kurama, but that movement caused a bit of friction somewhere, causing both of them to groan as the kiss started. The kiss became heated by the second and Hiei had to pull away quickly.

"Kurama, I should walk you to the bus stop." He said breathless as he watched Kurama's bothered expression as he seemed to understand the reason behind Hiei's words.

"Yes, you're right." Kurama said a bit flustered and disoriented as he sat up and Hiei stood up and fixed himself a bit.

"We should get going before the others get back. That reminds me I have to put gas in the car soon." He said as he bagged Kurama's clothes and handed it to him.

"Yea, thanks." He said still in the moment of light euphoria as he put on the jacket. 'If this is light, how does intense feel?' He thought as he followed Hiei out.

On the bus stop, they let their feelings calm down with the cool breeze.

"I'll call you later." Hiei said as he saw the bus approaching.

"Alright, and thanks. I really can trust you completely even when I faultier. I'm sorry for the way I behave before but I'm learning that I should not judge what you do base on past relationships." Kurama explained as he stepped closer to Hiei.

"It's fine. You're not at fault. The bus is here." He said and Kurama really wanted to kiss him goodbye but they don't kiss in areas the others could spontaneously pop up to.

"Bye Hiei, thanks." Kurama waved as he stepped up and went into the bus.

Hiei waved at his post and smiled. He then turn to leave but stopped when he spot the rest of the gang approaching him.

"Crap."

"Yo, Hiei, what are you doing out here so late." Koenma asked grinning with Botan on his arm.

"I am my own man." He said walking away from them.

"Oh did you come home with Kurama?" Yusuke teased and Keiko hit his hand affectionately.

"Yes, we had sex and then he left." He said with a serious face as he stared at them. They were all speechless with the mouth hanging open.

"Good, now if only you all can stay that way, speechless for the rest of my life." He said as he continued walking away.

"That can't be true. Kurama would never sleep with someone like you." Botan said and he wanted to snap her throat.

"Congratulations on your brain finally working. It's about time. I don't know how you lived so long running on just hot air." He glared at her as he ignored everything else and went to the apartment.

"You did know he was joking, right Botan, and don't take him seriously. Besides I love you just the way you are." He heard Koenma trying to cheer her up as they came into the apartment.

Hiei really didn't care if he hurt her feelings. He just sat there on the couch and turned on the television while sipping on a drink.

"Hiei, why did you have to go hurt my girlfriend's feeling?" Koenma started.

"She allowed what I said to get to her. It's not my fault she can't guard her heart." He said calmly as he watched the news.

"I can't..."

"Just leave me in peace and go comfort your woman." He snapped as he turned off the television, recycled the bottle and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day Kurama came over to see Keiko and Botan still there. He made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I've always wondered something." He started as they all were in the living room playing cards.

"What's that?" Koenma asked.

"Will you three ever get your own place or would you be roommates forever. I mean you all have jobs now." Kurama said as he played his card.

"I want to move out when I'm married." Yusuke said and winked at Keiko who blushed.

"Yea, there is no need for any of us to rush into getting our own place. If we stay here, we save money, right Hiei." Koenma said.

"Hn." He shrugged as he played his hand and won the game.

"Awe man." Keiko said, sounding like Yusuke.

"It makes sense." Kurama said as he picked up the cards and began to shuffle it, but as he stretched to pick up the cards, his neck became visible under his shirt.

"What's that on your neck Shuichi?" Keiko asked curiously as she inched closer to take a better look.

"Uh, nothing, what are you referring to?" He asked truly not knowing what she saw.

"Oh my, you have a hickey!" She yelled out.

"Huh, no I don't." He said as he tried to cover his neck again.

"Wait, let me be the judge." Koenma said as he got up to take a look. He pulled Kurama's hand away and inspected.

"Yup, it's a hickey." He grinned.

"How can I give myself a hickey." He said as he quickly glared at Hiei who was smirking.

"You can't, someone did it. Oh, you didn't tell me you were seeing someone." Keiko started happily.

"It's probably a bruise or rash. It's not what you're referring it as." He said calmly.

"I am more experienced than you are. I think I know a hickey when I see one." Keiko scolded.

"My younger sister saying that to me is not comforting." He said as he glared at Yusuke.

"I had hickeys in high school, it's nothing big." She said.

"Nothing big? I didn't know you were a hussy." He said as he hoped he didn't have any more that they can see.

"How dare you call me that?" She stood up well offended.

"I just say it as it is being explained to me. Dear sister, you should be a bit more responsible." He said as he dealt the cards.

After the card game, Kurama asked Hiei to play one of his computer games so they exited to the room ignoring the comments.

"Don't do anything like last time." Yusuke yelled out and grinned.

"It was a mistake on your part." Kurama smiled as he closed the door of the bed room. He turned and watched Hiei.

"You have to be more careful with the marks you leave all over my body." Kurama said as he went in front of the mirror to look at his neck. "It's so obvious." He sighed at the reflection.

"I don't leave marks all over your body, I'm not allowed to, and so it's just your neck." He said smirking. "For now." He grinned when Kurama watched him.

"Hmmm... I don't think coitus is all that it's cracked up to be anyway." Kurama said dryly as he went and sat on the bed, turning on Hiei's laptop.

"Don't judge what you do not know." Hiei grinned. "But in just a short time, you could find out." He grinned as he kissed Kurama's neck.

"Hiei!" Kurama moved back a little. "Even _**If**_ we do decide to, I will not want to do it here, or at home in my parents' house. It would be too weird." He confessed as he searched for a game.

"There is no need to plan anything. I just want to have some fun playing with you so stay still." He grinned as he kissed his neck again.

"Hiei, stop. I am not a toy." Kurama chuckled and moved away from Hiei again.

"You're my everything, so you can be my toy as well." He grinned.

"I don't know if that's sweet or not." Kurama shook his head amused. "Oh let's play this game." He said as he showed it to Hiei.

"YOU, want to play street fighter?" He asked a bit stunned.

"Yes, what's so wrong with that?" Kurama asked as he started the game and plugged in the controllers.

"Nothing, but you will lose miserably. That's my game. I rule at it." He grinned as they started.

"Don't rule me out yet." Kurama grinned as they started the game.

When they were finished, this time he decided to drive Kurama home since it was really late and he had to prepare for his first day of classes.

"Will you be fine not having us in school?" Hiei asked while driving.

"Yes daddy I think I could manage." Kurama grinned.

"I don't know if I like that or not." Hiei looked perturbed with being called 'daddy'.

"Hmm, really?" Kurama grinned. "What else don't you like, and I am not referring to people. I am not ready for that long list of names." Kurama said with humour.

"I don't like smoking, crowds, preppy people, anno..."

"HIEI, I SAID NO PEOPLE." Kurama said laughing out.

"Was I referring to the living, didn't notice." He smirked. "As I was saying, I don't like lovey dovey stuff, unnecessary junk food like cotton candy, whipped cream, nothing fluffy and soft. I don't like a lot of American shows and music, it's pointless. I don't like Seiji."

"Hiei, he's a person." Kurama shook his head and wondered if Hiei purposely said that.

"Really, I didn't stay for that memo." He said smirking and glancing at Kurama.

"Alright, what do you like and adore." Kurama asked as he leaned back, relaxing into the chair.

"I adore Yukina, my belongings, my sanity, my space, my freedom to say and do as I please, food, your food." He paused and grinned.

"Where do I come in?" Kurama turned his head lazily and watched Hiei.

"You don't." Was the blunt answer.

"Huh, then where do come in?" Kurama was confused and a bit hurt.

"In a category that only you belong to, and nothing or no one else." He noted seriously.

"Really, what category is that?" Kurama asked leaning forward in curiosity.

"An undecided category, well for now, the title might change." He continued to look at the road. He didn't want to voice anything out yet.

"Oh." Kurama smiled. "I think I like that." He said as he sat back in the seat and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

"I'll see you soon." Hiei said as he stopped in front of Kurama's house.

"Yea, I'll be busy and I wouldn't be able to see you much now that school has begun." Kurama turned to him with a sad expression.

"Don't worry you can come over for study dates. We can both study biology." He grinned to let Kurama know exactly what he planned on studying.

"Hiei, biology is not that." Kurama laughed.

"Biology is the study of life, you're alive and hey better yet, physiology is so much more interesting. I can teach you Maths, Physics and even Chemistry." He grinned.

"Then maybe I should not even see you then. You know you're a great distraction, something that I don't need right now." Kurama said somewhat seriously.

"How am I distracting you? I would be, if I was in your classes half naked." He smirked.

"Gosh, that's a really good thing. Half the class would fail if you do that." Kurama said seriously. "Well more than half." He smiled.

"Just remember if you have any problems with Physics I could help you." Hiei offered seriously.

"Thanks, you're such a sweetheart." Kurama smiled and pulled him in for a long affectionate kiss. Hiei responded by putting his hand behind Kurama's head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as Kurama's hand came up and rested on Hiei's jaw. Finally pulling away, Kurama smiled against his lips, and leaned in again. Somehow during the second kiss, Kurama found himself in Hiei's lap with the steering wheel behind him as they continued to devour each other.

Hiei's hands moved to grip on Kurama's thighs on either side of him as he broke the kiss and went for Kurama's neck. Scooting closer to Hiei, Kurama held unto his shoulders as Hiei had his way with is neck.

"Mmhmm." Kurama vocalised as Hiei made a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone, trying to get the sweater out of the way.

"Hiei, mmhmm. We can't, we have to stop." Kurama murmured but his body was partitioning against his rational mind as he moved closer to Hiei, but then pulled away and looked at Hiei apologetically.

Hiei, I'm sorry. We can't." He said as he crawled off Hiei and settled in the passenger's seat.

"Hn." He didn't know if Hiei was vex or not and Kurama sighed.

"I really need to prepare for school now and have on a good head for school. If my grades slip this year, it will draw suspicions. Can we take a break for a while?" Kurama asked nervously as he looked down at his lap.

"A break, what kind of break?" Was the calm question.

"Like a, um, as in a reduced physical activity break. We just have to wait until I graduate and we can do whatever we want. I just need to get focus this last year, especially since I have the comprehensive examination coming up in a few months, and I don't want you to feel neglected or such." Kurama explained without looking at Hiei.

"I understand." Hiei said and Kurama's head shot up to look at him.

"Really." He was more than mildly surprised

"Yes. I am finished, that shouldn't mean I shouldn't let you finish as well, it's only fair. I will abide by your demands, but would still like to spend time with you. I can't take seeing those people only, my day would be hell." Hiei turned to Kurama.

"Alright, I would still love to spend time with you, may not be a lot of time, but I will try about once a week or something. Will that be alright?" Kurama asked but hesitantly.

"Yes, its fine. I can wait a year, it's worth it." He smiled when he looked at Kurama who beamed.

"Thanks for understanding." Kurama smiled and hugged him.

"No problem." He said as he pulled away. "You should go now before your parents get suspicious." He said pointing to the image of some looking at them through the downstairs window.

"Oh alright. I am not able to see you soon, but I'll definitely call you tomorrow." Kurama smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Hiei smirked a bit. "See you, Kurama."

"Bye Hiei." Kurama said finally and left. Hiei waited until Kurama was in the house until he drove off.

"I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama said in the privacy of his room.

:::::::::::::::::::::End of chapter 19::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you all for reading and oh check out my story dedicated to all my lovely readers as a thank you. Enjoy and thank you all for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Awaiting Destiny chapter 20

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

School was making him very busy but it wasn't a problem because Hiei was also very busy with work. They did, however, spoke on the phone a lot to compensate for not seeing each other in person.

It was a holiday, the emperor's birthday, so they were both off from their primary duties. Deciding a safe place for them to hang out without prying eyes was in the Orphanage, and it will also be good since Kurama still volunteers there and the children wanted Hiei to visit them for a while now. Since this time of year was cold, they usually met in a classroom, but now Kurama wanted everyone to meet in the greenhouse. Walking into the greenhouse all the children rushed to Kurama and hugged him.

"Hey, I missed you all as well." He let out a chuckle and they all went on the grass area and sat down.

"I brought a special someone to see you today." He smiled at their excited face, and then signalled for Hiei to come in.

"Hiei-san!" They all yelled out happily and Hiei smirked at Kurama and raised a brow.

"They know me already?" He asked and Kurama blushed.

"We, um, we all talk about you." He grinned.

"I'm very curious as to what." He said and turned to their eager audience.

The orphans were finally able to ask Hiei the questions they wanted to after so long, and Hiei found himself actually enjoying it.

The girl, Shiori, whom Kurama spoke of very fondly of, well really all that Kurama spoke off, was extremely attentive and seemed to be the one who craved the most attention from them both. It was finally time for them to head off for dinner so they said their goodbyes, until next time and left. Kurama sighed as he sat near the manmade stone pond in the greenhouse.

"They are really fun to be around." He said all of a sudden, touching the green moss covered stone as the water gently flowed over it.

"They are interesting, in a good way." Hiei said as he stood behind Kurama who smile up at him.

"Thanks for coming; you've made them really happy." Kurama stood up and faced him.

"No need to thank me. I got a chance to see you despite your busy schedule. It's like I have to make an appointment to see you." He smirked and Kurama saddened a bit.

"I'm sorry if that's how you feel." Kurama started.

"Well well, look who finally got together." They heard a voice by the door and turn to see it was none other than Genkai.

"Huh." Kurama answered unintelligibly.

"What are you talking about." Hiei glared, not happy their private time was disrupted.

"It's about time realisation hit the both of you." She said walking in and standing in front of them with both her hands behind her back.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked again as he glared, not liking this one bit.

"You two dimwits are finally a couple, am I right." She smirked when Hiei scolded and Kurama opened his eyes in surprise.

"How did you know?" Kurama asked.

"You will not believe me if I tell you." She started.

"Try us." Hiei instigated.

"I'm a psychic." She said nonchalantly.

"So you knew this would have happened? Why didn't you tell us?" Kurama asked as he sat back down by the pond.

"Really! Would you ever believe me if I told you that! Think logically, you both are not even fully accustomed with your relationship." She said watching them both.

"Speak for yourself. You're just guessing." Hiei said as he was sceptical. "I don't believe you."

"I don't mind proving myself. You always proved your greatness to me, so now it's my turn." She smiled.

"Hn." Hiei folded his arm waiting.

"Hiei, you have Ainu blood in you, so does your adopted parents, that's one reason why they chose you and then betrothed you to a woman you barely knew because she as well has Ainu blood in her." She explained and Kurama was surprised. He did not know Hiei had the blood of Japan's indigenous people, a descendant of them.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" She asked looking at Kurama and he shook his head.

"No, he didn't." Kurama answered as he watched Hiei.

"You could have gotten that from my records." He said stubbornly, still glaring at Genkai-sensei.

"Very well then. When they first brought you back to Sendai, they would speak to you and you never understood them, it frustrated you greatly, not knowing that they were speaking Ainu to you because the language is endangered, and you getting to know it would have been a good thing. They wanted you to take interest in your heritage but you didn't want any part of it." She said with a smug expression on her face.

"Why would I want to have that in common with my bastard of a father." Hiei snapped venomously.

"Hiei." Kurama whispered sadly.

"Shuichi, or Kurama, whichever you rather me calling you." She paused and waited as she turned her attention on Kurama.

"Kurama is alright." He said as he grabbed onto Hiei's hands and pulled him down to sit next to him.

"The sobriquet it is, alright, Kurama, you're thinking too much, and you're very happy, but confused and a bit disturbed, one reason is because of your happiness. You're labelling yourself and that is inhibiting you from doing things that would actually be beneficial to you and things you want to do but are suppressing your need to do it and making excuses. Does that sound right to you?" She paused and Kurama looked utterly confused.

"I... don't know." He stammered in deep cogitation.

"Well, I'll continue but I believe I should let you know about this privately." She said as she turned to Hiei, waiting for him to get up.

"Fine." He said and stood up, then walked to the back of the greenhouse.

"Why didn't you want him to stay?" Kurama looked at her as she sat next to him.

"Child you will know when I'm finished." She said and Kurama sighed.

Very well." He said as a signal for her to carry on.

"You have to stop labelling what you have; it would not make it the unique situation it is." She continued.

"What exactly are you referring to?" He asked not sure if he's thinking about the right thing.

"You and Hiei, you're denying your relationship with him." She said frankly.

"No I'm not." He said turning to her with a frown.

"You're afraid of intimacy because of your past. You've had difficulty in relationships, good and bad; the worse was not too long ago and I am not just talking about sexual intimacy. I'm not telling you that you should do anything tonight, but when you know the time is right, don't suppress it. I am merely stating that you preventing it, you're indirectly preventing further growth in your relationship because you don't want it to lead to that, so you will prolong the safe zone as long as you can and soon that can drive the relationship to its end." She said softly to him.

"It makes sense and I wasn't honest with Hiei. I was always making excuses. Everything you said is true." He sighed. "But why is Hiei so calm about the type of relationship we have? Also, he is usually the instigator and he let his thoughts be heard in actions." Kurama informed with curiosity.

"This relationship was not forced upon him but it doesn't mean he is as comfortable with it as he make it seem to be." She said.

"Really? Why are we second guessing?" Kurama didn't want to assume.

"You know the answer to that. You should have a serious talk with Hiei and he should as well, before you take your relationship any further." She offered.

"Will be our guide?" Kurama looked up when Hiei was walking back to them.

"Are you two done yet." He said as she stood before them.

"You two need some serious communication skills, or else **you** would ruin it by being too quick to jump into bed with Kurama." She said and Kurama blushed.

"What are you talking about."He glared not liking this one bit. He hated his business being out there in the open.

"You two should talk. If you want I can stay to keep peace but I will not be a mouth piece. Now talk." She demanded and stood up, pointing for Hiei to sit. He sighed and sat down. Even though she annoyed him most of the time, he still respected her more than any other.

"Hiei, I'm sorry that I haven't been truly honest with you. I've always made excuses and you're always such a sweetheart to never question, but only to comply with my requests." Kurama paused and looked at Hiei, giving him a sweet smile before continuing. "I am keeping myself back from moving forward with you in this relationship. I was doing it unconsciously and I thought that the whole Karasu thing wasn't going to affect me, but apparently I did have some damage. I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama looked down in his lap.

"It's fine Kurama, there is no need to rush anything. I'm fine with you needing time and I want to help, just don't push me away or keep it to yourself." He said as he gave Kurama a small amile.

"Wow, you're more mature than I expected." Genkai said causing Hiei to glare at her.

"Thank you Hiei and I would like for you to talk to me as well. Maybe it's time to reconcile with your father." Kurama said.

"NO." Was his instant reply.

"Why not, at least you have a parent that is alive." Kurama tried to reason.

"He's dead to me. I have no birth father." Hiei said angrily.

"But Hiei, that's not biologically possible for us humans, and besides, you've never gotten his side of the story. It would be fair to him to give him a chance. Don't be like him, and stay away without trying and pretending it didn't happen, because Hiei, it did, that's why he's your father. Hiei, just please, would you try? I will help you and I will stay with you through everything if you desire me to be." Kurama pleaded as he looked at Hiei who in return turned away.

"Fine, just because you want me to. I wouldn't like it though." He grumbled. "And next time, don't lie to me, just tell me the truth." He said seriously.

"I will Hiei, and that's the only thing I've lied to you about." Kurama sighed feeling lighter about the situation.

"Good." Hiei said and watched Genkai.

"You're welcome." She said pompously and walked to the door, paused then turned and faced them.

"The reason I know of these things is because I can read you both, but very limited. You two are spiritually strong. You two were spiritually awakened when you met and formed a relationship, even though it was just amity. That's how I was able to see that you two were already linked together. Embrace that linkage, it is stronger now that your relationship has progressed, and things wouldn't be as difficult as you make it seem to be." With that she disappeared.

"Uh." Kurama was speechless.

"Spiritually awakened?" Hiei said as he turned to Kurama who shrugged.

"I don't doubt her. Everything she said this evening was accurate. I still can't believe she's a psychic but I can't deny it either." Kurama said getting up and stretching.

"Anyway, it's getting late, can you take me home." Kurama said as he walked out of the greenhouse and Hiei followed silently.

On their way home, they did not say anything. What could they say?

"When will you go visit your father, do you know where he resides?" Kurama asked suddenly, not liking the silence.

"No, I don't want to." Hiei replied stubbornly.

"Hiei, you said you would, just do it for me, please, you will benefit from it." Kurama tried to reason.

"What could I possibly benefit?" Hiei said not believing anything.

"Your birth father. Hiei, take advantage of that, you will be able to see and talk to him, whereas I cannot and I can't even recall much of my father. He died when I was six years old. My memory of him is very limited and hazy." Kurama's tone went down into sadness.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll look for him." Hiei gave in.

"You'll see, it will be worth it." Kurama smiled and tapped Hiei's thigh, rubbed it a bit and then retract it to his own lap.

"I hope so." He sighed. Deep down he was afraid of seeing his father, but no one would dare know that about him. To others, fear was not an emotion Hiei possesses. He didn't know why he was afraid, he just was and he was lost in thought.

"Hiei! Watch out!" Kurama yelled as he grabbed onto the steering wheel and curved away from the Isuzu produce truck.

"Crap." He snapped out of his daze and retook control of the wheel before they landed in a ditch.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama asked extremely worried.

Sighing, he pulled over in a forested deserted place, where one would not want to be alone at night. It reminded Kurama of the horror movies or the road side killing sighting locations. Hiei stepped out of the car and walked to the side of the road and starred into the deep thick trees and foliaceous looking bushes and branches.

"Hiei, is something wrong." Kurama asked concerned as he walked up to Hiei and stood behind him. Hearing the owls hoot and other creatures make their noises was not helping his comfort level of being in such a place in the late dusk on a cold night.

Standing behind Hiei, Kurama sighed when he received no answer. Touching Hiei's shoulder, he asked again.

"Is something wrong? What happened?" Kurama asked as Hiei turned to him and sighed.

"I'm afraid." Was the only thing he said as he turned back.

"Afraid? Of what?" Kurama was shocked and confused. Shocked because Hiei was the type to never be afraid or even if he was, never to voice it, and confused because he couldn't think of anything that Hiei could fear.

"I am afraid of the unknown, what would happen when I meet him. What if I somehow am like him?" He asked softly.

"I don't think you are, but is it a bad thing if you have some of his traits?" Kurama asked with caution.

"Yes, I want him to pay for what he did to my mother. Me going to reconcile will not be good punishment." He confessed.

"But Hiei, what if he is innocent, don't you think you've stayed away long enough regardless?" Kurama asked as he touched Hiei's arm.

"I don't know. You have me thinking. What if what was told to us was just a biased version of what actually occurred. What if I turn out to like him or that he was a victim all these years?" He sighed.

"You wouldn't know unless you find him and confronts him." Kurama said as he rubbed Hiei's arm as a gesture of comfort.

"You're going to be there." The way Hiei said it, he wasn't sure if it was a question, statement or an invitation.

"Only if you really want me to." Kurama smiled and stepped closer to hug him and Hiei wrapped only one hand around his waist in a half hug.

They remained like that for a while until they became cold. Finally they went back into the car and drove off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day has finally arrived as Hiei prepared himself mentally to meet his father. When he found him, he was shocked that he invited Hiei to stay with him for a weekend, so they were leaving Friday afternoon and will return on Monday morning just in time for Kurama's afternoon classes. Hiei was sceptical at first but Kurama insisted that it was a good start. Of course Hiei made sure Kurama would be accounted for when he accompanies him to the location. He drove to Kurama's place to pick him up, who was rushing because he attended the school's health awareness event and had to come home to pack and make sure he carried all his much needed books to get some work done over the weekend, if time permits.

"Hiei, take care of my only son." Kurama's mum yelled out when Kurama rushed out to the car and he blew the horn as a replay. Kurama smiled as he shook his head as he opened the front door and pulled the seat back as he climbed into the back seat.

"Hiei, I'll sit in the back, I need to get some work done." Kurama said as he put is duffle bag in the front and sat in the back with school bag, his books and note book sprawled out over the back seat as he started.

"Alright." Hiei said as he drove off.

About half an hour into the ride, Kurama called Hiei.

"Can you plug this in? I need some music." Kurama said as he handed his player to Hiei, who plugged it in and the music playlist began.

"I hope you don't have a bunch of sappy songs here." Hiei said and Kurama smiled at him in the review mirror.

"I think you'll like it." As he said that one of his favourite songs came on and he started singing along while he did his work.

"Who's singing?" Hiei asked with his eyes still on the road. "It sounds familiar."

"Ogata Megumi." Kurama answered with his head in his books.

"You sound just like her." He said as he watched Kurama and he looked at him.

"You know, you're not the first person who has said that to me, and I have to agree. It's strange, isn't it?" Kurama asked him.

"A bit, but I like her voice so it's not a problem." Hiei said smirking at Kurama. "Are you hungry or do you want to keep driving?" He changed the subject as he passed a restaurant.

"We can eat now. I don't mind." Kurama said as he closed his books as Hiei pulled up on the side of the road. They took about fifteen minutes to have their meal and took a few things to go, and then returned to the car. About three and a half hours later they arrived to a huge house. Hiei and Kurama took out their bag and waited as a lady bowed to them and showed them in the house and to their room, after telling them that her 'master' was on his way from work.

"Does he know about us Hiei?" Kurama asked as he sat on the bed.

"No." Hiei said as he looked around.

"Then why did she give us one room?" He asked as he began to open his books to study again.

"Maybe because we're new here, I don't know." Hiei sighed with a shrug as he sat next to Kurama and grab hold of his chin. "Thanks for coming with me." He said as he leaned in and kissed Kurama sweetly, and pulled away slowly.

"It's not a problem. This is a bit like a road trip, just the two of us. I like it, and it will give us quality time away from everyone else that we know." Kurama smiled at him and kissed him again but pulled away when they heard a knock.

"May I come in?" A deep voice from beyond the door called and they pulled away.

"Are you ready Hiei?" Kurama watched him as he stood up.

"No, but it's happening and I have no other choice." He shrugged as he went to open the door. The man that walked in the room was no doubt Hiei's father. They were almost identical, with the exception of him looking older, but it he was aging gracefully, seem to be getting more handsome with the years. The man watched Hiei and then turned his eyes to Kurama and then back at Hiei.

"Hello Hiei and you must be Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said and bowed towards Kurama. Kurama returned the gesture.

"Likewise." He smiled and Hiei just watched them.

"Hiei, it is great to finally meet you. I was looking forward to this day ever since Hina told me she was pregnant." He said genuinely.

"I want to say that's crap, but maybe you should hear all that I know about you before I judge." Hiei said coldly and Kurama went to stand beside him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"It is only fair." His father said looking back and forth at the two. "Are you two sharing this room?" He asked suddenly.

"The lady only showed us to only one room." Kurama said and he creased his brow.

"I see, well if you want, there is a room directly opposite from this one that you can occupy." He smiled at Kurama.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled and turned to Hiei. "Would you like me to be here when you're talking or would you rather privacy?" He asked softly.

"Stay," Was the instant reply.

"Very well. I hope you don't mind sir." Kurama smiled and turned to Hiei's father.

"Not at all." He smiled as gestured for both of them to sit on the bed while he pulled up a chair from the desk nearby.

"Well Hiei, please inform me about what has been said about me to make you hate me. I can feel your emotion and I wish I deserved it, but I don't think I can, knowing I was faulted." He said.

"They said you left my mother when you found out she was pregnant and you wanted nothing to do with her because your parents already betrothed you to some woman. You chose her over Hina." Hiei said as he folded his arms across his chest and glared.

"I see, and who was this 'they' that told you such things?" He asked calmly.

"Rui."

"I should have known." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hn." Hiei turned away.

"This is the story as I remember. Rui and I were friends. It was no surprised she was in love with me. We all knew it back then, but I was never in love with her. One day we were hanging out and she introduced me to Hina. It was love at first sight. We began dating but my parents, since as you know, we are descendants of the Ainu, they arranged a woman for me to wed. They did not approve of me diluting the blood any further. Diluting, that was the exact word they used." He said with his head down looking at his hands in his lap as he frowned in remembrance.

"For the first few months, we kept our relationship a secret but eventually Rui found out and everyone else knew because of her. Even through that time in our lives, we still dated while I tried to get out of the arranged marriage that was set in place for me. My fight lasted, I believe, five years. It was the worst and the best five years of my life because Hina was with me. When I found out she was pregnant, I was ecstatic, I wanted to ask her to marry me. I thought that I could have used you and your sister as a good reason to get out of the other one but it made matters worse." He sighed.

"They threatened Hina and the two of you. I had to leave her, for all your safety. My parents were powerful people and I knew they always follow through with their threats if they needed to. I couldn't allow that to happen, so I went to tell Hina. She understood but she took it really hard, as did I, but in her pregnant state, her emotions got the best of her and she began to spiral down. Rui supposed to be her best friend but she had her own interest at heart and filled Hina's mind with lies. When I heard..." he paused as he was becoming overwhelmed with emotions. "When I heard Hina died a few months after giving birth, I was devastated, and I became depressed until I decided to come and get you and your sister, but it wasn't allowed and I found out Rui took care of you." He stopped.

"Did Rui hate Hina, or did she try to live as if you were always hers with your children?" Kurama asked quietly.

"It is possible that she played house. I wouldn't put it past her." He said looking up at Kurama. "I couldn't get any of you back." He said gesturing to Hiei. "I must confess that I gave up. If I were persistent, most likely I would have gotten you two, but I realised maybe it was for the best. You would not have been welcomed here when my parents were alive and I didn't want you to grow up and being controlled by tradition and to be derision by your own blood. I didn't want any of you to go through what I went through. That is the desire of every parent, for their children to have it better than they did." He said and turned to Hiei who was looking out the window with his hands folded against his chest. "Did I make the right decision Hiei?" he asked and Kurama heard fear in his voice. Fear of being wrong.

"Because of you I met Kurama." Hiei finally turned to look at his father. "Yukina and I ended up in an orphanage when I was eight, after Rui and her new husband began to struggle financially. There I met Kurama. Eventually I was adopted into a family with Ainu blood, guess what they did to me." He said bitterly as he turned away.

"Oh no." He sighed.

"It was not easy but a few months ago I got out of it. I left on the day of the ceremony." He said.

"What about Yukina, what a lovely name, is she just as lovely in person?" he asked with a sweet smile on his face and it broke Kurama's heart knowing the pain he must have endured the past years.

"She is quite a lady." Kurama smiled.

"That's wonderful. Why didn't she come to visit?" He asked somewhat confused.

"She was adopted to another family and she is currently away with her boyfriend for college. I am finished, but she's in some programme that entitled her to stay in school longer. I lived in Miyagi and moved to Chiba for school, and now I am staying permanently." He informed.

"I see. I am proud of both of you. What are you doing now?" he asked with a smile.

"Working in an architectural firm as their top engineer." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"WOW, that's wonderful, so they have to come to you for the mechanic and everything and you have to finalise the blueprint of every building, wow, you've made me so proud." He said thoroughly proud.

"It's not that great." Hiei said as he turned away. Inside he was happy for the praise and felt really good that his father was proud of him.

"It is wonderful, you more successful than people my age." He clarified. "And you my dear, what do you do?" he turned to Kurama.

"I am currently in school studying Biotechnology with a minor in Biomechanics. It's my last year." He smiled.

"I have never heard of Biomechanics before." He said in awe.

"It is a new subject but very fun and beneficial to all living things." Kurama smiled.

"Don't ask anymore unless you're ready to hear a lecture." Hiei said quickly with a grin and his father laughed and Kurama pouted.

"Hiei, have you heard of Rui ever since?" he asked suddenly.

"No, and because of her I thought you were a coward. Before I came here, I was troubled that I would turn out just like you. We had almost the same path, but maybe I was a bit more rebellious that's why I got out. Why didn't you at least write on contacted us to let us know." Hiei glared.

"I did, didn't you get the letters, money and birthday presents?" He asked a bit confused.

"No." Hiei said a bit surprised.

"That means she hid it from you two, and just didn't give it to you. Oh how I despise that woman." He said getting angry.

"I actually believed her, and thought she was looking out for Yukina and I." He scoffed. "She said she wanted the best for us so she sent us to the Orphanage when they got laid off from their job, making up the excuse that they couldn't afford to keep us. She probably did that to keep all the money." He snapped bitterly.

"Damn that woman." He said sound very much like Hiei and Kurama smiled at that. Even though they did not know each other, they still had things in common along with social characteristics. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, so he stood up and went to answer it.

"Master, dinner is ready sir." The lady said with a bow and left.

"I would love for my son and his friend to join me for dinner." He turned to them and smiled.

"We will be honoured." Kurama smiled and nudged Hiei who grunted causing his father to laugh.

"Follow me." he said and they did as they were told.

During dinner, they talked about other things such as birthdays, life in the orphanage and such. Hiei and Kurama did not disclose the true nature of their relationship as yet. They were now in the room as Kurama took up his bag ready to depart to the other room.

"Thanks Kurama." Hiei said as he turned from looking outside to face Kurama.

"It was my please and a great honour to meet your father. You have so much in common after all and I could see where you inherit some of your traits." Kurama said and Hiei was quiet. "Is that a bad thing?" Kurama asked as he went behind him and embraced him.

"I'm still a bit confused. I grew up believing one thing and now I am hearing another completely opposite story. Maybe I should just let it be." He sighed.

"Yes Hiei, let it be. The most important thing is that you have him now and he is willing to have a relationship with you and Yukina." Kurama smiled against his neck.

Hiei turned to face Kurama. "What would I do without you." He looked at Kurama deeply.

"Hiei." Kurama smiled affectionately as he pulled him in for a long deep kiss as he encircled his arms around his shoulder and neck and Hiei pulled him closer, grabbing on to his hip. After a while they pulled two inches away.

"I wish you were staying here with me." Hiei said as he kissed Kurama again. Kurama pulled away when he felt it was getting a bit too fervent.

"I should go now." He whispered as he pulled himself away from Hiei.

"Alright." Hiei sighed in understanding.

"We can explore the grounds tomorrow, if we have time." Kurama smiled.

"Alright, goodnight Kurama." He said.

"Goodnight Hiei." Kurama smiled and kissed him slowly and sweetly one more time as if he didn't want to go before finally leaving. When he reached the hall way, Hiei's father came up to him.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He smiled as Kurama turned to face him.

"Thank you sir." Kurama smiled and bowed in respect.

"No need for that. You're a friend of my son, please call me Yukimura." He smiled and bowed.

"Is that so, that's the family name of the one that adopted me." Kurama responded in awe.

"Oh really." He was surprised.

"Yes, but I could not change my name. I'm still Minamino Shuichi, as did Hiei, he couldn't change his as well." Kurama smiled.

"I see. I am happy he chose to keep my name in spite of all that has been said about me." He smiled happily and contently.

"I believed deep down, he hated you because he really wanted you in his life, but he has a hard time admitting feelings. He just needs time." Kurama sighed.

"I can't blame the way he feels, but I am willing to make things better." He said honestly.

"I believe it will get better. I believe you." Kurama frown in thought but then smile.

"Thank you. You're such a great friend to my son. He is very blessed to have you. I hope he realise how much a true friend like you is worth." He praised.

"Thank you sir, I mean Yukimura. I think he does, and I am very grateful to have him as well. He has helped me through some difficult times in my life." Kurama smiled sadly as his posture changed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." He apologised.

"There is no need. It is in the past, and I am happy for that." Kurama comforted.

"I see, well let me not keep you. Goodnight Kurama." he bowed.

"Goodnight Yukimura-san." Kurama smiled and went in the room and prepared for bed.

Hiei sighed as he leaned against the door. He wanted to let them know he was listening but he decided not to, so he can hear where the conversation will lead. He sighed as he walked back to his bed.

Kurama smiled as he closed the door. Yukimura-san was trying the best he could and Kurama saw and felt the genuinely honesty in his voice.

'I just hope Hiei sees it and is willing to work more on the relationship. Luckily he's trying or else he would not have driven all the way here.' Kurama thought as he prepared for bed.

'Let's see what tomorrow brings.' He sighed as he snuggled under the sheets.

::::::::::::::::::::::: End of Chapter 20::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	21. Chapter 21

Awaiting Destiny chapter 21

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Let's see what tomorrow brings.' He sighed as he snuggled under the sheets.

,-,

The next day, after breakfast, Yukimura-san took them out and showed them the grounds. It was like a forest reserve, so lush and beautiful.

"Wow." Kurama said. He was in paradise as he took everything in.

"Nature freak." Hiei murmured under his breath and his father chuckled.

"Don't you like it as well Hiei?" He asked as he watched Hiei then back at Kurama who was caressing every plant around him.

"I do, but not like that." He said pointing to Kurama and sighed shaking his head as he saw Kurama hugged a tree.

"Kurama is just overly appreciative of nature." He laughed.

"Nice excuse." Hiei grumbled and hesitated a bit. "I heard you two last night." He confessed.

"Did you? Was I too forward by approaching Kurama?" He turned as asked Hiei softly.

"No." Hiei said and smiled at Kurama as he tried to help a ladybug from the ground to the flower.

"I want you to give me a chance Hiei. I know it is not easy but I am willing to try, if you will allow me, and if you're willing." He turned and looked at Hiei who had his hands jabbed in the pocket of his light jacket.

"Fine, but don't expect me to call you dad anytime soon." He watched him from the corner of his eyes then back at Kurama who seemed to be in paradise.

"You just using the phrase 'anytime soon' give me hope and that is priceless. Thank you musuko." He smiled truly content.

"Hn." He said but he smiled a bit. Kurama turned just in time to see the smile and his heart jumped with exploding emotions. One, Hiei looks divine when he smiles and two, he was overflowing with joy that Hiei accepted his father. It made him love Hiei more, knowing he is willing to make things work. He then realised that that's what Hiei does with him as well. He never forced Kurama to do anything he didn't want to, he was helpful and caring to Kurama and he was his protector, comforter and anything he wanted him to be.

"And I have to admit that you are right about Kurama. It is easy to take what you have for granted, but mark my word I know what I have. And I intend to keep it." He said sternly and his father smiled.

"My son is a gentleman." He smiled and Hiei scoffed but eventually he smiled.

'What more can I ask for.' Kurama thought in realisation of all the things Hiei is and means to him. 'He makes it so easy to love him.' He smiled passionately at Hiei as he experienced his 'Ah ha moment'.

"What are you smiling about." Hiei said loudly towards Kurama who broke out from his mesmerising state.

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy being among nature. It's natural Zen." He smiled as he walked back to them.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Kurama asked as he looked at both of them.

"Yes, things are... promising." Yukimura-san smiled contently.

"It's good to hear that." Kurama smiled and watched Hiei.

"Hn."

"Hiei, can't you say anything else?" Kurama laughed and Hiei glared at him.

"What." He said monotone and both Kurama and Yukimura-san laughed.

"I don't appreciate being laughed at." He loured.

"But Hiei, you entertain us." Kurama chuckled.

"Hn."

"There he goes again." Yukimura-san said as he chuckled.

"At least none of you are giggling, right Kurama." Hiei grinned.

"WHAT, are you insinuating that I do such a thing? How dare you." Kurama said with playfulness.

"You don't know that you it." He responding and Yukimura-san just stood there watching them bicker for a few minutes before interrupting them.

"Alright, well." He paused as he captured their attention. "Its lunch time, you are welcome to join me." He smiled.

"We shall." Kurama smiled and they all went back into the house for lunch.

After lunch, everyone went about to do their various things. Yukimura-san went to get some work done, Kurama went to do some school work and Hiei explored the rest of the grounds and such. It was in the garden that his father met up with him.

"I was hoping to find you alone." He said as he walked up towards him.

"Why." Hiei said not moving from his initial position.

"I need to speak with you, that's why." He clarified authoritatively.

"Isn't there other people you can talk to?" Hiei turned to him and then back at his visual interest.

"Hiei, you're my only successor. I want to know how you would feel about inheriting my whole estate." He said softly.

"What are you talking about, aren't you married to whoever that woman is?" He asked a bit confused now.

"Yes, but she died." He sighed and sat down on the stone bench in the garden. "We were both forced into this. We tried to make it work knowing that it's the only way. One way we thought it would be easier was to have children. We tried for years, but it never happened. She began to worry because her time to have children was getting shorter. Finally she became pregnant in her mid forties. As we all know, the older the mother is, the more likely she is to have compilations, and that she did. She and our unborn child died during child birth. I was overcome with joy when I knew you were looking for me."

Hiei said nothing but listened.

"My parents were foolish to have this marriage, because of that; it almost killed of my bloodline, and for what, tradition that leaves you miserable. If I didn't meet your mother a few years prior, my heritage would have ceased to exist." He said bitterly.

"Not all the time parents knows what's best, they just use their authority to execute their belief." Hiei said nonchalantly.

"I agree." He sighed. "I would like for you to consider my proposal."

"Hn." Hiei just stood there. After a while, Yukimura-san broke their silence.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong." He started and Hiei watched him. He wasn't getting a good feeling about how that sentence began.

"I do believe that Kurama has strong feelings for you. Did you know that?" He asked as he turned to Hiei.

"Why do you think that?" He asked carefully not giving him a reason to believe he was right or Kurama's feelings were reciprocated.

"The mannerisms, the gestures, and the tone of voice, those little things give it away." He smiled as he twirled his hands in the air as he spoke to emphasize his words.

"Hn."

"Does that mean you know?" He watched Hiei.

"Yes." Hiei said frankly and glanced at him then back again.

"How do you feel about it?" He queried.

"He knows how I feel about it." Hiei said not revealing more than he wanted to.

"He?" he asked shocked and Hiei smirked at him.

"You thought Kurama was a girl?" Hiei laughed extremely amused.

"Well, um, it is not hard to see why. I just assume." He said a bit embarrassed.

"He get's that a lot." Hiei explained.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad he's not here to witness my mistake." He sighed.

"Think nothing of it." Hiei said as an effort to cut the subject.

"Alright." He paused, feeling bad about his mistake. "Well I do hope you consider my proposal Hiei." He said as he watched him.

"I'll let you know." Hiei said with finality.

"Thank you. I will take my leave now. Please accept my invitation for dinner, with Kurama as well." He said as he rested a hand on Hiei's shoulder and Hiei nodded curtly. With that he left.

Eventually, he went to look for Kurama. He was not in his room. With a sigh he went outside. Not surprised that he saw Kurama in the thick foliage, he smiled as he walked up to him and embraced him from behind.

"Hey." He greeted with a soft but deep rich velvety voice that made Kurama melt within his embrace.

"Hey." Kurama smiled as he covered the hands around his waist with his own.

"He is very perceptive." He started.

"Is that so? About what exactly?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"He knows your feeling for me. He sees it in the things you do and your tone of voice, as he pointed out." Hiei smirked as he kissed Kurama's neck.

"Sorry love, but I can't help it. Being here with you shows me a side of you that I've fallen in love with. Genkai-sama was right about us embracing this connection we have. It does make it easier, don't you think?" Kurama asked as he leaned against Hiei.

"She has never been wrong, unfortunately." He said and Kurama laughed.

"Every day I find myself falling more and more in love with you, is that a bad thing?" Kurama asked shyly.

"No, it's not. It's perfectly acceptable and I feel the same way it's alright." Kurama smiled and leaned into the kisses that rained on his neck as he pulled Hiei closer. He realised that he had nothing to fear about intimacy with Hiei anymore. Hiei was not Karasu and it was not haunting him anymore. The love their shared was much stronger than anything else in existence. He was ready for anything his relationship throws at him, good and bad. He was whole, and had nothing to worry about, which made him extremely happy that he can give himself wholly to Hiei.

"Marry me Kurama." Hiei said as he pulled away slightly but snuggled up to Kurama's neck.

"W...what?" Kurama was shocked, that was unexpected. That was definitely _**not**_ what he was thinking about.

"Marry me." Hiei said again.

"Are you serious?" Kurama asked as he turned shocked eyes to Hiei as he faced him.

"Yes." Was all Hiei said as he held a serious look.

"Really?" Kurama was flabbergasted.

"Yes, now is that a yes or no." Hiei said getting impatiently nervous.

"Of course I will, yes Hiei, I will." Kurama said enthusiastically as he hugged him and then kissed him long and passionately.

"Really? Are you really serious about this?" Kurama asked excited and shocked all at the same time as they pulled away.

"Yes, positive. I would be a fool not to." Hiei smiled and kissed Kurama again.

When they pulled away Hiei smirked. "Did you know he mistook you for a female?" He said as he caressed and rubbed Kurama's waist to his hip and butt in slow continuous circles.

He sighed. "I'm not surprised. No matter how old a guy is, he is still naturally attracted to females, and just his mannerism towards me raised suspicions. It's not something to alarm you; it's just that males tend to behave a different way among their female counterparts. I just dismissed it because I know better and I have eyes only for you." Kurama smiled as he kissed Hiei again and pulled away.

"So you're saying that he was checking you out in a discrete way." Hiei said with a not so happy expression.

"Yes, but worry not it was only once. I am your and only yours." Kurama reassured as he kissed him again, this time more passionately that they didn't want to break free but they had to if they wanted to live.

"Maybe we should go back to the room." Kurama smiled as he gave Hiei a light kiss.

"Really?" Hiei smirked.

"Yes." Kurama said seriously as he kissed Hiei again and deepened the kiss when Hiei pulled him closer as he moved oh so gently but not innocently against Hiei.

"Crap, Kurama, he's expecting us for dinner." He said as Kurama kissed him and pulled away.

"Well he knows, so he should understand, right?" Kurama smiled as he kissed Hiei again. Hiei shoved him against the truck of the nearby tree and Kurama tightened his grip on Hiei as he felt Hiei's hand questing as Hiei pulled Kurama's left leg up to his waist. He gripped Hiei's waist with his leg, encouraging friction as the kiss deepened even more. They position became more intimate as time passed.

"Uh, Hiei." Kurama moaned out as he pulled away and Hiei attacked his neck.

"Say my name again." Hiei smirked against his neck.

"Hiei." He said elongating the sound in a sensual tone.

"Damn you're getting me excited." He said as he kissed Kurama again. Pulling away, Kurama breathe a bit and composed himself.

"I just saw your father." He said as they pulled away a few minutes later.

"What! He's spoiling it for me already. I was about to get lucky." He sighed as he pulled away and Kurama hit him playfully in the shoulder as he fixed himself.

"You don't know that?" Kurama laughed.

"The way you were moaning, I would say yes." He smirked.

"Great, I've found you two." Yukimura-san smiled as he saw them both. "Dinner is ready, and I promise that I will leave you alone after that." He said as he felt he interrupted something but didn't know what. He didn't know about them, he just speculated Kurama's feelings for Hiei. They followed him to the dining room for dinner.

Later that night, Kurama left Hiei's room feeling a bit heated. He didn't want to leave but they had only one more day here and he wanted to just finish with this last piece of his assignment so he can truly enjoy the scenery for the last day before he has to give it all up. He sat at his desk as he tried to do his work but his thoughts were rushing back to the moment when Hiei asked for his hand in marriage. He didn't know what came over Hiei but he would not object. He, personally, was not thinking about marriage, it was so far from his mind that it truly took him off guard when Hiei brought it up. He smiled as he thought of his fiancé, not boyfriend anymore. He shifted his mind so he can get some work done before bed.

Hiei didn't know what came over him, but he didn't mind. Whatever it was, that was a blessing, now Kurama was his officially. He sighed contently as he lolled back in his bed as he gazed outside.

The next day, Hiei had breakfast with Kurama, a really nice romantic one.

"I can't believe the weekend is almost over." Kurama started.

"The only time when we want it to last, it flies." Hiei said as he ate.

"Yea" Kurama affirmed.

"What do you want to do today?" Hiei asked suddenly as they finished eating.

"I want to take some pictures of nature and some landscape shots as well." He smiled in thought.

"Alright, because I have to give him an answer to his question." Hiei started.

"What question?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Did you know that his wife died during child birth along with the unborn?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"No, that's awful." Kurama voiced out sadly.

"I am his only son." Hiei sighed as he stood up and walked towards the window.

"Oh, I could imagine how ecstatic he is to finally have you back."Kurama said as he followed Hiei to the window. "Is he asking for you to stay?"

"Hn." He paused. "Kurama, what do you think about this whole grounds?" Hiei asked and looked at him then back outside.

"Well, it is nice. I must admit, but Hiei you didn't answer my question." Kurama said sadly.

"With just a yes, it can be mine, well ours." He finally said as he turned to Kurama with a smirk.

"Huh, what?" Kurama was confused and he didn't like feeling confused.

"He said this is my inheritance. I have to give him my answer on whether I want it or not." He informed.

"Oh wow, really? That's great." Kurama smiled.

"So do you want it?" he asked seriously.

"Me, this is your birthright, it's not about me." Kurama explained, surprised that Hiei was asking him about this.

"You saying yes to me yesterday gave you the right to help with this decision." His smirk widen when Kurama blushed a bit.

"Oh, well, yes of course, it's a nature's paradise." He reasoned as he gestured to the whole place. "Could you imagine how beautiful it will be in the winter in a few months from now when it's covered in snow?" Kurama went on dreamily.

"Then it's a yes."Hiei said.

"Alright, are you going to see him now?" Kurama asked as Hiei started walking towards the door as Kurama followed.

"Yes, I'll see you later." Hiei said as he left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm glad you agreed musuko." Yukimura-san smiled at Hiei as they stood in his study.

"It's not a bad place and beside why should I not claim my birthright." Hiei watched him as his father went to his desk and pulled out something from the draw.

"I want you to have something else." He said as he walked towards Hiei. "This was supposed to be your mother's wedding ring. She never had the chance to know what I was planning and over the years I could not part with it. Now, I want you to have it." He said sadly as he stretched out his hands to Hiei and opened his palm revealing a velvet box.

"And what am I suppose to do with that." Hiei just watched it.

"Give it to someone special. My time is up when it comes to finding the right one, but you still have time." He smiled sadly at Hiei.

Finally he reached out and took it, then opened it revealing a simple silver band with the inscription on the inside that read 'My Eternal Love.' He knew then all that his father said was true. No one would buy a wedding ring and keep it there for years, if it wasn't love, and from the look and feel of the ring, it was high quality, meaning that it would be worth an obscene amount of money. Who would hold on to that instead of selling it, if it wasn't a sentimental piece of jewellery?

Hiei looked at him. "Thanks." He put it back in the box, closed it and jabbed it in his pocket.

"No thank you for everything. This is the happiest I've been for year and it's all because of you." He smiled.

"It's because Kurama forced me to give you a chance. He made me realised that there are other sides to the same story and I should at least give you a chance." He explained.

"Then I thank both of you, him for influencing you and you for complying and deciding to come and see me." He watched Hiei and smile. "Thank you." He said again.

"Enough thanks. We both benefited." Hiei finally confessed and showed a hint of smile.

"Alright." He gave in.

"Next time we visit, I will bring Yukina." Hiei watched as his father smiled and it was nice to see. He felt truly happy that he caused that.

"Thank you." His father smiled at him and bowed. "Well, it's Sunday and you're leaving in the morning, don't you two young people have places to go and things to see?"

"No, but if you're chasing us, we can leave." Hiei smirked.

"It will be good to do some sightseeing here, since I assume you have not been here in Kouma before, am I right?" He smiled.

"Hn, so, it doesn't mean we have to go out there to see people." Hiei said dryly.

"Not the people, Hiei, take a drive down to Ishikawa Takuboku Memorial Hall, and check out the rest of Iwate, it's really nice. If you don't like it, I believe Kurama will appreciate it." He explained.

"I'll see if he'll agree. I'm not a people person and those sites attract tourist, and we all know those people are a different breed." He said with a disgusted face and Yukimura-san laughed.

"I'll let them know so they'll pack something for you two to eat." He said and left.

'This isn't bad.' He thought as he watched his father retreat. He stayed there for a while until he decided to go back to Kurama's room. He smiled when he saw Kurama on the bed, taking a nap, probably a break, because all his books were still opened on the desk. He silently walked over and sat next to him, and kissed him awake.

"Mmhmm, Hiei." Kurama moaned as Hiei pulled away and opened his eyes. He then pulled Hiei down for another one, this time a bit more passionate as he wrapped his arms around Hiei forcing him to lie on the bed over him. Hiei pulled away again.

"Kurama, he wants us to go sightseeing." Hiei said as he gazed down into Kurama's deep green eyes.

"Well, we can, just not the one he would like us to do." Kurama grinned suggestively.

"And here I thought you didn't have it in you." Hiei smirked as he kissed Kurama again, allowing their position to become more intimate. Kurama pulled away.

"We can stay in, if you want." Kurama smiled seductively as he passed his hands all over Hiei's chest.

"See again, this is wrong timing. He is planning as we speak, because I didn't reject the idea." Hiei confessed as he rested his head in defeat on Kurama's shoulder.

"Really? You agreed to go see people?" Kurama sat up and Hiei moved and sat next to him.

"He said it would be good for us to see Iwate." Hiei said matter-of-factly. "But we don't have to see a lot, we can always comeback early and continue." He said smirking.

"Oh I like that." Kurama smiled as he stood up and went to put away his books.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I'll see you out front." Hiei said as Kurama packed his bag.

"Alright." Kurama smiled as he finished and too went for a shower and got ready to go.

Kurama smiled when he saw Hiei leaning against the car waiting for him and he felt happy. It was like a date, but then he realised that Hiei is his fiancé so it was, what was it exactly? He smiled at the thought with rosy cheeks. Hiei opened the door for him and he smiled and entered. He then went to the other side, got in and drove off.

While they were driving along the river, they saw fireworks, so they stopped and went out to appreciate it. Then they realised that it was a festival celebration, and seeing that different prefectures had different festivals, they did not know what this festival was in the name of. They just stood there along the river band and appreciated the scene of the fireworks bursting in the air, creating different colourful patterns. Kurama sighed contently as he leaned against Hiei who in turn put his arm around his waist pulling him closer as they continued to watch the show.

"I love the reflection of the colours on the water." Kurama said contently.

"I love the way you look under this kind of lighting." Hiei said contently, as he watched Kurama.

"And why don't you like love songs again?" Kurama asked amused as he turned and watch Hiei.

"Because I just don't like to hear vocal proclamations of other people's feelings and all that mushy crap that they should be telling the person rather than singing it in an annoying tune that makes the rest of us go crazy or get a headache." He said dryly.

"I see." Kurama turned to him and smile. "Why don't you listen to it now, it can help you with me, you know with the whole proclamation of feelings, as you put it." Kurama teased.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Hiei smirked at him.

"Hmmm, maybe I honestly don't know, but have you ever thought of that? I think you need help." Kurama smiled.

"I don't believe it. I don't need help with anything." He grinned and Kurama put on a hurt look.

"What! So you're calling me a liar?" Kurama turned away playfully. Hiei let out a small laughed and used his free hand to turn Kurama's face as he kissed him. Kurama eagerly accepts as it deepened with the firework in the background soon forgotten. Pulling away, Kurama smiled at him.

"Enough sightseeing, right?" he smirked.

"You've read my mind." Hiei said as he pulled Kurama towards the car and sped off in the direction of the house. When they arrived back, they sneaked in to make sure Yukimura-san didn't see how early they've arrived back.

As they entered Hiei's room, they attacked each other. Hiei barely had time to lock the door as Kurama held him by the collar of his shirt, while he pulled him towards the bed as they kissed. As the back of Kurama's knee hit the bed, he climbed on it, kneeling in front of Hiei. As they pulled away, Kurama began unbuttoning his shirt and Hiei let out a small laugh as Kurama struggled with it.

"Don't laugh at me, your buttons are tricky." Kurama voiced out as well as he could.

"Just ask for help, I'm an expert with it after all." Hiei grinned as he kissed Kurama, pushing him down on the bed while unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. Kurama caressed his mid section as he settled over him and then he felt Hiei going for the buttons on his jeans. He hesitated a bit and Hiei pulled away from the kiss and watched him cautiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he watched him with a critical eye. Taking a deep breath, Kurama smiled, closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Yes, I'm fine." He gave Hiei the sweetest smiled as he moved his arms to the back of his neck, pulling him down to a sweet and deep kiss. Hiei's hand went to the front of the jeans again, and this time he felt no hesitation from Kurama, actually he became more enthusiastic. Successfully unbuttoning it, Hiei nudged for Kurama to ease up as he pulled it down. They broke the kiss as Kurama kicked out the offending article of clothing as they attacked each other's mouth again. Hiei's hands quested up Kurama's t-shirt as Kurama's went to his belt. When the belt was gone and the first button was undone, Hiei pulled away and looked at Kurama as if contemplating something.

"What?" Kurama asked wondering what was going on in Hiei's head, now of all times. They were finally going to consummate their relationship and Hiei of all people are hesitating so deep into it.

"What will we use. " He said to Kurama, not knowing how to make it sound like what he was asking for.

"What do you mean?" Kurama's perplexed face looked up at him.

"You know, stuff." Hiei continued as he tried to think of the name. "Are we going to improvise?"

"Improvise? Are you asking for a condom? I don't mind not using it for our first time." Kurama answered with a deep blush as he turned away slightly. Hiei smiled when he saw that and used his hands to turn Kurama's face as he kissed him gently and then pulled away.

"Well I heard that it is not the same with that contraceptive sheath." Hiei said with a grin. "But later, we _**could**_ try it since you went to that health fair thing and I bet they condemn people who don't use it."

"Oh yes, the fair! They were handing out safe sex bags with lots of things in there. Let me run to get it." Kurama said quickly as Hiei moved and allowed Kurama to dash out the door to his room, and it looked as if Kurama was just wearing a t-shirt, nothing else. It was probably a record, because Kurama came back as soon as he left as he dragged in his whole school bag with a grin.

"I..." He paused and blushed slightly, flipping some of long red strands over his shoulder. "I didn't know it would come in handy so soon, seeing that it wasn't planned. I was about to throw it away as I always do." He said as he sat on the bed and dug up his bag. "But I was in such a hurry on Friday, I just rammed it in here with everything else, so it should be around here somewhere." He smiled at Hiei and went back to searching.

"Yatta!" He smiled as he pulled out the Ziploc bag with sample packets of lubricants and condoms.

"Very useful." Hiei smirked as he took the bag and looked at the contents. "I think we can go through this whole bag tonight." He said with a smirk and Kurama blushed.

"What, are you trying to kill me or something? That would be a lot!" he said as he pushed his school bag away and sat on the bed, crossed leg.

"No, but how would you know if you can handle it if you don't try." Hiei smirked as he descended on Kurama as he attacked him with a kiss.

Kurama eager accepts as he deepened the kiss, as he pushed his hands in Hiei's pants, caressing the front only for a moment and pulled his hands away when Hiei grinded closer to him, smirked against Hiei's lips, he moved his hands around to the back as he pushed the pants down and Hiei continued to get it off by kicking it out, and as a result, it flung to some part of the room. Frankly they didn't care, once the offending articles of clothing were off of them. It served its purpose, now it was time for them to take a break from it. Getting caught up in the passion; Kurama lost his t-shirt as they were now intertwined passionately on the bed with the Ziploc bag on the other side of the bed. Kurama's hands racked all over Hiei's back leaving red marks as Hiei kissed and sucked his neck while causing friction causing Kurama to widen his legs after every thrust forward.

Breaking away, he looked down at Kurama and smiled, then reached into the Ziploc bag and took out a sample pack of the lubricant. He looked at Kurama again, who smiled at him and kissed him. Hiei took control of the kiss, distracting Kurama as he ripped open the packet and putting it to good use. Kurama eyebrows creased in pain as he moaned out his discomfort a bit, but Hiei kept on kissing, deepened it the more Kurama felt pain as a way to distract him. Soon after, Kurama responded enthusiastically as he grabbed Hiei's busy hand and rested it on his thigh which he hoisted up a bit and then Hiei made a surprisingly smooth entry. Immediately Kurama broke the long kiss and moaned out a long well kept sigh that was being bottled up as he felt Hiei filled him, the pain was very brief that it was ignored easily. Hiei remained still and watched Kurama waiting for a sign that all was well because he knew he might get carried away, just by the overwhelming feeling he was experiencing that moment.

"...Hiei." Kurama moaned out lustfully and that was his cue to move. He pulled all the way out and moved back in. He smiled as he moved because the more and the faster he did it, the more breathless Kurama became and in that state, he was absolutely breathtaking as he arch up, mouth open not really forming words, head thrown back and eyes closed with flushed cheeks. The red strands of hair were being matted down by the little trickles of sweat being formed on his forehead and sides.

"Can... you do it faster..." Kurama ragged breathing distorted his voice as he spoke and Hiei complied by adjusting his position. Balancing himself, he changed angle as he pressed closer to Kurama and moved faster and harder causing Kurama to cry out in ecstasy as he widen his legs a bit more allowing Hiei to make more fluid movements, benefiting them both. The faster and deeper Hiei's thrusts were the louder Kurama's moan and the harder his grip on Hiei's back as he anchored himself so he would not lose control of all this new feelings that were overwhelming him. Who would have thought it felt this way, so euphoric, so heightening, relaxing yet so winded, hot and energetic as he felt very loved and adored.

"...mmhmmmm... Hiei...uh... uh." Kurama moaned out delightfully as Hiei began to move faster, pounding into him more than before, hitting new highs.

"AH YES, THAT'S IT!" Kurama yelled out as he gripped Hiei's back painfully as he panting trying to breathe to make sure none of this was being missed. All his nerve endings were singing the sweet tune of Hiei.

"Uh..." Hiei voiced out lowly as he began to lose it in his passion as he abandoned all restrained and let instincts take over as he put his hand under Kurama's hip, pulling him closer as he fed Kurama all that he could. He went closer to Kurama, sucking his neck and kissing all the way up to his lips as he captured it in a sweet fervent kiss. As they were about to finish, Kurama pulled away.

"Ah! Mmmhmm Hiei." He moaned out delightfully as he panted still feeling Hiei moving, and then squirmed a bit when he felt Hiei finished in his once virginal body.

Resting his head on Kurama's shoulder, he floated down from his euphoric high while trying to get his body under control. Sighing he moved to ease out, but Kurama stopped him.

"I'm too tired to do it again, but I want this feeling to last longer." Kurama said breathlessly as he smiled at Hiei who concurred by kissing Kurama and calming down on his breathing while resting his head on Kurama's shoulder.

Later that night, Kurama was lying on Hiei's shoulder, embracing his midsection as he slept deeply. Hiei was still awake, as he thought of how things have become. Carefully, he eased of the bed and stretched to retrieve his pants as he fixed his position before it alarmed Kurama to wake up and then smile down at him as he dropped the pants back down on the floor. He took up Kurama's hand that was resting on his abs and smiled as he kissed it. Eventually he fell asleep with a content smile gracing his extremely handsome face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Awaiting Destiny chapter 22

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carefully, he eased of the bed and stretched to retrieve his pants as he fixed his position before it alarmed Kurama to wake up and then smile down at him as he dropped the pants back down on the floor. He took up Kurama's hand that was resting on his abs and smiled as he kissed it. Eventually he fell asleep with a content smile gracing his extremely handsome face.

He was surprised when he woke up and found Kurama still sleeping. He turned slightly and stretched to get his mobile to check the time.

"Crap, Kurama you have to wake up now." He said as he shock Kurama a bit and he stirred.

"Mmm, don't ... want to." He mumbled as he turned a bit and nuzzled Hiei's neck and he caressed Hiei's divinely sculpted chest.

"Kurama, we need to drive back down and you have class this afternoon." He let out a small laugh.

"Fine." He grumbled as he held up his head and smiled at Hiei. "Good morning." Kurama smiled and kissed him. When they broke the kiss he smiled.

"Good morning to you too." He said as he sighed and lay back on the bed and looked up. "So when do you want to leave?" He asked as he glanced at Kurama.

"What time is it, now?" Kurama ask as he turned and was about to grab his mobile but then stopped. He swiftly turned and looked at Hiei shocked. "Hiei." He said as well as he could as he stared at his hand.

"What." Hiei grinned as he looked at Kurama.

"Is this..."

"Yes, like it?" He asked as he saw Kurama looking at his left hand as if he never saw it before.

"I love it. Where did you get it?" Kurama smiled as he touched the ring and looked at Hiei.

"It was my mother's." He said and Kurama was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Your mother's?" Kurama looked at him then back at the ring.

"Yes, he gave it to me yesterday, saying it was intended for her but he never had the chance to ask her. He said he has no need for it anymore, so he gave it to me, hoping I would find use for it." He said casually. "And yes, it's a wedding band." He smirked at Kurama.

"How did you know it would fit?" Kurama was in awe, happy, he was everything.

"When you fell asleep I just thought that it was perfect for you, I tried it and it fit." He said as he sat up and Kurama followed and leaned closer to Hiei.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Kurama smiled tenderly at Hiei who grinned then kissed him. Kurama responded as he pulled Hiei closer. After a few moments had passed, they parted.

"I love you too Kurama." Hiei smiled when Kurama gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Hiei." Kurama sighed happily and Hiei changed the subject before it became too mushy for him.

"Come on, let's get ready." He said as he grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor and put it on. He stood up and watched Kurama still sitting there with the sheet on him. "Well." Hiei said still watching him expectantly.

"You're here." Kurama noted.

"I know that." Hiei said dryly.

"Well, I can't change with you here." Kurama confessed shyly as he looked away.

"Really, I saw you naked last night, what is the difference." Hiei shook his head as he gathered up Kurama's clothes for him.

"I know but I have to get use to it, being seen like this in daylight." Kurama said as he nodded his thanks when Hiei handed him the clothes.

"So you're alright with it at night, hmm you're kinkier too, right?" Hiei grinned and Kurama blushed as he put on his t-shirt and underwear and picked up the bags.

"You're really something." He stood up from the bed and flinched a bit but recovered immediately. "I'll go get ready and I'll meet you in the front in about half an hour, alright."

"Yea." Hiei said and pulled Kurama by his arm when he was about to walk towards the door. He held him close and grinned as he stared into his eyes. "Thanks for everything." He said as he caressed Kurama's cheek tenderly.

"No need for that. We both needed this weekend." He smiled then blushed when he realised what he said and Hiei grinned.

"Well you did say it would not have happened in my place or yours." Hiei grinned.

"But I never thought it would be by in your father's." He smiled and continued. "Everything just seems to be so convenient now. I must confess that I don't want to leave. This place is so beautiful and we can be ourselves without anyone snooping in our business." Kurama smiled lovingly at Hiei as he leaned in and kissed him, then pulled away a little, his mouth caressing Hiei's as he spoke with his eyes still closed as he felt Hiei's hand in his hair.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Kurama whispered against Hiei's lips and kissed him again. Pulling away, Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled, then untangled himself from him as he walked out the door with his school bag as he put away the Ziploc bag in it. Kurama went to his room and took a shower then packed when he heard a knock on the door, so he went to answer it.

"Hello Yukimura-san." He greeted.

"Good morning Kurama. I just came to say goodbye and it was a pleasure meeting you." He said and bowed. Kurama bowed in response.

"I do wish to return. This place is lovely." He smiled as he idly played with the door knob.

"You're welcome here anytime." He smiled.

"Thank you." Kurama said with a slight bow.

"Is my son in his room?" he asked gesturing to the door behind him.

"Yes, he should be." Kurama smiled.

"Thank you, and once again, it was a pleasure meeting you." He said and turned to knock on Hiei's door.

Kurama smiled as he closed the door, luckily he kept his hand on the door knob or else he would have seen the ring that would certainly know of their relationship. He went to finish packing.

Yukimura-san went to bid Hiei farewell and hoped to see him sometime this year again. When they finished their goodbyes, Hiei went outside and waited for Kurama to come out. When he finally did, he took his bags and put it in the truck so it would be easier to access later, that bending down the front seat and putting it back seat. During the drive down, Kurama fell asleep. Hiei smiled fondly at the sight as he continued driving. Due to less traffic, they reached in about three hours and Hiei just drove Kurama to school.

"Kurama, we're here." He said as he woke him up. Kurama groggily opened his eyes and looked around.

"Already?" he looked around as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yea, you're in school. I'll bring the rest of your things to your home. I wanted you to make it here on time." He said as he watched Kurama.

"Awe, you're too sweet." Kurama smiled and Hiei stepped out of the car and took out the school bag from the trunk. Kurama got out and went to retrieve it.

"Thanks love." He smiled as he took it.

"Hn." Hiei said but he was smiling as he closed the truck.

"When will I see you again?" Kurama asked softly.

"Anytime you want. Just call me and I can come pick you up." Hiei said as he looked around. He wanted to kiss Kurama. "Too many people." He mumbled and Kurama laughed.

"I know, now we have to be cautious again." Kurama sighed as he adjusted his bag.

"Want me to walk you to class?" He offered and Kurama smiled.

"Thanks." Kurama smiled and Hiei gestured for him to hand over the bag, which he did. Swinging over his shoulder, he walked into the school grounds with Kurama as he ignored the people he once had class with.

"Don't you have work today?" Kurama asked suddenly.

"Took the day off since last week. I can go in now if I want but I'd rather not. I want to make sure all is well with you first." Hiei said as they continued walking.

"You're such a sweetheart, even though you deny it." Kurama smiled and Hiei glared, then he laughed. "Don't worry; I'll never spill your secret." He whispered.

"Good." Hiei smirked and stopped when they reached the lecture hall. "I don't miss this at all." He said as he handed Kurama his bag.

"Thanks for walking me to class." He smiled and looked when one of his classmates approached him.

"Hey Shuichi, did you do the project?" She asked as she glanced at Hiei, then turned her full attention on Kurama, somewhat giving Hiei her back.

"Yes, I did. I spend a great deal of my weekend completing it for today." He informed with a sweet friendly smile.

"Yea, they're crazy giving us such a huge project to do in such a small space of time." She complained.

"Well we showed him that it can be done." Kurama said as he glanced at Hiei over her head.

"Oh so do you want to go in class and do a peer check before the professor comes in?" She asked sweetly not knowing how much Hiei wanted to asphyxiate her.

"Alright." He said and she pulled him in the classroom.

"Great. We don't have much time." She said and Kurama watched Hiei and mouthed these words before smiling lovingly at him.

'I'll call you later love.' And then turned and left. Hiei shook his head and walked back to his car before he run into anyone else.

He drove to the Yukimura's residence to drop Kurama's bag.

"Hello Hiei. Where's my son?" Mrs Yukimura asked as she opened the door.

"In school." Hiei said as he handed her Kurama's bag. "This is his."

"Oh thank you, you're such a dear. I told my daughter that I had nothing to worry about. She was just going on about having the two of you on a road trip going all the way up there unsupervised. I mean what did she think would have happen, you two getting kidnapped somewhere in the bushes?" She laughed. "Silly girl." She chuckled.

"Yea, well bye." Hiei said and turned to leave.

"Don't you want to have some lunch? You must be famished from that ride down here." She explained.

"I can cook." He paused. "Thanks for the offer." He said well mannered with a slight bow and left. She watched him as he drove off.

"What a nice boy he is." She smiled as she went back into the house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was in his apartment now, happy that it was just him. He unpacked his things with an actual smile. He would have to call Yukina later to let her in on everything he found out over the weekend. Then his thought s went to Kurama. Things were looking up for them, and things were getting better. He never thought he could ever been as happy as he was now, just a few months ago. He finished unpacking, and then went to cook something. After he ate he called Yukina and let her in on everything their father told him. Of course she was angry, but being as nice and soigné and decorous as always, she never once spoke ill of Rui, just still thanked her for watching them until she let them go onto bigger and better things. Yukina was always the most optimistic of them both, so he wasn't surprised that she responded the way she did. When he offered their father's invitation to her, she was ecstatic, quickly saying that she will bring along Kuwabara, to Hiei's distaste. They planned to go back when school was on vacation, which would be winter. Kurama would love to hear that seeing that he wanted to see the "nature's paradise" under snow.

He would have to find a good excuse to justify why Kurama would be with them this time. This first time was easy but the next might be challenging, if they don't want to raise suspicions about the true nature of their relationship.

It was the weekend after their trip and they were all, with the exception of Yukina and Kazuma of course, were in the living room eating and having fun.

"So, he was nice after all." Koenma asked as he leaned forward, moving his hand from Botan's back to his lap.

"Yes, he is really nice." Kurama said with a smile and then whispers as he blocked his mouth from Hiei's side. "They have lots in common." He smiled knowing that Hiei still heard him. They all laughed.

"Awe Hiei, isn't that nice." Yusuke said as he went and tried to ruffle his hair.

"Back off." Hiei glared as he moved away from the offending hand.

"Sheesh man, relax." He said and sat back down next to Keiko.

"So Hiei, you'll bring Yukina to see him, right?" Keiko asked as she smiled at him.

"Yes, that's what he wants." He said curtly.

"Oh Kurama, where did you get that ring from? I saw it a few days ago but you were so busy that I didn't find the time to ask you." Keiko asked as she looked at the ring.

"Oh this." He chuckled nervously as he thought quickly, ignoring the smirking Hiei next to him. "It's a souvenir from Iwate, nice isn't it?" He said as he stretched out his hand for her to take a better look at it.

"Yes it is, I wish I had one like that. It looks so classy and sophisticated." She said and Botan inched closer to take a look too.

"Hey Kurama, you're going to cost us money, now they would want rings." Koenma said and Yusuke nodded.

"Yea man." Yusuke chimed in.

"Oh nice, you've read my mind. Yusuke I want one." Keiko grinned at him.

"Why, if I give you a ring, wouldn't that mean we're married or something, the ring is on Kurama's marriage finger genius." He retaliated and Kurama quickly glanced at Hiei who doesn't seem to have a problem with anything, just sitting there with that infuriating smirk on his face. He was no help, but then again, what could he say.

"Yea, why are you wearing it there?" Botan asked as she sat back on the couch.

"To keep people away, if I can make people believe I'm taken, they would not approach me." He said very proud of himself for coming up with that excuse.

"Ahhhhh." Keiko said as it made sense to her.

"Makes sense, maybe I should do that." Botan responded as she started looking at her left hand.

"Don't flatter yourself, only Koenma wants you." Hiei rebutted with a lour, as usual.

"Hiei, be nice." Kurama said quickly before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"Fine." He grumbled and they all just watched Kurama.

"You should live here." Yusuke said in awe.

"Yea, he seems to listen to you." Koenma added.

"I am still here." Hiei said as he glared at all of them expect Kurama.

"I do come by and I don't think Hiei is that bad, he just has his moments, right?" Kurama turned to him and thought about payback for him having to give a reason for the ring with no help. "You have to treat him like a pet, if you pet him right, he'll be nice, but if you annoy or torment him, he will bite back." Kurama smirked and Hiei glared at him.

"Ahhahaha!" Yusuke laughed out and so did Koenma. The girls made a snicker but that was it.

"Kurama, what are you doing." Hiei said in a low serious voice.

"Hiei, darling, I'm trying to make them like you better." Kurama said in a mocking tone that just fuelled the boys' laughter even more.

"Hn." Hiei paused and then smirked. He then inched closer to Kurama and whispered something to him. "Are you sure you want to play dirty?" he grinned and Kurama watched him a bit shocked by his forwardness, but composed himself.

"Let's see what you're made off." Kurama grinned back at him and Hiei sat back, looking at the two laughing Hyenas.

"Well, the reason Kurama talks to me that way it's because I allow him to, you know how he gets." Hiei grinned when Kurama gave him a dirty look.

"How do I get Hiei?" Kurama turned to Hiei. 'I was not expecting that.'

"Oh this is getting good." Yusuke said softly, the others heard but he doubt Hiei and Kurama did.

"You know how you get; and be careful now; you don't want your mascara to run now do you." He grinned as he folded his arm across his chest with a smirk.

"What! I don't wear makeup." Kurama said hastily.

"Are you sure." He paused and inched really close to Kurama. "It looks like it. Your face looks too smooth, hmm, you're probably wearing those flavoured lip thing too." He grinned as he went closer to Kurama's lip and the others were just laughing.

"How dare you?" Kurama glared, but then that was replaced with a smug look. "Well then, if it's flavoured, someone should be able to taste it right?" Kurama cocked up a brow when Hiei's facial expression dropped a bit. "Hey Yusuke, can you do me a favour and check to see if my lips are flavoured." He grinned and Yusuke stopped a bit, looked at Keiko and went to sit on the other side of Kurama.

"Keiko, I am doing a favour, so it's not cheating." He explained as he turned to Kurama and grinned cheekily. Kurama turned to look at Yusuke. He didn't actually expect him to want to do it, but now how can he get out of this. It was his fault. As Yusuke was coming closer, Kurama was inching away.

"Shuichi, you're inching away." Keiko observed, obviously.

"I can't do that with my sister's boyfriend." He said quickly and turned quickly to Hiei and planted a surprise kiss on him. There was silence and a few seconds later, Kurama pulled away and grinned at Hiei then sat back with a smug look on his face.

"See, no flavoured lip anything." He grinned as he closed Yusuke's mouth for him and everyone finally came out of their shock induced trance.

"Oh well, he showed you Hiei. You shut up now, didn't you." Koenma said with a little chuckle.

"Hn, cheap trick." Hiei said getting out of his shock that Kurama actually kissed him in front of all their friends.

"Well Hiei." Kurama watched him.

"You all have issues, it's either you're demented or just pathetic." He said as his final word. "I have better things to do than to socialise with people lesser than me." He said as he got up and went to his room.

"Wow, we're not the ones with the issues." Koenma said when Hiei closed his bedroom door.

"I'll go make sure he's fine." Kurama laughed as he stood up and went to Hiei's room. Seeing him just sitting there gazing out the window, he walked towards him.

"Hiei, are you alright, you know we were joking." Kurama said as he sat next to Hiei and he turned to watch Kurama.

"I don't care what you all say, it doesn't affect me." He said softly as Kurama leaned against him.

"Then why are you so quiet?" Kurama asked as he rested his head on Hiei's shoulder.

"I don't waste my time thinking about what happens here with them, it's not that important. I'm thinking about an excuse for you to come with us when we go to Iwate." Hiei said as he turned to watch Kurama. "I want you there, damn it I want you to move in with me, but that will not happen now." He sighed.

"I know Hiei. I want that too, but then we would have to tell everyone. I can spend more nights here, if you like." Kurama suggested.

"What would your mother think?" Hiei asked as Kurama sighed.

"I have to choose between my fiancé and my mother, who would I choose? Hmm..." Kurama grinned and Hiei got the point.

"If you want we can finalise it or do you want it to stay this way?" Hiei said as he took a hold of Kurama's left hand and looking at the ring. "You were good when they asked about that." He smirked and Kurama beamed.

"I knew you'd say something about that. And for the thing, we don't have to do it now. It would be kind of romantic, we having a secret relationship that no one know about." Kurama smiled dreamily.

"You're just a sucker for romantic notions." Hiei grinned.

"Well one of us has to, and we both know it's not going to be you." Kurama laughed.

"God knows you speak the truth." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around Kurama's waist pulling him close. "So are you spending the night?" He asked as he turned to kiss Kurama's neck and Kurama squirmed away with a chuckle.

"Is that all you think about?" Kurama said as he tried to get away from Hiei.

"We only did it once; of course that's what I'm thinking about." He grinned and Kurama was shocked at his confession.

"What, really? So how many times do you want us to do it?" Kurama asked him as he pulled away and turned towards Hiei.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Hiei grinned.

"Uh, do I?" Kurama asked a bit hesitantly.

"No, but I can still tell you." Hiei said as he pulled Kurama closer.

"Hiei, I'm serious about not doing it here. What if they hear?" Kurama said and let out a low moan when Hiei attacked his neck.

"Practise to make you keep quiet for the future when we get adventurous. I didn't know how loud you would have been, it's a turn on, but I can sacrifice that, for now." He pulled away and looked at Kurama who was slowly turning red.

"But, here is not good still for a beginner." Kurama said trying to reason.

"If we wait, it will be years until we ever do it again. I can't wait that long." He said matter-of-factly.

"I really can't believe we're talking about this." Kurama shook his head. "Isn't it supposed to be romantic and spontaneous?"

"Yes, when you have a place of your own where you can be free to do so, yes, but here, no." Hiei said as he pulled Kurama closer. "This is spontaneous." He grinned against Kurama's neck.

"Well, as much as I would love to..."

"Liar." Hiei grinned as he sucked on Kurama's neck.

"Anyway, as I was saying." He paused as he pushed Hiei away. "I have to walk Keiko home, and Hiei, hickeys are not good for sub-rosa relationships." He scolded gently as he pushed Hiei away who was just grinning.

"Seriously, you're going to leave me here, just like that?" He whined as he looked at Kurama as he stood up and looked down at Hiei.

"Yes, Hiei. You should learn to control your hormones." He grinned as he kissed Hiei's cheek. "Maybe next time dear, I have to get going. It's getting chilly and I have to study." Kurama finally gave his reason. Hiei stood in front of him.

"Alright." Hiei said as he caressed Kurama's cheeks. "I want to tell them." He said suddenly.

"What, really? Why?" Kurama said dumbfound.

"Because it deprives us, and it's too much work to keep it confidential and it's frustrating." He grinned at the latter part.

"I'll see you next week." Kurama chuckled as he kissed Hiei and left the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter 22 Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny

Chapter 23

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

A few months later

It was freezing outside as they rushed in with their bags. Yukina and Kuwabara visited since it was better to travel with Hiei than to take the train. The Shinkansen, of course would have been much faster, but getting lost in an unknown region was not wise especially in the snow and frigid temperatures.

They were planning to stay for a few days; well that's what Kurama told his parents. If they wanted, well Hiei and Kurama knew they wanted to spend more time in Iwate. They were getting ready for the next day travel. Kurama was in Hiei's room, packing for him, since he was out in the cold prepping the car with Yusuke for the long ride. They rented a sedan, which would be more comfortable than Hiei's coup. Kuwabara was in the living room with Yukina, excited about the trip as he talked to her about what he wanted to do. Keiko and Botan were in their own domicile and Koenma was visiting his parents, as a result, his room was Yukina's and Kuwabara's just for that night.

Kurama finished the packing and went out to Yukina and Kuwabara.

"So Kurama is it really nice there?" Kuwabara asked as he sat down.

"Yes it is, and I can't wait to see it under snow. I bought a new larger storage memory card, and I am ready to take pictures. I am very happy that my invitation is always open." Kurama smiled.

"Yes, that was really nice of him. I can't wait to see him in person." Yukina said excitedly.

"You will love him." Kurama said in honestly. Then the door burst open revealing the two covered in snow.

"It's a good thing they say it's going to hold up soon." Yusuke said as he took out his boots and dust off the snow from his hair and shoulder as he took off his jacket and hung on the coat rack.

"I need something hot." Hiei said as he rid himself from the now melting snow and his layer of clothing.

"Yukina made soup earlier. I'll get it for you two." Kurama said as he headed for the kitchen and then came back with two bowls and handed it to them.

"Looks good Yukina." Yusuke grinned as he quickly started on his bowl as he sat down in the recliner.

"What else do you expect." Hiei said drily as he too started on his steamy soup.

"Thanks brother, you're too kind." She said with a small blush.

"Nonsense my love, everything you do is great." Kuwabara said to her and Kurama couldn't help but smile at that, and Hiei was watching him as he watched them.

He knew Kurama wanted him to be that open with him, but the words, he could never articulate it right, or the way he believes it should be for someone like Kurama, so he just doesn't say anything, even though they are in private. Then he remembered, he only told Kurama once, ever, that he loved him, and that was months ago. He sighed and looked down in his bowl as he continued to eat. Kurama deserved better, and he never complained about Hiei's lack of romantic affections. Yes Hiei was physical, but that does not suffice all the time.

Kurama excused himself as he went into the room. When Hiei was finished, he quickly washed his bowl and went into the room with Kurama. He entered the predominantly dark room, only lit in a few areas by the moonlight that was streaming through the window. He saw Kurama sitting on the bed, without his sweater and only his long jersey, as he looked outside seemingly in a daze. He then sat on the bed next to him and watched Kurama as he looked out into the moonlit, snow covered landscape.

"I'm sorry Kurama." He said and Kurama turned a confused eye at him.

"For what Hiei?" Kurama ask as he watched Hiei.

"I am not like Kuwabara." He never thought he would have been saying that of all things.

"What, I don't want you to be." Kurama said still confused.

"I saw the way you were looking at them. I am not as open as he is. I cannot say romantic things to you the way I know you want me to, even though no one is around." He said and Kurama took his hand and squeezed it a little.

"You don't say it, but you try your best to show me, and that I am satisfied with." Kurama smiled as Hiei played with the ring on his finger. "That is the evidence you gave me for what you feel." He added.

"Kurama." Hiei said softly s he leaned in and kissed Kurama gently and then pulls away.

"I love you too Hiei." Kurama smiled lovingly at him and stood up, ready to leave the room. "I'll be back." He said and left.

A few minutes later, he came back in with some Pocky and orange juice, wearing a smile. "I told them we're going to play computer games so don't bother us, and it's late anyway." Kurama smiled as he rested it down, lock the door and then started up Hiei's laptop and rest it on the night stand as the demo for the game played over and over. He then sat next to Hiei and kissed his cheek then pulled him closer.

"I thought we were going to play games?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama unbutton his shirt, this time not having a problem with it.

"Well, that's what we're going to make them believe since I may slip with the noise making." Kurama grinned and pushed Hiei down on the bed.

"What about the Pocky." Hiei said as he watched the snacks that was being ignored.

"Decoy." Kurama said as he straddled Hiei and grinned down at him.

"Hmm, nice." Hiei grinned up at him.

"Yes, remember the last time when we played a computer game what they thought, well this time, even if it sounds like what we're doing, they wouldn't actually believe that because of the past." Kurama explained with a smirk as he took off his own pants and underwear leaving on his long jersey as he sat back on Hiei.

"Very smart." Hiei said as he sat up with Kurama in his lap as he sucked the alluring neck, pushing those long gorgeous red tresses out of his way.

"Mmhmm, Hiei." Kurama moaned out as he reached for Hiei's pants, and undoing the belt and buttons then unzipping him.

"Where is it." Hiei said against his neck and Kurama seemed to understand now.

"Under your pillow." Kurama breathe out and Hiei reached back and took the packet of lubricant, the second one to be used of the whole bag, and handed it to Kurama who then pulled him in a passionate kiss. A while after, Kurama eased up and sat down on Hiei as he broke the kiss and buried his face against Hiei's neck. When Kurama, was fully seated, he paused a bit to get use to it. Hiei then rested one hand on Kurama's butt and one on his hip, as Kurama started to rock back and forth as he hugged Hiei close.

"Uh..." Kurama moaned as the pain faded and his pace increased making way for pleasure.

Hiei's breathing was increasing as the intensity was building and he gripped Kurama's hip harder as he help guide some of the movements while thrusting up against Kurama.

"Ah! Uh... mmmm." Kurama moaned out but then calmed his vocalisation as he pulled Hiei closer and buried his face against Hiei's shoulder again, holding him close while rocking hard and panting erratically.

Hiei then caressed Kurama hips down to his thigh then putting one hand a bit under Kurama and one on his back as he lift him and guided Kurama to lay on his back on the bed as he took over, thrusting harder and faster into Kurama.

"A..." Hiei quickly covered Kurama's mouth with his hand before it really attracted unwanted attention. Nodding as he looked at Hiei, he pulled his hands away and Kurama closed his eyes while breathing hard through his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping as he gripped on the bed as hard as he could.

Gripping really hard on Kurama's smooth leg, Hiei increased his pace as they both found release a few thrusts after. Sighing contently, he looked down at Kurama who was getting his breathing under control as he opened his eyes and looked at Hiei rewarding him with a beautiful smile. Hiei leaned in and gave Kurama a long passionate kiss and then detached himself and sat up, then looked at their positing on the bed.

"Interesting." He smirked when he realised Kurama was lying diagonally on the bed, but his head was at the foot of the bed. Kurama just let out a small chuckle as he stayed sprawled out the way he finished, feeling too comfortable and delightfully exhausted to move.

"Mhmm." Kurama sighed as he pulled his jersey down to have some modesty, and then he sat up and then dropped face down on the pillow. "Can you pass my underwear for me please?" Kurama asked lazily as the pillow muffled his voice. Hiei stood up and fixed himself as he bended down to retrieve it.

"You do know we can go again." Hiei smirked as he caressed Kurama's thigh and going higher up. Kurama turned and gave him the eye.

"I am tired, and we need to go early tomorrow. Just come lie down next to me." Kurama gave him a sweet smile as he pulled up his underwear and pat the spot next to him.

"Fine." He gave in. "Give me a few minutes." He said as he went and turn off the computer then changed into his pyjama pants. He then covered Kurama with the blanket who smiled contently at him and then went to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Kurama turned towards him and snuggled into him and smiled when he felt Hiei's hand slip around his waist pulling him closer.

"Goodnight Hiei." Kurama said and nuzzled his neck a bit before resting his head on Hiei's chest.

"Goodnight Kurama." he said and kissed the top of Kurama's head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were now, stuffing the trunk with their bags as Hiei started the car in advance for it to warm up. Kuwabara and Yukina went into the back seat and cuddled together. Hiei was about to open the door and drag Kuwabara out by his hair, his hand already on the door handle, until Kurama's hand seem to come out of nowhere and covered his.

"No Hiei, leave them." Kurama whispered to him.

"Kurama." Hiei said warningly.

"Hiei, how would you feel if that was us and in your position was Kaname or Keiko. How would you feel?" Kurama tried to reason.

"I don't care, that's not us, that's _**him**_ and _**my sister**_." Hiei said heartlessly as he tried to open the door and Kurama went between him and the door, at this time, Kuwabara and Yukina were looking at them.

"Hiei, no. You can't do that. Let's just get in the car and go. You don't have to look at them." Kurama pleaded.

"Kurama, get out of my way. I don't need to see him all over her, wooing her with words is enough to witness not touching." Hiei pressed on.

"Alright Hiei." Kurama stepped aside. "You do that to Kuwabara and I will not allow you to touch me again." Kurama finished as he walked to the passage side and sat in the front on the car with his hands folded, waiting.

"Why the hell does he have to bring us into this." Hiei said angrily to himself as he glared at Kuwabara, who flinched a bit and removed his hand from around Yukina. He wanted to punch something. He then made it to the driver's seat and they drove off. No one spoke, and Kurama, looked into the review mirror and saw how withdrawn Kuwabara was towards Yukina, who was hugging herself with her arms, even though the heat was on in the car. Kurama then put on the radio to drown out their voice and glared at Hiei.

"Look what you did Hiei, are you happy with yourself?" Kurama whispered harshly at him.

"Leave it alone Kurama." Hiei snapped as changed to station to a metal station and turned it up to drown out Kurama's voice.

"No Hiei." Kurama said as he turned it down a little as he kept his voice low just enough for Hiei to hear. "Because of your whatever it is that you have against Kuwabara, you're handicapping them and preventing Yukina from being truly happy, can't you see how happy she is with him, why can't you accept that. It's about time, it has been years. What is so wrong about her being happy Hiei. What's wrong with you!" Kurama scolded still with a low tone so he would not be heard beyond the front seat.

"Shut up Kurama. I don't need to hear this from you." Hiei snapped as he turned up the music again.

"Fine Hiei, I'll shut up." Kurama said as he turned to face the window, getting more comfortable in his position and eventually he fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they arrived, it was night, not surprising to any of them. Hiei realised during the silent treatment, it was his fault, but he did realise that he overreacted, so to make up he tried to be extra nice to Kurama. He took both their bags and followed Kurama. They were ushered to their rooms. The lady gave Yukina and Kuwabara rooms close by each other and Hiei and Kurama's were on the opposite side of the house where they stayed during their first visit.

Kurama did nothing when Hiei held his bags for him, just took it when he reached his room, mumbled thanks and slammed the door shut.

"Still mad." Hiei grumbled and left for his room.

That even they were all invited to dinner, Yukimura-san's love to entertain especially now that he saw his radiant daughter who looked just like his Hina.

"My lovely Hina." He said softly with hint sadness as he met her when she walked through the door into the dining room in her traditional kimono.

"Konban wa." She said as she bowed with a smile as she met him. Kurama was standing next to Kuwabara looking on.

"Introduce yourself as what you are." Kurama smiled at him and nudged him to go on.

"Uh... um." He stammered as he went forward. "I'm Kuwabara Kazuma." He paused and turned to Kurama who nodded with a smile for him to continue. Hiei was a few feet away and he was being totally ignored by Kurama. "I'm Yukina's boyfriend." He finished with a bow and a smile.

"Oh, what a wonderful and decent young man you are. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he greeted Kuwabara with a bow and a smile. Kurama threw a glare at Hiei who turned away.

"I'm very happy to finally meet my dear daughter. You're the splitting image of your beloved mother. Oh how she would be so proud of you both." He said gesturing to her and also to Hiei.

"Come please have a seat." He said as he led them to the table that was dressed for the occasion.

"Welcome back Kurama. It's a pleasure to see you again." He said as Kurama passed by him.

"Thank you sir." He said and bowed to him, then went to take a seat. He frowned a bit when Hiei came to sit next to him, but then again, where else would Hiei sit.

"I am so blessed and I feel very content for having my son and daughter here with me and I hope this would not be the first and the last we all are here like this." He smiled at them all and then began to look around.

"Please." He said indicating that they can begin with dinner.

"Itadakimasu." They said before continuing.

The talked and Yukina shared storied of her childhood with her adopted parents and he shared stories of their mother. Kuwabara seemed to be fascinated with anything once it involved Yukina directly or indirectly.

When they were finished, Yukina and Kuwabara were treated with a tour while Kurama decided to retire for the night.

Of course Hiei went after him.

"Where's the ring." He said as Kurama reached in front of his room.

"Oh so it's alright to speak now." Kurama turned and glared at him.

"You're still angry." Hiei sighed.

"No Hiei, I'm disappointed. It seems as if you're a bit selfish. What good for you is not good enough for Yukina." Kurama said as he leaned against the door.

"I'm looking out for her Kurama." He defended.

"You're depriving her. They're just like us, whether you want to see or not, and you have no hold over her, no more than Keiko has over me. I can't believe you, you acting so damn bipolar, one minute you seem to be fine with them, admiring Kuwabara for his openness, the next minute you want to beat him up." Kurama snapped as he folded his arms and looked at Hiei.

"She hasn't been around much. It is nothing like you and Keiko so don't even compare them." Hiei snapped but then calmed himself. "Look Kurama, I don't want to fight. I just wanted to ask you a question and that I did, if you want to bicker with someone, go look in the mirror. I don't want to deal with your crap right now." He said and was about to turn and go to his room when Kurama grabbed him arm. He just stood there, his back facing Kurama.

"What now. " He said exasperatedly.

"I didn't wear the ring because I didn't know if it was the right thing to do. It has nothing to do with us." As he was finished talking he withdrew his hand and went into his room. Hiei just stood there for a while before entering his room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, they were all sitting at the breakfast table with Kuwabara leading the conversation.

"Wow, you're really impressive." Yukimura-san praised Kuwabara. "So what about you Hiei, do you have a girlfriend?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh, brother is a bit of a playboy, I think that's what Yusuke once called him." Yukina giggled and he looked at Hiei a bit surprised.

"Oh wow, really." He said and he took a quick glance at Kurama, since he knows her, no it's a he, his feelings for Hiei.

"Just a few girls." Hiei said as if it was nothing.

"Just a few?" he asked very inquisitively.

"Yea about nine." Kurama said coldly, but then caught himself and hoped no one noticed his tone.

"Wow, nine? I don't know what to think." He laughed and Hiei shrugged. "So are you seeing any of them now?" He asked and Hiei paused, a bit taken aback which caused Kurama to play more attention.

"Not really." Hiei said as he ate. 'One more reason for him to be madder with me, well he is already, so what the hell.'

"Oh, so who's the girl that you're not really seeing." Yukimura asked and Kurama tried not to say or show any emotions of how the conversation was affecting him. He wanted to just yell at Hiei and let to him have it, but it was not the right place.

"Let's drop this topic, enough about me." Hiei said and luckily Yukimura yielded.

"Alright, didn't know you were shy about it, but I understand. I am relatively private with my matters as well. Anyway, Kurama, will you be out on the grounds as you planned a few months back. I saw that you brought you camera, what a powerful one that is." He smiled when Kurama looked at him.

"Yes, I'm actually very excited about that. I can't wait to finish breakfast so I can venture out into the snowy paradise." He chuckled and Yukimura-san laughed.

"Well let's not keep you. Miyuki-san, please." He called to the maid as she came and cleared the table. Kurama bowed and excused himself as he went into his room to get ready to face the cold.

Yukina and Kuwabara decided to take a stroll and then go sightseeing. Hiei went back to his room, when he was about to go in, he paused and turned around and knocked on Kurama's door. It was about two minutes, and then Kurama opened. He was wearing a jeans and an oversized sweater as he held his hair up, ready to tie it in the high ponytail.

'Wow.' Hiei thought as he saw Kurama looking stunning.

Taking out the ribbon from his mouth, he began tying it in his hair. "Oh it's you, what do you want." Kurama said as he went to the desk and finished tie his hair and then he made sure he had all the various lenses and the right memory card in the camera.

"Need company?" Hiei asked as he went and sat on the bed.

"No." Kurama said as he finished checking and went to retrieve his double breasted wool coat and put it on, the buttons undone, and put a scarf around his neck, allowing it to hang down from his shoulder without circling his neck. He took up his camera and hanged it around his neck, holding it by the base as he took the little bag with the rest of the lens.

"I don't want you in my room when I get back." With that he left the room.

Hiei sighed, and then he saw the velvet box on the table, so he went and opened it. The ring was still in there, but this time it may be there because of his actions, but then again he wouldn't know, only until they leave Iwate. He sighed as he left the room and went to visit the nearby hot springs.

Kurama was out in the back, taking some great shots; he even sneaked a few of Kuwabara and Yukina when they were walking around before leaving the grounds.

He then saw a blue flower, looks strangely in bloom at this time of year and it was covered with icicles so he went up to it and took a few angle shots, then changed the lens, taking some black and white shots as well.

"I see you're having fun." Yukimura-san said as he walked up to Kurama. Kurama turned quickly to look at him forgetting his hair is up as it whipped across his face.

"Mmm." He mumbled irritated as he pushed it back, taking it from his mouth then smiled at him.

"Hello Yukimura-san." Kurama greeted. "Yes. I am getting some great shots." He smiled

"That's great." He smiled fondly.

"Yes, when I develop them, I will make sure to give you a few of the really good shots." Kurama said with a smile as he held his camera by the lens and the base.

"You're too kind." He said and looked away as if thinking about something.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he stepped closer to him.

"Ah, yes. I am." He smiled at Kurama. "I want to ask something, but I don't know if it is appropriate." He started.

"It's alright, go ahead." Kurama smiled at him and then turned off the camera to save the battery power.

"Well, are you seeing anyone?" He asked quickly and Kurama eyes widen in shock but decided to answer.

"Well..." He paused to get his thoughts together.

"It's my son, isn't it?" he cut him off.

"Huh? Uh, how did you know?" Kurama looked at him.

"It's not hard to see. He just never told me that you two were actually in a relationship." He explained as he went to the snow covered bench and dusted it off and sat down.

"I see." Kurama said as he went and sat next to him.

"I can also tell that he probably did something stupid, and maybe the conversation earlier revealed things that you were not aware of." He said insightfully.

"You are indeed very perceptive." Kurama smiled sadly and looked down as he kicked the snow.

"Was it my question?" He asked as he looked at the landscape.

"It was his answer. Now I don't know if he's faithful." Kurama sighed as he turned to him.

"Did you know about his past?" He asked and Kurama gave him a confused look. "Yukina said he has been a playboy, did you know about that? That could have given a clue indicating not to get involved." He elaborated.

"He told me he dated but none was serious, that's how I knew the number, but I didn't know he might still be in contact with one of them. We have been together for almost a year now." Kurama said a bit sad. "And I knew him for much longer than that."

"I see." He paused. "Well, talk to Hiei about it, it wouldn't help the matter if you're angry with him and doesn't know the truth." He said with reason.

"Alright, you're right." Kurama sighed. "I just wished he would be a bit more open."

"Well he seems to be very private, but if you really want to know, which you are entitled, talk to him." He tried to make Kurama feel better. "Personally if I was Hiei, I wouldn't stray away from you. Just listen to him when you do talk to him." He said hoping that he helped.

"Thanks, I will try tonight." Kurama sighed.

"I can arrange for you two to have dinner alone, or something of that sort to start." He offered.

"Alright, that sounds good, thank you." Kurama smiled as he looked up at him through his bangs as he stood up.

"You're a good catch. He needs to see that, instead of taking you for granted now that he actually has you, and he did give you the ring, right?" He asked and the facial expression Kurama gave him made him chuckle a bit.

"How do you know that?" Kurama was astonished.

"When I sat next to you last night, I saw the ring mark on your finger." He said and Kurama smiled.

"You notice quite a lot."

"Well, I do notice a lot. When you get to my age, you'll understand. For now, I don't want you two to stay angry at each other, especially when you two can be enjoying all this together." He gestured to the whole area.

"We were hoping to spend more time here, alone. Yukina and Kuwabara have to go back soon." Kurama informed sadly.

"It can still happen. I should go find Hiei ad talk some sense into him." He said and Kurama smiled. Then he left.

Kurama spend the rest of his time taking pictures and walking through some of the trails he found close by.

Yukimura-san met up with Hiei in the hot springs as Hiei was about to leave.

"Hiei, join me." He said with no room for rejection. Hiei sighed as he climbed back in the hot spring and just sat across from his father and watched him.

"Why do I have to stay here longer, and don't say it's because I say so because I'm not in the mood." Hiei grumbled.

"Why are you treating Kurama the way you are. Don't you think he deserve better?" he asked and tried not to smile when Hiei glared at him for knowing too much.

"What are you trying to say?" Hiei glared as he folded his arms.

"I didn't have my love for long, you have yours, work for it. There's nothing inhibiting you, so stop with your foolishness and wake up." He said somewhat angry.

"What, who told you." Hiei glared not liking his business being out there.

"No one had to. I saw it. Hiei, I am still learning things about you, but that doesn't mean I don't see things. Whoever this girl is that you're "not really" in a relationship with, cut her out. Can't you see what this is doing to Kurama? You gave him the ring, which means you have to put your playboy ways to rest. That ring means a really big promise." He continued.

"Hn." He said and turned away.

"Are you sleeping with this girl?" he asked softly.

"What the hell!" Hiei snapped.

"Answer me Hiei." He said authoritatively but Hiei turned away stubbornly. "Then are you sleeping with Kurama?"

"What the hell does sleeping have to do with anything. Everyone sleeps." He retaliated.

"Alright, then did you have sex with any of them, is that more to your liking?" He said with a lour that rivals Hiei.

"If I did or did not, it is none of your business." Hiei snapped.

"I don't appreciate rudeness Hiei." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I am too old for this. If you want to mess up what good thing you have with Kurama, be my guest, but you're a fool if you do. I like Kurama, he reminds me of Hina, and so if you hurt him, you and I will have it out. Just use your head boy and cut your childish behaviour before it's too late." He lectured.

"The girl is just a friend, alright and no I haven't slept with her, even though she wanted me to. Are you happy?" Hiei glared.

"I am trying to help you. Why don't you talk to Kurama?" He suggested.

"He's mad at me." He said dryly.

"Are you willing to fight for him? If yes, then it doesn't matter if he's angry or not. Go to Kurama and explain everything and cut that girl out for good. The fact that she suggested that, and then she is not someone you should keep around. Don't try so hard to mess this up Hiei. I must go now." He said and then climbed out and left Hiei alone to think.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter 23

Please review, I like it when you do. ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Awaiting Destiny

Chapter 24

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that evening Kurama was in his room, uploading the pictures to his laptop and labelling them. A knock from the door took him away from his work. He went to answer it and saw it was Hiei. He sighed and wanted to tell him to leave but they did need to talk.

"Where's your father?" He asked instead.

"Don't know. I need to talk to you Kurama." He said quickly.

"I know." Kurama said looking at him blankly.

"Oh great, you two are face to face. I have a place for you two to get this fixed." Yukimura-san suddenly appeared and then gestured for them to follow him.

They arrived in a room that they have never seen until now. It was dressed in deep purple walls with lighter purple as the accent colour and dark coloured solid wood furniture. In the centre of the room was a round table covered with a burgundy table cloth and the chairs were dark wrought iron with burgundy cushions. The table was set with dinner for two.

"Here, you are not allowed to leave this room without reconciliation or some sort of progress. Do I make myself clear?" He said and then it seemed as if he was looming over them when he spoke with such force and authority. All they could have done was to shake their head in affirmation.

"Yes sir." They said in unison and the next thing they knew, the heavy wooden door was slammed shut behind them, locking them inside. They didn't look at each other as they went and sat down. The silver domes on the table fascinated them as they stared at their own reflection, stalling the much needed talk.

"I'm sorry Kurama." Hiei started and then looked up at Kurama who held a blank expression.

"For what exactly? Infidelity?" Kurama snapped.

"I didn't cheat on you Kurama." Hiei glared.

"Cheating does not only include physical affair Hiei." Kurama sighed. "Who is this girl that you're "not really" seeing?" Kurama asked really not wanting to know but it had to be asked.

"You don't know..."

"Cut the crap, of course I don't know her, but I want to." Kurama said with serious tone. Hiei knew Kurama was mad, he had never heard that type of angry tone before. He really messed up this time.

"It happened, Kurama, alright. She had problems and she wanted help, alright." Hiei said not wanting to get angry.

"Who is she Hiei?" Kurama glared.

"Susune." He said finally.

"Her?" Kurama said angrily.

"What, you know her?" Hiei asked a bit bewildered as he sat back.

"No, but I remembered her contacting you before, I can't believe you're still in contact with her now that we're together." Kurama was definitely angry. "Let me know now if you want this relationship to continue, because I will not put up with this. I can do much better, so if you have any last words, say it now while I'm in the mood to listen." Kurama said as he glared at Hiei.

"It's over, alright. Whatever it was its over. She had a problem with her boyfriend. He was abusive and she didn't want her friends to know. She found my number and called me. I decided to help because she reminded me of you when you were in your situation, but you and I are supposed to be a secret and she and I dated once so of course there was some tension." He explained.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this." Kurama said getting up from his seat.

"Sit or I will walk out and you will not see me again." Hiei snapped, taking control.

"Fine, but make it quick. I have better things to do and I'm not that hungry anymore." Kurama glared as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Since we wanted to keep this confidential, I didn't tell her about you. She thought I was still single, and when I was with her, it did seem so. That's why I wanted you around more because when we meet for a few hours a week, it wasn't enough. Even in all the temptation, I couldn't revert back to my old ways. I couldn't pretend you didn't exist and just go with it." He stopped for a while and Kurama was glaring at him. He sighed. "She wanted me to sleep with her. That was the first time I walked out on her. Ever since then I didn't want to face her but when you're not there, my thoughts went back to what could have been if things were different. I know I'm the one who wanted this to be sub-rosa, but for obvious reasons. Genkai was right. Being sexually open doesn't mean I was prepared and ready for this type of relationship emotionally. There is an absolute truth though. I do love you." He finished as he uncovered his food and stabbed it idly.

"I see." Was all Kurama said as he looked in his lap.

"I never did anything with or to her." He confessed.

"Why couldn't you tell me about all this before? What were you hiding?" Kurama finally said after a long pronounced silence.

"Her." Was his direct answer. "As you said, I was cheating on you without knowing, because it was emotional and when that's happening, it doesn't seem like infidelity. Thoughts are hidden so it make if seem as if it was alright." He said finally realising his actions.

"I don't want to make it seem as if you can't have female friends Hiei. I just don't want you to get attached to them. You have to realise that I'm the only one that you should be with that way." Kurama explained.

"You think I don't know that! You have to understand that I went from a 'playboy' that I've been dubbed, to falling for my best friend who is a guy. This takes time alright. I need to get my conscious up to speed. My sexuality is the only part of me that doesn't think, it is only driven by hormones, and the rest takes lots of work. I will slip but you'll have to help me, and I know I will have to be more open so you can be able to help me, and maybe it is time to let everyone know about us." He finished and sighed.

"Alright Hiei, if that is what you desire, we'll tell them." Kurama said as he began picking his food.

"It will be better if it is out in the open." He mumbled as he tasted the food. The dinner was eaten in silence. They had nothing else to say to each other. Hiei said what needed and Kurama just didn't want to say anything. He was still angry with Hiei for withholding the truth from him, and he realised that if Yukimura-san didn't question him, he would have never known about this and it would seem as if Hiei was using him and the girl for his gain. When Kurama was finished, he left Hiei alone and when back to his room.

The next day Yukimura-san saw Kurama taking more pictures.

"Why not take a few with you and Hiei. I can be of assistance." He suggested and Kurama stopped looking through the lens and looked at him.

"We're not quite there yet." He said and sighed. "It is not so easy to just overlook."

"I understand, but see it through his eyes. Did he apologise?" he asked.

"Yes and he said he loved me but that is not a password to make things better." Kurama explained.

"It may not, but did his words seem honest? Are you willing to hold that grudge against him even when you know he's trying? I know it's not easy, but the more time you spend reliving and dwelling on this, the more time the two of you are being miserable and losing irreplaceable time with each other." As he spoke, Kurama looked down at the snow in thought.

"You're right, but why did he feel that he should, and why didn't he think that it was something that I should know about? If he told me what he was doing, all this could have been avoided and I love helping people so I would have helped her too." Kurama looked up sadly.

"You should ask him, not me." He said with a sad smile. "I really hope things work out before you two leave here." He said and then looked at Hiei who was approaching them. "If you need anything, just come find me, alright."

"Thank you Yukimura-san." Kurama smiled and then he left.

"So, you two are best friends now?" Hiei said as he stared at his father's retreating form.

"He knows how to treat me." Kurama said not caring how it sounded as he lifts his camera, points, focus and shoots.

"What else you want from me Kurama." Hiei snapped and Kurama sighed as he looked at him.

"I _**wanted**_ for us to have a nice time here. I wanted my "honest finance" to be here with me." Kurama said as he turned away from Hiei.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" He looked at Kurama.

"Why didn't you think it was something that I should know about, and why did you feel that it was your duty to protect her? Your job is to be there for me, to protect me, not to hurt me like this. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped too." Kurama sighed out softly.

"I didn't think what I was doing was wrong and I knew if you knew, you'd blow it out of proportion. I held up against her temptations and I already told you I was sorry. I knew if you knew you wouldn't like it because of the fact that she was my ex, and I didn't consider asking you to help with the situation. I allowed myself to get too deep but now I know better. Isn't relationship supposed to be about learning and growing together? It will not always be happy and perfect. There will be obstacles. This is when we know if we're meant to be. If this little thing breaks us up, then that's less time wasted on someone that's not the right one." He finished and was about to leave.

"You're right." Kurama said and turn to watch Hiei. "It's just that I never expected you to look at anyone or ever to be in that situation. My relationships in the past were not good, we both know that. They all took advantage of me. I guess now I'm just being more cautious." He paused in thought. "I forgive you but this has happened too many times for me so I don't know if I will be able to forgive you and stay with you in the future if it ever happens again." He said solemnly.

"I understand and there will not be a next time, I promise." He reassured as he stepped closer to Kurama.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama smiled at him.

"Can I stay with you today?" he asked hesitantly as he looked around.

"I would love for you to." Kurama smiled as he held out his hand for Hiei to take it. He did, and squeezed it a bit and then Kurama pulled him to his next model as he began snapping pictures again.

That evening they got dressed for dinner. When Hiei came over to his room, he was welcome this time.

"Did you always look this beautiful?" Hiei asked as he took a long appreciative look at Kurama who smiled with some redness on his cheeks.

"I want you to do something for me." Kurama started as he looked at Hiei where he stood.

"What is it?" He asked as he saw Kurama pick up something on his desk and walked towards him.

"You need to put this back in its place." He said as he stood inches away from Hiei and gave him the velvet box.

He gave Kurama a small smile as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on the ring finger of Kurama's left hand and then held it. Kurama smiled as he pulled his hand away and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled Hiei's neck when he felt hands around his waist pulling him closer.

"I love you Hiei and it seemed as if I've always did. I just wish this was easy as it was for us back in the orphanage. It was fun, not work and complications." He sighed.

"We can make it fun again, but we can't get around working because we need that for this to work. Anything worth achieving requires work." He said and pulled Kurama so he can see him.

"I know." He said as he caressed Kurama's cheek. Kurama then leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. Hiei took the liberty to deepen it. Several moments later, they pulled away and Hiei held him close. Kurama jumped out of their comfort embrace when they heard a knock and Hiei grinned at him.

"Yukimura-sama is expecting you." Came the voice of Miyuki and them their heard footsteps retreating. They looked at each other.

"Yukina and Kuwabara are leaving tomorrow." Kurama said as he went to the table to get his camera.

"Alright." He just watched Kurama.

"I still would like for us to stay longer." Kurama turned and smiled at Hiei.

"Are you sure?" He had to make sure things were truly better.

"Yes, and maybe tonight is the night to let your sister know about us. It will be a good thing for her to know first. If we want her to keep it a secret, we know she will oblige along with Kuwabara, even though you're stubborn about liking him."Kurama said as he walked to the door, Hiei following.

"Fine." He agreed as they went for dinner. He realised that agreeing with Kurama would not kill him and it was better and more beneficial to just go along with it. He hated what he did to Kurama the past few days and he didn't want to see him that way again. 'My father treated him better than I did.' He thought solemnly.

Dinner went well; Kurama was the photographer, making the memories last until Yukimura-san told him to take a break. Now they were talking and laughing over drinks.

"It was so funny afterwards, I'm just glad Kazuma was there, or else I would have died of embarrassment." Yukina said giggling.

"Since we're confessing," Kurama paused as he looked at Hiei. "We have something to say." He said as he looked back at them.

"Oh alright. What is it?" She asked excited and anticipating.

"We're together." Hiei blurted out quickly to get over it.

"Together?" Kuwabara asked and Yukina was grinning.

"Yes, we have been for months now, almost a year." Kurama explained happily then looked at Yukimura-san who smiled and nodded at him, indicating that it was a good thing.

"Well I must say it is not a shocker. I wasn't expecting it, but I'm not surprised by this revelation." Yukina smiled at both of them.

"Really, why?" Kurama was not expecting that for an answer.

"Well, I don't really know but it just seemed so. You two are always together when I see you and you look at each other differently, than you do everyone else." She smiled and Kuwabara still looked confused.

"Together as in like me and Yukina?" He finally asked.

"Well, yes, I believe so." Kurama smiled and held Hiei's hand under the table. Yukimura-san looked at them fondly.

"Tell them if you like." Hiei said gesturing to the ring.

"Oh and he gave me this." Kurama said as he lifted his hand to show her.

"What, is that a wedding ring?" She asked as she took Kurama's hand and inspecting it. "And brother you never saw fit to tell me about this until now?" She said as she looked at Hiei.

"We didn't want anyone to know, and we still don't. We will share it when we see fit, so you, keep your mouth shut." Hiei said directing the latter of his sentence towards Kuwabara.

"Alright, we respect that. Congratulations, both of you." She smiled tenderly at them and then turned to her father who seemed calm throw all of it. "Did you know?" She asked.

"Yes, but it was under my own suspicions." He smiled as he looked directly at Kurama who blushed a little and then turned away. Hiei looked at them a bit sceptical with a brow arched up.

"So you'll tell the others when you get back? Wait, are you two leaving with us tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked and Yukina nodded wanting to know as well.

"No, we will be staying longer." Kurama smiled at them.

"Yes and I will drive you to the station where you can take to train, the tickets being my treat." Yukimura smiled at them.

"Thank you." Yukina smiled and bowed her thanks.

"Also, Yukina I would like to see you later. I have a few things in my possession that I need to get rid of. It was your mothers and I would love for you to have them." He said and smiled when she beamed at him.

"I would love you. Can we dismiss now?" She laughed excitedly.

"I don't see why not." He responded as he stood up. "Well Hiei and Kurama, goodnight and I'll be seeing you two tomorrow."

"Yes, you will," Kurama smiled, stood up and bowed before dismissing themselves. On their way back to the room, Hiei seemed as if he wanted to say something but stayed quiet.

"Hiei, if there is something on your mind, you can share it." Kurama said as he reached out a hand to hold Hiei's.

"What's going on between you and my father?" It didn't sound like a question, but more of a statement condemning him.

"Nothing, what makes you think there is anything?" Kurama was very much surprised.

"You blushed when he looked at you." He said frankly and stopped because they were in front of their rooms.

"Oh no, it's not what you're thinking. I was just thinking back on how he approached me about us." Kurama smiled as he pulled Hiei closer to him. "At least now you know how I feel about sharing you." Kurama smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck.

"I will never do it again. No one and nothing is worth losing you over." He said as he backed Kurama against the door.

"I agree fully. That reminds me. I may have to tell my parents since everyone on your side of the family knows." Kurama said as he rubbed his cheeks against Hiei's and pulled away.

"Well you're not telling anyone now." Hiei grinned as he leaned in and kissed Kurama passionately. Kurama pulled Hiei closer as the kiss deepens. Several minutes later, they pulled away.

"Want to come in?" Kurama asked as he reached for the door knob and opened the door, stepping in.

"Hn." Hiei grinned as he followed and shut the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter 24

I may be updating slower than usual, so bare with it. I am busy and sometimes not in the mood. All my stories are never neglected, therefore it will be completed. Thank you for reading and review. When I see enthusiastic reviews it jumpstarts me. Thanks again and check out my other stories if you have not.


	25. Chapter 25

Awaiting Destiny

Chapter twenty five

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were sleeping when they heard something. Still in mid sleep they ignored it and went back to sleep. Yukina knocked on the door again, eventually opening it when there was no answer.

"Kurama, do you know where Hiei..." She stopped when she saw them both sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Staying as quiet as possible, she went to the desk where Kurama camera was and began snapping pictures of them. Grinning mischievously, she rested it back and left the room. A few minutes later she came back, making lots of noise, pounding the door.

"It's open." She almost laughed out when she heard Kurama's sleepy voice. She went in the room to see them sitting up, Hiei's knee up with his elbow resting on it as he ran his hands through his hair and Kurama getting up in a sitting position. She smiled at how dishevelled their clothes looked.

"I just came to let you two know that we are leaving." She smiled when Hiei stood up and walked towards her.

"Now, what time is it?" he asked and she chuckled.

"It's after ten."

"Oh wow." Kurama said still sitting on the bed.

"Yea, I hope to see you both soon. I'll come online more so we can use video chat to keep up with the latest." She said and hugged Hiei then went to Kurama.

"Welcome to the family Kurama." She smiled and he stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you Yukina." He smiled.

"You're welcome. I just knew you'd be able to straighten him out." She said and laughed when Hiei growled.

"He still needs some more work." Kurama chuckled.

"Good luck Kurama, and bye. Take care, both of you." She smiled and then left. Kurama stood up and walked towards Hiei and hugged him.

"I still need work?" Hiei asked amused as he looked at Kurama.

"Of course you do and I don't mind working on you for as long as I need to, once you cooperate and learn your boundaries." Kurama grinned.

"My boundaries?" he asked amused.

"Yes, your boundaries." Kurama said and kissed Hiei. "Good morning." He said when he pulled away.

"Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?" Hiei asked as Kurama pulled away.

"Great." He smiled then went to get some things. "I'm going to take a shower." He stopped and turned towards Hiei. "You know," he paused as he walked towards Hiei again grinning as he pulled him close. "You can move in here. It's just a waste you being over there without actually being there." Kurama grinned mischievously at Hiei.

"Oh, I'll see what I can do about that then." Hiei grinned and kissed Kurama sweetly and tenderly.

"I'll go shower now. I'll see you when I get out." Kurama said and kissed him again before he left the room.

Hiei went to his room and took his stuff and brought it to Kurama's. He sat on the bed and waiting for Kurama to come out so he can go in.

They left the ground about an hour later.

"It's been a while since we've been on a date." Kurama smiled as they pass a few restaurants, deciding where they would like to go.

"That's why we're going on one now." Hiei said as he tried not to speed. The road wasn't as clear from snow as the main road was.

"Alright, so that means you're paying." Kurama smiled innocently at him.

"Why not." Hiei grinned.

"Then I can order anything off the menu?" Kurama asked as he fixed his hair.

"Anything your little heart desires." He said and Kurama laughed.

"Alright." He said still laughing.

They arrived to a restaurant that specialised in food specifically to Iwate prefecture. Loving the ambience, Kurama looked around in the cosy and warm interior.

"I love it." He sighed out as the hostess showed them to their seats. She gave them a table for two in the back of the restaurant.

"It's nice." He said as he looked around and took off his coat, and helping Kurama out of his.

"Thanks Hiei." He smiled as Hiei took it and hung both of the coats on hook close to their table and held out the chair for Kurama to sit. "You're really sweet today." Kurama smiled up at him as he sat down.

"Are you complaining?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"No, I wish you can always be this sweet." Kurama confessed as he took the menu.

"Then it wouldn't be appreciated as much." He said honestly as he took up the menu as well.

"True. I remembered when you would do things for me when we were back in the Orphan. I never took it for granted and every time was as if it was the first time. I liked it then and I still do." Kurama smiled as he looked at their options.

"I like doing it to see the smile on your face." Hiei said and looked straight at Kurama who smiled sweetly and lovingly at him then turned away. "That smile."

"You're too sweet." Kurama looked away still smiling. "So what do you see that you like on the menu? The hittsumi looks really good." Kurama said as he turned back to browse the menu.

"It does, so does azuki hatto, along with the hot sake." Hiei said and Kurama laughed.

"How can you know whether the sake taste or look good, there aren't any pictures of it." Kurama said and Hiei grinned.

"I don't expect you to understand, you who prefer soft drinks." Hiei said loving to tease Kurama about that.

"There is nothing wrong with that, and if you do get the sake, I will try it." Kurama grinned at him.

"Hot sake will knock you out faster." Hiei explain.

"And you shouldn't drink because you're our driver back and the road is not what is to be considered safe even now." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei triumphant.

"Hn." Was all he could say.

"Then it is settled, you will order it and I will have it." Kurama smiled hoping to get his way. He rubbed his feet up and down against Hiei's to soften him more.

"Fine, you're such a sly fox." He smirked as he shook his head.

"I just know how to get what I want from you. You're becoming predictable." Kurama laughed and Hiei scoffed.

"And you're delusional." Hiei laughed but stopped when he spotted the hostess coming to greet them.

"Good afternoon, are you ready to order?" She asked with a smile and they ordered. Hiei sighed with relief when she left them.

"Wow Hiei you have some hold on women don't you?" Kurama said as he watched the hostess leave, not even a bit jealous.

"So do you." Hiei retaliated.

"Not recently, and not like that. We had to repeat ourselves so many times and she still was doubtful until we showed her it in the menu." Kurama was amused but it.

"And you're happy about that?" Hiei looked at him as if he was weird.

"Why not? It was amusing and it is easier to be amused than to fret." He chuckled.

"What happened to being jealous?" He asked and avoided some other stares. Kurama didn't see that he was getting some as well or maybe he was just good at ignoring and pretending they did not exist, only him and Hiei.

"Why be jealous over someone else's actions, and besides I can't be jealous of what I already possess." Kurama gave him a sweet smile after that.

"You're too smart for your own good." Hiei grinned and then the hostess came back with their order. She did bring the right food order but not the sake order. When Hiei was going to tell her about it, Kurama just shook his head towards Hiei. When she left, she was beaming, not noticing that she made an error with their order.

"It's sake, so it's not a problem." Kurama smiled at him who just shrugged and tasted it.

"Hn, not bad."Hiei said as he put down the cup and Kurama took it.

"Remember, this is mine." Kurama said as he held all the sake close to him.

"You act as if I have a drinking problem." He said as he looked at Kurama.

"Maybe you do." Kurama smiled innocently at him as he started on his food.

"I wonder if my father has any. I should ask him." Hiei pondered as he too tasted his food.

"See what I mean. You're looking for your next fix." Kurama laughed.

"You're my fix." Hiei said suddenly and nonchalantly.

"Awe really?" That took Kurama by surprised as he looked at Hiei lovingly.

"Forget I said that." He turned away.

"I like when your sweetness shows." Kurama smiled passionately at him.

"Don't expect much of it." Hiei responded as he ate.

"Why do you always have to put on a tough guy act?" Kurama asked. "Just take the compliment and know that I like it so I want to see more of it. Don't you know you have to please me?" Kurama lectured.

"Oh I could please you." He grinned and said in a tone that made Kurama blushed.

"Hiei! That's not way I meant." Kurama looked at him wide eyed, shocked that his mind was on that topic.

"Well now, thanks to you, it's on my mind." He grinned shamelessly.

"Well if you behave you might get what you want." Kurama smiled and caressed his leg with his.

"Is that so?" Hiei was eager to get what he wanted.

"Yes. I would be benefitting to me as well."Kurama smiled seductively as he continued to make love to Hiei's leg with his.

"Let's make haste with this." Hiei said getting bothered as he ravished his food. Kurama chuckled but hustle and bustle his way through his meal and quickly finished the sake, allowing Hiei a few shots so that they could have gotten their money's worth. Hiei paid and left a tip, the hostess thinking he gave such a generous tip because he may have found interest in her, but in reality, he was in such a hurry, he took out the wrong note. He realised what he did but didn't bother with it. When they were outside, Kurama watched Hiei.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Kurama asked putting safety first.

"That wasn't enough to do anything to me." Hiei said as he held Kurama close as they walked through the shovelled snow, and towards the car.

"It's because you're a seasoned alcoholic." Kurama laughed.

"At least I can hold my liquor." He said and deactivated the alarm system on the car and then opened the door for Kurama.

"Thanks." He said and quickly went in as a frigid breeze blew. Going to the other side, Hiei stepped into the car and started the engine and turned on the heat.

"Are you alright." Hiei grinned as he looked at Kurama who was hugging himself against the cold.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said and sighed as he felt the hot air on him. "How are you not freezing?"

"I like the cold." Was his simple answer as he drove off the parking lot.

"That does not allow someone to not feel the frigid temperatures." Kurama explained.

"Well it works for me." He grinned and Kurama pouted.

"I'm finally beginning to feel better." He sighed.

"Don't get too heated to soon." Hiei grinned perversely.

"Here I thought that wasn't frozen in your mind." Kurama who was relaxed against the seat, turned and smiled at him.

"I don't know how you don't think of it as much as I do." Was his reply.

"It is because I allow myself to think other things, things that can actually be helpful." Kurama reasoned.

"And you think this does not help?" Hiei cocked a brow at Kurama.

"Well everyone has their own personal agenda." Kurama said as he breathed out a long sigh and relaxed completely.

"Yes, and I know mine very well." He said as he reached out and caressed Kurama's right thigh.

"Keep your eye on the road." Kurama laughed when Hiei did that.

"It is, it's just my hand that wants to do other things right now. I haven't touched you in a long time." He said matter-of-factly.

"And whose fault is that?" Kurama said as he held the hand on his thigh.

"Glad that's over." He said and glanced at Kurama quickly.

"So am I. I hate when we fight." He said sadly and Hiei held his hands tighter as a way to say sorry as he stayed quiet as he drove.

When they reached, since their mood changed from heated to sympathy, they just sauntered hand in hand towards their rooms. They stopped in the hallway right in front of their rooms and Kurama smiled as he pulled Hiei closer to him and then kissed him sweetly and then pulled away and smiled seductively at him.

"You behaved."Kurama said and Hiei smirked.

"Did I?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist pulling him closer.

"Yup." Kurama nodded as he pulled Hiei into another kiss which became passionate. Not wanting to break apart they continued but eventually pulled away and Kurama opened his bedroom door and pulled Hiei in who locked the door behind him. He smiled when Kurama let go of his hand and walked towards the bed, sat down, scooted to the middle and smiled.

"Well." He smiled at Hiei who grinned and came over. He leaned down and kissed Kurama as he settled over him, one by one shredding of their clothes. They passionate embrace lasted well into the morning.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Twenty Five

Sorry it was such a long time since I've updated, but for anyone who follows me will know I always finish my work. Thank you all for reading and I will continue to update.


	26. Chapter 26

Awaiting Destiny

Chapter Twenty Six

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good morning, how did you two sleep?" Yukimura-san asked as he smiled at them.

"Good, but I'm a bit tired." Kurama said and then stifled a yawn. Hiei just shrugged as he sat next to Kurama.

"Well you have time to rest. It is snowing out so you can stay inside." He said to them.

"It's snowing? Oh Hiei, we can get some pictures." He suggested and nudged Hiei excitedly.

"Hn." He said as he began eating breakfast.

"Well then, how was your outing yesterday?" Yukimura-san asked as he watched both of them and smiled.

"It was really good." Kurama started and they talked about it for the whole breakfast time, until Yukimura excused himself.

"Well, I have some things to take care of. Please, enjoy yourself. This is your second home now, but next time, please keep your "noise" level to a minimal at night." He grinned when Kurama blushed crimson and Hiei glared. He laughed and left the couple.

"He heard!" Kurama was shocked as he quickly looked at Hiei, who didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Why aren't you freaking out as I am. Your father heard us last night!" Kurama almost yelled as he shook Hiei.

"I can't do anything about it, and besides, at least he knows that I can take good care of you since he was worried about that." He grinned and Kurama flushed and then smite him upon his shoulder.

"I can't believe you. If my parents ever heard, I would die of embarrassment." Kurama sighed as he picked his food.

"For me, it's something different. It shows I am very capable of satisfying." He grinned.

"You're so full of yourself." Kurama sighed knowing that he wouldn't win against Hiei with this.

"So were you." He grinned and Kurama looked at him shocked and agape.

'Did that just come out of his mouth?' He couldn't believe how perverted Hiei was. 'Why didn't I see this before? My fiancé is a pervert and a nymphomaniac.' He sighed and looked at Hiei.

"I'm out of here." Kurama said as he stood up. "I am going to catch up on sleep so don't bother me." Kurama said and then he left.

Hiei watched him leave and then followed him. Entering the room, he saw Kurama actually sitting on the bed, looking through the pictures with his camera.

"Do you know who took this picture?" Kurama asked him as he sat down on the bed and looked at the picture Kurama was referring to.

"No." Hiei said as he looked at the picture of him and Kurama in an embrace on the bed, fast asleep.

"It looked like the day that... It was Yukina." Kurama said in realisation as he smiled fondly.

"I don't like it." Hiei said and then turned to face Kurama as he wrapped his hand around his waist and began nuzzling his neck.

"Hiei stop." Kurama said as he pulled away from Hiei's touch and put aside the camera.

"Why. I am not doing anything wrong." He said as he held Kurama firmer as he began kissing and suction the neck.

"Hiei, go take a cold shower." Kurama said as he forced himself away from Hiei and stood up.

"What, that does not help." He said and then grinned.

"I am tired from last night. Now, if you wish, you can stay here, but you must let me rest." Kurama lectured as he sat back on the bed and covered himself. He lay down as he watched Hiei.

"Fine, I'll go make myself busy." He said grudgingly.

"Good." Kurama said followed by a yawn. "I'll see you later."Kurama said and as he closed his eyes, he seemed as if he fell asleep. Hiei sighed knowing that he was not going to get his way. It was fair though, therefore he let Kurama rest as he went trotting around since their time was winding down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were finally back home, and Kurama flopped down on his bed in his room. It felt good to be back. He sighed in his pillow as he hugged it. He loved Hiei but he loved his alone time. He was not happy about going back to school so soon, but he could not do anything to prevent the time from passing by. He will take full advantage of his solitude and bed while it lasts.

Hiei was currently at work, since he had a long vacation; he had to go back as soon as he came back. He did not mind that, because on their way down, Hiei explained that after they share the news with everyone, he wanted to move out but it was not something that was set in stone. An invitation was extended to Kurama to stay with him when he does get his new place, but he was not making it seem as if it was a must. If Kurama decided to, then it was alright. If he wanted to wait for the next few months where he would be done with school and finally working, that would be just acceptable as well.

Hearing his mother calling, he sat up and looked at the time. It was time to go to the Orphanage.

The children were happy to see him as usual and then he realised that things were back to normal. He would hate to leave them, to go to school and then he would go over to Hiei's and pretend they were not together. They did decide to let the others know but Hiei was not really ready yet.

..

They were now in Hiei's room and they avoided talking to their friends about their relationship for the whole day now. It was now after dinner and Kurama was trying to get Hiei to do it with him.

"Hiei today is the only day everyone would be here. We should tell them now. The semester will get hectic and we would see less of them." Kurama said as he stood from his spot in the bed and looked at Hiei.

"Fine, but if any of them give me a smart remark, I will not be held responsible for my action."He clarified as he stood up and sighed as Kurama smiled as they both exited to meet their friends.

They sat together as usual as they listened to the chatter.

"Guys." Kurama started. "We have an announcement." He started and everyone watched him. He smiled nervously as he looked at them.

"Yea." Yusuke started as he smiled at them, everyone did.

"Hiei and I have been in a relationship for some time now." He said quickly and waited for a response.

"Oh." Koenma said.

"We, uh…" Yusuke started.

"We knew." Keiko grinned and Kurama was shocked.

"What!"

"Yea, well, we weren't sure, but this certainly does not come as a surprise." Botan smiled and Kurama sighed.

"And here we thought it was a secret." Kurama chuckled.

"Well it was your treatment towards each other that gave it away and just the subtle things you know." Keiko said smiling.

"And then there is the fact that you always want to share with Hiei." Yusuke added.

"Well did you want me to share with you?" Kurama questioned boldly.

"Well, maybe if you didn't seem as if that was the only option but then again you do have a point." It was Koenma who responded.

"Thank you Koenma." Kurama sighed.

"I'm moving out." Hiei said suddenly.

"What!" Yusuke yelled.

"What about us Hiei?" Koenma asked shocked by the news.

"You're men. You can stand on your own two feet. I just want my own place now." He said nonchalantly.

"You just want to move so you and Kurama could move in together." Yusuke said sourly.

"Actually, I didn't know about this conclusion." Kurama said and looked at Hiei.

"Oh." Yusuke responded sheepishly.

"Hiei?" Kurama turned to him.

"What, you heard what I said. If you want to move in fine, if you don't, I'm still doing it." Was all he said on the matter.

"When are you moving out?" Yusuke asked hesitantly.

"Not sure yet. I have to look for a place." He said and watched as Kurama stood up and left them to go to the room. He sighed.

"You have some work to do Hiei. You should have talked about it first." Koenma said and Hiei just ignored him as he went into the room and closed the door.

"Hiei." Kurama said as he sat on the bed.

"We did kind of converse on the subject once before." He said as he stood next to Kurama.

"I would love it when you get your own place, but I would want to move in with you and that cannot happen yet. I am still in school and I don't have a job yet." He shed light on the reason of his hesitance.

"You don't have to move in now but at least there, we would have more privacy than we do now." Hiei reasoned and sat next to Kurama.

"True. Maybe I should talk to mother about it. I am finishing school and getting a part time job may not be a bad thing for now. The scholarship takes care of everything to do with school so that will be fewer expenses." He said thoughtfully and Hiei put his hands around Kurama's waist and kissed his neck.

"You don't have to work while you're in school. If you want to move in with me, do it. I am able to support both of us." He said as he kissed up Kurama's neck to his ear and Kurama moaned.

"Maybe if you ask me properly I may consider your proposal." Kurama grinned.

"I thought you already said yes to that." He smirked.

"Oh we didn't tell them that, ah oh well they will find out eventually." He said with a moan as Hiei continued his kisses.

"Will your mother approve of you moving in with me?" Hiei asked suddenly as he pulled away.

"I am not sure, but if she kicks me out, well I would have no other choice but to move in with you. If she says no, well she will find out that am in a relationship with you and I'll continue to see you until I'm established enough to move out without her consent." Kurama smiled as he leaned against Hiei.

"You have nothing to lose." Hiei looked at him and leaned in for a deep kiss. Kurama reached up his hand and caressed Hiei's cheek as they kissed. Kurama pulled away and inched up further on to the bed.

"I need to go to sleep earlier tonight Hiei. I need to go the orphanage tomorrow." He smiled as Hiei crawled over him and grinned down at him.

"Want company?" He grinned and Kurama smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck.

"I will not reject if I do have."Kurama pulled him down in a deeper kiss.

This time Hiei pulled away. "You do know what my intentions are." He grinned and Kurama chuckled.

"We will try it with the sheath this time." Kurama suggested and Hiei decided not to give him a hard time. It may not even be that bad. Hiei leaned in and kissed Kurama again.

He smiled as he leaned against the headboard as he watched Kurama in his divine, sensual, erotic state as he moved on him, rocking back and forth, with his head thrown back, hands clutching anything it could grasp and back arched in response to the magnitude of sensations that was being pulled out of his body. Finally coming to an end, Kurama released a wordless cry as he stumbled forward then slowly eased his way to lie down parallel to Hiei. Hiei caressed the damp back which was matted with red hair all the way to the small of his back. Kurama controlled his breathing as he just lay there enjoying the caresses.

"It wasn't that bad." Hiei said as he shifted to lie on the bed and Kurama chuckled as he just moved the lower half of his body from Hiei and slid to the side, him still lying on Hiei's chest.

"Yea." He sighed out contently. "Good night Hiei." He kissed Hiei and snuggled closer and shortly after falling asleep.

Hiei lie awake as he thought of would his life could be. Was he really making a good decision by wanting Kurama to love in so suddenly? What if he wanted to date again? Is he truly ready to be stuck with one person all his life? What if Kurama decide to leave him eventually? Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he decided to welcome sleep. He knew what he really wanted to do and he was not going to entertain the doubting spirit that was trying to get a hold of him. He knew what he wanted for his future and since he had a detailed mental plan about how to establish it, he knew nothing to inhibit it, only if he allowed it to. Kissing Kurama's forehead, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter twenty six

Sorry for the long wait. Luckily or unfortunately, this story is coming to an end. There are just about two more chapters. Thank you for reading and I love your reviews so please let me know your thoughts. It takes time, energy and sacrifice to write such stories to entertain you. Thanks for reading again.


	27. Chapter 27

Awaiting Destiny

Chapter twenty seven

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: I have included the last paragraph of the previous chapter because there were errors to be fixed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiei lie awake as he thought of would his life could be. Was he really making a good decision by wanting Kurama to move in so suddenly? What if he wanted to date again? Is he truly ready to be stuck with one person all his life? What if Kurama decides to leave him eventually? Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he decided to welcome sleep. He knew what he really wanted to do and he was not going to entertain the doubting spirit that was trying to get a hold of him. He knew what he wanted for his future and since he had a detailed mental plan about how to establish it, he knew nothing would inhibit it from manifesting, only if he allowed it to. Kissing Kurama's forehead, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama was finally finished with school and soon after, he moved in with Hiei. He decided that waiting before telling his parents would have been the right thing to do. Luckily, they accepted his decision and felt at ease knowing that it was with Hiei. Koenma moved out as well and was sharing a place with Botan. Keiko wanted to move in with Yusuke who ended up buying a condo close to wear the three musketeers once stayed, but decided to wait. Having Kurama gone was already strange and a lot to deal with for the Yukimura family. It was different and she wanted her parents to get use to one being gone and then decided to leave instead of both of them going at the same time.

"Get up." He heard a deep voice said followed by a pillow smiting him.

"Hiei, it's too early. Leave me alone." Kurama groaned as he turned to the other direction and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Get up, you have work now." Hiei said and hit him again with the pillow.

"That's abuse." Kurama groaned but stayed put.

"If you don't get ready, I'll leave you and you'll have to take the bus." Hiei said and Kurama finally turned and pulled himself up in a sitting position.

"Make breakfast for me while I take a shower." Kurama said to Hiei and he just stood there with a look that disapproved of the order. "What." Kurama looked at him.

"Do I look like your maid?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama.

"If you don't, I'll withhold myself from you again." Kurama said as he began to take out his clothes for work.

"As if that will have an effect on me." Hiei said as he was trying to think of what he can use against Kurama.

"Withholding for a month will this time." Kurama watched him with a sweet smile. "Do as I say and life will be good for the both of you, or else." Kurama smiled gesturing to Hiei's pants then left for the bathroom.

'I wonder if anybody else gets used like this.' He began to grumble as he went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for Kurama.

When Kurama was dressed and ready, he walked out to the kitchen where a warm breakfast greeted him.

"Thanks Hiei." He smiled and kissed his cheeks as Hiei glared at him. When he was finished with his food they left for work. Hiei dropped him off and proceeded to his job.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A year later

After work, once a week Kurama still volunteered in the orphanage and he even cajoled Hiei into doing it as well. Eventually he gave in but due to his schedule it was on a different day than Kurama. Kurama tried very hard to have it on the same day but they work schedule was not as it use to. These days, they spent very little time together. They only saw when they woke up or when one comes home to see another still up. Kurama hated it and decided that he wanted quit and get a different job but Hiei talked him out of it.

Eventually Kurama spoke to his supervisor who decided not to have him work over time every day and Hiei decided that he could do some blueprint plans on weekends. Kurama approved of it so with Kurama happy, Hiei was also in a good mood.

It was his birthday and Kurama was stuck at work. He hated it and he kept calling Hiei but he was not answering his mobile. When he was finally finished with work, that's when it began to rain and he still could not contact Hiei. Sighing, he decided to take a run for it to the bus stop since the rain was not predicted and he did not possess his umbrella. As he reached on the bus stop, the bus came which was good, but how it drove up next to him, it splashed the water all over him. Now drenched with rain and street water, he boarded the bus with a less than pleasant mood and glared at anyone who stared at him. Right now he did not care if their look was good nor not. It was not the time for him t be admired and he didn't care if he had a vexed look slapped on his face.

Finally reaching home, he opened the door to see Hiei there, hunched over his table working on his plans.

"Hiei, you were here for the whole bloody time." Kurama snapped as he slammed the door shut.

'Great, now what.' He thought as he turned and looked at Kurama. "You look horrible." He said as he took in Kurama's wet appearance and went back to work.

"Thanks." Kurama yelled. "Thanks to you." He began to take off his drenched shoes.

"How did that finds its way to me." He said not stopping what he was doing.

"I was calling you but you didn't answer, then when I left work it was raining." Kurama explained as he took out his shoes and tried to wring out water from his pants and sleeves, and then his hair.

"And how is the weather my fault." Said the ever calm Hiei.

"You could have answered your phone, thus preventing all this." Kurama explained as he walked up to Hiei, calming down but not entirely.

"It died, it's charging now." He said as he pointed to where it was.

"You would think; you know what never mind." Kurama sighed and Hiei finally stopped and stood up, standing in front of Kurama.

"It's done. Your day was bad but it's done. There is nothing you can do now to change what happened but if you keep this up the rest of the night will be bad as well." Hiei said as he looked at Kurama.

"You have nerve telling me this." Kurama snapped and Hiei held his hand in a strong grip.

"It's better to relax that to fret over what already happened, besides, happy birthday." Hiei said and kissed Kurama gently. Kurama was stubborn at first, but then relaxed and responded. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against Hiei's with his eyes closed. He began to take calming breaths. Hiei was right. He did not want to day to continue on that way and it would be better to just take it easy now. He was home, where it was safe and dry.

"Thanks Hiei." Kurama sighed and then opened his eyes as he pulled away.

"I have what I want you to wear in the bathroom already so go straight there." Hiei ordered and Kurama smiled as he did as he was told.

Walking into the bathroom, Kurama was very surprised and pleased at what greeted him. As he looked at the rose petals on the surface of the water which was in the tub, he smiled. Touching it, he realised the water was still hot. Stripping and putting his wet clothes in the hamper, he sank into the tub and sighed as he banished the thoughts of the horrible day he had. There was no need reliving what was already gone and now it was just about him and the extra warm water which relaxed his every muscle and flushed his face. With his eyes closed he rested his chin on his knees and sighed. He was startled when he felt strong hands on his shoulder.

"Relax."Hiei said as he began to massage him.

"I am. After the days I've had, this is really helping me forget." He finally smiled and Hiei stopped.

"Good, then hurry." Hiei said as he leaned and kissed Kurama's checks them left.

Agog to know what Hiei had planned he hurried and cloth himself in the red pyjama Hiei left for him to wear. When he emerged from the bathroom, all the lights were off except for a faintish glow of amber which was in the dining room. Following it, he came upon a candle lit dinner set for two with wine already poured out. He expected to meet Hiei there but he was nowhere to be found. He sat down and waited for a moment and then Hiei came with dinner.

"I've realised that you do so much and I do so little so I'm taking over for tonight." Hiei said and sat down across from Kurama.

All Kurama could have done was to smile. "It looks good." Kurama complemented.

"It should, it's from the restaurant." He grinned and Kurama shook his head in amusement.

They ate in silence and Kurama took in everything. The red slender candles were perfect with the dark table cloth. The food was divine and he was relieved Hiei did not try to cook. He adored Hiei but attempting to cook for his birthday would not have been wise. He was a fair cook but some occasions were not called for Hiei's cooking. He then realised that Hiei does listen when he rambles, as Hiei puts it. That made him smile as he finished the food. Hiei then took everything and threw it away. He used high quality disposables so he wouldn't have to clean up but it still gave the setting an elegant and expensive look. Kurama smiled at how thoughtful yet lazy he was.

"I have your favourite movie for you to watch." Hiei said as he stretched out his hand for Kurama to take it as he led him to the couch where they cuddled as they watched the movie. Hiei didn't fancy it much but he endured it just for Kurama. He actually paid attention in the case Kurama decides to talk to him about it.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama leaned against his chest while Hiei petted him.

"Is there anything you want?" Hiei asked and Kurama looked up at him.

"Well we can retire to the room now." He smiled and Hiei grinned.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked and Kurama nodded.

"I have needs too you know." Kurama said and Hiei laughed.

"Don't you want your present first?" He asked as he pulled out a piece of pvc pipe.

"Of course but I didn't know you had something else for me." He said and then saw the white pipe. "You're giving me that?" He looked questionably at it.

"It holds something in it. Remember, never judge something by outer appearances alone because what's inside may be the greatest thing you can ever imagine." He said as he handed it to Kurama who took it. His curiosity was piqued. Glancing at Hiei, he sat up and slowly uncorked it. A rolled up paper slid out as he tilted it. Looking at Hiei with a raised brow he held it. Hiei was just sitting there calm and collected, patiently waiting to see Kurama's reaction. It was something Kurama wished long ago and he really wanted it to be done. He knew that would have been the best gif he could give Kurama now in this stage of their lives together.

Kurama held the paper and rested the pvc pipe on the centre table and looked at Hiei curiously.

"If you're so curious, open it." Hiei said in an amused voice.

"All right, I will." Kurama said happily as he switched his gaze back to the paper. Pulling off the ring that kept it curled, he rested it down and opened the paper.

His eyes widen as he went over the words on the paper over and over. He closed his eyes for a minute and looked at it again. It was the same as he read previously. Astonished at what Hiei did, he slowly raised his eyes to Hiei, mouth open in awe and what Hiei did.

"Hiei?" He was almost speechless as he stared at it and looked at Hiei with wide eyes and mouth open.

"Hiei."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of chapter twenty seven

Thank you all for reviewing and hope to hear what you think about this one.


	28. Chapter 28

Awaiting Destiny

Chapter twenty eight

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hiei?" Kurama was speechless as he looked up at Hiei. "Is this real?"

"Yes." Hiei said, pleased with the reaction.

"How did you? When did you?" Kurama looked at him still somewhat speechless.

"I do volunteer there." He grinned.

"But how did I not know?" Kurama questioned.

"I told everyone it was a secret. Genkai did most of it." He said and Kurama smiled as he leaned forward and hugged Hiei.

"Thank you so much. I didn't know you remembered." He confessed as he rested his head on Hiei's chest.

"You said it so how could I have forgotten." He replied calmly and Kurama smiled at his sweetness.

"It was so long ago and I said it once. I thought about it constantly but since you never brought it up again I didn't want to. I thought you would not have approved and I didn't want to constantly tell you thinking that I might pressure you." Kurama confessed and Hiei looked down at him.

"I don't mind and I should know you well enough to know what you truly want without you having to constantly say it over and over. I'm not Yusuke." He said and Kurama laughed.

"I am very glad you're not." Kurama smiled and kissed him sweetly, showing him how much he loved his birthday gift.

"Hn, this gives me something else to work with, with you." He grinned at Kurama's touched expression.

Wordlessly, he stood up and pulled Hiei towards to bedroom and closed the door. He looked around to see the room, made up romantically, with new bedding and such.

"It seems as such a shame to make it untidy but I am very randy at the moment." He smiled as he pulled Hiei onto the bed.

That night was the first night in a very long time, if ever that he really, utterly and truly felt such passionate love from Hiei, but then again it could have been because in the past they were mostly driven by raging hormones more than anything. Now the connection has matured as were them, and the feelings were deeper and much more intense by itself. He was being loved from the inside out, as Hiei pulled out every kinds of simulation he could ever imagine or knew existed from his body. The caresses, the kisses, the warmth, the passion, all if it felt different and was much appreciated and enjoyed. They took their time devouring each other and succumbing to the feelings that ravished their bodies delightfully. Hiei was robust that evening but Kurama loved and enjoyed every bit of it as he allowed Hiei to roam and do whatever he wanted knowing that his pleasure and consideration was the first and foremost on Hiei's list. It was now he truly appreciated having their own place, with no roommates, parents or neighbours. They could be as adventurous, loud and spontaneous as much as they desired. By the time Hiei was finished with him, he was floating and did not know how he would sleep. His body hummed the sweet tune of Hiei long after, with a few aches which was a delightful reminder of the titillated evening their shared as one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Coming out of sleep the next morning, Kurama sat up abruptly thinking it was all a dream. Looking for the paper, he did not see it anywhere. Becoming disappointed he sighed. He tracked back before their night's activity and recall it was most likely the best birthday present he had received from anyone. He expected no one but Hiei to top all his previous birthdays, and that he did. Assessing that he may have left it in the living room, he easily slide from under the covers, wrapped his robe around his naked body and went in search to see if it really was a dream or one of the best days of his life. Hoping it was the latter, he hurried to the living room.

'It can't be a dream.' He said as he went in the room and looked about. He spotted the pvc pipe but not the paper. He walked around the couch and saw a rolled up paper on the floor, stooping, he picked it up and stood up. Opening it, he smiled as he realised that it really was not a dream, Hiei really did do what he never thought he would do. He couldn't help but smile. It was unbelievable.

"You're up early." He looked up to the voice as he saw Hiei emerging from the bedroom with just his pants on.

"Yes, I wanted to see if it was the sweetest dream that I've had or if it was reality." Kurama smiled up at him and then looked back at the paper with a fond smile.

"And what did you conclude?" Hiei asked as he wrapped his hands around Kurama's waist as he looked over his shoulder and on to the paper which may be one of the most important documents ever to own by them both.

"My reality is something I would not trade for anything." Kurama smiled as he leaned into Hiei's embrace.

"We have to get ready for work. We will follow through with this over the weekend." Hiei suggested and kissed Kurama's neck as he let go.

"All right, go shower while I do breakfast."Kurama said as he went into the kitchen as he began breakfast. He really did not want to go to work today because he was such in a good mood, but if he call in for a day off, they would know the reason considering they knew his birthday was the previous day. He was still in a good mood and nothing could take that away from him.

When he was finished with the food, he went to shower and met Hiei in the kitchen to eat together. They eventually left for work.

It was Saturday and Kurama was so excited that he had risen early to get the day started. Hearing the commotion in the kitchen, Hiei crawled out of bed and into the kitchen where he saw something resembling a feast out on the counter.

"Getting carried away?" Hiei asked amused as Kurama jumped when he heard the deep voice.

"Hiei, you're up." He said a bit startled.

"Who could sleep with all the noise you were making." He grinned as he approached Kurama and kissed him gently.

"I'm excited, you can't blame me." He said and shooed Hiei to take a seat.

"Well we should hurry before you die; you look like death already, so let's hurry before you get too horrible to be seen with me in public." He grinned when Kurama pelt the wet dish cloth at him and stuck out his tongue. Luckily he caught it before it hit him in the face. 'Maybe I should get use to objects flying at me.' He thought with mild amusement.

They ate and were getting ready. Hiei was in the living room, waiting for Kurama to finish get ready when his phone rang. He teased Kurama about being slow but Kurama just reasoned with him by saying that he was cleaning up when Hiei was taking a shower and if the roles were switched, it could have been him waiting on Hiei. Hiei quickly doubted it knowing that Kurama clearly takes much more time getting ready than anyone he knows. Lazily looking at the display screen of his smart phone, he did not recognise the number. Thinking it might be work, a client a partner referred to him, he answered it with de rigueur as a way to not to seem barbaric because one bad encounter can cost him a really good client and extra work, which means money and everyone would love to have more money, especially with their lives changing.

"Hello is this Hiei?" A female voiced asked from the other line.

"Yes." He said wondering why someone in their right mind would bother him now knowing that it was not work. No one calls him his first name and he doubt some of them even knows it. He was not the social butterfly and did not intend to be one or care for them to know his name. Surname alone would suffice.

"Oh Hey! This is Susune." She squealed and he was forced to pull the phone from his ear. Glaring at it, he held it against his ear.

"What the hell do you want and how did you get this number." He snapped as he visualised himself choking her. It was because of her, the first time, that Kurama and himself had that fight in Iwate. He would never forget that because it was a horrible experience that he would never very want to relive again. Kurama deserved better and he will not let anyone or anything like Susune get in the way of him making Kurama happy in any way and every way he can. Once it was in his power to do, he will do it.

"You'd be surprised the things you can get on the net." She squeaked with joy not caring how it sounded.

"Damn stalker. I don't like you or women like you anymore." He said angrily hoping to discourage her or to at least make her voice seem less annoying. Of course he still fancied women but he rather Kurama over anyone entirely.

"OH, you're just playing." Her voice began to take on a flirtatious tone.

"What is the purpose of your call?" He growled out.

"I want to talk and to catch up." She said and he could sense her happiness. It annoyed him greatly. Getting up, he walked into the room, where Kurama was now fully changed.

"Really, hold on then." He said and hand Kurama the phone who just looked at him in confusion as he took it.

"Hello." He called softly and Hiei went beside him and put a hand around Kurama's waist.

"Who is this. Where is Hiei." She said boldly and pompously as if she had a right to speak to him.

"Who are you." He snapped getting annoyed by the sound of the woman's voice and Hiei tightened his hold.

"That dreg, Susune." Hiei said in derision and Kurama glared at him but then began to reason himself. 'He gave me the phone and now I have a chance to get through to this girl or rather wastrel, one way or another.' He thought, putting a positive spin on it.

"Hiei, who is this and why did you put me to talk to this… This whoever it is." She said angrily and loudly that Hiei heard her so he took the phone and put it on speaker so they both could hear and speak.

"Why are you calling Hiei. I will advise you to never ever call this number ever again." Kurama said angrily and Hiei sighed. He did not want today to have Kurama in an ill mood, not even for a second.

"Why not, I am a free being. I can do whatever I want and I probably knew him before he went and picked you up from the side of the road." She snapped stubbornly.

"If you ever call my husband again I will see to it that you are hunted like a fox would a rabbit and I will make you stop permanently and I care less about what anyone can do to stop me. I will be damned if I allow you to guilt him or anyone into falling for your lies ever again. If you're wise you will just hang up and delete Hiei out of your life for good, or else." He said dangerously and shut off the phone and walked out of Hiei's embrace.

Hiei sighed as he turned to follow him who stopped by the window and looked out into the world that seemed as happy as he was just mere minutes ago. 'Why did she have to call, and why was it today of all days?'

"Kurama." Hiei called as he hugged him from behind.

"Will we ever be free from your past or will this have to be the price I will have to pay for having you." He sighed as he looked out and he felt Hiei tighten his arms around his waist.

"They can try all they want but they work will be in vain. That paper I gave you is proof that I want nothing to do with anyone else for the rest of my life. I want us to further our lives in spite of what outsiders may want to do because I am committed to you and just you and that paper will allow us to move on the way I know you've always wanted. Everyone else can just go to hell. If we keep allowing them to get between our happiness then we are too weak and Kurama, by no means am I weak and I don't willingly give other people power over me, unless…" He paused as he kissed Kurama's neck hoping to divert the conversation, thus allowing Kurama to relax and to revert back to how he was before the phone call. "Unless that person is a sexy redhead with enchanting green eyes who just know how to make me yield." He grinned as he felt Kurama relaxed in his arms and turned to face him.

"…" He couldn't say anything but to pull Hiei in a crushing hug and then kissed him as if he was not going to see him again. He pulled away and sighed. "You're right." He said and Hiei caressed his cheeks.

"Sorry that I put you to talk to her but I did not want to and I knew you might get through to her." He explained and Kurama smiled.

"I'm glad you allowed me to do that instead of hiding the fact and such." He smiled and began to walk out. "We should hurry before they think we changed our minds." He said and Hiei followed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Twenty Eight

Good news, it is not the end…yet. Hopefully the next chapter will conclude the story. I hope you enjoyed this one and please review. Thank you for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter Twenty Nine

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were walking and Kurama was purposely avoiding the talk about the call. Did he really want to talk about it, considering it was already dealt with? He decided not to say anything concerning it. Slipping his hands into Hiei's they walked through the gates of the orphanage, he smiled knowing that his future was going to be much better. Memories never cease to flood his thoughts when he was out and about in the orphanage grounds.

'He was mine even then.' He smiled remembering how close they were in their time of old.

"Hiei." Kurama sighed contently as he wrapped his hands fully around Hiei's arm as they walked.

"Hn." He glanced at Kurama who was now feeling the same nostalgia he was. "The grounds will forever stay beautiful and I know how much you love it, but we have to make haste." Hiei suggested benignly.

"Yes, we can take it in afterwards." Kurama smiled at him.

"If you're in the mood." He replied blithely.

"You know I loved it when you walked me to class, and deep down I didn't want you to stop." He finally confessed.

"It wasn't bad." Was all Hiei said.

"You know you can tell me the truth now." Kurama nudged.

"I still have an image to uphold." He grinned.

"Yea, my bad boy." Kurama let out a laugh.

"My goody two shoes." He retaliated with a light heart.

"You do know that you're the one who tainted me." Kurama smiled.

"How." Hiei asked as his memories came rushing back.

"I loved everything about us in the olden times." Kurama started and Hiei cut him off.

"You make us sound so old." He said and Kurama grinned.

"As my tale continues, I loved it, you were my body guard, my first kiss, the one who taught me to steal and the defend myself. I am happy you're my soul mate, well I hope you are. Even though you taught me things that could have been used for bad, you showed me in honest situations. We steal not as ill doers, but because we needed more and you helped me believe in myself and in my abilities. You were my first true friend and I was devastated when we were forced apart. I loved it when you kissed me and I am very glad and fortunate to have the opportunity to do it any time I want now." He grinned in the end and Hiei shook his head but he was amused.

"Well now I know what my aunt was pulling her husband in the room for." He said and grinned suggestively at Kurama. "I wonder how it would have been if we did it…"

"Don't even finish that." Kurama hit him on the hand he was hugging and Hiei laughed.

"Seriously, I…"

"Hiei." Kurama said in a warning tone but he was rather amused.

They continued walking until they reached the administrative building. They walked into the office to see Genkai and the Enki-sama. The receptionist greeted them.

"Hey, you two are not volunteering today." She said as she looked them over.

"No they are here for a different reason." Genkai said as she entered. "Follow me." She said and they followed her into Enki-sama's office who then stood and greeted them with a smile.

"I knew you two will make something of yourselves and now you're passing your success on to the next generation." Enki-sama started as he gestured for them to sit in the two chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

"I'd never thought that I'd have both of you in my office, like this, for this reason. I am extremely happy. My heart is bursting with joy and I know Genkai's as well." He said and smiled to them. "Well let's carry on. Since you both have agreed and everything is basically settled, I just need both your signatures." He said as he pulled out the final papers.

Genkai smiled as she stood next to the headmaster as she watched them signed them. When they were finished, he took some of them and put it in a folder and handed the rest to them.

"Congratulations, you are now the proud parents the Ohashi siblings." He smiled to them. "This was the best I've ever done and now I feel that I can die happy when that time comes." He said utterly complacent.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled trying to keep himself contained. He too was ecstatic. "As you all know, this is because of Hiei." He said and turned to Hiei. "Thank you Hiei." He whispered and leaned in and kissed his cheek, seeing that they had company.

"You two are so cute it's ad nauseam." Genkai said but she was happy for them.

"When can we see them?" Kurama asked as he tried not to get too excited to see them.

"We told them to pack because they were being adopted, but we didn't tell them by whom." The headmaster grinned.

"Really, we should go to them now then." Kurama replied hastily.

"Well, you're all done." Genkai chimed in.

"Thank you so much." Kurama bowed to them and they returned the gesture. Genkai led them out of the office and Kurama noticed Hiei was quiet.

"Anything you would like to say?" Kurama asked him as they walked out.

"There is no need to say anything." He gave Kurama a contented look and Kurama smiled.

When they reached in front of the dorm building, they saw Shiori and Ken sitting on the bench waiting. When they saw Kurama and Hiei, they ran to them, but they were sad, on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as he guided her back to the bench and sat with her on his lap.

"We are being adopted today and I will never get to see you again." She said as she began to cry on his shoulder. Kurama glanced at Hiei who was putting the boy who was hugging his leg.

"They really don't know?" Kurama looked at Hiei who shrugged. "Shiori, we know you're being adopted today." He smiled as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Is it why you came today, to say bye? I will miss you. I remembered the first day we met you so long ago. You were really nice to us." She asked as she hiccupped and Ken looked up at them expectantly. He has become as fond of Hiei as Shiori to Kurama.

"We came to take you home. We're adopting you." He smiled and felt very happy to see her facial expression change to unbelievable.

"Is it true?" She asked loudly and excited as she looked at Hiei who nodded. "Really?" She asked again and Kurama nodded as he took her off his lap and stood.

"We should go before it gets colder and darker." He said as he picked up her things but Hiei stopped him.

"I'll get it." He said as he gave Ken to him to hold instead. Smiling at Hiei, Kurama took Ken's hand and led them to the car.

Shiori was skipping and gambolling as she ran to the car and eventually Ken followed. "We're really going home with you?" She asked again as she looked into the coup excitedly.

"Yes." He laughed lightly and waited for Hiei to disarm the alarm. He then pulled back the seat of the two it crawl in the back seat. Making sure they are buckled in, he adjusted the seat and then sat in the front. It was then Hiei came and sat in the driver's seat.

They drove off and the two in the back was laughing, talking and just having fun and getting excited and a bit carried away about their life as it would be from then on.

"I don't think we'll get much sleep tonight Hiei." Kurama leaned over to Hiei and whispered. 'I hope having a six year old and a four year old in the house would not be too bad.' He thought.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He turned to Kurama and then back to the road.

When they finally arrived, Shiori was in awe at the whole place. Ken did not want to leave Hiei's side since it was a strange place for him.

"Go with your sister." Hiei said as he took their bags out of the car.

"I want to stay with you." He said, his big brown eyes staring up at Hiei.

"Fine." He said as he balanced the bags, slammed the truck closed and walked up to the house.

"Brother, we don't have to share rooms anymore." She ran to him and pulled him to his room. Kurama smiled as he looked at Hiei.

"You were planning all this so long ago?" It finally dawned on him. "Is this why you wanted a big place?" He walked to him with a looked that said he was very touched and pleased.

"I had you in mind ever since." Hiei said without hesitance. Kurama smiled tenderly.

"We should help them unpack. " He said as he picked up some of the bags and brought it to the room. He then went to Ken's room where they were just talking and jumping on the bed. As Shiori saw Kurama walk to her she jump on him.

"What should I call you now?" She asked excitedly and Kurama turned to look at Hiei with an unexpected look. He then turned to her.

"What do you want to call me?"He asked hoping whatever she had in mind would not be degrading to his own self.

"Well, I like your hair. It is nice and long. You are nice and you remind me of mummy. You smell nice too and you're pretty too. Everyone thinks so and someone has a crush on you in the orphanage but it is supposed to be a secret." She said giddily and giggled.

"Really?" Kurama watched her and then Hiei who was now sitting on the bed. "Hiei you have competition." Kurama joked and Hiei smirked.

"Yes, he likes you too right?" She asked as she pointed at Hiei.

"I would like to think that he does. Do you think I should know who the other person is?" He asked and Hiei shook his head in amusement as Ken clung to him.

"Yea." She smiled and then whispered it in Kurama's ear.

"Oh, I see." He smiled at her. "You should go to your own room and unpack. We can go shopping tomorrow to get some things if you like." He smiled and put her down.

"You're going to stay with me right?" Ken asked Hiei as he looked up at him and Hiei nodded.

"I'll get her settled in." Kurama directed it to Hiei and left the room with a very jovial Shiori.

"This is your room Ken." Hiei said as he sat on the bed.

"Are you staying here with me forever? " He asked shyly, not used to the place as yet. He was not as open as his sister and ever since he met Hiei over a year and a half ago, he became attached to him.

"I am here for as long as you're here." Hiei said as he tousled his black hair affectionately.

"So this is my home now?' He asked and Hiei nodded. "Can I call you daddy then? You are my daddy now right?" He asked his brown innocent bright eyes wide hoping not to be rejected.

"Do you want to call me that?" Hiei asked startled but controlled himself. 'Never thought I'd be one, or wanted to be one for that matter.' He thought as it sounded strange to him being referred to as such.

"Yup." He nodded frantically. "I want to be just like you when I grow up, so strong and so brave and so nice. You're like a superhero. I feel nice when you're around and I know that I am safe." His child voice rang out with such sincerity.

"How do you see that?" Hiei was surprised he thought so highly of him. He did not do anything special for this child before considering adopting him, and it was mainly for Kurama. He missed the fact that it would affect the children as well.

"That is what you are to me. When the other children in the orphan talk about superheroes and what kind of powers they wanted, I just wanted to be like you. You are real and the superheroes are not real." He said shyly and looked down.

Hiei never thought a four year old would be telling him such things. He was actually touched by his confession. "You can call me anything you want." He said and he looked up at him quickly, his expression beaming with happiness.

"Really? You really mean it?" He asked excitedly and nodded, amused by his behaviour. When Hiei nodded he allowed himself to fall back on the plush bed in happiness, just smiling up at the ceiling.

"We should hurry unpack. Kurama prepared a huge dinner for you and your sister." He said as they began.

"Just like my mummy use to. If you're my daddy, is Kurama my mummy?" It was a purely curious question but Hiei couldn't help but find it very amusing. He held back his laughter.

"You should talk to Kurama about calling him that first, all right?" He said as he picked up the bag.

"All right I will." He said as a well behaved child.

When they finished unpacked and the room was personalised, they walked out and saw Kurama in the kitchen with Shiori. She was setting the table while Kurama réchauffé the food he prepared earlier.

"Hey Ken; come let me show you something." Shiori yelled excitedly as she saw her brother.

"What is it?" He asked as he watched her jump up and down.

"Come and see the scrolls. They made it with Genkai-sama a long time ago and they give it to each other before they were adopted too. Come on I'll show you and tell you the story." She said and pulled him towards the living room where each of the scrolls was hung.

Hiei looked at Kurama with a raised brow.

"She asked about it, so I told her the story." He smiled as he placed the food on the table.

"I'm curious to know what you said." He grinned as he pulled Kurama towards him, his hands around his waist.

"Well… I told her how nice you were to me and she really believe you like me." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck.

"What's not to like." He said and was about to kiss Kurama, they pulled away when they heard little footsteps running towards the kitchen, and Kurama reached for the rest of the food.

"Are you ready to eat?" Kurama asked as he finished put the food on the table.

"Yes we are." Shiori said happily and sat on the chair.

After they ate, there were in the living room talking about the schedule tomorrow.

"I have to trade in the car for a sedan so I'll drop you off with them and then call me to pick you up." Hiei said and Ken looked at him.

"You're not coming with us daddy?" He asked with pleading eyes as he looked up at Hiei. Kurama was caught off guard by the title.

"I hate shopping, maybe next time." He said and petted his head affectionately and Kurama smiled.

"I want both of you to go to your rooms and make a list of the things you want to get tomorrow." Kurama suggested and they beamed as they ran to their rooms. When they were gone, Kurama turned to Hiei with a raised brow and a smirk on his face.

"What." Hiei looked at him blankly.

"He called you daddy?" Kurama explained.

"He wants to and it's not killing me." Was all he said as he turned away.

"I see." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"He wants to call you mummy." He grinned as he looked at Kurama.

"So does Shiori." He sighed. "I don't know what to think about that." He explained and leaned against Hiei's shoulder who then rested his hand behind the couch as they sat.

"You are the maternal one, so you can indulge them." Hiei said while his hands made it to the red hair. Putting on the television, Kurama sighed.

"I'll think about it. Can't they just call me Kurama?" He asked as he changed the channel.

"No, we have to teach them to respect." Hiei explained and kissed his temple. "It's not that bad." He comforted.

"No, it is not. I'm glad we have them now because I can't imagine them with anyone else." Kurama smiled as he snuggled next to Hiei. They turned when they heard loud chatter. Sitting up Kurama turned and smiled at them.

Ken came and stood in front of them and handed the list to Hiei who took it and looked it over. "Is this all?" He asked and looked at Ken who nodded. Kurama smiled and turned to Shiori who smiled and handed hers to him. While Kurama was reading it, Ken squeezed between them to sit next to Hiei. Kurama looked at Hiei in surprise who just shrugged and moved to accommodate Ken. Shiori went to sit next to Kurama as she described everything she wanted in great detail.

Eventually they began watching a movie that the children wanted to see. When the movie was almost finished, they were already asleep.

"Shiori." Kurama called softly and shook her gently.

"Mhmm." She moaned out as she stirred.

"Let's get you to bed." He said and stood up, pulling her with him. Rubbing her eyes, she walked with him with her eyes still closed. Kurama looked back and saw Hiei carrying Ken to his room.

Tucking her in, he kissed her forehead and then left. Going to their room to change he saw Hiei and smiled. Walking up to him, he hugged him from behind.

"Hey." He said softly with a smile as his hands made its way under Hiei's shirt, caressing the well toned abs beneath and then went lower. Turning around, Hiei grinned at Kurama.

"You know you'll have to be quiet." He smirked when Kurama nodded and pulled him in a fervent kiss. When he pulled away he sighed.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long." He smiled and pulled away as he went to lock the door.

"Really?" He smirked as Kurama sauntered towards him and nodded. Stopping in front of Hiei, Kurama reached for the shirt and pulled it off Hiei.

"In a hurry for something?" He teased and Kurama gave him a playful glare as he reached for Hiei's belt.

"I have to go shopping tomorrow; therefore I need as much sleep as I possibly can. I, entertaining our recently acquired family, do not mean I intend to deprive you of your needs and attention." Kurama smiled as he finished with Hiei's belt and pulled him in another kiss. Wrapping his arms around Hiei's neck, he deepened it.

Hiei reached for the Kurama's pants. Loosening it, it slid to the floor in a soft poof sound. Stepping out of it, Kurama pulled Hiei towards the bed where he pulled him on top his own body. Breaking the kiss in his new position, Hiei looked deep into the eyes he adored as he pulled down the rest of the garments Kurama wore. Caressing the supple cheeks he grinded his hips into Kurama's. Letting out a sultry moan, he closed his eyes and then opened it again and looked at Hiei again, wanting more.

Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama again, his hands venturing below the shirt Kurama wore. Eliciting a few moans from Kurama, he decided to go lower. Kurama loved to be excited before the main course and Hiei loved to yield to his wishes. Caressing Kurama's pelvis, and down the side, he allowed his hands to stop on the flawless thigh. Moving it up to make way for him, he settled between the lovely legs that were admired by all, unfortunately. The beauty, the length, the flawlessness, the whole body underneath possessed such unnatural exquisiteness that can make anyone desire to claim. With one move, he entered and pulled away form they long kiss. Moaning out, Kurama closed his eyes and pressed his head into the pillow. He knew he could not make as much noise as he would like, as a result he began to breathe rather quickly, through his mouth.

Opening his eyes, he smiled lovingly at Hiei as he wrapped his legs around Hiei's waist, hugging him closer towards him. He rested his chin on Hiei's shoulder as he tightened their embrace as Hiei began to move within him. His breathing came in pants as he began to grip Hiei tighter, causing light bruising on his back. Hiei cared not for it as he continued to move as he shifted Kurama to better accommodate them in their passion.

"Uh…" Kurama moaned out. It could not keep it in much longer as Hiei's pace increase while he was being shifted again, then angled and thrust into with such vigour, so robust yet loved. Tightening his legs, he moved with Hiei as they seek for completion together. With one final hard thrust that moved the bed, Hiei came and a second after, with a wordless cry, Kurama climaxed as well. Relaxing on the bed basking in their afterglow, Kurama smiled as he breathing came out in pant. Hiei sluggishly moved to the side of the bed and turned to Kurama whose breathing was not any better than his.

"I love… how you just… position me so well… for …uh…maximum satisfaction." He in a panting breath and Hiei wiped some strands of hair from his face.

"You liked that?" Hiei grinned and Kurama nodded.

"Very much." Kurama smiled as his eyes began to weaken with delightful sleep.

"Go to sleep." Hiei said as he pulled him in an embrace as he covered them.

Within minutes they feel asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama was getting Shiori and Ken ready to go out for their shopping adventure. Shiori was excited as ever, cavorting while Kurama noticed that Ken was the reserved one, similar to Hiei, which was why he was very much more attached to Hiei rather than Kurama. Kurama hoped that today, Ken would try to open up to him considering yesterday, he was all about Hiei and barely acknowledged Kurama. When they were ready, they left.

After Hiei dropped them off in the mall, their first stop was to a school uniform store and then to get some outerwear since winter was fast approaching. Shiori and Ken would be starting their new school soon and would need their uniform. Kurama was lucky to get them both in the same school. After that, Shiori ran into a trendy children's clothing store. Holding Ken's hand, he walked in and looked around.

"Shiori, do not go too far where I cannot see you." He said to her and she nodded as she looked around at what she wanted. Still holding Ken, he reached for a shopping basket with wheels and handle, he handed it to her and she gladly pulled it while looking around.

"Do you see anything you want?" He looked down and asked Ken.

"Yes." He said shyly and pointed to a black cargo pants. As Kurama was about to reach for it, someone came up to him.

"Hello, would you like any help?" The man said and Kurama turned and smiled as he looked at him.

"No, thank you." He said but frowned as he looked at the taller man with short brown hair and very masculine features and broad shoulders. "Do I know you?" He asked and the man held the same look.

"I was thinking the same thing. You look familiar, well the hair." He explained and Kurama looked at his name tag and stiffened a bit as the memories came flooding back as he recalled who this person was and how he knew him.

"Gouki? As in the Gouki form the orphanage?" Kurama looked up at him and his eyes widen in realisation.

"You?" He asked and then turned away guiltily. "I apologise for that. I was a juvenile and ever since I matured I've been trying to set myself straight." He explained and Kurama smiled.

"That is all that matters, not what you have been, but what you've become." Kurama said sweetly and he smiled in relief. Kurama looked down when Ken tugged him. "Yes Ken?"

"I want to go to Shiori." He said in a soft tone.

"All right, but stay with her, don't stray." He said and let him go as he watched them.

"Are they your children?" Gouki's husky voice rang out and Kurama smiled.

"Yes." He said with a radiant smile. "I see you're the manager here, that's really nice. How do you like it?" He asked making a conversation as he kept an eye on them as they shopped.

"I love it. I've always loved children and I am expecting one in a few months so I am really excited about that." he said and Kurama smiled.

"That's wonderful. They are very fulfilling." He sighed contently.

"Yes." He said and watched as Kurama passed his hand through his hair. He noticed the ring but did not ask. He was relieved to have met the redhead now to apologise so he can be relieved from his past. He was counting his blessing now that the redhead was forgiving and being very friendly towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama looked at Ken who walked up to him with a sad face.

"May I call daddy?" He asked and Kurama smiled as he took out his phone and dialled for Hiei. He then handed him the phone and watched as Ken beamed when he assumed that Hiei answered.

"Daddy, I don't know what to get." He started and asked Hiei's opinion on some of the clothes he was deciding on. Kurama shook his head in amusement. When Ken was finished with it, he handed it back to Kurama who smiled. Ken went to get whatever it was he was talking to Hiei about and came back to Kurama.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Ken nodded.

"Daddy says he's leaving to come pick us up now." He smiled and left to get his sister.

"It was nice seeing you. I have to go check out now." Kurama said and smiled as he picked up the bags of clothes he bought previously.

"It was really good. I hope you come by again. I would like to redeem myself." He explained guiltily.

"You have." Kurama said kindly.

"Thank you but I have another I need to seek forgiveness from." He sighed and Kurama knew who he meant. "You two were close then, have you kept in contact?" He asked and as Kurama was about to answer, he heard Ken crying.

"Excuse me." He said quickly as he went to his side. "What happened here?" he asked when Shiori looked guilty about something.

"I told him sorry already." She said as she was about to cry.

"It's all right." He said and stooped down and looked at Ken. "What's wrong Ken?" He asked concerned.

"She yelled at me and grabbed my pants, saying it was too girly and that she wanted it." He said and cried harder. Kurama pulled him in a hug and sooth him.

"It's all right, she apologised already." He cooed and pulled away. "Big boys don't cry. Do you want your daddy to come and see you crying?" He asked and Ken shook his head.

"Shiori, please don't yell at your brother again. If he wants the pant, let him have it and if you want one, just get one, but don't yell at him again." He said firmly and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mummy." She said and began to cry and grabbed on to him. Kurama cringed when he heard what she called him but he had more pressing matters to deal with.

"It's all right, but just remember that if there is a problem don't let it out on him." He said as he comforted her as well.

"I will." She sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Good, let's go pay for them now." He said and looked at the basket full of clothes. Allowing Shiori to pull it, he held onto Ken's hand as he went to check out. When they were finished, he just waved to Gouki, who was helping another patron, and left.

By the time they reached out in the parking lot, Hiei just drove up.

"Good timing." Kurama smiled as Hiei came out and took all the bags. Kurama strapped them in the now black infiniti G 35 sedan while Hiei put the things in the truck.

When they arrived home, Kurama video called Yukimura-san to introduce his new grandchildren to him. He was ecstatic to meet them and they loved him as well. As always when Kurama calls him, Hiei did not care much to entertain their conversation. Kurama always smile when he calls because right behind Yukimura were the pictures he took and sent for him. He felt overjoyed that Yukimura was broadcasting it so proudly in his home.

It was after dinner, and Kurama tucked them in bed earlier since they had school the next day. Given that it was still relatively early for them to sleep, Kurama met Hiei in the living room on the couch watching the news.

"You'd never guess who I saw today." Kurama started as he flopped down on the couch next to Hiei and snuggled against his shoulder.

" Who?" Hiei asked not really caring as he paid more attention to the news.

"Gouki." Kurama smiled when Hiei turned to him giving him more attention.

"Really? Where?" Now he was interested.

"He's the manager of the children's store. He seems nicer now and felt really guilty about what he did to us. He apologised to me." Kurama said with a smiled.

"Hn." He grunted and turned back to the television.

"He wants to apologise to you two. He asked me if I still keep in contact with you since we were close then." The look on Kurama's face showed that he was very please and amused with the whole situation.

"What did you tell him?" He glanced at Kurama and then back at the screen.

"I didn't get a chance to, something happened between Shiori and Ken and he began to cry. I took care of it though." He said contently as he felt Hiei's hand in his hair. "We have to go back again this weekend, so this time you can accompany us." Kurama suggested with a smile.

"Is this some kind of gratification you'll get instead of wanting revenge?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Kurama grinned as he kissed Hiei sweetly. "I know you'll enjoy it as well." He added as they pulled away.

"I don't doubt it." He confessed as he took off the television and stood up. When Kurama looked up at him, he reached out his hands and Kurama took it as he was being pulled up in a standing position. He pulled Kurama towards their bedroom and Kurama chuckled.

"Isn't it too early to sleep?" Kurama asked.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He grinned and pulled Kurama in the room.

They stripped and were doing an immense amount of foreplay. Having enough, they moved on. As Hiei made his first thrust into Kurama, there was a knock on their door.

"What! Now?" Kurama raised his head from the pillow as he stared at the door incredulously, and then up at Hiei who was holding himself up over him.

"I had a nightmare." Ken's voice spoke shaken with fear.

"Uh." Hiei groaned as he rested his head against Kurama's shoulder.

"Hiei." Kurama said as he moved one leg from Hiei's waist and shifted.

Detaching himself from Kurama, he rolled over to the side as Kurama sat up and grabbed his night shirt. Putting it on, he went and opened the door and sighed when Hiei just left the bed and walked into their bathroom and shut the door. Sighing, he looked at Ken who was still shaken by whatever he dreamt. Picking him up Kurama just held him and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"It's all right, it was not real." He comforted as Ken tightened his hold around Kurama's neck.

"It was scary." He whispered with a shaken voice. Walking towards his room, Kurama rest him on his bed and sat next to him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

When Hiei walked back into the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom, he did not see Kurama, so he slipped on his pyjama pants and went under the covers. About fifteen minutes later, Kurama came back.

"How is he?" Hiei asked as Kurama walked towards the bed and climbed in. Hugging Hiei as he rested his head on his chest, he answered.

"He's better. He dreamt about anacondas. One was trying to swallow him whole and no one was there to save him." Kurama explained. "How are you?" Kurama turned and looked at Hiei.

"Hn." He grunted not knowing what to say.

"I couldn't just ignore…"

"I know." Hiei cut him off.

"We can continue since I doubt he'll have two nightmares in one night." Kurama said as he shifted suggestively against Hiei.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Kurama nodded as he went to straddle Hiei's waist. Not having anything under the nightshirt was convenient.

"Since you're up there, you have to do all the work." He grinned as he caressed Kurama all over, as far as he could reach.

"Ah really?" Kurama grinned as he moved his hips against Hiei's stirring up new life and ardour in them both.

"Yes." Hiei smirked and Kurama moved to loosen the pyjama pants.

Kurama caressed him before inching up and sitting all the way down onto him. Letting out a moan, he leaned down and kissed Hiei as he began to move, rocking back and forth. Hiei's hands went up to grip the divine thighs as he squeezed it as he moved with Kurama.

They heard something but refuse to pay it any attention, but it was becoming persistently annoying that Kurama almost yelled out in frustration. He could not even enjoy what they were doing, or trying to do for that matter, because of the distraction.

"I can't believe this!"He snapped. Not even close to finishing yet, he climbed off Hiei in frustration. "You go this time." He snapped angrily and Hiei sighed. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he dressed and left to investigate why Ken was crying this time.

When he came back to the room, he saw Kurama was in the bed with his back towards him. Crawling under the sheets he rested his hands around Kurama's waist.

"Just go to sleep Hiei." He said, his eyes closed and his mouth wearing a frown.

"It's not his fault." Hiei reasoned as he kissed Kurama's cheek but then settled behind him afterwards.

"I know." He started and sighed. "I'm just not in the mood anymore. Good night Hiei." He said softly.

"Fine, goodnight." Hiei said and turned away from him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Twenty Nine

I do not think this story wants to end. While writing this chapter, I realised that it was really long (well over 10,000 words) therefore I cut it in half to post something for you to read. I may have not mention this in previous chapters, although it had been implied, but just to make it clear, it has been a few years now and everyone has moved into their own place and has committed to their significant other. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will let you know that the next chapter will be a long one as I am currently writing it and it is already longer than this one. It will be the last, (hopefully) and I can't wait for you to read it. As always please let me know what you think, review. Until next time…


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 30 – The Last Chapter

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day when Kurama had everything straightened out with their school, he left for work. He was in a foul mood for the whole day and the next few days since they had to give them more attention now they were in school. On some days Kurama would be too tired to do anything but to sleep because of work and then since Hiei works late as of late, when he pick them up he had to cook and help them with homework. It was getting to him. Hiei promised to leave work early to give Kurama a break. Kurama was now at work and wondered how he would feel a month from now considering he felt so horrible just having them for less than a week. 'I was not expecting this.' He sighed and groaned when his mobile rang.

"What." He snapped as he answered his mobile.

"Shuichi, are you all right?" Keiko's concerned voice asked over the receiver and he sighed.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not in a pleasant mood. I should not have taken it out on you." He apologised.

"It's all right. We all have those days." She said in understanding though she did not know the reason behind it and he was not interested in letting her know.

"I always adore hearing from you." He started.

"Oh yes, I was just wondering if Yusuke and I can come over tomorrow, you know to meet them?" She asked happily.

"Yes, and maybe you can take them for a night." He mumbled but she heard him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he sighed.

"You heard that?" He groaned.

"Yes, now tell me."She demanded.

"It's personal therefore I would rather not." He explained

"Come on, I'm your sister, I know your good and bad." She explained and he sighed. He knew Keiko could be stubborn and he also knew her heart was in the right place and if he desired her to keep it confidential, she would.

"It's just Hiei and I have not have time together for a while now. If we do, it's only a matter of time before we get interrupted. We never have enough time to even do anything." He sighed in frustration.

"Oh I see." She said thoughtfully. "How would you handle it then? You just have them for a short time now and you're like this. What would happen in the future? They would only need your attention more as they get older. They may become more independent but that's when they would need you the most." She lectured and he sighed.

"I know. Maybe we just need to get use to it; we did jump from zero to two." He said.

"Yes that's true, but then you have us for a reason too, if you and Hiei want to go out on a date or do something together, just call me. I don't mind having them over for some time. That way you both and get use to them gradually." She suggested and he smiled.

"Thank you, I would love that. What about this weekend, we have to go shopping with them again but we can drop them off by you afterwards." He explained.

"Great, I'll let Yusuke know." She chirped.

"Thanks sis." He said again.

"It's nothing. Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow so they'll get use to me." She said.

"All right, bye." He smiled and she bid her farewell as well and hung up.

He let out a relieved sigh as he dropped his head on his desk.

It was Friday and Kurama was relieved that Hiei went to pick them up from their school and then drove to pick him up from work. It was convenient seeing that they had afterschool classes and it ended at five. Thank God for the good and extended school system. It reminded him when he use to stay back to get the most out of his schooling.

They walked into the house and Kurama just told Hiei that they could order food instead of cooking. He rested his work bag below the table where his laptop resided and went into the bedroom to change before taking a shower. When he was done, he flopped on the bed and was gone in an instant.

Going into the room to get rid of a few layers of clothing, Hiei smiled fondly at the scene and covered Kurama who was half naked wearing only his pyjama shirt.

Hiei instructed Shiori to study her kanji and counters while he took Ken for a bath. When he was finished, he ordered the food before helping Ken with his homework. Shiori was fine when it came to bathing, as a result, she did not need a guardian. While helping Ken with his homework, Hiei looked up and she was clean, tidy and dressed. She was about to knock on their bedroom door when Hiei called her.

"Shiori no, he's sleeping." He said and she turned to him.

"Oh." She sighed sadly and walked away from the door. She sat on the couch and pick out a book from her bag where it lay on the floor. Getting comfortable, she began to read.

"Do you think you can do the rest?" He asked Ken who nodded and tried it.

"Good, I'll be back to check on the rest." He said as he stood up. It was his time to wash away all the dirt form the day. When he emerged from the bathroom, he could not help but to look at Kurama with a fond expression, again. He left him to sleep and left the room to check on Ken and his work.

When the delivery man came, Hiei took care of it and Shiori looked at him, waiting for approval.

"You can go now." He said and she grinned as she ran to the bedroom. Opening the door, she pounced on Kurama thus drawing him out of his beloved sleep.

"Time to wake up, the food is here." She said excitedly and Kurama smiled at her and pulled her down next to him.

"I need some more sleep." He murmured and she gladly snuggled next to him.

"Aren't you hungry?" She looked up at his angelic face and began playing with the strands of hair that was littered all around the pillow.

"Sleep is more important." He said and closed his eyes again. It was then Hiei came in to the sight of both of them on the bed. Shiori turned and smiled then looked back at Kurama.

"Time to wake up." Hiei said and Kurama opened one eye and looked at him then closed it again.

"I don't want to." He responded sounding very much like a recalcitrant child.

"When you eat, you'll go back to sleep." Hiei promised and Shiori shook him.

"Let's go the food is getting cold." She said and he finally sat up.

"All right I'm up." He said and she smiled.

"Yay." She cheered.

"I'll meet you out outside." Kurama said and kissed her on the forehead and soon after she left.

Hiei handed him his pyjama bottom.

"Thanks." Kurama accepted and pulled it on.

"You don't look normal." Hiei stated as he pulled Kurama up from the bed.

"I'm drained. I just need some sleep, and I think I'm coming down with something." He said. "It's all due to the lack of sleep. I should feel better soon when my body gets a chance to recuperate and catch up on much needed sleep." He smiled as they walked out.

"So does this mean you're not having your Friday night ritual talk with my father?" Hiei asked as they sat down around the table where Ken and Shiori were already occupying.

"I'll just go on to say hi and let them talk to him. You could say something too Hiei. He does not bite, well not hard anyway." Kurama chuckled when Hiei glared at him as they began eating.

"We're going to see granddad again?" Shiori asked excitedly and Kurama nodded.

"Yes." He smiled at her enthusiasm. She was eager to call everyone by a title that she never used in a long time. Ken was also but he rarely spoke, only when he needed to.

"Ken, are you all right?" Kurama turned to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said as he ate slowly.

"Are you sure?" Kurama pressed on and Ken looked at Hiei then at Kurama.

"I'm sure." He smiled and continued eating.

When dinner was over, Hiei told Kurama that he could go back to sleep and he'll take care of everything. Shiori and Ken ran to the living room to watch some television.

"Thanks Hiei." Kurama smiled and kissed him. Pulling away, Hiei reached for him again and Kurama gladly accepted the more ardent and loving kiss. Pulling away Hiei caressed Kurama's cheek.

"Don't worry about anything, just sleep." He said as he began clearing the table.

"I will. I'll just call him and then let them talk to him." Kurama explained and left to his laptop where he started the video call.

"Hello Kurama." Yukimura smiled when they had a visual.

"Goodnight Yukimura-san." Kurama smiled and then Ken rushed over and jumped on his lap.

"Hello granddad." He said excitedly and Kurama was surprise that he had such excitement in him.

"Ken, how are you? How did you do in school today?" He asked and Kurama smiled.

"I did great. It was fun. We are learning about the planets and the stars and daddy was helping me with my homework today too." He beamed.

"That's wonderful." Yukimura smiled and then looked at Kurama.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I need to retire for the night." Kurama said and covered his mouth as he yawn.

"I understand. Sleep well." He smiled.

"Thank you." Kurama said and turned to Shiori who was engrossed in the show. "Shiori you're grandfather is online." He said as he stood up and helped Ken sit on the chair properly.

"Oh, I'm coming." She said grinning as she jumped off the couch.

"Goodnight Ken." Kurama said and kissed his forehead and then Shiori's. "Goodnight Shiori."

"Sleep well and have nice dreams." She smiled up at him, hugged him and then began talking to Yukimura.

By the time Hiei was finished, Kurama was fast asleep and Yukimura found out everything that happened during the course of the week.

"Hiei, come talk to me." He said with a smile but his tone was serious. Hiei sighed as he walked over and shooed them to the couch as he took over the conversation.

"What is it." Hiei sat on the chair recumbently as he looked at his father's face which was plastered full screen.

"I want to see them in person." He shared his thoughts about meeting them.

"I am not holding your feet." He said as he turned away.

"I'm glad; you do know that means I'll be visiting?" He teased.

"Really, then tell me, are my eyes red?" He said his voice saturated with sarcasm and Yukimura laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Hiei rose early to prepare breakfast for everyone. He woke up Ken and Shiori to help them get dress. As he signalled for them to have the breakfast he prepared, he went to wake up Kurama. Sitting next to him, he removed some strands of red hair from his angelic face.

"Kurama, time to wake up." He said softly as he continued his ministration on the red hair.

"It's morning already?" The sleepy voice asked as green eyes were revealed to the world.

"Yes, and everyone is ready." He smiled when Kurama held a look of surprise.

"Really?" He asked as he sat up and stretched.

"Yes they're eating. Get ready; your breakfast is getting cold." He said and smirked at Kurama expression.

"You made breakfast and got them ready?" Kurama asked astonished.

"I'm not an invalid." He said but was pleased with Kurama's reaction.

"I know, but I'm surprised, happy but surprised." Kurama responded as he rose from the bed and stood.

"It is not fair having you do it all the time." He said and walked to the door. "Don't take long getting ready as if you have to fly to Norway for your clothes." He joked and left Kurama speechless.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiei regretted that he promised Ken he'd accompany then this time, he loathed shopping. They were on their way to the mall, Kurama just observing things, Shiori singing and Ken just there. Once in a while he would sing with her, but then stop. When they arrived at the mall, Kurama made sure they were all buttoned up to brace the frosty air. They left Hiei since he had to search for a spot to park.

Walking into the children's store, he allowed Shiori and Ken to roam while keeping his eye on them. Luckily the staffs were prepared to handle children manhandling their merchandises.

"Excuse me." A female voice called from behind.

"Yes." Kurama smiled a friendly smile at her.

"I couldn't help but notice when you came in. You really do look flawless up close. What do you use on your skin?" It came out in a rush that Kurama blinked in confused.

"I beg your pardon." He said somewhat offended by this woman but he just looked at the pregnant sylph in front of him and took note of her. She was of average beauty, brown hair and purple eyes. The dress she wore was diaphanous with an under layer. It fit her loosely enough to allow her to move freely but contoured her body well enough to see her feminine curve and her prized stomach. Her jacket was thrown over her forearm as she held it against her.

"Does anyone compliment you on how you look? I mean how do you keep it up while having two children? I've heard that eventually women let themselves go and their husbands lose their desire to be with them. I'm pregnant and I finally have the man of my dreams. I don't want that to happen. How do you stay looking so radiant?" She asked.

"Sleep." Was the first thing he said with an amused smile seeing that he probably did not look this way the day before, but thanks to Hiei, now he did.

"Really?" She asked a bit taken aback by such a simple and somewhat obvious answer.

"Yes, and it also helps to divide the work evenly among you two because it does get arduous." He smiled at her and then someone came up to them. 'What part of me looks like a damn woman?' He yelled in his head for the umpteenth time since he began growing his hair. 'Where is their spirit of discernment?'

"I saw that you have met my fiancée." Gouki smiled at Kurama who aborted his train of thought.

"Yes, I have." He said masking his surprise as he smiled at the unusual way she came up to him.

"Wouldn't you introduce us?" She asked as she just stood there watching her fiancé.

"Oh yea. I uh… actually forgot your name." He said directing it to Kurama with a sheepish smile. "We were in the same orphanage way back in the stone age." He joked and Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, my name is Minamino Shuichi, hajimemashite." He said as decorous as always.

"Yoroshiku, my name is Oda Susune." She smiled and Kurama's eyes narrowed at the name as he frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They turned when they heard such abhorrence from a deep voice which was approaching them as red eyes glare at Susune.

"Hiei?" She called looking surprised as he came and stood athwart to Kurama.

"Hiei." Gouki said to Hiei and he turned to him.

"You." He said not caring to use his name.

"Wait, wait, I am lost here. Gouki how do you know Hiei?" She asked as she rose up both her hands in the air.

"Same way I know Shuichi." He answered and then finally turned to Kurama direction, not looking at him since Hiei arrived.

"Then you, you're the…" Susune stammered in realisation as she looked at Kurama in a new light of realisation.

"Yes I'm. I'm a lovely find, don't you think?" Kurama smiled pleasantly at her, feeling very complacent as he remembered her referring to him as something being picked up from the side of the road. He looked at her as she gawked.

"How do you know Susu, Hiei?" Gouki asked as he turned to her and then to Hiei.

"A mistake I regret." Was all he said as he glared at the woman who was still gaping at Kurama. The look she possessed was one of awe and wonder along with envy. She was probably wondering how Hiei could have someone like Kurama and can see why he would dump anyone to have such natural grace and beauty as a companion.

When he was rewarded with a confused look he sighed. "She's an erstwhile friend I dated, unfortunately." He said and put a hand around Kurama's waist to make sure they got the point.

"So you two are together?" Gouki asked as he saw Hiei's motion.

"What do you think." Hiei glared at the woman and then Gouki.

"Hiei, I want to apologise for our past." Gouki started.

"You did nothing to me, you're apologising to the wrong person." Hiei said roughly and Kurama touched the arm that was around his waist, leaned towards him and whispered.

"Hiei, just accept it. He is on a mission to mend his life." Kurama explained.

"Daddy." Ken yelled out joyfully as he saw Hiei and ran to him, grabbing on to his leg.

"Hey." Hiei's expression softened as he looked down into brown eyes as he ruffled the short black hair.

"Can you help me choose some things? Shiori does not like what I choose." He complained and Hiei turned to his audience.

"Let's go." He said pulling Kurama along with him.

"It was nice seeing you again Gouki, and…" He paused when he looked at Susune. "My warning still stands with you. I doubt your fiancé know you called Hiei last week. Maybe you should talk and I wish you both much luck for your future." He said pleasantly and walked away with Hiei as he overheard Gouki asking her to elaborate. The look on Gouki's face made Kurama sympathise with him. He was hurt and angry, for logical reasons.

They walked where Shiori stood as she contemplated on two dresses. Hiei went to help Ken while Kurama helped Shiori. Not wanting to stay in the store as long as they needed, they checkout and went into another store, to Hiei's dismay.

Eventually, after one of the most dreadful few hours of Hiei's life, they left the shopping mall.

"It wasn't that bad." Kurama chuckled and Hiei looked at him.

"They're just children, you're worse." He sighed and Kurama hit him playfully and then turned to the back.

"Are you guys ready to see your auntie Keiko and uncle Yusuke?" He asked and they squealed in excitement, well mostly Shiori.

"Great." Kurama smiled. "Are you ready for your sleep over too?" He asked at they both nodded.

"Why are we sleeping over?" Ken asked curiously and Kurama pondered a reasonable excuse.

"Your auntie adores you and she wants to get to know you better. " He smiled at them and they accepted it. Turning back, he sighed and Hiei glanced at him with a smirk on his face as if he was about to say something.

"Shut up." Kurama snapped but there was no venom.

"Why not state fact than a fabrication?" Hiei smirked and Kurama glared.

"Do you want me to have a sleep over with them as well and leave you alone in the house?" Kurama smirked as he turned to Hiei. "I know you can have fun if you put your mind to it."

"Maybe you should." He responded as he grinned.

"Will I ruin your fun if I am there?" Kurama teased.

"Yes, so go." He said and Kurama laughed.

"I would love to ruin your fun." Kurama said in a serious tone and Hiei held his gaze for a while with a fulfilled look on his face.

When they arrived by Yusuke and Keiko's place, they did not have to introduce considering they met then earlier in the week.

"Hello auntie." Shiori said as she held Ken's hand.

"Hey you two. How was shopping? Did you have fun?" She asked as she stooped down to look at them on their eye level.

"It was good. We bought a lot of things." She said with a smile and Ken nodded.

"And daddy helped me pick out clothes too." He said proudly.

"He did?" Yusuke asked as he walked in and watched Hiei. "I didn't know you could shop Hiei." He teased and Hiei glared at him.

"I do not want to resort to violence in the presence of unadulterated children, so don't tempt me." He glared and Yusuke laughed.

"Lighten up Hiei. For one, I hate the fact that you have children before me. Why do you have to beat me to everything? It's like I have to follow in your footsteps." He sounded almost whiny.

"I remember a few years ago you told me I would be alone and you would have them." He grinned and Yusuke made a face.

"Destiny bites." Yusuke sighed.

"Anyway, will you two be all right with them?" Kurama interrupted.

"Yes we'll be fine; you two go and have fun." Keiko encouraged and Kurama stooped down to bid them bye until Sunday afternoon.

"Bye and be good all right?" Kurama looked at both of them and hugged them. Hiei petted them affectionately and then they left.

They drove back home to drop off the multiple bags of clothing, shoes, and stationery along with some toys.

"Want to go somewhere?" He asked as he pulled Kurama towards him with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind? We have from this afternoon until tomorrow." Kurama smiled at Hiei's incentive as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulder.

"Let's go." Hiei said as he pulled Kurama towards the door. Luckily he had time to grab his jacket.

Kurama did not know where they were headed until he saw the beach and then the boardwalk. He smiled when he remembered that here was the place he brought Hiei years ago when they were still in school. Kurama smiled as he remembered talking Hiei into taking a break and they came here to get ice cream. It was nice.

"That day was nice." Kurama sighed contently as Hiei parked.

"You would like it because you covered me with whipped cream." He grinned.

"It was an accident." Kurama defended. "People would think us as strange, coming here in the cold for ice cream." Kurama commented as they stepped out of the car.

"Then they're morons because the store is here." Hiei said obviously.

"True but you know people rarely think these days." Kurama commented as they walked to the store. They ordered the same thing they did years ago with the exception of no whipped cream. Walking on the boardwalk, they looked at the twilight night, since nightfall came early this time of year. All the amber coloured lights lit the rustic boardwalk as they sauntered below it. They kept a comfortable silence as Kurama hugged Hiei's free arm with his as they walked while enjoying their frozen dairy treat.

"I miss this." Kurama sighed out contently as he held Hiei tighter as a cold wind blew.

"I like this." Hiei said with his short black wool double breasted jacket open and his scarf just hanging from his neck.

"We should hurry, I'm cold." Kurama shivered as he finished his ice cream and held onto to Hiei more. His gray mid thigh wool double breasted jacket was buttoned all the way up with his scarf winded around his neck.

"It is only because you just finish eating something cold, you'll feel better soon." Hiei said as they walked to the side where a vacant bench which seem to want some warmth. Sitting down as he finished his ice cream, Kurama sat with him and leaned against him, snuggling closer and Hiei wrapped his arm around him.

"I can't believe time flies so fast." Kurama sighed as they watched the wave crash on the shore, emitting white foam of salt water in its former place. The cold salty breeze rushed through his hair and caused his skin to sing with sensations.

"I've been waiting for my destiny, hoping I would be able to stomach it." Hiei confessed as he looked out and the now clear navy sky with the stars sparkling back to anyone who looks for them.

"Do you like what it has become and what it will be?" Kurama asked as he rested his head against Hiei's shoulder.

"I can't complain." He grinned down at Kurama and he smiled at Hiei's answer.

They spent the next hour just sitting there talking about things that interest them, what they felt in their realty and their hopes for their future.

"I'm in the mood for something really hot and filling." Kurama sighed out as he sat up.

"Hungry?" Hiei looked at him and Kurama grinned as he nodded. Standing up, they walked back slowly to the car, taking in the milieu and enjoying the feel of each other's warm presence in the cold world. They were not in a hurry to get to their destination as they star gazed while appreciating everything around them.

Finally in the car, they drove to one of their favourite restaurants. The reason Kurama loved it, was because of the ambience, it was rustic, warm, a splash of English medieval inspired decorations and the food was good as well. Hiei loved it because it gives the option of privacy and the food was as authentically Japanese while the décor was not. It was unusual having such a restaurant which was another reason he enjoyed it. Who would like something typical and normal anyway?

They walked in and were seated in their usual private seating.

"It has been a while, welcome back." The hostess said as she smiled at them both.

"Yes it has." Kurama smiled as he took the menu she handed to him. "Thank you."

"I will be back to take your orders, just take your time." She said and left.

"I miss this place so much. Maybe we can bring Shiori and Ken here too. They might like it." Kurama suggested contently as he always feel in such an atmosphere.

"This is not a place for children, just look around." Hiei said and Kurama had to admit it but that would be the only way for them to go to the restaurant more often.

"I don't want to give up this place Hiei." Kurama confessed as he looked over to him above his menu.

"Let them stay with your sister and Yusuke more often then." Hiei suggested as he scanned the menu in front of him and Kurama smiled.

"I just hope they don't think we don't want to be with them." Kurama replied as he glanced back at his menu.

"If they like them, they would beg us to allow them to visit and knowing Yusuke, they might want to go as much as they can." Hiei said as if he did not know if that was a good thing or not.

"Yusuke is a big child, so I know they will have fun with him, or have fun watching Keiko yell at him." Kurama chuckled.

"Hn." He smiled as they continued to figure out what they wanted to eat.

After a few minutes, they ordered their food and when it arrived, they gladly indulged in it savouring every morsel, every spoonful, every last bit of it.

They were on their way back home. As they stepped in, they rid themselves of their layers.

"It's so peaceful." Kurama noted as he looked around.

"No one is in the house except us." Hiei replied matter-of-factly.

"True, I'm going to indulge myself in a steamy shower." Kurama sighed contently as he went up into their room and stripped.

Walking into the adjoined bathroom, he turned on the tap to the wide-head shower and stepped under it. Sighing contently he stepped all the way below, allowing the water to stream down from the top of his head to the textured stone tiles beneath his feet, his red hair becoming darker with due to the saturation of water as it clung to his naked body: it felt good. It did not take long for the whole bathroom to become filled up with steam as he relaxed under the cascading water. He took his sponge and poured a generous amount of body wash onto it. Wanting to smell like Hiei, he used his Fir-scented body wash rather than his own Sakura scented one.

Smiling as he felt someone behind him, he did not bother to turn around but gave up the sponge to the newcomer.

"Want company?" Hiei asked as he accepted it and passed the sponge slowly up Kurama's arm and to his shoulder.

"I don't mind." Kurama smiled as he moved his wet hair aside as Hiei continued to wash his back.

"Is there any where else you can't reach?" He asked as he stepped closer and began to kiss the junction of Kurama's neck.

"Hm… I would like to return the favour first." Kurama smiled and closed his eyes as Hiei continued to kiss his neck and shoulder.

Pulling away, he moved Kurama away from being directly under the rain-like shower.

"I don't know how I feel about you smelling like me." He joked. "It seems like an oxymoron."

"Are you saying we contradict each other or just our scents?" Kurama asked curiously as he looked at Hiei.

"Both, but contradiction is good." He grinned.

"Of course it is. The world would be boring without such." Kurama smiled as he returned the favour to Hiei.

They were finished but did not want to move as Hiei kept passing the sponge all over Kurama.

"You do know I'm clean already." Kurama chucked as Hiei's action.

"I love to watch the water caress you and cling onto you as it trails down." He said as he squeezed the sponge on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama looked at him and smiled.

"It feels good as well." Kurama said as he stepped closer to Hiei and pulled him in a kiss. The kiss took upon a sensual note as it progressed with hands of one clutching the body of the other.

Reaching behind him, Hiei turned off the tap. Pulling away only for a moment to catch his breath, Kurama gave him one of his rare beautiful smiles as he pulled him in another kiss. Turning Kurama's body a little, he scooped him up in his arms as he carried him towards the bedroom. Not caring how wet they were, it was only water anyway, he gently lay Kurama down on the bed, still engaged in the kiss as he made his way over the svelte body.

There were no foreplay needed that night as the whole evening seemed to remind them of their strong need and desire for each other without having to resort to physical preparation. They did not care about anything at that moment. It was just them, only them existing as they yield to the strong emotional feeling, bringing to life the passion that was hidden from others. Kurama occupied Hiei as they bestirred each other and eventually coalesced. Kurama made his ardour known as he was being driven up to new heights. Gripping onto the sheets as hard as he could he attempted to ground himself, but failed as Hiei continued to make his body hum with new desires, sensations ,feelings and tingles. With Hiei gripping on Kurama's thigh, his pace increase with such vigour which gave rise to moans and erratic breathings. Escalating to new heights, they climaxed and floated gently back down to earth. Smiling at each other, Hiei rested his forehead against Kurama's as he basked in the lingering sensations.

A few hours later, the winds of the night began to increase in strength and speed as a howling sound was emitted from the unseen force. It continued as the couple in their warm chamber carried on with their nocturnal activity. A diaphanous white sheet draped over Hiei's lower body as it rose and fell in waves of passion being manipulated by the body it covered. Their fluid like motion only showed their mutual need and desires of the joined bodies as they engulfed themselves in each other, not caring for anything else in those precious shared moments. Returning back to reality, there was nothing that needed to be said, nothing else needed but a sated smile and a final kiss before succumbing to slumber.

Hiei ran his hands through the red hair as Kurama slept, his head resting on his chest. He was still up, and with a rare but very handsome smile on his face, he listened to the howling winds as his was reminded of how truly happy and content he was. He was mildly surprised when Kurama kept up with him and voiced out his need, but he was pleased to acquiesce to his beloved's desire. Now he was delightfully drained and he was savouring the feeling knowing that it may not happen for a while considering their new family. Finally giving into sleep, he allowed his eyes to drift closed as he hugged the other half of his soul as close to him as he physically could, and only stopped when Kurama began to stir. Relaxing his hold, he smiled when Kurama nuzzled him and plunged back into sleep, he too soon followed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Opening his eyes, Hiei noticed that he was the first to wake up and realised it was due to the pebble like sound of raindrops on the window as the wind threw it hither and thither. Making use of his time, he slid out of bed, pulled on his pyjama pants and went to prepare breakfast for the both of them. When he was finished, he walked back into the room and could not help it but to gravitate towards the exposed skin he saw. From the thigh of Kurama's leg was on covered and he just had to touch the slender, smooth seemingly flawless leg.

Kurama awoke with someone caressing his leg. It was then he noticed it was exposed. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw Hiei sitting next to him as his hands roamed and went a little under the sheet.

"I thought I'm supposed to be woken up by a kiss, not by being molested." Kurama smiled as he gazed lovingly at Hiei.

"A kiss?" Hiei smirked as he leaned down and planted a very sweet kiss on Kurama's lips. He pulled away to a smiling Kurama.

"Now I'm wide awake." Kurama said and stretched "The bed feels so warm and comfortable; I don't want to leave it." Kurama confessed. "Why don't you join me?" He started with a wide grin. "Maybe we can have some matutinal activities to jump start our day, to warm up our body and supply it with the sufficient blood and oxygen to much needed parts." Kurama lectured in his favour and Hiei only grinned in amusement.

"You're in such an amorous mood with an intellectual twist." He said with a grin and Kurama just lie back.

"Shut up and come here." Kurama said light-heartedly and yanked him down into a deep kiss as he pulled him over his now partially covered body.

When they pulled away, Hiei went for the ever lovely neck as he kissed along Kurama's jaw, down to the neck and shoulder.

Kurama hold him closely as he moved to his ear. "Get rid of the pants." Kurama whispered his command. Hiei grinned as he complied enthusiastically.

::::::::::::::::::

Finally, they emerged from their room and into the kitchen where Kurama was surprised to see breakfast ready.

"I'm getting use to being spoiled." Kurama smiled as he tasted it. Hiei was always a great cook so he had no qualms about having him cook anytime or hesitating to eat any of the many foods Hiei could prepare from scratch.

"It's good to be spoiled." Hiei said as they ate as Kurama finally notice that it was raining.

"Was it raining for the whole morning?" Kurama asked as he looked out into the dank world through the casement.

"Possibly, since the wind was really strong last night." Hiei shared and Kurama turned back to him.

"I was not aware as sleep was really pleasant." He smiled at Hiei.

"I fell asleep well before it began to rain but this morning it was raining heavily." He explained as they ate.

"What time are we going to pick them up?" Kurama asked suddenly.

"Whenever we feel like it or whenever they call." Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Sounds good. I don't have anything planned for today but I know we'll find a way to pass the time." Kurama said between bites.

"My father is coming next week." Hiei said taking Kurama by surprise.

"Really, and you agreed to it?" Kurama looked at him astonished.

"It's not a bad thing." He shrugged.

"It is very much not a bad thing. He'll get to see them in person and it has been quite a while since we've seen him." Kurama reminded and Hiei nodded.

They continued to enjoy their breakfast while entertaining each other in stimulating conversational topics. They spend the rest of their day cooking together and preparing meals for the next day, lunch for school and work. After, they watched a few shows on the television while discussion Oseibo gifts that they would need to buy soon. Kurama shared with Hiei that Shiori wanted to celebrate Christmas which he thought was not a bad idea. Kurama then left for the bathroom and when he returned, Hiei was lying lengthways on the couch, taking up the whole couch.

"Hiei I need to sit." Kurama chuckled as he nudged him.

"This is not the only seat." He smirked up at Kurama as he turned back to watch the television.

"All right." Kurama said and sat on him and grinned.

"You want to break me?" He glanced at him and shifted.

"I'll move them." Kurama smiled as he stood up and then straddled Hiei's waist and lie down on him.

"Ah, now I'm suffocating." He joked and Kurama laughed. When the phone rang, Hiei tried to reach behind him, over the arm of the couch to the table where it was, but he could not reach.

"Let me." Kurama said as they both tired to without having to get up. As Kurama shifted, and stretched he was able to grab the handheld but as he turned, he tumbled them both to the ground.

"Ah." Kurama yelled out as they both fell to the ground in a heap. He could not help but laugh and Hiei, who was now above him, grinned as he gestured to the still ringing phone in his hand.

"Oh yea." Kurama grinned sheepishly as he answered it.

"Moshi moshi." He greeted.

"Hey Kurama, have you two forgotten your children?" Yusuke's voice rang out through the receiver.

"We were waiting for a call to know when they wanted us to come over." Kurama explained as he looked up at Hiei.

"Well you guys can come over now. Keiko and I are getting ready for work tomorrow and they probably have to get ready for school." Came the unusually mature Yusuke.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Kurama assured.

"All right see you then." He said and they said bye and hung up.

"We have to get going." Kurama smiled up at Hiei who said nothing but leaned down and kissed him. Getting caught up in the kiss he remembered and pulled away.

"Hiei, we have to go, we don't have time." Kurama chuckled as Hiei kissed all over his face and then went back to his lips. After their intense make out session, they were off to pick up Shiori and Ken.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you guys get lost?" Yusuke asked as they entered his home.

"We had to be extra careful on the slippery road and we are just five minutes later than I said." Kurama said and looked around for Shiori and Ken. "Where are they?"

"In the kitchen." He said and paused. "You two went all out didn't ya." He grinned as he looked them over.

"What are you referring to Yusuke?" Kurama asked oblivious to what he meant.

"You took advantage of an empty house. I agree with you. I would do the same thing." He grinned and Kurama flushed slightly and Hiei said nothing.

"So when are we having a party so everyone can meet them and you know have fun. I think we all need a break from work and just party." He suggested with a grin.

"Well, that is actually not a bad idea and since Yukimura-san is coming next week, we can have it then, at our place." Kurama said and looked to Hiei for any objections. When he received none, he smiled at Yusuke.

"Well, it seems as if we have a party to plan." Kurama smiled as he looked to Hiei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama rushed to the door when he heard the door bell, opening it, he smiled as he saw Yukimura standing out in the cold.

"Welcome, come in." Kurama smiled as he saw him and ushered him in.

"Hello Kurama, I can see that Hiei is taking really good care of you." He said and hugged Kurama in a greeting hug and Kurama returned it.

"Eh hem." Hiei said not liking the overly long touchy hug.

"Ah, hello there Hiei." He said as he took off his shoes and walked to his son.

"I see you here." Was all Hiei said.

"You're not even going to greet me?" He asked as he bowed. It seemed as if Hiei was waiting for him to initiate as he bowed as well in greetings to his father. As they straightened up, two very hyper children came rushing towards them and clung to Yukimura's leg.

"Grand pa, you're here?" Ken said happily.

"Did you bring anything for us?" Shiori asked and Yukimura laughed.

"Of course I did, but you have to let me go." He smiled at the ecstatic children.

"Let him get settled in first and you two finish your homework." Hiei interrupted.

"Yes, come on. Your grandfather will be here for a few days. Ken, you offered to share rooms with Shiori right?" Kurama asked and he nodded.

"No I don't want him to?" Shiori started as she pouted.

"Well then, he would have to share our room with us then." Kurama smiled knowing she would not like that.

"No I want to share it with you." She said stubbornly.

"I can't have Hiei sharing a room with his father. That is a recipe for disaster." Kurama laughed and so did Yukimura. "Don't worry, it is just for a few days and he will have his own futon." Kurama comforted.

"All right." She finally gave in and Hiei ushered them back to allow them to finish their work.

"Yukimura san, you can follow me." Kurama started and he gently held Kurama's wrist as he was about to move. Kurama looked up at him.

"It is quite inappropriate having you refer to me so formally and we are now very much related." He started and smiled at Kurama who realised it was similar to Hiei's, well when he does decide to grace existence with it. "I think of you as my own child, why not refer to me as dad, I mean you're basically married to Hiei." He explained and Kurama was in deep thought as he looked up into red eyes.

"How would Hiei feel about this?" He asked as he tried to quench the uprising that began in him. Yes, the Yukimura's adopted him, but he never felt a connection to them as he did with Yukimura-san. He referred to them as mother and father, just out of respect. He did adore and cherish his sister, but calling Yukimura san dad, is he really ready for that? One reason he was second guessing was due to the fact that he felt more of a real connection with Yukimura and after all these years, Hiei has not fully opened up to him as a son, thus, he did not want to it to discourage Hiei or make it seem as if he was taking his place in his father's heart.

"I would love to, but…" He trailed off as he looked down.

"Spare my feeling Kurama and just do it." He turned when he heard Hiei behind them. Kurama abruptly turned to Hiei and smiled.

"He's mine whether I want to acknowledge it or not. I'm stuck with the both of you, unfortunately." He sighed with faux exasperation and they both beamed at him.

"Disturbing." Hiei concluded as he looked at both of them and left without another word. They just laughed and he shook his head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was party time and everyone has just arrived. Yusuke, agog to sort out Hiei, went about in search of him. Walking into the kitchen he smiled as the familiar sight realising how much he missed it.

"You look so manly, yet so domesticated." Yusuke said as he walked in on Hiei leaning against the granite counter as he drank his beer from the bottle with a kitchen towel in the other hand, ready to touch hot surfaces.

"What do you want." Hiei pulled the bottle from his mouth as he looked at him, then tended to the pot.

"I am actually happy you're cooking for us, because I must confess that I missed it back when we were in school." He said as he stood in front of Hiei.

"I'm not doing it for you, besides I rather be here than out there 'entertaining.'" He spat as if it was the worst possible thing.

"I finally met your father. It's so cute how much you two look alike and are alike." He grinned and treated Hiei as a child knowing very well it annoys him.

"I wish I can kill you." He glared as he paid attention to the stove.

"Of course you do." Yusuke grinned. "I hate you too Hiei." He said sweetly and reached out to touch him.

"I will burn you if you do that." Hiei said as he stepped away from the offending hand.

"You always threatens, never act." Yusuke grinned as he touched Hiei. As the saying goes, if you cannot hear, you will feel, and that he did as Hiei took the saucepan from the stove and into Yusuke's fleshy palm.

"GOSH! Hiei, why did you do that?" He yelled as he rushed to submerge his hand in cold water.

"I warned you." He said casually as he continued sipping on his beer leisurely. Hearing footsteps, they both turned to the new comer.

"I heard Yusuke scream." Was all Kurama said calmly as he stepped in the kitchen. He knew there was no true casualty but was curious to know what Hiei did to him.

"Your dear other half here burned me with the blasted pot. How can you live with such a… ah... ouch." He said as he cradled his hand.

"Hiei." Kurama looked at Hiei as he refrained from laughing knowing full well that Yusuke did something that caused Hiei to do that since Hiei was not intentionally violent to his kith and kin.

"Don't touch me." Was all Hiei said as he disposed his bottle and went to the fridge to retrieve another bottle.

"But did you have to burn me?" Yusuke snapped and Kurama just shook his head in amusement as he left to get the ointment for Yusuke's hand.

"I warned you, it's your fault. You knew the danger but you still went foolishly into it." Hiei said blithely as he drank and sighed in relief when everything was finished cooking. "I have things to do." He said and left the kitchen.

Aside from that little mishap, the party went smoothly. Yukina loved that she was able to spend time with her dear father and her brother with his family and their friends. Kuwabara loved that he was able to see the others, and took pride in how happy Yukina was. She was ready for children herself, but he would rather wait to allow them to enjoy their marriage life before sentencing themselves to that kind of challenge.

Keiko was somewhat nervous about having any children with Yusuke. She wanted him to mature a bit more before having such responsibility thrust upon her. Yusuke was not even thinking about the future that much.

Koenma and Botan were expecting their first born son and were very ecstatic about that. No one was surprised about them.

Hiei surprised everyone with just being in a long term relationship with someone who would not be a potential stalker afterwards. He having a family now was refreshing to all of them, because it was a sign that Hiei was not as he was in the past, and having one with Kurama, meant that everyone else had to keep up with them.

The party was over and everyone said their goodbyes. Shiori and Ken refused to go to bed unless everyone was gone. Their argument was that the party was for them; as a result they needed to be there until it ended.

Yukimura was putting them to bed while Hiei and Kurama cleaned up.

"I can't wait to sleep." Kurama sighed as he wiped the dishes.

"Then go, it's almost done." Hiei said as he washed the last set and began wiping them.

"Are you sure?" Kurama looked at him questioning.

"Go, I'm almost done." He said and Kurama gave in.

"All right, I'll go check on everyone and then go to bed." He said as he stifled a yawn and Hiei nodded as he finished his work. When he was done, he peeped into Shiori's room to make sure the two were not fighting and then he looked into Ken's room, to see if his father was behaving, which he were so he departed to his bed. Changed, he crawled under the sheets where Kurama was already bundled under, with just a red mass leaking out. He rested his arm gently on Kurama's waist as he moved closer and fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day

They exhausted Shiori and Ken as a way to make them sleep really early as a way for Hiei to go out to get a tree without their knowledge. Luckily celebrating Christmas in Japan was easier and the things were more convenient since the Christian population of Japan was rising. They did not want to teach them the ridiculous idea of a fat jolly old man breaking into the house, according to Hiei, to put gifts under a tree for little children who he claims he has been "watching" all year round. That by itself should discourage parents from tell thing their children that story when it's the parents that actually do all the work. Why not tell them the true meaning of how Christmas became into existence as a way for them to believe in something much greater than themselves rather than in an old man who watches them constantly, and juggles his stomach when he says 'ho ho ho'. He wanted them to know that if they are good, then they earned it. He wanted them to learn responsibility for actions and learn the value of things. Having an ancient man just passing out presents with flying reindeer was not a logical way to go. There was no justification for braking into someone's sanctuary to leave material things. That was just wrong and in a way, a violation.

'If you're naughty or nice my ass.' Hiei thought then and that he thought that now.

Hiei was putting up the tree while Kurama wrapped the presents. To make sure to do everything that they needed, they stayed up really late, or more accurately, until early the next morning to ensure that their first Christmas with Ken and Shiori was the best.

They finished around after three A.M and almost literally crawled to their room. It seemed as if as their head hit the pillow, it was morning, as they felt two bodies on their bed in such a hyper mood.

"Wake up, it's Christmas." Shiori yelled happily as she bounced on the bed. Kurama groaned as he turned towards Hiei and snuggled closer to Hiei.

"And it's snowing." Ken added excitedly as he shook both of them but they just groaned.

"Come on it is really pretty and the living room looks really pretty two." Shiori added as they continue to wake up the exhausted couple.

"Fine, fine you can stop jumping or whatever it is you're doing." Hiei groaned as he opened his eyes and nudged Kurama to wake up.

"Uh…" Kurama groaned and stirred as he forced his eyes open and looked at the culprits that woke him up.

"Yay, come on I want to open presents." Shiori yelled excitedly and Ken nodded frantically.

"Just give us some time to get ready and we'll meet you two outside." Kurama sat up and touched their head affectionately.

"All right, Shiori, let's go." Ken yelled as he jumped of thee bed and grabbed her, who followed. When they were gone, Kurama turned tired eyes to Hiei who was still on his pillow with his hands behind his head.

"Didn't you hear them?" Kurama asked as he looked at Hiei who does not seem to want to move.

"It doesn't mean I have to act." Hiei rebutted and Kurama chuckled.

"It's Christmas, let's go." Kurama said as he stood up and pulled Hiei up, the scene similar to the way Ken pulled Shiori out of the room.

"Wow the snow is really coming down." Hiei said as he looked out the window into the winter wonderland. Outside seemed to glow white as far as the eye could see.

"Yes, and it is a splendour to witness on this day more than any other." Kurama sighed contently as he leaned against Hiei. "Should we make them bathe and eat before doing anything?" He asked as he looked at both of them snooping under the blue spruce well decorated silver and blue themed Christmas tree.

"Yea, they would not want to do anything else and it would be hard to take them away from it when they get absorbed." Hiei agreed and Kurama nodded as he walked towards them.

"You two should shower and get changed into your special Christmas day outfit before doing anything else. That way you wouldn't have to leave your presence." He added as a way for them to obey without objections.

"I want to go first then." Ken yelled out.

"No, me. I want to go first." Shiori said as she stood.

"All right, calm down." Kurama chuckled.

"Shiori you can go first and then you Ken." Kurama smiled and Ken pouted.

"Whyyyyyyy" He whined.

"You always let a lady go first." Kurama smiled as he said that and he heard a crude remark from Hiei. He turned and gave him a look.

"Yay, I will not take long, I promise." She said and ran to her room to get her towel.

When everyone showered and was in their Christmas outfit, they ate breakfast and now Kurama and Hiei were cuddling on the couch as they watched Shiori in her lovely 'princess' dress as she loves to call it, red and white with lots of frills which she had the liberty of picking out. Ken wore a black soft pants with a dark green sweater as they both sat, feet folded as they ripped through the paper wrapping of the gifts that bore their name.

Kurama in just a black soft pants and a red sweater, leaned closer to Hiei who was sporting his usual black jersey and a dark solid blue pants. They smiled as they watched them get excited over the various toys, clothes, educational games and books they received.

"This is for you; I made it in school especially for you." Shiori came up to both of them and said as she handed them a well crafted handmade card.

Kurama looked up at Hiei, both of them not expecting to receive anything, as Kurama took it and read it.

"_I am thankful this Christmas because I have a new family to stay with. I have always wanted one and being in the orphanage for a really long time, I like that it was my two friends who wanted me as their daughter. I give thanks every night for them and for my brother too. To my new family I cherish so much, Merry Christmas from your daughter, Shiori Jaganshi."_

They finish read it and looked at each other when they saw how she sighed it.

"You don't like it." She said as she was about to cry, misinterpreting they surprised look for one of dislike.

"No, no we love it." Kurama pulled her between them. We are just surprised by the way you signed it." Kurama comforted.

"Was that bad of me?" She asked as Hiei wiped away some of her tears.

"No." Hiei said to her and she calmed down.

"We love that you did that and you should do it more often." Kurama explained to her with a smile.

"Really?" She was feeling better now.

"Yes." Kurama assured and she turned to Hiei who nodded.

"All right." She smiled as she began to swing her feet.

"You can go back to your presents." Hiei said and she dashed away. They Ken came up to them with a present but his was wrapped. Kurama looked at Hiei and raised a curious brow at him who held the same look.

"This is for you." He said shyly and ran back to his opened presents. Kurama handed Hiei the gift to open. Removing his hand from around Kurama, he opened it, revealing a drawn picture of all four of them, in a dark wooden frame.

"_My loving family on Christmas day." _It was written by the hand of Ken and it signed Ken Jaganshi as well.

"I wonder whatever happened to my surname." Kurama chuckled and Hiei shrugged.

"At least I know who they like better." Hiei teased and Ken looked at them and smiled and they smiled back.

"Go hang it up Hiei." Kurama said and shooed him from the couch. Giving Kurama an affectionate slap on his leg, he stood up and went to hang it where they both could see it. Kurama went and put Shiori's card on the television stand, opening it to balance as he was set there for all to see. He walked back to the couch and smiled as they both took note of their gifts being displayed proudly.

"I'll get a frame to put the card it so it will be protected." Kurama told her and she beamed. They both went back to their playing and various noise making.

When Hiei came back, he handed Shiori and Ken matcha tea and handed Kurama hot sake as he sat down next to him with his. There was nothing better than hot sake on a snowy winter's day to warm up the insides.

Sipping on his cider, Kurama smiled as he pulled out something and handed it to Hiei.

"Here." Kurama said as he sipped his glass.

"Where did this came from." Hiei smirked.

"Santa." Kurama chuckled when Hiei glared at that.

"For that you're not getting yours." Hiei pretended.

"Fine then, I can do without." Kurama huffed and turned away with a huge grin on his face.

"Look, just take it." Hiei said and Kurama turned towards him with a huge grin on his face and accepting the rather large looking present.

'Where was he keeping that?' Kurama thought as he looked and inspected it.

They both opened their present and Hiei looked at Kurama.

"You always whined about not having one, and being too lazy to get one so I did it for you." Kurama said.

"I never whine." He defended. "It is really nice." He said looking at the Grand Seiko watch. It was a self-winding spring drive, rechargeable silver watch that did suit him. He looked at it and then put it on.

Kurama opened his and grinned as he looked at Hiei who sighed.

"Oh great, he's happy." He commented and Kurama beamed as he saw it was six boxes of French chocolate truffle dusted in cocoa powder, one of the finest ever made and it was very rare to get only during the holiday season.

"Wow." Kurama was happy. The only way he found out about this chocolate was when his director went to France for a convention, and came back with it. There was a pamphlet with it and Kurama took it home. That must have been how Hiei found out about it.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Of course Hiei returned the sweet but deep kiss.

"Ewww…" They heard and pulled away and saw Ken making a face. They just laughed.

"I knew he liked you." Shiori beamed at them, being more mature about the kiss. It was the first time she and ever saw them actually kiss and it she felt it was nice. It meant that they were a true family.

"Sadly it's true." Hiei said and they laughed.

"And I like him too." Kurama smiled as he kissed Hiei again. Shiori just turned away from her parents with a smile as she motioned for Ken to stop staring as they played.

When they pulled away, Kurama gave Hiei another peak on his lips and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Hiei."

Pulling Kurama closer as they set their gifts aside, kissing Kurama again, Hiei pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Kurama."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

THE END

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It has finally come to an end. Since I said there will be one chapter, this one ended up to be this long. I hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and it has been a pleasure entertaining all of you.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

THIS CAN BE SKIPPED FOR WHOM IT MAY NOT CONCERN

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Review reply to my unsigned friends**: I do hope not to offend since this is public.

**To MILK: **Your review made me smile and I am very honoured to have you as a reader of my work. It seems as if you're Applepie2000, am I right? If I am not, I do apologise.

**To Applepie2000**

Thank you for your review and it is perfectly fine to be curious. I do read others' stories but, I must agree, that I am extremely fastidious with what I read. At times I would read and get caught up in the actual story. Some that I have in my favourites does not mean I adore them; rather they had an interesting scene or something similar that I enjoyed.

I would more readily read a Hiei X Kurama story rather than a Kurama X Hiei story. It may be the same character but the character development tends to be a bit out of character especially in Hiei's case. To me, Hiei may be the most masculine character in the whole series and I cannot bear it when an author depicts him as anything less. I also do not like it when one makes Kurama too soft or too feminine as well. I have lots of qualms about this pairing. I absolutely loathe reading others having Hiei as if he knows not how to take charge in a relationship. He may not be promiscuous but he still has hormones and is mature enough to know what to do and how to do it. Also I detest the idea authors have about Hiei being too "damaged" by his past to deserve Kurama. Another thing, Kurama does not always have to be the biggest harlot. It is all right to write it if one desires, but I have seen it being used as if it was absolute truth. The series never breached on sexuality or anything of that nature, thus, it can be played with.

I began to cut down on reading certain stories since it began to seep into my own writing and I am guilty for writing things I hate. Since I am on the topic, I may as well let my thoughts on these stories be known.

As for male pregnancy, it should have a somewhat logical reasoning behind it. Hiei being half Koorime does not suffice. Everyone who is alive is genetically half woman (even if his half is asexual), ergo, if one wants to use this, play with the idea more and make it believable in science fiction. It does not have to be a copious amount of detailing to explain how it has happen. This was one reason I forbear from Kurama X Hiei pairing. Yes I am extremely finicky.

A point I must make, the Japanese are not as affectionate about feeling nor are they vocal about it as us westerners. It is rare that they actually say the three words to another and would rather use their actions to relay that message about their feeling. I found myself dabbling into the western state of mind for this by making Hiei and Kurama more verbal about their feelings since it is what I've seen the audience like, but I would be changing that in my stories hereafter. The audience is important but I want variety on this site. Actually while writing some "lovey-dovey' parts, I cringe but kept thinking 'it's for the audience'. *sighs*

This modern Japanese generation, if wanting to express feelings verbally, actually use English words (rabu-rabu meaning love-love) rather than native Japanese words which somehow has a more powerful translation to it.

I actually do read "The Crime Lord and I", and "And a HERO Takes a Fall" but not as of late. I am curious to know why you think I skip over stories. Is there a way on this site to know such a thing? I will look into "Darkest Damn Nation" since I have not heard of it before.

Concluding, I was very touched by your review and yes if you post something I will read it. It will be the only way I would know if it possesses good elements which I know it will. I do apologise for such a long reply and I apologise for the other readers if you somehow decide to read and are offended. These are just my view. My goal is to have more variety on this site. Hiei does not always have to be the financially challenged one, nor does he have to be illiterate, (I have read that).

Furthermore, Kurama does not always have to be a harlot nor does he have to be so effeminate. He could be neutral if it calls for it but he does not have to wear dresses, make up and pink glitter. (I have seen that as well) The only time I remembered seeing Kurama in any colour resembling pink in the anime was when he wore his school uniform, and that was NOT even pink. Let him be androgynous rather than a cross dresser. Kurama may possibly be the most passive one, masculine wise, but he is not a female. Here is where I end my bias ranting. I really hope this does not seem harsh, mean or rude for it was not the way I would like it to be perceived. If it does, I sincerely apologise for this and I hope your views of me as an author remains the same. Thank you so very much.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I adore all of my reviewers and readers with all your curiosity, kind words to me and support. I KNOW that I have the best readers. It was an honour and pleasure entertaining you all. Thank you all so much for being with me to the end…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
